


Ice Queen

by Wolf_Queen_101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 161,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Queen_101/pseuds/Wolf_Queen_101
Summary: in which the notorious ice queen of karasuno finds her mates - a pair of owls and a pair of cats•" do u know why she's called the ice queen? "" why? "" because even though she was so cold, she'd always look after those that couldn't look after themselves. it's why she's known as the ice queen. not the ice beast. “
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is originally written on wattpad under the username @wolf_queen_101. This is my first time posting on ao3, so let me know if there's something wrong :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**mizuki sayeko**

the ice queen of karasuno

known for her intimidating beauty, astute eyes and emotionless expression. she kept to herself, preferring to be in her own company. always seen at the back of the class with a book in her hands, insouciant towards the lecture before her; the knowledge and information were already embedded in her mind.

she was inattentive to her surroundings — well, at least that's what many presumed. unbeknownst to them, she was mindful of what happened around her. she didn't showcase her awareness, finding no need to allow others to initiate frivolous conversations with her. the third-year would stay in her own bubble of silence and comfort, uncaring of the hushed whispers and the lingering stares of the student body, following her wherever she went.

  
  


there were a couple of times where some students decided to futilely befriend her, believing that she was simply misjudged, that she was silently pleading for someone to notice her esoteric pain, desperately yearning for help.

mizuki was swift to dismiss them, saying she was content with her own presence and that she was only in karasuno to obtain an education.

she preferred not to indulge in the notion of friendship, believing them to be a disturbance to her tranquil and serene life.

the only person she'd ever interact amicably with, however, was her fellow third year, kiyoko shimizu. friends since birth, it wasn't surprising that mizuki allowed her to be the only one she'd willingly interact with.

it was also no surprise that mizuki agreed to help coach the volleyball team after seeing her childhood friend beg, tears welling up in her eyes as desperation blazed heavily within them. having always been a sucker for sad people, mizuki caved in and provided her analytical help.

  
  


it wasn't unknown to the students in karasuno that mizuki shared her soul with four other people. those that paid attention to her throughout their high school life noticed that she bore four marks:

two owls and two cats — 

each different in colour and size.

though, what shocked them was how she refused to acknowledge them, acting as if they were just marks that were haphazardly placed on her body, that they held no significance to her.

why?

well, that's because mizuki sayeko hated the concept of soulmates. she despised the fact that when she met them, her life would forever be intertwined with theirs. she refused to believe that there were people out there specifically made for her. it was such a silly thought, and it baffled her that many believed in it, turning into hopeless romantics, consumed by the thoughts of their fated match.

it was a load of bullshit to the ice queen.

but what happens when she meets her mates?

it's obvious that she'll reject them, but what will happen when they're too stubborn to let her go just like that.

  
  


mizuki wouldn't realise it till later, but her soulmates would melt her frozen heart, thawing her icy exterior.

they would be her blessing in disguise, her guardian angels, her loyal knights in shining armour. they'd open her mind, showing her that not every soulmate outcome was bad. they'd try and try and try, never giving up on her.

  
  


they were determined,

and, boy, was she in for a hell of a ride.


	2. Act One

**soulmates**  
an interesting topic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_what do you think of them?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the term 'soulmate' is found in many dictionary definitions and a plethora of articles and opinionated pieces. there are common similarities that run down their centre so to speak. deep connections, mirror images, joined hearts, mutual understandings and so on.

so, from these observations, what constitutes as a soulmate seems highly subjective and based on personal perceptions, wants, desires, and needs. some emotional facets defy explanations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


to me, the concept of soulmates is as amorphous as 'true love'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


some will say it is fact,  
others will claim it does not exist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


its existence, form, and definition lies  
in the heart of the individual.

MIZUKI SAYEKO  
the girl that despised the marks on her body


	3. Zero

**THE WIND HOWLS AS THE** students arrive through the school gates, all clad in the uniform issued out by the school they all attended: Karasuno High School. Smiles lit their faces, joyous expressions washing over them, a contrast to several others who bow their heads, hurrying to their classes where they would most likely spend their day bored out of their minds. The corridors were filled with chatter, and the ambience was quite whimsical. The seniors, all standing on the third floor of the school allocated for them, were either playfully bantering with one another or hurrying to finish off assignments they forgot to do the night before. Some leant against the window in close groups, gossiping with their closest friends whilst some conversed about their eventful weekend.

However, the conversations ceased, and all eyes drifted over to the divine being that ascended up the stairs.

With hair that reflected the peering glances of the sun's rays and sharp lilac eyes that brought many to their knees, Mizuki Sayeko waltzed into the third year corridor with an effortless saunter, imbuing confidence and elegance. Her prominent and rare lilac eyes flecked with a plethora of the colour, glossing over and sparkling like a hundred diamonds under both the artificial and natural light that brightened the slightly crowded hallway. Her hair, a shade darker than her eyes, leaning more towards the brown side, cascaded down her back, softly curling along the ends.

As she walked to her classroom, a steadiness surrounded her. A steadiness that made it seem as if all the storms in the world were a whispering breeze when within her presence. Envious and lustful gazes trailed after, eyes burning into the back of her head as she walked past them, though she paid them no mind.

This was her.

The ingenious enigmatic model student of Karasuno.

The girl who preferred to stay in the comfort of her presence, choosing not to initiate in any social activities.

Even though her appearance was hella intimidating, especially to those that had not grown up with her, Mizuki was always there to lend a helping hand to those that struggled. If one needed help with an assignment and finally mustered up the courage to ask her, Mizuki would gladly give her judicious guidance; however, she would do it with a nonchalant expression.

Mizuki Sayeko was as kind as she was clever, perhaps that's what drew people to her. It was as if she was born to be a queen, one who helped others, using her brain to fix whatever needed fixing. She was the one many of her peers went to for advice, the person who was sought after when students were tasked with group work. She was the one that the students both feared and adored.

She was the  
 **ICE QUEEN OF KARASUNO.**


	4. One

**AT THE BACK OF CLASS 3-5,** Mizuki Sayeko sat at her school desk with a book clutched in her hand, one with several hundreds of crisp white pages, each gentle to the fingertips. Upon them was both the wisdom and insanity of the author's soul. The book in her hands was titled 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland', a novel written in 1865 by an English author named Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, although, at that time, he went under the pseudonym, Lewis Carroll.

The book was an enthralling one, telling the tale of a young girl named Alice falling through a rabbit hole into a subterranean fantasy world populated by peculiar, anthropomorphic creatures. That book, it was only accomplished and successful because of the writer's imaginative and poetic mind. The humble ink spread across the pages —although now printed out— was the liveliness of Dodgson's brain. Mizuki could imagine how his synapses danced and zapped around as he came up with such phenomenal and innovative ideas.

Absorbing the words on the paper, Mizuki became sucked into the novel. The lavender-haired girl zoned out the world, willing her imagination to take over, picturing the characters and the surroundings all in her head. It bewildered her how something as casual as reading could leave such an impact on an individual. Perhaps that was why she indulged in the act.

When she read, Mizuki forgot about everything around her. All worries and dreaded thoughts dissipated the moment the book was flipped open. Though most good things always come to an end.

"Sayeko-san?"

The said lavenderette tore her gaze away from her captivating book, turning to glance at the teacher who called for her. Mizuki noticed that all eyes were on her, their heads and body twisted to face the back of the classroom. The teacher, Rizu Arii, stood at the front with a textbook on mathematics in her hand. She stared at Mizuki with a slightly frustrated expression, forlorn with her student's insouciant attitude towards the class.

"Yes?"

Her voice sent chills down her peers' spines. Although the sound was mellifluous and saccharine, Mizuki's tone was anything but sweet. It was cold and aloof, reflecting the expression of her face.

"Could you answer the question on the board?" Mizuki's astute eyes shifted to the chalkboard hanging behind her teacher, analysing the information sprawled across it. With a sigh, Mizuki placed her book face down and pushed her chair back. She strolled up to the front of the classroom, gently taking the white chalk from her teacher's outstretched hand. Her eyes absorbed the knowledge, solving the equation in her mind.

Those that sat in the chairs behind her couldn't help but gaze at her in awe. No matter what she did, whether it was merely reading a book or writing on the board, Mizuki did it elegantly. She was the dictionary definition of elegance.

Once she had figured out the answer, which hadn't taken very long, Mizuki immediately rose her hand, writing down the answer beside the equals sign.

"Finished," she announced as she placed the chalk back on the metallic holder situated along the bottom of the chalkboard. The teacher stared at her in shock, eyes wide as they darted between the board and her student.

"I-It's correct, but what about showing your work, Sayeko-san?"

"My work?" Mizuki tilted her head to the side, genuine confusion swirling within her eyes. "I apologise. The moment I saw the question, I knew what the answer was, so I skipped the work."

With that, she offered her teacher a small polite smile before turning on her heel and returning back to her seat, ignoring the whispers that broke out amongst her classmates.

 _As expected of the ice queen,_ the students thought, ruminating over what had just occurred.

The scene before them wasn't very surprising; it happened more than once throughout the week. Their teachers always despised how Mizuki didn't participate in class and would always call out on her to answer questions in hopes that she would become more attentive. Some fruitlessly hoped that she would answer the question incorrectly and feel humiliated, but that would never happen because to Mizuki, these classes were frivolously childish for her.

Everyone knew that.

After all, she was the student with the best scores in the whole school, managing to obtain full marks on most of her tests. There were the occasional ones where she'd lose a few because of simple mistakes, though it was all right.

She was only human.

Mizuki resumed her reading at the back of the class, tuning out the rest of the lesson that flew by as she retreated back into her own little world in her mind. A miniature smile spread across her lips, consumed by the comical situation Alice was in during the Mad Hatter's tea party. Mizuki enjoyed reading the riddles the characters gave the girl, finding them quite amusing. She progressed onto the revelation of Hatter's punishment by Time, embedding the words into her unforgetful mind. Mizuki's concentration broke when the familiar voice of her childhood friend entered her mind.

"Mizuki," Kiyoko Shimizu called from the entrance of the lavender-haired girl's classroom, which was empty except for the few lingering students that preferred to stay inside during their lunchtime — much like her.

The said girl rose her head, meeting the eyes of her friend. Her lilac eyes lit up, and a benevolent expression washed over her features.

"Kiyoko," she said tenderly, beckoning the girl into her class with just her smile. The younger girl walked inside, fiddling with her fingers nervously, a sad expression donning her face as she recalled the conversation she overheard between the third years on the boy's volleyball team.

Mizuki frowned.

She placed her bookmark between the pages she was currently on, shutting the book and gently placing it on her desk. She put her full attention on the girl she knew since they were in diapers. "What's wrong?" she asked, genuine concern sparking within her. When Mizuki noticed how Kiyoko's eyes jumped to the other people in the room, she stood up, offering a reassuring smile. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

Kiyoko only nodded.

The two of them exited the classroom with Mizuki leading them up the stairs and to the roof, where students weren't usually allowed to go. Mizuki didn't care for the rules though and came to the roof many times, choosing to either sit here when she had lunch or in her classroom. It all depended on her mood — that, and if she realised it was even lunchtime.

Mizuki pushed down on the metallic door handle and opened the door, inhaling deeply as the cool spring air greeted them. She stepped outside and held the door open for Kiyoko, who thanked her with a quiet mumble.

The two were quick to sit, sliding down against the wall and looking out towards the sky. Mizuki turned towards her only friend, worried about her silence, an aberration to her usually talkative personality between the two. "So, what's got you so down?"

Kiyoko pulled her knees to her chest as she let out all her feelings. She spoke about her anxieties and worries over the boy's volleyball team she's been managing since their first year. Mizuki recalled when the girl first told her about her new position. She thought it was foolish, managing a team that would not make it considerably far. She had seen the position the team was in when they first started, and found it odd that they still kept it together even though their luck was remarkably limited. The boys on the team weren't anything special. They lacked the skills needed to defeat the other teams in the prefecture.

However, as the years went on, Mizuki saw them slowly improve. This year especially. She was surprised to hear that they made it quite far in the Interhigh Preliminaries. Mizuki was, after all, the victim to all of her friend's boastful ramblings over the team that had come so far.

"I know that you're plate is full right now," Kiyoko started, looking down at the ground that had suddenly become increasingly more interesting. "But do you think you'd be able to help them out?"

Mizuki rose a brow. "Help them out how?"

"The same way you used to help me out when I was on the track team in middle school."

Kiyoko was fully aware of her best friend's analytical skills and intelligence. Mizuki wasn't the best in the school for no reason. She didn't just memorise the knowledge she learnt. She absorbed it and understood it fully, analysing everything associated with whatever she studied. Mizuki was blessed with this mind packed with lots and lots of data. She was like a human-computer, filled to the brim with information that could either help or break a person.

Kiyoko knew that if Mizuki agreed to help coach the team, Karasuno boy's volleyball team was sure to skyrocket.

"You want me to coach them?" quizzed Mizuki, staring at the girl seated beside her. Kiyoko nodded slowly. "And how am I supposed to do that? I don't know the first thing about volleyball."

"But you could learn!" exclaimed Kiyoko as she let go of her knees and turned towards Mizuki, who looked surprised at her outburst. "I know you, Mizuki. You have this amazing way of deducing out anyone's flaws. I just know that if you put your head to it and help them, they'll become the best of the best!"

Mizuki sighed, turning back to look at the bright blue sky before them, a perfect protective dome that played with the sunlight on fine days like these, promising to be the canvass of laughter to all those below it. "I don't know, Kiyoko. It sounds like a lot of work."

"Please, Mizuki!" she pleaded, her tone of voice startling the said girl to the core. Mizuki turned to face her, catching sight of the tears welling up in her eyes. "You're the only one I know that can help them." The girl clutched at her skirt, bowing her head, hands balling into fists. "They worked so hard. I saw that first hand. Yet, they still lost in the end. I know they can go far; I know they can go to nationals. But, I know that they need help. So please, Mizuki." Kiyoko looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, futilely desperate to hold them in. "I'm begging you. Please give them a chance."

Seeing Kiyoko beg was something Mizuki thought she'd never see. The girl had always been confident and independent, strong enough where she didn't need to go around asking for help from others. Yet, here she was. Begging her friend to help coach a team that meant so much to Kiyoko and so little to her.

Mizuki softened, reaching over and wiping the tears away from Kiyoko's eyes. A delicately caring expression sat upon her features as she stared into her friend's eyes, wondering just how much love Kiyoko held for the volleyball team. "I'll think about it," she said.

Kiyoko nodded. That was enough for her. She knew that if Mizuki could just see them play once, she'll understand that they have true potential.

"But for now, please don't cry." Kiyoko laughed, reaching up to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. The dark-haired girl knew how much of a sucker Mizuki was when someone cried in front of her. She became practically useless when that happened. "Let's go get some lunch, all right?"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


For the rest of the day, Mizuki's mind was occupied by the memories of lunch, too distracted to even focus on her book. She ruminated over the moment, deciding whether or not should she acquiesce to Kiyoko's requests. The team must have meant a lot to the girl if it meant she was willing to go on her hands and knees to beg Mizuki for help. The sound of coaching the team didn't sound too appealing. She didn't know the first thing about the damn sport! But she knew she owed it to Kiyoko to at least give it a shot. After all, Kiyoko was always there for her ever since they were children.

So, by the time the end-of-school bell rang throughout the building, Mizuki came up with her answer. She gathered her stuff off her desk and packed them into her bag in a specific neatly organised order. She left the classroom without a single word to her classmates, manoeuvring her way through the crowded hallway. She made sure to take her time, not really in a rush to waste her afternoon away watching several boys play a sport she researched about while in class. Mizuki stopped by the vending machine on the way, choosing to grab a drink before she went to the gym.

Slipping in the money and pressing the needed keypads, Mizuki picked up her desired drink. She stuffed the straw into the carton and sipped at the juice lightly, her other hand shoved into her pocket as she walked over to the gymnasium assigned to the volleyball team. She spotted one of the doors open and chose to lean against it, watching each player. She recognised three of the players, having been with them since the beginning of their high school life.

Daichi Sawamura, Kōshi Sugawara and Asahi Azumane — the third years that had been on the team since day one. Her eyes drifted over each of the players, noticing the differences between them in the way they played. Being truthfully honest, Mizuki could see the potential stored within each player. However, she could also see their flaws that were blatantly obvious in her opinion.

The doors on the opposite side of the court slid open, the shrieking of metal against metal gaining everyone's attention. Mizuki watched as a blonde male entered, deducing him to be the coach of the team. Her lips quirked upwards when she saw the team collectively bow down and greet the older male, asking him to coach them again.

Keishin Ukai rubbed the back of his neck, fairly surprised to see the kids all burning with ambition and determination. He thought it would take them a couple of days to get over the loss they suffered in the Interhigh Preliminaries. Nevertheless, he was glad to see that the opposite had happened. It seemed as if their failure had sparked a fire that grew brighter as every minute passed.

Pride filled Keishin's chest.

His eyes trailed over his team, unable to contain the grin that exploded across his face though it was quick to fade when he took notice of an unfamiliar person standing at the other side of the court, an analytical expression on her aloof face.

"Who are you?" Keishin asked, staring directly at the girl whose beauty rivalled that of the goddess Aphrodite. The boys grow confused, and they turn around to look towards where their coach was looking, shocked to see the so-called Ice Queen watching them with an amused smirk tugging at her lips, though she was quick to cover it.

Kiyoko's face lit up upon seeing her. "You came!" she said delightfully, elated to see that Mizuki was willing to help the team. She knew that the girl was impressed by what she saw earlier; otherwise, Mizuki would have left earlier.

Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi felt their eyes enlarge once they laid upon the divine being, wholly astonished to see her in their gymnasium.

Kiyoko beckoned her over, and Mizuki waltzed in with an effortless saunter, imbuing elegance and charm. Although she wore an indifferent and serene expression, those that paid attention to detail could see the way her eyes sharpened, grasping the information presented before her. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to Mizuki Sayeko. She's the girl I spoke about."

Those that recognised her name felt their eyes widen, copying the movement of their senpai's. Nishinoya and Tanaka felt their hearts race in their chest once they laid eyes on her, feasting upon her majestic beauty. Though seeing the darkened expressions of their soulmates, they were quick to regain their composure, not wanting to make them jealous.

"Spoke about?" questioned Mizuki, raising a brow as her friend sheepishly smiled, twiddling with her fingers, saying, "I may or may not have said something about you coming to help."

Mizuki sighed, shaking her head in slight disappointment which they knew she feigned because of the playful glint that shone in her eyes. Though, the moment she turned towards the group of males in front of her, all sense of playfulness was gone within a second. Her eyes resumed their familiar coldness, locking away all the emotions that she refused to show to those she didn't know. Her icy stare was daunting, freezing the younger males in their places, especially a certain ginger-haired boy, who inched behind his setter soulmate.

The team was already notified of the older female's drop by. Kiyoko had explained that she knew someone with great analytical skills, ones that she was sure rivalled Oikawa's from Aboajohsai High. Kiyoko informed them that she would help them become their best selves. She'd point out their flaws and help polish them all, giving valuable advice to those that needed it. Kiyoko said that she was the best out there and to trust her with this, which they were all willing to do because their manager had never been wrong when it came to the team.

"I must admit," Mizuki started, looking them over with her glacial gaze, "watching you all practice, I can see the potential Kiyoko mentioned." The team perked up at her words, content to hear those words leave her mouths. "But your flaws outweigh that all."

Just like that, their spirits were crushed by one jab, piercing into their hearts.

"Your determination is admirable, but it's useless if you cannot fuel that into your plays."

Another jab.

"After watching only a couple of minutes, I can tell that you've limited yourselves to a select few moves that that are almost archaic, choosing to go only with what you are strong at. You push aside your weaknesses, like hiding dirt underneath a carpet, hoping that no one would notice. It's a lazy ploy, if I'm being honest."

Jab after jab pierced the boys, crushing their already wounded dignity.

"In order to get stronger, you're going to have to get rid of that dirt. I can help expose it all to you, rip off the carpet if you will. I'll be able to help you clear it all up." Mizuki turned towards the coach with a serious expression, one that hadn't changed since she first started talking. Her eyes pierced through him, lilac shades that seemed to hold profound depths of knowledge he could only dream about obtaining. "Give me a week, and I'll have a training program set up for each one of them."

Ukai could see the sincerity that resided within her. He could tell she would keep true to her words, and he had a feeling that she would surprise them all with her programs.

However, a part of him was unsure. Mizuki was still a child, albeit the smartest one in the school, but a child nonetheless — at least, a child to him that is. She couldn't possibly be able to do something like that within a week.

It would take a miracle.

Yet, seeing the team manager stand beside her friend with a confident expression, Ukai knew that he ought to give her a shot. There was nothing bad that could happen. Sure, it might be a waste of time if it did turn out bad, but a part of him wondered: What happened if it turned good? Better than good?

"All right," he said, dropping his hand from rubbing the back of his neck. "One week?"

Mizuki nodded her head.

"One week."

The sound of a phone going off struck through the silent gymnasium. Mizuki glanced down at the bag that hung from her shoulder, feeling the device vibrate from within. She zipped it open, retrieving the phone, glancing down at the contact number and sighing.

"When do you train?" she asked, looking back up at the blonde coach.

"Every morning and afternoon."

Mizuki hummed, nodding her head as she replied, "I'll be here after school."

With that, she nodded towards the team and walked out, waving goodbye as she answered her phone, sipping at her juice she had yet to finish. The occupants of the gymnasium all watched her go, their gazes never leaving until they could no longer see her figure walking away.

"Are you sure this will work?" Daichi asked Kiyoko, taking a step forward towards the girl. Kiyoko nodded, determination and confidence emblazoned onto her face.

"I know, Mizuki. If anyone can help us, it's her."


	5. Two

**AS SHE HAD SAID, MIZUKI** showed up to every afternoon training session they had that following week. She stayed dressed in her uniform, finding it unnecessary to change into different clothes when all she would be doing was taking notes on each player.

Currently in her hands was her notebook, sitting heavy in her left palm. The fingers of her right hand clutched her ballpoint pen, the writing instrument fitting perfectly between her third and index fingers with her thumb supporting it as she scribbled along the lined paper. Mizuki focused on each and every single player, dedicating a section of her notebook just for them, noting down their blatantly obvious flaws.

For example, on the first day, she chose to watch over the captain, having decided to go in the order of their numbers in volleyball. Mizuki leant against the wall as she watched her fellow third-year go through the training drills with his teammates, coaching them and motivating them. She recognised his leading abilities, observing how his team trusted him without a single doubt. Mizuki wrote it all down, recording her observations on everything. She picked up on how he was more of a defensive player, similar to the task of a Libero, which she learnt was the role of an underclassman named Yū Nishinoya. Kiyoko had informed her of the roles of every player, the roles in which she familiarised herself with the night before.

Mizuki scribbled down where his strength laid the most: receiving. She wrote down ideas on training exercises, somewhat making some of the drills up as she had no idea how volleyball practices go, though she figured it'd make the training more creative. Nevertheless, Mizuki wanted to focus on what he wasn't good at: offensive plays. While Daichi was a generally a good wing spiker, the lavender-haired beauty knew that he could do much better than that. His game sense and technique were on point, and she guessed it was because of the time he took on the role of their coach when they were in their younger years.

Following the same afternoon session, Mizuki moved onto the vice-captain, Kōshi Sugawara, another fellow third year. She could tell that he was the mother hen of the group, often tasking himself with cheering up the other players with amiable smiles.

Although the substitute setter, Mizuki noticed how others tended to play better when they were practising with the grey-haired boy. Sugawara was the unnamed pillar of the group, holding them all. He was flexible in the games he played, seemingly good at deducing out the tactics used by others when playing a match. During the drills, however, Mizuki noticed how Sugawara lacked in power. She wrote down how he'd need to improve his strength, speed, and jumps. His stamina was also relatively low, but that would gradually increase with more games and practice.

Moving onto the last third year of the bunch, Mizuki's eyes trained onto the enormous male that looked way too old for his age due to the short scruff he sported on his chin. The lavenderette recognised him as the Ace of the team, the powerhouse. His spikes were magnificent, able to break through the blocks of his other teammates. When he used his full force, as requested by Mizuki when they were practicing spiking, she could hear the sound of the ball colliding with the floor ricochet off the walls. She knew that he deserved the title of Karasuno's Ace. However, she noticed how he didn't believe himself to be it.

Although an intimidating-looking male, Asahi was the complete opposite of that. He had a glass heart, she realised. He took everything seriously, taking it personally instead of brushing off the snide comments and teases his teammates gave him. She could see how he faltered whenever someone complimented him and teased him with the title of their Ace.

Mizuki frowened at this.

She didn't like how he underestimated himself. But it seemed the tiny second-year picked up on this every time. He was always by the taller male's side, slamming his palm onto his back (after he jumped into the air) and telling him to stop being so negative. Mizuki's lips quirked upwards when she saw the interaction between the two. She was glad that they had each other's backs, supporting and guiding them to blossom stronger individuals.

Returning back to analysing the long-haired male, Mizuki noted how he was weak in his defensive play. Since he had a tall form, his speed was limited, and it took him longer to dive to the floor to receive a ball. She'd need to get him to practice that more as well as digging.

The next player she assessed was the second year, Yū Nishinoya, the complete opposite of the male she examined the day before. She was immensely impressed by how well-focused he was, even though he was an overly energetic individual. She had taken him as the impatient type and thought she would have to get him to mediate because of that. Fortunately, she realised that would be unnecessary.

As Nishinoya played, Mizuki didn't need an expert to tell her that his defensive skills were unparalleled. He was very flexible, his game sense on point all the time. His reflexes were incredibly fast and due to his short height, so was his speed.

In order to sharpen those, she scribbled down training ideas like getting him to receive differentiated spikes and see which he struggled with the most as well as running drills along the court. Mizuki didn't need to focus on offensive skills as liberos weren't allowed to be spikers. However, a weakness she noticed was how he struggled with receiving overhand serves and jump floaters. She made a note to pair him up with the Ace and improve his skills.

The second player she focused on that afternoon was another second-year named Ryūnosuke Tanaka. Mizuki knew right off the bat that if Asahi hadn't been on the team, Tanaka would've been the Ace. His spikes were impressive, his power almost on par with the third year. She was impressed by the sly trick he'd play on the blockers, changing his form and egging them to move a different way, assuming that he was spiking elsewhere, only for him to spike in the opposite direction.

For his training, Mizuki wanted to sharpen his spiking skills, noticing how he moved on instinct, resulting in a lack of technique and game sense. Moreover, she needed to focus on improving his receives and his defensive plays. He also needed to work on his stamina because no matter how much he tried to hide it, Tanaka got really tired after playing a third set.

The third day, Mizuki focused on the remainder of the second years. Ennoshita was the first one she did. The lavenderette immediately recognised him as the second captain of the group, able to reel in the two boisterous second years. Kiyoko informed her that he was the most likely candidate for captain next year — when all the third years graduate and leave. That was why Mizuki wanted to mould him into being the next one. She knew he lacked confidence, believing himself to be incapable of taking on such a huge responsibility. Still, she knew that he was already the backbone of the team, mostly towards his fellow second years and the first years.

Overall, Ennoshita was average in all areas. He wasn't very standoutish, which may be the cause as to why he was a substitute for the team. Since he was a wing spiker, she wanted him to focus more on power. He'd also need to work on his digs and receives, becoming a reliable defensive player.

The next player was Hisashi Kinoshita, a wing spiker and a pinch server. Mizuki observed how anxious he was of his abilities. He wasn't as good as the rest, nor did he share the same burning flare in his eyes. He was more of a background character, a substitute to fill out a spot if one of the players got injured.

Nevertheless, he was still in the club and just like everyone else, he had lots of room for improvements. Mizuki figured she'd get him to work on his spikes, sharpening his accuracy that she noticed was quite marvellous. It was his best trait, but it wasn't enough. She'd get him to train with hitting different spikes, fine-tuning his ability.

Much like Kinoshita, Kazuhito Narita, his fellow peer, was also a background character. He was a middle blocker, his skills mediocre — he fairly good at spiking though. Mizuki noticed how he was more compatible with Sugawara, most likely due to the fact they had been playing together for quite a while. His difficulties with Kageyama as the setter was apparent, so she planned to ensure the pair trained together.

Thus bringing her onto the ninth player, who she recorded notes for on the fourth day.

Tobio Kageyama, the volleyball prodigy.

Kiyoko informed her all about his derogative nickname 'King of the Court' and his foul attitude to others during his middle school years. The dark-haired third year did mention how he was changing, improving for the better and having come a long way since the beginning. Mizuki noticed how well he played with the orange-haired first year, their compatibility and complete trust with one another amazed her.

And with her astute eyes, Mizuki spotted the mark that sat at the bottom of the setter's ankle. It was a pair of orange wings, similar to the ones on the decoy's ankle: a pair of blank wings.

 _That's why they're such a good team,_ she realised, her eyes roaming over each individual and how they interacted with each other — the lingering stares, the subtle touches, the comforting smiles, and the love shining brightly within their eyes.

It was all so apparent when one placed themselves in that frame of mind. The connection between them was strong, the trust they shared going through the roof. They were a perfect team, one that flowed consistently.

_They're all soulmates._

Mizuki didn't dwell on the thought for long, a bitter taste developing in her mouth at the concept.

Returning back to Kageyama, she knew that the raven-haired's only flaw was his communication skills. A setter's job was to bring out the best in their spikers. Mizuki was going to have him pair up with every single player, getting familiar with how they preferred their sets. He needed to start paying attention to his spikers' conditions and adjust his tosses accordingly instead of forcing them to match up to him all the time.

Next was the setter's soulmate, Shōyō Hinata. When she first entered the gymnasium, she was impressed and amazed with his speed, reflexes, and jumping power. They were unbelievably incredible.

Mizuki, when she first saw their quick attack, was fucking stunned. Her jaw dropped, the scene flashing by in just a second. The way the younger male ran from one side of the court to the other was absolutely astonishing.

It was like he was flying.

But one thing that concerned her was how his eyes sealed themselves tightly after making his jump, his hand hitting the ball and slamming it down in front of him on pure instinct. Mizuki frowned. She wondered why he didn't open them. If he could see the court in front of him, it would allow him to spike the ball in a direction where there were no blockers. Mizuki scribbled that down in her book, circling it to remind herself to voice her questions.

Nevertheless, no matter how impressive their quick was, the attack did not make up for his clumsiness whatsoever.

Hinata's game sense and technique were absolutely appalling. Although the star of the show due to his almost inhuman abilities, Hinata was their weakest link, a disadvantage Karasuno's volleyball team could not have.

That's why, in order to fix that, Hinata was going to have to work harder than everyone else. His training program was going to be hard, consisting of many rounds of basic exercises like receiving and digging — his main flaws. Though, she had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to complete it. Hinata's determination and passion for volleyball burned brightly behind his eyes, something that both intimidated and inspired others.

Up next was the blonde first year, Kei Tsukishima. He was the tallest player on the team, giving him a fantastic advantage when it came to blocking. However, he put in no effort, worrying the female third year. Tsukishima didn't have the same drive and motivation as the other regulars did. He wouldn't push himself like the others, his lackadaisical attitude agitating her because she could see the potential stored within him.

Mizuki wondered if he didn't enjoy the sport, but that wouldn't make any sense. He still remained in the club, still bothered to show up to every training session. Mizuki noticed how he was the opposite of Hinata, his game sense was always on point and the blocks that he performed when he got riled up by his teammates were amazingly accurate.

There was something holding the teenager back, something Mizuki was determined to find out in hopes that she could help him come out of this rut he dug for himself.

In the meantime, Mizuki made sure to create a training program that consisted mainly of him improving his blocks and gaining muscles on those frail-looking arms, noticing how he struggled to hold his blocks. Mizuki observed how he didn't move on instinct, preferring to gather information with eyes before making his move.

Mizuki knew without a doubt that if the blonde managed to find his burning determination and not waste his talents, Karasuno's defence would skyrocket.

His soulmate, Tadashi Yamaguchi, was also in a similar place, she noticed. Mizuki had heard about his serve failing in the last match they played. She could tell that he was still upset about it, who wouldn't be?

However, instead of spiralling deeper into his own self-pity, Yamaguchi was using his failure as fuel to the burning flame of determination that was slowly sparking itself back to life.

Mizuki was going to have his training program consist of improving his serves and his arm strength. She'd get the two soulmates to pair up in hopes that they would motivate each other. Mizuki knew that the dark-haired boy was special, he was more than just a background character. He was just shy and reserved, preferring to be in the shadows rather than the spotlight. Mizuki wanted to change that. She could see great potential in him.

Yamaguchi's weaknesses mainly resided in his weak-heartedness. He thought of himself as useless compared to the others. Mizuki needed to improve his technique and focus on getting him some more experience.

In fact, the whole team was lacking experience. In order to grow collectively, they would need to play against other teams, preferably stronger ones. Though she'd leave that to their coach and Takeda-sensei, who she met during the week.

Right now, her job was to come up with the best training plans for each individual.

Even if it meant giving up her weekend.


	6. Three

**MIZUKI MASSAGED HER** throbbing temples, glancing down at the desk. Piles of papers filled with knowledge and drawings of a sport she had become an expert in after just a week littered the top. Mizuki blinked rapidly, futilely trying to remove the sleepy haze that coated over her vision. She dropped her pen, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms above her head, smiling as the satisfying crack made its way to her ears. Her eyes moved over to her window, lips pulled downwards at the darkness that lingered outside.

_What time is it?_

Mizuki turned towards her phone, fingers hovering over the device settled beside her papers. With a single tap against the screen, bright white numbers popped up along the top of the screen. _3:34,_ she read. _It's been seven hours._

Forcing her gaze back to her desk, Mizuki sighed, stifling a yawn as she rubbed her bleary eyes. She pushed her chair back, standing up and collecting all the papers that were thrown across her desk. She slipped them all into a dark beige folder, closing it shut and dropping it on the pile of folders beside her desk. There were a total of 13 folders, each differentiating in its contents. Mizuki grabbed her bag from under the table, unzipping it and frowning when she noticed its size, realising that it wouldn't be big enough to carry all the folders along with the books she would need for the following day at school.

The lavenderette moved to her closet, opening the white cabinets and scanning through the bottom half where low shelves sat, each holding various types of bags. Her droopy eyes lit up when they landed on the desired bag.

Grabbing hold of the leather strap, Mizuki was careful when pulling the bag out. She didn't want to accidentally to take the others out. After shutting the doors, she returned her way back to her desk and delicately slipped the folders into the work bag, making sure no papers would carelessly slip out. She then packed her usual school bag with the books she would need for today's lessons, as well as packing in a new English novel she started a few nights ago.

Placing the two bags neatly on the now organised and cleared up table, Mizuki stumbled over to her bed, lazily throwing back the covers and diving straight into it. Her eyes fluttered shut, welcoming the darkness with an open embrace, heart thumping in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity plastered itself across her face, her consciousness ebbing as her mind plunged into a free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream she was likely to forget the moment she woke up. 

As twilight slowly melted away and the majestic ball of fire rose through the sky, the egg yolk sun's rays poured through the cracks of her white blinds, slivers of light peeking in to see the lavenderette. It giggled as it kissed her awake, casting thin golden stripes across her angelic face. Mizuki opened her eyes slowly, exhaustion present in those breath-taking lilac eyes. She burrowed herself into the warm, soft sheets of her blanket, choosing to bring it up to her neck and cuddle into the fluffy material. Raising one hand up to her face, she rubbed the remainders of sleep from her eyes, gazing out the window and absorbing the familiar view of her garden basking under the comfort of the sun.

"Mizuki?" The gentle, soothing voice of her aunt resonated throughout the silently chill room. The said female shuffled under her blankets, turning and twisting her body so she could face the very being that took her in and raised her for the majority of her life.

Akira Sayeko stepped into her niece's bedroom, her chestnut brown hair laying on her shoulders like a waterfall flowing mildly. From under her side bangs shone eyes the colour of dazzling ambers, golden flecks stippled around her pupil, seeming to shine in the sunlit room. "It's time to get up."

Mizuki nodded, a soft grunt slipping past her lips as she sat up, her blankets pooling in her lap as she rubbed her tired eyes, removing the remnants of sleep's haziness. Akira's lips pulled into a smile tender with maternal warmth. "Breakfast is ready downstairs," she informed her. Akira made sure to shut the door behind her, allowing the younger girl to get ready for her day at school.

The lavenderette slowly but gradually rose from her bed, fluttering around her room to complete her morning routine: brushing her teeth and hair, washing her face, and changing into her uniform. Once all of those were done and dusted, Mizuki grabbed the two bags and made her way downstairs, tired as fuck, to put it pleasantly. But it was nothing a good ol' cup of coffee couldn't fix.

"Morning," she muttered tiredly, dropping the bags on one of the chairs that stood beside their wooden table. Akira shook her head in amusement when she noticed the darkened bags (only apparent to those who were observant) under her niece's eyes.

"Good morning."

Mizuki slipped into one of the seats as her aunt placed a plate of food in front of her, one that would satisfy her hunger for the majority of the day. "I have an early meeting so I'll be heading to work now. Have a good day at school," Akira said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Let me know how the whole volleyball club shebang goes."

Mizuki chuckled, nodding her head as she bit into the fluffy texture of her aunt's blueberry pancakes. Ever since Akira travelled to America, she had grown fascinated by their food choices and began to make them at home, whipping up different recipes each day. Mizuki wasn't overturned since they usually turned out delicious. Although, there were a few times where they had to order delivery because the dish Akira attempted to recreate turned out to be an absolute disaster.

Normally, when having breakfast, Mizuki would take her time eating, chewing slowly and savouring the taste of the food. This time, however, she shovelled the food into her mind once her eyes caught sight of the time. She only had twenty minutes until class began. The duration of the trip to school was around ten minutes if she walked at a fast pace, so she had to leave as soon as possible. The third-year quickly finished her food, placing the dishes in the sink and grabbing her bags, slinging them both over her shoulder before leaving her house. She made sure to lock the door on the way out and shoved the key into her pocket, already aware that her aunt had her own.

Her walk to school was calming, albeit one that was rushed, but calming nonetheless. She made it to campus before the bell rang, which she was thankful for. Mizuki was never one to be late, preferring not to be tardy. She liked to have a clean record, only taking days off when she truly needed it. No matter what, the lavenderette was at school every day, even when she knew she'd spend the whole day reading — which she was secretly elated for. The book she had brought with her today was one named 'A Christmas Carol', a novella written by an English writer named Charles Dickens. It was an interesting piece of literature, one that centres around the treatment of the poor and the ability of a selfish man redeeming himself by transforming into a more sympathetic character. It was a socialist piece of writing, and Mizuki found herself genuinely interested, adoring the supernatural themes installed within it.

Clutching the straps of her bags, Mizuki hurried to her class, eager to continue the rest of her book. She bedizened a composed and smoothed outwards, appearing like a queen to those that gazed her way. She sauntered into the school flawlessly, wasting no time in idle chitchats with her fellow peers. Upon reaching her class, she slid the door open, nodding her head and acknowledging those that greeted her. She strolled to her seat, placing her bags down neatly beside her table before taking out the novella, sucking herself into the timeless piece of literature.

The day continued on around her, her teachers and classmates all becoming a blur. Lilac eyes flittered across the pages, absorbing every word, immersing in the images that played in her mind. She ignored all those around her, continuing her reading even as lunch came and, eventually, went.

By the time the end of the day had come, Mizuki was almost done with her book. The ringing of the final bell had snapped her out of the imaginary world she created within her head. Her eyes moved over to the clock on the wall, reading the time and sighing once she knew the volleyball team was awaiting her arrival. She placed her bookmark between the pages, her fingers stroking the papers once more before shutting the book and slipping it back into her bag. Mizuki rose from her seat, walking towards the gym assigned to the volleyball team. She took her time, knowing that they took quite a while to change and warm-up.

"Mizuki!" Hearing her name being called, the said lavenderette turned her head to the source, spotting her dear friend running up to her with a gleeful expression, one that was shown mainly to those she considered closest.

"Hello, Kiyoko," she greeted, nodding her head. Her eyes softened once Kiyoko caught up, falling in step with her as they headed towards the gym. "You seem rather cheery," Mizuki pointed out, noticing how her eyes shone a little bit brighter, her face alight. At the same time, her posture loosened, and she seemingly walked without any tension or stress looming over her.

"I am." Kiyoko nodded, a small grin stretching across her face. "I can't wait to see what you prepared. I just now that it'll be great!"

Mizuki chuckled, shaking her head as they entered the gymnasium, attracting all the attention. She moved over to the bench, settling the two bags upon it. Daichi gestured everyone to come forth once she locked eyes with him, telling him inaudibly that she was ready.

"After watching you all last week, I put together some folders," Mizuki announced as she unzipped her work bag, grabbing them all out and continuing, "each of them has been personalised, focusing on your weaknesses and on ways to improve them."

The lavender-haired beauty turned to the team, watching as they all formed a horizontal line in front of her, standing in order of their numbers. She handed the files, starting with the third years who all thanked her. The second years also thanked her, though some were a bit intimidated by her emotionless and calculating expression. The first years received their folders with mixed reactions. Kageyama and Tuskishima didn't react, finding themselves believing it to be a waste of time while Hinata and Yamaguchi were practically shaking when Mizuki stared down at them.

She spun on her heel, resuming her position before them, standing beside her bags. "I hope they'll be to your liking."

The team glanced at each other, at first incredulous, but upon opening their folders and scanning their content, they were _insert mind blown emoji_.

The meticulously done files contained information on each player's personality, their attitudes towards the sport that either benefited them or reduced their effort, and statistics on each individuals power, speed, control, etc. She had written out their advantages (the stuff that they were good at along with what made them good — like height or determination) and their disadvantages (the stuff they were terrible at along with potential distractions — things that made them lose focus).

"Th-These are amazing!" exclaimed Daichi, his eyes absorbing all the information on the pages, bewilderment shining within them. The female third-year had composed pages of training exercises, drills that would help them improve their weaknesses. Each exercise was specialised for that particular player. She wrote specific instructions on what to do, a step by step plan that was at its simplest form because she knew that it would be easy to follow that way. Mizuki knew that even though they were good, they needed to refine and polish all their moves to become perfect.

"Everything is written out clearly in a step by step plan," she spoke up, slicing through the astonished silence that filled the gymnasium. "It should be easy to follow, but I'm not exactly a volleyball expert so if there are any inaccuracies, let me know, and I'll try my best to fix them."

The whole team couldn't believe what they were reading. They were in a daze, hella impressed with what she had accomplished. Mizuki reached into her bag once again, grabbing the final folder of the bunch.

"This one is on Seijoh."

All of their heads snapped to the lavenderette as she walked over to their coach, handing it out to him.

"Everything you need to know about each players play is there." Coach Ukai took the folder, finding himself to be entrapped in the same astounding daze as his students. "I watched the match," she informed them. "It was quite interesting. I drew out different attacks and defences based on the previous game. They'll help clarify the type of plays Aoba Johsai used, assuming that you're determined to play against them once again."

She turned towards the volleyball team, all of which were looking at her like she was a holy diety that had appeared before them — an angel in their time of need.

Hinata was the first to snap out of their daze, his eyes blazing once her words settled into his mind.

He nodded his head.

"Yes."

Mizuki couldn't help the smirk that slipped out, recognising the fire that burned radiantly in his eyes, similar to his teammates. It was for that reason, and that reason only, that she helped them, that she wasted her whole weekend for them. She adored the flame that burned within them all. It invigorated her.

"Well then," she started, zipping her bag back up before slinging it over her shoulder. "I believe my work here is done." Mizuki spun on her heel, unbothered to bid them all a goodbye. She had done what was needed. Another minute spent in the gymnasium would be another minute wasted. Mizuki just wanted to go home and finish off her book. She exited the gymnasium without so much of a look back.

The team watched her leave, including their coach. Kiyoko was standing with a broad grin on her face. She had complete trust in Mizuki, and like usual, her best friend never failed her.

"What the fu—"


	7. Four

**"WAIT, SAYEKO-SAN!"** The said female turned around upon hearing her name, watching as her fellow third year, Kōshi Sugawara, scrambled out of the gym. She paused in her footsteps, standing a few feet away from the metallic sliding doors, watching him succumb to her intimidating frosty gaze.

"I, uh, w-we, uh—" Sugawara cut himself off to take a deep breath, hoping to calm his palpitating heart. "Will you please be our analyser?"

"Analyser?" she questioned and he noticed the way her eyebrows raised a centimetre or two, linked with surprise. Sugawara nodded, his eyes hardening with seriousness. Mizuki's eyes began to twinkle with amusement. They glazed over like iced lilacs, turning into a million shades of purple under the luminous artificial light attached to the outer gymnasium wall.

The lavenderette couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "I'll have to decline the offer, I'm afraid."

"Eh?" Sugawara looked taken back, his eyes widening. "How come?"

Her piercing gaze never strayed from the grey-haired male. Sugawara watched as she paused, wondering if it was due to the fact that she didn't wish to socialise or interact with others. He knew she preferred to be in her own presence, an attribute which intimidated others quite often. They found it hard to befriend or talk to her. Sugawara knew her to be a kind spirit though, regardless of the title with negative connotations attached to it — the title the student body had bestowed upon her. Ever since their first year, Mizuki welcomed all who needed help, albeit a bit emotionless. Nevertheless, she not once refused someone in need.

Well, until now, apparently.

"Too much work," Mizuki answered, raising her hand to wave goodbye when a voice interrupted her.

"JOIN US!"

Surprise washed over the two, and they both turned to see Daichi standing with his back straight, shoulders squared and a resolute yet desperate expression plastered onto his face. "Onegaishimasu!" He bowed deeply, his teammates and coach following, amplifying her shock. They were practically begging her to join, knowing that if she agreed, they'd win nationals without a doubt.

The corners of her plump lips creased with amusement, finding the predicament humorous. Mellifluous chuckles slipped past her lips, like the sound of twinkling bells. They sliced through the asphyxiating silence that flooded the gym, lifting the mood ever so slightly. The team all hesitantly rose, their eyes meeting with the Ice Queen's, finding the sound that escaped her lips so delicate, like the flow of the river, and that grin on her face, ever so magnificent, a rare display.

The rumours of her being cold and firm diminished from their minds, along with the fear that lingered. The person in front of them had a beautiful smile; her lilac eyes illuminating her amusement. They would never admit it, but the Karasuno boys never knew Mizuki could appear like that. Her eyes trailed over them, observing all their faces and noting how every one of them meant it, even the blonde first year who didn't seem to see the club as something more than just a club.

"I'll think about it."

That was all she said as she swiftly turned away and left. The team all glanced between each other with hesitant expressions, ones that slowly turned gleeful.

That wasn't a no.  
  
  
  


Mizuki was ready to head home and finish her book, taking three steps forward when she was stopped once again, this time by the one she held closest to her heart. Kiyoko ran up to her, throwing herself at Mizuki, who, with her expeditious reflexes, caught her. They twirled around as Mizuki steadied herself, the dark-haired third year wrapping her arms around her friend's neck, pulling her closer as she whispered, "Thank you."

Mizuki softened immensely, a fond expression washing over her face as she returned the hug, holding Kiyoko gently until she pulled away, raising her hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen, ones that were made purely out of joy.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" Mizuki said when Kiyoko took a step back, placing a hand on top of the shorter girl's head.

The whole team watched the moment. The coach and third years watched with soft, tender smiles, the older students happy to see the girl they grew up still retained her gentle soul. The second and first years, however, watched with shock, especially Nishinoya and Tanka, who hadn't seen either side of both girls. The Ice Queen was said to be a heartless individual, a person who did not care for any but herself. Yet, here she was, endearingly soothing the crying Kiyoko, the goddess that held their team together.

Maybe, just maybe, people had been wrong about Mizuki Sayeko.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


The day after, Mizuki was stopped by the little ball of sunshine on the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team. The bell for lunch had rung, and the students dispersed from their classes, running off to see their friends. The lavender-haired girl was walking through campus, searching for the vending machine when Hinata spotted her. His whole face lit up, and he skipped over to her, ignoring the calls from his setter soulmate.

"Sayeko-senpai!"

The said third-year turned towards the source of the voice, her gaze landing on the human exclamation point.

"Hinata," she greeted, nodding her head in acknowledgement. She continued on in her journey to find some food, seeing as she forgot to pack her lunch in her bag this morning. Mizuki woke up a bit later than usual and found herself rushing to school, which resulted in her skipping over packing her food.

The ramifications?

Food from the vending machine.

"How can I help you?" The lavender-haired girl asked as she stepped in front of the machine, picking out what she wanted to munch on for the next half an hour or so.

"Your training exercises are so cool!" he exclaimed, practically vibrating on the spot. Hinata's eyes sparkled, genuine joy boring into them as he continued, "They go like _wham_ , _bam_ and _zoom_!"

Mizuki rose a brow, glancing towards the male as she repeated, "Wham, bam, and zoom?"

"You know, like—" he moved his arms through the air, showcasing his words in his movements. Mizuki chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she bent down to pick up the packet of chocolate-covered Pocky.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. I had to add more for you seeing as you aren't as–" her gaze flew to Hinata, and she examined him, eyes travelling up and down–"experienced as the rest."

Hinata's grin faltered slightly.

"I know," he said, moving to glance at the ground but the gleam in his eyes returned almost immediately, the fire within him blazing through his pupils. "That's why I'm going to do my best to improve!"

Mizuki studied him, her sharp freezing lilac eyes framed with thick long lashes never leaving his smaller form. It pierced right through him, those cold eyes of hers. He shrunk back, his heart drumming in his chest and he swallowed thickly.

"Tell me, Hinata," she started, pausing in her actions of tearing open the top of the box. " _Why do you try so hard in a sport where you are at an apparent disadvantage?"_  
  
  
  


Silence hung in the air.

Mizuki watched as he stilled, his eyes lowering to the ground as his muscles tensed. She wondered if she had hit a nerve, noticing how his hands balled into fists, nails digging into the surface of his palm. She went to apologise for asking an insensitive question when his mouth parted open.

"I always wondered what the view on the other side was like," Hinata spoke, his tone of voice low. "The view from the top...it's a view I could never see on my own. But if I'm not doing it alone, I might be able to see it–" his fists tightened, knuckles painted white due to the obstruction in his blood circulation–"I know I'm at a disadvantage because of my height but if I can't be as tall as the other players, then, I'll jump! Higher than them!" he exclaimed, snapping his head upwards. "By even one centimetre, one millimetre!"

Hinata's eyes bore into hers, and Mizuki couldn't help but focus on them. They were a deep, earthy brown **—** the colour of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening. Glistening like an old copper penny being examined in the warmth next to powerful flames that were licking the safety glass door of an old fireplace. In those earthy hues was his soul, not in the way of those cheesy romance novels Mizuki despised, so obsessed with popularity and lust **—** no.

His eyes showed his passion for playing volleyball, the desire to beat his opponents and play more games just because he genuinely loved the sport. The same way a pot holds layers of deep soil **—** cradling **—** because it is essential to keep the plant safe, the desire to play volleyball was what kept the orange-haired teen going. It's what drives him. The roots are held in place the same way his dark, liquidy eyes held so tightly onto the carnal need to do what he loved.

The intensity within his coffee-coloured eyes had her heart pumping. It was extraordinary, what she was feeling. It made her blood race; something achieved only when she read a thriller novel.

Her lips pulled up into a smirk.

His earnest need to defy the unfair realities of his genetics to play on a grand stage enticed her, just because of how endearing he was and how clear he made it that he wholeheartedly loved volleyball.

"I see," was all she said as she took out one of the pocky sticks, biting into the rod and swiftly turning on her heel, walking back to the school building. "I'll see you at practice after school," she added, raising her hand and waving goodbye to the stunned first-year, who blinked repeatedly, the dark lethal gleam in his eyes abating.

Perhaps his words touched her heart; or perhaps his stubbornness impressed her; or perhaps she simply found his answer amusing, novel enough to merit her acceptance of the position offer.

One thing Mizuki was certain on was that this year was sure to be an interesting one.


	8. Five

**HEARING THE SOUND** of ballsslapping against skin had become quite normal for Mizuki Sayeko. Clad in the black tracksuit similar to Kiyoko's, though she left the jacket unzipped, exposing her white undershirt, Mizuki stood beside her friend with a notebook in her hand. She was currently watching the practice match between the boys in the club. Like her fellow third year, Mizuki was scribbling down her own notes on the boys. She was glad to see that a few had applied a few of her training exercises into the match.

Watching Kageyama and Hinata pull off their quick, ultimately winning the set for their team, Mizuki noted down how Hinata took advantage of the width of the court and sprinted to the other side in a second or less, baffling the blockers on the other side of the net. It fascinated her, witnessing the trust the two shared between each other, though, she figured it had something to do with the fact that they shared each other's souls.

Now, that was a concept she could never understand. Soulmates. How could two people have so much trust in each other? It was odd, bizarre even. Not wanting to entertain that train of thoughts, Mizuki shook her head and focused back onto the match that had continued for another set after they begged their coach, Keishin Ukai.

"How long will they keep this up for?" she asked her good friend, Kiyoko.

The female just chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "If it was up to them, they'd practice till tomorrow."

Mizuki groaned, opting to take a few steps back and slide down the wall, her legs sore from standing for four solid sets, each ranging around twenty minutes long. She kept her eye on each of the boys, scribbling down side notes whenever a new training idea popped into her mind or when she spotted a few extra holes in their defense they hadn't solidified yet.

When Coach Ukai blew the whistle to signal the end of the final set, Mizuki sighed in relief. The afternoon sun was beginning to set, and the lavender-haired girl wanted to go home and finish reading her new English book, 'Les Misérables'. She stood from her spot and stretched, momentarily grinning when she heard the familiar soothing pop.

"Kageyama! You can still go, right?" She heard the little ginger ask his soulmate. "Give me some tosses!"

"Right."

"You guys are still gonna practice?!"

Mizuki meandered across the gymnasium, choosing to stand beside the blonde clad in his maroon tracksuit. She watched as the duo pick up a ball to practice while the others stretched their sore muscles, acquiring help from either their soulmate **—** Asahi and Nishinoya **—** or their team member **—** Ennoshita and Sugawara.

"They lack the experience they patently require," she addressed, snapping Keishin out of his similar train of thoughts. The coach nodded, his index and thumb cradling his chin as he watched the boys cool down.

"They definitely haven't had enough practice matches with other teams," he said, his brain busy as he tried to come up with solutions to their problem. "I can't count on the neighbourhood association being able to show up." Mizuki held in her snickers at the group name, finding herself picturing a group of old men, even though the players were all relatively young in their adult years. "What should we do?"

Before Mizuki could input her advice, the metal doors to the gym slammed open, and a shout along with a thud was heard. Everyone's attention snapped over to their teacher that faceplanted into the ground.

"Sensei?" Hinata called as everyone rushed over to the male dressed in a green and grey tracksuit.

"Take-chan? Are you okay?" Keishin asked his soulmate, eyes wide with panic. They all watched as the teacher abruptly rose up.

"W-We're going, right?"

"Where?"

"Your nose is bleeding!"

Mizuki sighed as she reached into her pocket, grabbing out the packet of tissues she kept with her.

"Tokyo!" he exclaimed, holding up the piece of crumpled paper. Mizuki made her way over to their teacher, handing him the tissue while the others all stared at him in surprise.

"Tokyo?" Takeda nodded, quietly thanking his third-year student as he pressed the tissue to his nose. "Tokyo?" Hinata repeated, seemingly waiting for the information to register into his brain. Immediately he brightened up, a grin spreading across his face as he said, "You mean...Nekoma?!"

Mizuki rose a brow at the name. She had heard from Kiyoko that the school had a powerful volleyball team, their setter being incredibly smart though he had a bit of a lackadaisical attitude when it came to everything else. Kiyoko said that the team had their first practice match with that school and it had gone horribly, but the members had developed a strong bond amongst each other.

"A practice match?"

 _A miracle?_ Mizuki thought, finding it ironic how she and the coach were just talking about the team needing practice with others.

"Yeah! But it won't just be Nekoma this time," Takeda informed them, wiping away the blood that leaked from under his nose. "The Fukurodnai Academy Group. It's a group of schools from the Kanta region that includes Nekoma. Apparently, they hold practice matches all the time. This time, because of Coach Nekomata, Karasuno will also be able to participate in their practice matches."

The boys, specifically Nishinoya and Tanaka, awed at the revelation.

"Groups like that are created through relationships built up over years, so it's not easy to get in without connections," Keishin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've got to make sure to thank Coach Nekomata. And Sensei, too **–** " he placed his hands on his hips and faced the boys that crowded around them **–** "who I'm sure kept persistently asking him." A teasing glint shone in his eyes as he watched his soulmate raise his hands, flustered.

"No, I didn't, really..." Takeda panicked before glancing towards the blonde, finding himself becoming at ease when their eyes locked. "Your name helped a lot, Coach Ukai."

"Thank you!"

The whole team collectively bowed to their teacher, expressing their gratitude. Mizuki stood at the side, a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched the scene before her.

"Over the years, we've lost our connections with other schools in the prefecture that we were once close with. There are many schools where the coaches that were once close to the former Coach Ukai are now gone. We shouldn't miss this chance!" Takeda exclaimed, and the team followed in excited cheers, all of them buzzing with energy at the thought of playing against Nekoma and those they weren't familiar with.

"I'm going to be able to see that set up in person again," Kageyama muttered, burning brightly as he recalled a memory during their first practice match. Hinata jumped with fright at the menacing look on his soulmate's face.

"This time, I'm going to protect us 'till we win!" Nishinoya declared, a broad grin splattered across his face.

"We're gonna take down the City Boy Alliance!"

"Shitty boy," snickered Tsukishima, mocking the bald second year.

"Alliance?" Yamaguchi stood beside his soulmate, covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his chuckles.

"This time, I'm going to break through for sure!" declared Hinata, a gleeful expression on his face as he physically vibrated on his spot, his hands balled into fists in front of him, pumped up. Kageyama glanced at him, finding himself smiling genuinely, nodding his head and agreeing with his soulmate.

Mizuki only hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. This was a good way for the boys to develop their skills. Hopefully playing against a stronger school will help point out their already apparent weaknesses as well as others that she had yet to see. She knew that they would grow wonderfully if they all were allowed to go **—** both mentally and physically.

"Um, the only thing is their prelims for the Inter-High start this weekend, so it won't be right away. Also, at this point, we've only received the invitation. There are some agreements we have to work out, but I'll tell you all about the details another time. But it seems that all of you are..."

"Of course!"

"We'll go!"

Ukai and Takeda watched the team warmly, happy to see the joyous and determined expression sprawled across their faces.

"Oh!" Remembering the time, Takeda glanced down at his watch and panicked. "I've got a staff meeting, so I've got to get going. Ukai-kun **–** " he turned towards his soulmate, smiling merrily **–** "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

Mizuki caught sight of her determined friend and smiled, knowing what she was planning. Seeing as she was a third-year, Kiyoko entrusted herself to find a manager to help the team when she left. It was a task she was set on completing.

"Come on! Hurry and clean up, then go home!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


The following day, Mizuki was allowed the option of backing out of the after school practice. The boys were going to focus on cardio, so they wouldn't necessarily need her assistance. The lavenderette was thankful. She couldn't be assed to spend her afternoon watching the boys again. Don't get her wrong, Mizuki was genuinely interested in helping the boys excel. She just didn't have it in her to watch them every single day. So, she jumped at the chance to go home right when the school bell ended.

"I'm back," called Mizuki as she entered her home, hearing her aunt yell from within the kitchen. She closed the door behind her, slipping off her outside shoes and putting on the ones for the indoors. They were a pair of simple pearl-coloured slippers that her aunt tailored just for her, adding in her initials, MS, on top.

"Welcome back!" greeted Akira, spotting her niece enter the kitchen where she was currently whipping up some lunch. "I made pizza!"

Mizuki hummed, her nose picking up on the smell of that particular food.

"Smells delicious," she commented. Akira grinned, agreeing with her words as she leant against the kitchen island, a floral apron wrapped snuggly around her. She had flour all over the counter along with a few specks on her cheeks.

"Go freshen up. It should be ready in five minutes." Mizuki nodded and made her way to her room, placing her bag on her bed once she stepped inside. The lavenderette was quick to strip out of her uniform and slip on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white fitted shirt that she tucked into the bottoms. She wrapped her hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face. Mizuki unpacked her bag, placing the homework she was assigned today on the table so she could finish it quickly. She didn't want to worry about it later on, though, she knew that if she forgot to do it, she could complete it on the morning it was due.

Once she was done, Mizuki made her way downstairs to the kitchen, slipping into the chair at the table. Her aunt laid out two different pizzas she had made, one topped with only cheese and tomato sauce and the other topped with various vegetables. "This is called a white pizza," Akira informed her niece as she sat in the front of her, the flour on her cheek gone. "It's just olive oil, vegetables and a bit of cheese."

Mizuki hummed, lifting a slice of the regular margarita pizza onto her plate. She marvelled at the sight of the melting cheese, and when she took a bite, she was in absolute bliss. It melted into her mouth, the texture surprisingly soft, the bread feeling like fluff in her mouth.

"How is it?" Akira asked from before her, nervously waiting for her niece's reply.

Mizuki's gaze fluttered to hers, and she smiled cordially.

"Heavenly."

A grin exploded onto Akira's face. That one word was enough for her. Akira knew that her niece was always honest, never once did she lie, having seen no need for such a thing. Mizuki was always truthful, no matter what the situation was. She'd say it like it was. No sugar coating whatsoever.

"I'm glad," she said, and she too began to dig into their food. They shared a light conversation at the table, consisting of their day at school/work. This was a regular occurrence between them. Akira would rant about a few incompetent employees and would occasionally ask the teenager for advice concerning a few topics. In return, Mizuki would express her boredom for school or talk about specific books she read. Recently, however, their conversations were about the volleyball players. Mizuki told her aunt everything, she was very open with her, so she explained each boy in detail to the older female, who was more than happy to listen.

"So, this Hinata, has he improved much?" Mizuki snorted, raising the glass of water to her lips as she took a sip. Akira chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Hinata has a lot to work on. Other than his speed and jumping ability, he's nothing special," she revealed, her gaze cast down to the glass of water in her hands. "If I can get him to work on his defence, he'll make a great asset to the team. Right now, however, he's getting by only because of his quick attack with the setter, Kageyama." Mizuki placed the glass on the table, catching a look in her aunt's eye that she couldn't put her finger on.

Akira watched her niece with warmth blossoming in her chest, feeling like a proud mother. Nothing interested Mizuki in the real world, it was why she occupied herself with books. She was glad that something finally did.

The two wrapped up lunch quickly. Akira had to go back to work later in the evening so she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her niece, even though she'd see her again tomorrow. They sat at the table for quite a while, even though they were satisfied with their meal long before. They cleaned up the kitchen together, listening to some lofi music that soothed both of them.

"Do you think you could take the cake now?" Akira asked once she finished getting ready to head back to work. She nodded towards the red and white cake box sitting on the white marble counter, which they had wiped down until it was spotless.

Mizuki nodded, resuming her spot at the table, her textbooks before her. She brought them down on Akira's request, who wanted to see what trivial and useless knowledge the students were forced to memorise now. "Thank you," she said, pressing a kiss to the girl's head before bidding goodbye and exiting the house.

After she completed her homework for the day, which didn't take very long as Mizuki had already gone over the text she was studying beforehand, the lavender-haired packed away her books, returning them back to her room in their usual place. She returned to the kitchen and picked up the cake box, wrapping her arms around the box securely. Once she headed outside, she locked the door and began making her way through the streets, eyes absorbing the information around her.

The early evening lull embraced the near-empty streets. In the welcoming amber glow, her thoughts slowed. A moment passed when with open eyes, her brain became a perfect empty horizon, seeing, yet content to sit. A soothing breeze brushed past her wistfully, and she found herself at peace, calmly walking a path she had taken many times, one imprinted into her brain.

Mizuki was in no rush, so she found herself taking her time and enjoying the tranquil peace that surrounded her.

She entered the school campus with no hesitation, moving across it without a second thought. Those that loitered around all recognised the lavenderette, though none made a move to stop the female who didn't attend their school. They were used to seeing her around by now.

Mizuki strolled through, easily proceeding through the considerably large school. Her eyes widened when her ears picked up on a familiar voice, a voice that she knew she shouldn't hear in this area.

"Are you saying that Oikawa-san would have been able to serve you?"

_Kageyama?_

"No matter where he is, Oikawa is a setter that can bring the absolute best out of his team. If the team's absolute best is still weak, there's nothing more to be done. If it's strong, he'll make it as strong as possible. That is his ability." As Mizuki advanced forward, she spotted her freak duo standing before Ushijima, who extended his arms out as he spoke, "a sapling must have good soil in order to grow stronger. Infertile soil will not bring forth splendid fruit."

"Infertile soil?" Hinata questioned. "What do you mean?" 

"Other than Oikawa, everyone at Aoba Johsai is weak." Mizuki sighed at her friend's bluntness. "That's what I mean."

"Weak..." Her eyes drifted over to the orange-haired decoy, and she found herself pausing in her footsteps, recognising the tone of his voice. "If Seijoh is infertile soil, are we concrete or something?"

Judging by Wakatoshi's reaction, Mizuki knew he was gazing into the earthy brown eyes that held the same carnal look as before, the eyes of a crazed human who desired to do only what he wished. "I apologise if I hit a nerve, but words from someone who lost to Aoba Johsai and couldn't even stay in the prefectural finals mean nothing to me."

The sound of a volleyball slamming against the ground caught their attention, but Mizuki noticed how only Ushijima and Kageyama reacted to it, turning their heads into that direction. Just as Ushijima jumped to catch the ball, Hinata dashed forward, bending his knees and leaping across, snatching the ball away from one of the top three spikers in Japan.

A smirk tugged at her lips as she watched Ushijima freeze, stunned at the stunt Hinata pulled.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, from the concrete." The orange-haired teen thrusted the volleyball back into Wakatoshi's hand. "I'm going to beat you, and go to nationals."

Mizuki chuckled, an amused gleam glinting within her eyes. She was proud to see the shrimp stick up for himself.

"Kageyama, Hinata," she called, gaining their attention and breaking up the intense stare shared between the spiker and the decoy. "You two shouldn't be here."

The first-year duo felt shock resonate through them as they watched their team's analyser walk up to them with a neatly decorated box in her hands. "S-Sayeko-senpai?!"

Ushijima tilted his head forward, acknowledging the female like usual. "Mizuki," he greeted, resuming his stoic and emotionless expression.

"Aunt Akira told me to drop this off for you," she told him, motioning to the box of cake in her hands. Ushijima placed the ball between his right arm and his torso before grabbing the box, stabilising it in order not to drop it. "She also told me to tell you that she has reservations set for Friday evening."

Ushijima nodded. "I'll make sure to tell the others."

Mizuki smiled gently, peering into the court inside, spotting a familiar redhead and ash blonde. "Tell the boys I said hi."

Ushijima, once again, nodded.

Mizuki swiftly spun around, facing her boys. Her usual cold gaze pierced them, and they gulped, anticipating a massive scolding from the older female. However, to their surprise, she just sighed. "Come on, you two. You're not allowed to be here."

The two boys nodded. Hinata bowed respectfully, thanking the taller male for showing them around while Kageyama declared that he would surpass Oikawa. With one last farewell to Ushijima, she guided **—** more like dragged **—** the two boys out of campus, scolding them for entering without permission **—** like she didn't **—** along with doing recon at a school that was very strict on privacy. Had a teacher caught them, the duo would be in big trouble. Luckily, she managed to sneak them out furtively.

She promised not to tell Daichi nonetheless, knowing from Kiyoko that the captain became quite monstrous when he was mad. The two were relieved, thanking her profusely. She waved it off, and the trio made their way back to their school campus, where she knew the other boys were searching for them.

"So, how do you know Ushiwaka?" Hinata asked, saying the question that loomed on both soulmates' mind.

"He's a family friend," she answered, walking between the two. "My aunt and his mother used to go to school together, they're childhood friends." The two boys nodded, and the three walked in silence, though that was quickly broken by the stoic setter.

"Well, in truth," he started, looking above at the aesthetically pleasing orange sky. "We are a team that couldn't beat Seijoh, who in turn couldn't beat Shiratorizawa." 

"That doesn't matter," Hinata said, still facing forward, the determined look in his eyes returning. "As long as we beat both of them."

Kageyama smirked. "We seem to be on the same page."

"That's why we're going to Tokyo. It's best to go up against strong guys if you want to get stronger."

Mizuki smirked.

_This really is going to be interesting._


	9. Six

**"THEY'RE ALL STARING AT US,"** whispered an orange-haired first year to his soulmate, inching closer to the taller male as he trembled infinitesimally.

"Well, we are in their corridor," Kageyama said, clutching the books in his arms tighter, trying futilely to show that he wasn't as nervous as Hinata, though with many pairs of eyes on him, he couldn't help the dread and nervousness that crept upon him. Whispers from the older students echoed throughout the corridor as the two first years walked to the class at the end.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Hinata commented, averting his gaze to the front as to not make eye contact with any of the third years that bore their gazes into them.

"Maybe." Kageyama shrugged. "But it's better than Saltyshima."

Hinata immediately sobered up, nodding his head as the disturbing memories of the blonde Read Blocker attempting to teach them caused a shiver to race down his spine. Tsukishima was rather scary when he was serious.

Appearing before the last class down the hallway, the two soulmates poked their heads in and sighed in relief when they saw their volleyball analyser sitting at the back, lilac eyes so calm and serene, trained on the book grasped in her hands. Silky lavender-coloured hair fell past her shoulders, swaying gently to the breeze that snuck in from the open window. She was reading a book written in English, a language they both currently struggled at. 

"Sayeko-senpai." The said female snapped out of the imaginative world she placed herself in. Her surroundings that were once of luscious forests with trees as high as skyscrapers faded back to her classroom and Mizuki was brought back to reality.

Tearing her gaze from the compelling novel, Mizuki spotted Hinata and Kageyama standing at the door of her classroom, both looking quite nervous, even if they tried not to show it. The stares they received from the students that sat in the class, all of which wondering what two first years wanted with the Ice Queen, didn't help with their nerves at all.

"Hinata, Kageyama. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she questioned, watching as the two entered the classroom hesitantly, practically shaking in their shoes, well, mostly the shrimp. They could feel their pulse pound in their temples, the bond between them sharing the anxieties they both possessed.

Mizuki waited calmly for one of them to reply, her patience indefatigable. She knew that the duo was intimidated and that their brains were most likely fogged up. It was completely understandable, so she could wait.

Kageyama was the first to speak up for both of them. "I don't know if you know, but the Tokoyo trips are coming up," he started, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to explain why the two were currently in her classroom. Mizuki nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "The only way for us to go is if we pass our final exams."

"And you'd like me to help you study, right?" she finished, deducing the reason why they were here quite quickly. The two boys nodded shyly.

Those that were watching the scene pass couldn't help but feel sorry for the two students. Others were impressed with the courage they possessed. _They've got some serious balls,_ they thought.

"Sugawara-san said that you were the smartest person he knows, smarter than him, which means you're a genius because he's really smart!" Hinata added, his nervousness fading the more he rambled on. Mizuki stared at him blankly, and the kids in her class all sighed, hoping that the students wouldn't be too disappointed when she rejected them.

However, to their surprise, Mizuki cracked a smile, a small chuckle slipping past her lips, the sound soothing and bell-like.

The lavenderette grabbed the bookmark from atop her desk, sliding it between the pages of the book and shutting it. "Pull up some chairs," she said as she cleared her table, making room for the two who brightened up immensely. Hinata giddily pulled up a chair in front of her while Kageyama opted for the right side, still slightly intimidated by the goddess-like third year. "So, what do you need help with?"

"English!" Mizuki smiled gently at Hinata's energetic self, finding herself at ease when she was in his presence. He truly was like the sun. They opened up their notebooks and showed her what they needed to study, and with absolute ease, she helped them understand everything.

Her classmates all watched in shock, their eyes wide as they turned to the back of the class, unable to draw themselves away. It was quite a rare sight to behold, though that was mainly because nobody had the guts to ask her for help, only a few in her year. It was moments like these that they realised Mizuki was indeed a queen. She was kind to all. It was her insouciant attitude, cold eyes, intimidating beauty and her constant silence that freaked people out, all finding her to be frightening.

"The sentence isn't punctually incorrect. Unless you are following the dialogue with an action and not a dialogue tag, you put a comma before the speech mark," she explained, pointing out the mistake in one of Kageyama's sentence. He nodded and fixed his error, jotting down every advice Mizuki was giving them.

The older female observed how they both disliked studying, yet they were determined to complete it, absorbing everything and readily imprinting it into their minds in hopes that it would stick. "I've noticed how much you loathe studying," Mizuki said, leaning forward and resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Loathe?" Kageyama asked, looking towards her with his head tilted to the side.

"To dislike greatly, often with disgust or intolerance," she defined, and he was quick to scribble down the new word and its definition.

Hinata's mood deflated, his shoulders slumping downwards. "I hate it. Sitting for a long time like this sucks."

Mizuki hummed, her eyes never leaving his form. "It's admirable to see the dedication you're putting into your studies. These away games in Tokyo really have you excited, huh?"

Hinata perked up at the mention of the upcoming trip. "Yeah!" He leaned closer, and she could see the way his eyes blazed with excitement. "We're gonna have practice matches with all the strong schools from Tokyo!" Mizuki's lips stretched into a small smile as Hinata rambled on benevolently. "There's this school called Nekoma High School in Tokyo and the setter there is super smart–" he rose his hands and pushed his hair, imitating a certain bedheaded captain–"and then like their leader has a really spikey head. He's really big and seems like a bad guy. And there's a guy that's totally awesome at picking up one recieve–" he placed his arms in front of him in a receiving position–"after another like _foom_."

"The libero from Nekoma is awesome," agreed Kageyama, who was continuing on with his work while his soulmate procrastinated. "He's on par with Nishinoya-san."

"There are a lot of amazing guys! Not just in Tokoyo, but in our prefecture," continued Hinata, looking up as he spoke about all the players he respected even if they were his rivals. "There's the Great King from Aoba Johsai, Ushiwaka, who's known as the undefeated champion, and Date Tech has the Iron Wall who's 190cm tall!"

 _Great King?_ Mizuki didn't recognise the name, but she figured that it must've been the setter Ushijima was always talking about. Oikawa was his name, she recalled, remembering the conversation she overheard the duo have with her childhood friend. 

"Well, if you practice hard and stick to your training schedules, I'm certain you'll make it to nationals." Hinata's grin stretched from ear to ear, delighted to hear encouraging words from his senpai. "You're going to have to study hard before you do that, though."

Just like that, his mood deflated one again and he slumped in his chair, begrudgingly picking up his pen and continuing with his note-taking. Mizuki laughed quietly, a short huff of air out her nose that was barely perceptible.

They continued on with their studies. When the bell signalling the end of lunch rang throughout the school, the first-year boys packed up their studying materials. They thanked her with a bow and a giant grin — well, only Hinata. Kageyama had his usual stoic, emotionless face on. They exited the classroom and Mizuki resumed her reading, picking up her book and continuing from where she left off, returning back to the world created by her imagination.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Mizuki!" Upon descending down the stairs, Mizuki was stopped by Kiyoko, who was running up to her with an ecstatic expression. The lavenderette turned around and was shocked to see the girl full of energy, her eyes lively and a broad grin plastered onto her face.

"Kiyoko? Are you—"

"I met her!" she exclaimed, cutting off the taller female. Kiyoko was deliriously happy, practically jumping in the spot before Mizuki at the base of the stairs. She felt pumped, excited, more alive than she had ever thought possible. All the mundane worries of her life were muted, and all there was to know was the moment that passed a couple of hours ago.

"Pardon?"

"I met her, Mizuki!" Kiyoko repeated once again. "My soulmate," she said, her voice low as if it finally settled into her brain that she encountered the one person that was made solely for her. 

"Your soulmate?" Kiyoko nodded, her eyes filled with that haze Mizuki had witnessed many times, baffled each time she saw it. It was the emotion of love, an emotion she read about countless of times in hundreds of books. An emotion she knew nothing about unless it was associated with her love of books or her love of her aunt and friend. Mizuki, however, kept her opinion to herself, not wanting to upset the darker-haired female, knowing how much Kiyoko longed to finally meet her destined lover. "What's she like?"

"She's amazing," she said breathlessly, recalling the memory of the blonde-haired first year who looked absolutely adorable, so pure, so angelic in her eyes.

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards as her friend rambled on about her soulmate, describing her personality and her appearance. "She's only a first-year though." And thus began Kiyoko's overwhelming self-deprecating mood. "What happens if she doesn't swing this way? Or if she doesn't want to be together? Or—"

"Kiyoko," Mizuki cut her friend off, turning to place both hands on her shoulders. "If she is meant to be with you, then she will. Don't stress yourself out. Whatever happens, will happen. If you're truly worried, talk to her, but don't doubt yourself for a second." Mizuki pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her and continuing, "You are a marvellous person. So beautiful and so amiable and, all in all, magnificent. I know that she's very fortunate to have you."

Kiyoko buried herself into her friend's shoulder, returning the hug as she clutched onto Mizuki's uniform, finding her vision become blurry with tears. "Thank you," she mumbled, knowing that the words that exited her friend's mouth were a hundred per cent truthful.

"Now, come on," Mizuki said, pulling away from the hug and brushing away the one tear that slipped past her eye. "The boys have practice now."

Kiyoko nodded until she remembered something important, brightening up almost immediately. "I got her to consider becoming out manager!"

"That's good."

"I'm going to go get her now so I can introduce her to the others." Mizuki nodded, and the two parted way, knowing they'd meet in about ten minutes or so, depending on how long Kiyoko and her soulmate took.

The lavenderette greeted all the boys as she stepped into the gym, having taken the time to change into the tracksuit in the girls changing room beforehand. She tied the jacket around her waist, finding it too warm to wear.

"Sayeko-san!" Ennoshita called, walking up to her with a slightly nervous expression, still a bit intimidated by the so-called Ice Queen. Mizuki turned to face him, her usual stoic expression displayed on her face, though he noticed how her eyes didn't hold the usual intense frostiness it used too. The male rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, holding out a sheet of paper she recalled writing on. "Do you think you could explain this to me?"

Mizuki nodded, grabbing the paper and scanning it. It was one of the training exercises she produced specially for him, in hopes that it would help him with his spikes. She explained it out to him in detail, mimicking the movements on the paper. "I've given a similar exercise to Azumane. I recommend the two of you practising together." Mizuki was about to call over Karasuno's ace who was warming up with his soulmate when the metallic doors slid open, and Kiyoko's voice rang throughout the gymnasium.

"Hey, do you have a moment?" All attention shifted to her, and they all noticed the tiny girl standing behind her.

 _That must be her soulmate,_ Mizuki thought, eyes moving to scan the petite blonde up and down. She was shaking on the spot, nervous as hell. She stepped behind Kiyoko, only poking her head around her to see the team filled with what she assumed to be intimidating males.

"So you found a new person!" exclaimed Hinata joyously, scaring the other first year.

"What's up?" Tanaka asked.

"What's going on?" questioned Nishinoya as the two walked up to the girls with Sugawara following.

"Um," Kiyoko spoke, a cordial smile on her face. "She's joining the club on a trial basis as the new manager." Mizuki noticed how Kiyoko glanced at the blonde with pure adoration in her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel light inside, glad to see her friend genuinely happy, even if she was confused on how Kiyoko could fall in love within a second.

"I-I'm Yachi Hitoka!" The blonde introduced, standing completely still, her muscles locked together.

She was, to put it truthfully, scared shitless.

"Ooh?"

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Sugawara said.

"Nice job, Shimizu-senpai!" complimented Hinata, a large grin spread across his face.

"You're a first-year?"

Mizuki stifled her laughter when the blonde freaked out at Asahi's appearance, her face paling and teeth chattering as she yelled out, "I-I'm in Class 1-5, sir!"

"Asahi, back up a bit."

Sugawara shoved Nishinoya and Tanka back when Yachi got spooked by their intense stare. "Don't stare like that! It's rude."

"Thank goodness. Now there'll be a manager next year, too."

"Yes!"

Yachi freaked out, panicking as she nervously tried to explain that she hadn't officially accepted the job, although she just agreed because she was so entranced by her soulmate's beauty.

"Sh-She hasn't actually joined yet," Kiyoko explained, coming to her rescue as she stood beside her, comforting her with just her presence. "I asked her suddenly today, and before work with the membership committee, so she's just dropping in to say hi today."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yachi bowed politely, still nervous.

The boys followed in suit. "Same!"

Kiyoko, noticing her soulmate's anxiousness, stepped in front of her. "Could you not surround her until she's more comfortable?" The blonde was quick to leave after, bidding them all a goodbye and rushing out, her heart palpitating within her chest. 

"Shimizu," Daichi spoke as he took a step to stand beside her. "So you were looking for a new manager?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I didn't think we got enough response when we tried to find people in April. I thought it was important to find someone to carry on as manager, especially with Karasuno getting so much stronger."

Tanaka, Nishinoya and Sugawara burst into tears, happy to have been blessed with such a thoughtful manager.

"Shimizu-san!"

"Kiyoko-san!"

Mizuki chuckled at their antics, shaking her head in amusement.

"Kiyoko-san?" The said female turned towards the soon-to-be captain who wore a kind expression. "Is she perhaps your soulmate?" he asked, explaining how he noticed the look she was giving the younger blonde. Kiyoko chuckled, nodding her head, confirming that Yachi was hers.

"Ah, Kiyoko-san! Congratulations!"

The team all congratulated the older female, knowing the joy she currently felt since they all had met their own soulmate, all of them on the same team, surprisingly. It was a pleasant surprise to them all, and while others said that working with your soulmate was difficult, Karasuno found it more manageable. The flow was natural, and the trust was there, clear and visible.

"Say, Sayeko-senpai," spoke Hinata, turning to face the other female third-year. "Have you met your soulmate?"

Silence flooded the gym, all chatter ceasing as they turned towards the lavender-haired beauty who stood silently to the side. Kiyoko and the other third years gulped, each of them knowing about Mizuki's opinion on soulmates, though only the former knew the reason as to why she felt that way.

"The other students say that you have four," Kageyama added, turning to face her. "Is that true?"

Mizuki's eyes froze over, those lilac orbs hardening as she balled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palm in an attempt to remain calm.

She nodded stiffly.

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Sugoi!" he exclaimed, the idea of having more than one soulmate fascinating him, though he wouldn't change his for the world. "Have you met them?" The orange-haired male was genuinely interested, wondering who was mated to the older female.

Mizuki shook her head, inhaling deeply as her jaw clenched. The oblivious duo was incognizant of her reactions to the personal questions they were asking. Hinata took a step forward, mouth opening as he continued to spew out inquiries. Mizuki knew by the innocent gleam in his eyes that he was only asking because he was honestly curious. Hinata wasn't aware of her view towards soulmates, and she knew she had no right to snap at him, so she kept her mouth shut.

Those that watched noticed her discomfort and Sugawara was quick to step in, clapping his hands and ordering the boys all to start warming up. Daichi grabbed Hinata and distracted him, getting his mind off the soulmate topic quickly. The other first years and second years didn't miss the thankful look she sent the two older soulmates, nodding her head as she walked over to Kiyoko, mumbling an excuse before exiting the gymnasium, her icy eyes doused with annoyance and, if you looked closely, pain.

Kiyoko followed after her.

"Did you notice that?" Nishinoya asked his best friend, his eyes still on the door that Mizuki exited. Tanaka nodded, the five second-years standing beside each other.

"She doesn't like soulmates," Kinoshita informed them, tearing his gaze away from the doors. "At least that's what the older students say."

Narita nodded. "My friend in the year above said she despised soulmates. Something to do with her parents."

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business," Ennoshita vocalised, turning to the other two second years, staring at them pointedly.

"Ennoshita's right," Daichi spoke, gathering everyone's attention and they all paused in their step, including the quick attack duo. "Sayeko's business is hers alone. We've got to respect that, so don't go asking, got it?"

Tanka and Nishinoya sulked but nodded nonetheless, not wanting to disrespect the third year's privacy.

But they all couldn't help but wonder why the Ice Queen hated her soulmates.


	10. Seven

**THE GENTLE TAPPING OF** rain against the glass window soothed the students sitting within the school. Many faced forward and paid attention to their teacher's lecture, others passed notes to their friends from one side of the class to the other, and some found themselves staring out the window, lulled to serenity as the rain floats in gentle waves **—** as if gravity is a piece of soft music from the earth, a sweet beckoning serenade.

Mizuki was one of them.

She leant back in her chair, right leg over her left, and her new novel in her lap. Her eyes tore themselves from the white pages filled with creative madness, moving to rest on the window, watching as the rain falls steadily.

Seeing the drops trickle down the window, Mizuki felt a sense of calmness wash over her. She loved the rain. Everything about it. From the whispering hum as sheets of precipitation plummeted to the water-forsaken ground, to the often unanticipated flashes of lightning and rolls of ominous thunder. She loved it all. Those facts were what truly created, in her opinion, a perfect rainy atmosphere.

A slip of paper was placed in front of her by the English teacher, Minaho Ono. Mizuki glanced up and nodded her head, thanking the teacher wordlessly. She returned to her reading, unbothered to look at the information before her. 

"Alright, class," Ono-sensei spoke, gathering the attention of all those who paid attention, the only exception being Mizuki, who read her book, and another, who slept with his head laid on the table, "on the sheet of paper I've just handed you all, I want you to start with writing three things you dislike about yourself in English." 

"Sensei." The class all froze in their actions, dangerous chills rampantly racing down their spines as the frozen luscious voice resonated through the class. "Do you think it's wise to promote self-hatred in class?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Some people in the world can fill out twenty of these, front and back, with no blank spaces at all," she drawled, raising her head to meet the gaze of the female teacher. "Activities like these trigger people. To encourage them within an environment meant for positive growth, both mental and physical, is an absurdity in itself."

Dread crawled up the teacher's back, plunging its claws of fear into her, poisoning her insides. Ono swallowed thickly, feeling exposed. Goosebumps travelled across her body, a sensation akin to an icy cold wind nipping at her skin, as she saw the sheer sharp intensity blazing in the Ice Queen's arctic lilac eyes.

Such a look wasn't supposed to be on a child.

"If we must complete this **–** " she glanced down at her desk, noticing how the paper mimicked the knowledge given to the first years **–** "frivolous activity, I suggest writing three things you love about yourself." Mizuki returned back to her book, having already scribbled down the words that best described her in English.

"H-Hai."

Even as class gradually resumed, no one could move their mind away from Mizuki Sayeko. Their thoughts were flooded with her, and when lunch came, the students were quick to tell their friends the scene that occurred during class. Mizuki paid no attention to the whispers or the stares, choosing to immerse herself into the new novel she was currently reading. It was a Japanese one this time. The title of the book was 雪国, read in English as Yukiguni. It meant snow country. The novel told a stark tale of a love affair between a Tokyo dilettante and a provincial geisha.

The other lessons passed by in a blur and Mizuki found herself walking towards the gym after changing into her usual black tracksuit, the jacket unzipped. She was there quite early and began to help the coach set up the court, unwrapping the net and attaching one side onto the metal pole while Keishin did the same on the opposite side. The other boys soon strolled in, conversing among themselves. 

Hinata rushed into the gymnasium, a sheet of paper in his hands as his eyes scanned the gym. They lit up when they landed upon a certain lavender-haired third year.

"Sayeko-senpai!" The said girl turned towards the human exclamation point dashing towards her with a massive elated grin exploding on his face. "Look! We had an English quiz today, and I got a third of them correct!" He thrusted the paper into her hands, bouncing on the spot as she gently unfolded and smoothed out the crumbled edges, reading the information.

"Well done," she congratulated softly, noting that this score of 26 was most likely one of his highest ones. Mizuki quickly memorised the questions he didn't get any points on, mentally reminding herself to help him correct those errors. Hinata's grin stretched further, even though it seemed physically impossible. It seemed that Hinata always kept exceeding her expectations.

"Yachi-san helped us study at lunch today," he added, grabbing the paper once she handed it back to him. "She's so smart!"

"Then you should go thank her," she said, nodding over to the blonde dressed in the maroon tracksuit peeking in from behind the metal doors. Hinata turned and spotted her, dashing across the gymnasium, yelling, "Yachi-san!" He skidded into a stop before her. "This afternoon's English quiz...some parts you taught me were on there, and I got a third of them right!"

Yachi brightened up, her eyes enlarging and mouth opening. "Wahoo!" They cheered, both of them jumping up into a star jump, though Hinata's jump was somewhat higher. "That's amazing, Hinata-kun!"

"Hinata's so good communicating. They're buddies already." She overheard Sugawara say.

Mizuki's eyes laid upon the two first bubbly first years, watching them interact. The aura that surrounded them was bright, like the sun blazing against a clear blue sky. Her attitude towards the team was slowly, but surely, changing. Mizuki was thankful that none of them ever brought up the incident that occurred yesterday. She knew that they were all curious, she could see it in their eyes: the entrance to their souls, displaying their deepest emotions. Yet, they never asked her, respecting her privacy.

Mizuki was glad. It made her like the team even more.

Currently, she stood on the opposite side of the court, watching Kiyoko and Yachi communicate. The former was reassuring her soulmate, informing her that she would only be observing so she needn't be nervous.

"Wight!" Mizuki rose a brow, her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced to the blonde, wondering if she was alright. Her sharp hearing could pick out the words that escaped their mouths, though she also read their lips, able to understand every word they said.

"Wight?" Kiyoko wondered, her eyes softening fondly when she realised just how nervous her mate was. She smiled reassuringly. "Oh, but be careful of stray shots."

"Hai!" Mizuki stared amusedly as Coach Ukai freaked out the first-year manager, well, soon-to-be manager. "I'M SO SORRY!" Yachi exclaimed, bowing frantically before the older blonde. Kiyoko turned around in surprise and concern while Mizuki muffled her chuckles behind the back of her left hand.

The team started practising their spikes and blocks. Coach Ukai was digging the ball over to Kageyama who was practising to perfect the specialised sets for each of his team members. Mizuki was analysing all their moves, noting down the power in every spike each player made, the power in each block the other managed to contain, and each set the spikers preferred to have. On their coach's side of the court, Ennoshita and Narita were practising receiving the spikes while the opposite side of the court had Daichi and Nishinoya practising theirs.

Mizuki was impressed with Hinata once again as he managed to deflect a ball that was heading towards Yachi. She watched with a soft expression as Kiyoko rushed to check up on her mate, calling Mizuki over beforehand to help Ukai. She held the volleyballs out, watching the boys from a different perspective.

"Kiyoko-san's talking!" Tanaka excalimed, eyes wide in disbelief, heart pounding rapidly. "She's smiling! Her lips are moving!"

"So that's what girl talk looks like," Nishinoya awed, both of them in a similar stance as they stared at the two girls. Mizuki nudged their coach, nodding over to the two boys who fawned over their goddess-like manager constantly.

"Stop goofing off, damn it!" yelled Ukai, glaring menacingly at the teenage boys. They both shivered at the dark aura emitting off their coach.

Practice resumed quickly after that momentary pause.

Mizuki, although unable to hold her book, wrote down her analysis in her mind, remembering everything she noticed. She'd scribble it all down later. She was impressed with how well they were doing. Mizuki noted how their rallies were going on for longer and how the power applied into their spikes increased every day.

Evening came quickly, and before everyone knew it, so did the end of practice.

"Fall in!" called Daichi and the boys all stood before their coach and sensei. Mizuki stood to the side with Kiyoko and Yachi, attentive to the information their teacher was giving them.

"So, this is rather sudden, but Ouginishi High School requested a practice match tomorrow, and I accepted." Mizuki perked up at the mention of a practice match. "They saw us at the Inter-High prelims and insisted." The boys all awed, astonishment present within their eyes.

"Don't forget the frustration and bitterness you felt losing to Seijoh," spoke Ukai, crossing his arms over his chest. "However, you don't need to hold onto the feeling of losing. Hurry up and wipe that away!"

"YEAH!" 

Mizuki hummed. The practice match would be an excellent way to see just how much the boys had developed since their game against Aoba Johsai. She wanted to see how well they did under pressure and see how they coped playing against unfamiliar opponents.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


On the morning of Karasuno's first practice match after their fatal loss during the Inter-High prelims, Akira Sayeko prepared various treats for the boy's volleyball team. Although she had never met them, nor they her, Akira wanted to thank them for brightening up her niece's life. She would forever be grateful to them, and the desserts she made were her way of saying _thank you for opening up my lovely niece and giving her something meaningful in her life_.

The sound of the door sliding open broke Akira out of her train of thoughts. She turned to see Mizuki walk in. "Oh! Good morning," she greeted cheerfully, a dazzling smile stretched across her face.

"Morning," she mumbled, and Akira picked up on the haziness in her tone, noticing the dark bags under her eyes.

Akira chuckled. "Late night?"

"I spent the night reading a book. It was compelling, and I found myself pulling away from it at around three," Mizuki explained as she walked to the fridge, swinging open the doors and scanning through the items displayed on the shelves. She grabbed the bowl of overnight oats they prepared the night before, placing it on the table and grabbing the other necessities. Mizuki glanced over to the box in front of her aunt. "What are they for?" she asked as she scanned the various treats.

"They're for your team." Akira gently placed the last treat into the final corner, grabbing the box lid and slipping it on top, shutting it securely. Mizuki rose a brow. "Think of it as good luck treats."

"That's very kind of you," Mizuki murmured, plopping a large helping of the oats into her bowl. "You didn't have too," she added.

"I know." Akira followed after her niece once she tied a perfect bow of orange and black ribbons around the white box. "I wanted too, though." The two ate their breakfast with Mizuki explaining the events of what was to come today. They were going to play against a school they held no knowledge of and, hopefully, for the sake of all their players, they'd win.

"This practice match is a good way to boost their morale," Mizuki said as she scooped up a spoonful of her blueberry oats, "though I don't see why we had to do it on the weekend." The lavenderette had hoped to have the weekend to herself, reading her book until the early morning and sleeping throughout the afternoon.

Akira giggled at her niece's pouty face.

Breakfast ended considerably quick, and before she knew it, Mizuki was on her way to Karasuno High School with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder and the box of treats in her arms.

She entered the girl's changing rooms, placing the box on the white bench and her bag in the cubby she claimed as her own. Mizuki started undressing when Kiyoko and Yachi came in, one greeting her with a warm smile and the other seemingly too lost in her thoughts to realise she was in the room as well.

Kiyoko noticed her soulmate acting quite odd, seeing her gaze ahead of her intensely. "Is something troubling you?" she asked, turning to glance at the blonde who gripped the club application letter.

Yachi freaked, her shoulders tensing and her mouth slipping out a quiet 'eek'.

Kiyoko found herself falling even more for the cute reactions her soulmate would give, but her main worry was Yachi's slightly pessimistic attitude. "By the way," she started, turning around and unbuttoning her shirt, "I did play sports, but I had no prior experience with volleyball or being a manager. I don't think everyone has to like something before giving it a try. I don't think you need an unwavering will or loft motive just to get started. Sometimes things that you start on a whim end up becoming very important to you, too. To get started, I think you just need a little bit of curiosity." Kiyoko turned back around with a kind smile, a glow in her eyes that had Yachi entranced.

Mizuki stood to the side as she watched the two. She could see how affected Yachi was by the third-year's words, how Kiyoko seemed to say the things that she needed to hear desperately. But Mizuki could also see the doubt that lingered in her eyes, the dilemma that Yachi wouldn't be able to handle such pressure or keep up with the volleyball team's unwavering passion.

So, when Kiyoko left, Mizuki resumed the task she paused when Kiyoko started her, you could say, motivational speech. She removed her shirt, facing the cupboard and said, "you know, she is right."

Yachi jumped in surprise, her eyes snapping to the corner of the room, spotting the lavender-haired girl. The blonde's eyes widened, a tremble beginning in her knees. This was her. The Ice Queen of Karasuno.

Yachi heard all the rumours about her. She always picked up on the hushed whispers of her classmates, all gossiping about the third year. They said her beauty was unparalleled, her intelligence on par of a genius. They said that her secrecy was enchanting, her abnormal hair and eye colour a sight to behold. They said her voice was like the sound of bells ringing sweetly in the air, so soft and gentle. They said she was a riveting being, that being in her presence was outstanding, the aura that surrounded her was always peaceful and tranquil.

They called her _a goddess._

Some stated that she gave zero fucks about anyone or anything, her eyes only upon her books. They said that she was unapproachable because of her cold and aloof attitude. They said that her heart was made of ice and her eyes reflected that. They said that staring into those lilac-coloured orbs would freeze a person on their spot, a sinister sensation looming over their shoulders, clogging up their lungs and making it difficult to breathe.

They called her _a_ _monster._

But others, oh, they would say that she was filled to the brim with compassion. She held a gentle look in her eyes when one would ask for help. They said she'd always stand up for what was right, choosing not to sit in silence when one was being teased or when one voiced his disrespectful judgement. They said she looked after all her classmates, providing them with answers for a question they were stuck on or food for when they forgot their lunches.

They called her _kind._

"I was never interested in the volleyball team," Mizuki began, breaking Yachi's train of thoughts and calming her nerves ever so slightly with her mellifluous voice, "or any team for that matter. I owed Kiyoko a favour, and she simply asked me to observe them, knowing that one glance and I would be able to see the potential she unquestionably saw within them." She grabbed the plain white shirt from her duffle bag, unfolding it and slipping the article of clothing on. "In retrospect, I believed that accepting this position would waste my time, becoming nothing more than a nuisance. But she was right. One glance and I was captivated. I could see it so clearly."

Mizuki recalled the raw intensity in their eyes, the way their pupils would enlargen, taking in more and more information by letting in more light. She could feel the fire that burned inside them all **—** it reached out to grasp her, inviting her into the sensation. It threatened to burn her, to set her heart on fire, melt every single wall she built up over the years.

It invigorated her.

"When they're, as they say, pumped up," she continued, slipping on the rest of her black tracksuit, "filled to the brim with determination, they have this crazed stare in their eyes. It isn't the gaze of a psychopath or anything, but it's a glimpse into the deepest foundations of their soul.

"Mankind is at its most basic, its most primitive, and its most scary when it comes to fundamental human needs. Toss a man on a remote island, and he'll become a cutthroat hunter to survive, for example. This instinctual animalism is buried inside each of us. The depth, meaning how close it is to the surface level of our personality, depends from person to person **–** " she turned towards Yachi, locking their eyes together and causing a chill to crawl down the blonde's spine **–** "but it's there in everyone."

Yachi was drawn to the girl they called the queen. Her eyes blazed with a frostiness that compelled her to absorb her every word and her every move. She could only focus on the wisdom-filled girl with striking hair and eyes. Everything around them didn't matter anymore, not the setting they were in or the seconds that ticked by. Yachi was entranced with her and not in a romantic way **—** no.

Yachi was captivated by her sageness.

"I've noticed how self-deprecating you can be, how you believe that you are unworthy of the team, that their passion outrides yours." Yachi lowered her head, feeling ashamed as Mizuki continued to stare at her with piercing, analytical eyes. "You believe yourself to be an extra, a background person."

Yachi clenched her hands into fists, her jaw tensing as the words of her mother from earlier struck through her.

"A Townsperson B," she mumbled, and Mizuki picked up on the slight quiver of her lips, the glossiness that slowly coated over her eyes.

Mizuki sighed.

"You've got to love yourself, kid," she said, grabbing the comb from the bag and brushing out the few knots in her silk-like hair. Yachi could only listen as she went on, unable to move, the shame caging her in its tight grasp, suffocating her, "you've got to wake up before dawn and watch the sky transform itself into a beautiful shade of pink and listen to the birds come alive. You've got to bake warm treats every weekend and eat them when it rains."

Yachi slowly rose her head, staring at the lavender-haired girl that gazed out at the window, the orange blinds that hung in the girl's changing room was drawn open just a tiny bit. Mizuki could see the birds flying in the sky, specifically the black crows that lingered around their school a lot.

"Most importantly, you've got to stop letting things that won't matter in two years matter now. You've got to stop asking others for their opinions," she said, turning towards the girl, eyes trained solely on her, showcasing her honest, empathetic, and, for once, warm eyes. "You've got to look at yourself long and hard in the mirror and say:

 _You know what? I deserve so much more_."


	11. Eight

**THE PRACTICE MATCH WENT BETTER** than Mizuki expected. The third-year stood to the side, leaning against the wall with a notebook in her hand, eyes trained firmly on each player, analysing every spike they preformed, every block they executed, and every receive they made. She was glad to see that none of the players were panicking. They were all on in their zone, moving as one **—** the flow constant and the intensity apparent. It suffocated the whole gymnasium, coiling around their opponent's throats, beckoning fear into their souls.

Mizuki noted how Nishinoya slowly incorporated the different receives he was perfecting into the match. When he managed to pick up the feint, Mizuki cracked a smile, jotting down her thoughts on a new training idea. She also noticed how Kageyama's sets with the others, especially Asahi, were becoming more and more on point. She was glad to see their Ace was adjusting and becoming more comfortable with using different spikes. All in all, she was quite proud.

But there was only one problem.

_Shōyō Hinata._

She circled his name in her book, the corner of her lip pulled between her teeth. Mizuki witnessed his quick quite a lot, and while she was proud of how the two were developing and improving, she just knew that they would become a formidable duo if the little crow could open his eyes and see the court before him.

Until then, Mizuki would have him work on his jumps and his spikes.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

When the other team departed, Mizuki went with them; however, she didn't return home. She sauntered into their school, heading towards the staff breakroom. The lavenderette had dropped off the box of treats in the fridge earlier in the afternoon, deciding to give it to the boys after their match as a reward.

"It's still here," she sighed **—** thankfully **—** once she opened the fridge and spotted the large box. She grabbed ahold of it and closed the door with her foot, returning back to the gymnasium, mindful of her steps. Mizuki didn't want to ruin any of the treats her aunt had made specifically for the team. She put in a lot of effort — for what reason? Mizuki wasn't sure.

Shuffling the box onto one arm, Mizuki reached around and slid open the gigantic metal door, the screeching sound gathering everyone's attention. The boys all stared at the lavenderette in curiosity. She headed towards the stage area, the younger (and shorter) ones following after her with intrigued glints in their eyes.

"Uh, Sayeko-san, what's in the box?" Tanaka asked, pointing at the object. He and Nishinoya trailed behind her like eager puppies, brows furrowed and heads tilted to the side. The said girl placed the white box on the stage, releasing a puff of air as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, the strain on her arms lifting.

Mizuki turned around to see the boys all crowding around her, keen to know what was in the box. "My aunt prepared these sweets for all of you," she answered, reaching for the ribbons and releasing them of their box.

She lifted the lid, pushing it back and revealing the various treats inside, each placed in individual squares. 

A sweet aroma escaped off the treats, filling the gymnasium and, thankfully, overpowering the stench of sweat. It floated through the air, seducing the people in the area with a tantalising grin. The treats glistened under the bright artificial lights, silently beckoning those that bestowed their gaze upon the various desserts to consume them. The jaws of most of the volleyball players dropped open, drool pooling within their mouths, eyes gleaming with delight.

"Please," she began, amused at their antics, "help yourselves."

The three wild children immediately dove into the box, grabbing a treat they each fancied. They savagely tore through the sweet, squealing like children at the explosion of flavours that occurred in their mouths, a charmingly rare sensation.

"THESE ARE AMAZING!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down from sheer excitement. Mizuki's lips quirked upwards, her eyes softening as the others came around and took a piece, all of them humming in delight, agreeing with their orange-haired player. 

"How come?" Sugawara asked, holding a strawberry tart in his hands. He had taken a bite into it, silently moaning at the burst of flavour and the way it melted in his mouth, even though the treat was slightly cold. Mizuki shrugged, eyes observing the way the boys reacted to the different sweets.

The more hyper ones were very vocal with their opinions, none of them having any critics. They managed to shove a handful into their mouths which only led to their soulmates whacking the back of their heads, yelling at them to leave some for the others. Surprisingly, Tsukishima lightened up as well **—** even if the way his eyes lit up was infinitesimal. 

Daichi and Sugawara stood beside her, kind smiles spread across their faces. The three all watched their teammates before the two glanced towards the lavenderette, noticing how her eyes shone a little brighter, the gaps in their icy exposure slowly brought in warmth.

"Please give her our thanks."

Mizuki nodded.

"Will do," she said, ripping her gaze away from the group and glancing up at the captain. "Now, I'll be leaving if that's alright."

With a nod from Daichi, Mizuki grabbed her bags and left school for the day, her lips curving into a soft smile as the loud yells of the boys (all of which were fighting to devour their favoured treat) reached her ears, wrapping her body in a blanket of warmth, one that followed her on her walk home.

She rose her gaze to the firmament above, watching the stars shine like sugar spilt over black marble, a blazing contrast. The night sky was such a welcoming sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as it faded in dawn's first light. There were times in the daytime, under skies of blue, where Mizuki would ruminate of those faraway stars. Would she ever be able to reach them, those scattered embers of dying fires? They would return only after the shadows blended into the dark, and she loved them too fondly to be fearful of the night.

Mizuki halted in her steps, taking in the time to memorise the serenade of the black. The moon encompassed by stars seemed to lighten the night, bringing them forth. They appeared as a choir, lights that sing in infinite patterns.

Her mother once told her that eyes needed music, to see what they could not hear. 

_"The darker the night,_ _"_ she whispered, her mother's voice resonating through her head, _"_ _the sweeter the song_ _."_

It echoed, refusing to be silent as it brought forth evocative memories. Images flashed before her eyes, scenes of a past she wished to forget.

A woman flitted across her mind. Her body was an abstract sculpture of bones, thinly wrapped in parchment skin, so often torn and tapered that once could see the seams sewn along her flesh. Her eyes stained yellow from the lack of exposure to the sun, sunken into her face with large dark bags hanging underneath them. Mizuki could recall patently the dull shade of blue that merged with a faint lilac colour. They reflected tiredness. Long had it been since she saw a smile grace her features or the flickers of joy **—** oncepresent **—** in those mystical orbs.

Sudden pain struck through the lavender-haired beauty, engulfing the happiness that momentarily visited her. She shut her eyes, bringing a hand to her chest and fisting the material of her shirt. Mizuki was quick to push the memories away, shoving them into a bottle and screwing the cap on tightly. She didn't want to remember the nights where she begged the stars in the sky for answers to questions she could never understand.

A comforting warmth began to tenderly emit off a particular spot on her chest, soothing her nerves. Mizuki released a heavy sigh, softly deflating. It was as if a tension had lifted, though it left her with melancholy instead of relief. The lavenderette took a moment to calm herself, straightening her appearance before resuming her trek back home where she knew she'd spend the night studying.

The stars watched solemnly as she walked, a sad expression adorning their flaming faces. They watched as she shrugged off the feeling she experienced many times with nothing but a blank expression. She enveloped her heart with ice walls, raising their heights and keeping all unwanted people out, protecting the fragile organ that had been torn and shredded many times.

Mizuki shielded herself away from the ones she was connected too, trying her best to loosen the bonds that tied themselves around her soul. She didn't want nor need her soulmates.

Not now, not ever. 


	12. Nine

**KARASUNO'S AFTERNOON TRAINING** ended for the day, and Mizuki found herself walking out with the boys to the convenience store their coach worked at. Daichi invited her and the team for steamed buns as his treat for an excellent practice match they had between each other.

Crimson, daffodil, marigold **—** various shades of pale warm colours were thrown across the sky, embracing the heavens gracefully. Faint pink wisps of clouds calmly swam across the firmament, peering down at the world below them; watching, wondering. A soothing breeze brushed past, laughing giddily as fallen leaves chased after it with feigned menace.

Mizuki stood beside the captain and vice-captain of the boys' volleyball team, the three of them watching the younger boys mess around, haughty grins on their faces as they crowd around Tanaka and his sister's ds.

"Here," Daichi said, extending the brown bag out to the lavender-haired girl. Mizuki turned towards him, thanking him with a nod as she reached in and grabbed one for herself. Steam emitted from the bun, warming her frosty hands. She brought it to her lips, blowing gently along the top. Mizuki wasn't going to take a bite and risk burning her tongue.

"Hey! This is the one Kenma was talking about!" Hinata exclaimed as he squatted beside Tanaka, watching him battle against the dragon.

"No matter how many times I try, I always get killed by this guy."

"Ryuu!" Both boys turned towards the short second-year with the bleached strand of hair, ironically similar to that of a lightning bolt. He pointed towards himself, a toothy grin spread across his face. "I'll get revenge for you!"

Nishinoya failed.

"He perfectly received all the attacks..." muttered Tanaka, crouching beside his best friend.

"That's actually amazing, in a way..."

"As expected of our genius libero," commented Asahi, standing behind his soulmate.

"So all you have to do is defeat it by slashing without taking any hits, right?" Kageyama question, placing a hand on his hip.

"Heh," scoffed Tanaka, "easier said than done!"

Kageyama failed too, his anger levels rising through the roof. "YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF!"

 _So, he's not so calm and collected, after all,_ hummed Mizuki thoughtfully. She and Sugawara continued to watch all the boys try and fail to defeat the dragon. It was amusing to see Asahi run away from a 2D dragon, frightened for his life, and Hinata move around like an elementary schooler first experiencing an electronic gaming device.

When they all failed time and time again, Sugawara nudged Mizuki forward, motioning to the game with his head. "Why don't you give it a try?" he suggested, gaining everyone's attention. Mizuki's eyes widened, her half-eaten bun still in her hands.

"Me?" He nodded. "But I've never played with one of these before."

"It's easy," Nishinoya exclaimed, shrugging off her lame excuse. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the steps, seating her down between him and Hinata. "All you do is..." he explained the rule and the settings, what to press to move, to deflect, and to attack. Hinata helped and so did Tanaka, pointing out and adding things they believed would help the girl, though, they doubted she'd be able to win.

Mizuki turned to the device that sat in her hands, an unfamiliar feeling. The metallic device was smooth, yes, but it held no warmth and was considerably lighter than her books. The paper inked with writing was soft and gentle to the touch, welcoming all to dive into a whole new world. That's not to say the ds was any different. It hooked people in, forcing all attention on the screen that displayed a manufactured video game appealing to certain people (markets).

"And..." Nishinoya reached over and pressed the button that started the game. "Begin!"

The lavender-haired girl, in all honesty, had no idea what she was doing. She followed the boys' instructions, moving around by pressing on individual buttons. However, unlike them, Mizuki had picked up on something in the beginning and lunged her character forward, drawing the 2D sword and slicing the dragon's abdomen.

The boys watched in awe and surprise as she managed to defeat the monster with just a single go at the game.

"That," Mizuki began, staring at the stage clear screen, "wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Tanaka's jaw dropped in shock, staring at their volleyball analyser in total shock. Nishinoya and Hinata copied his movements while the others stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-How?"

"The enemy's tail lights up before it attacks," she informed them, handing the device back to Tanaka. She stood from her spot, dusting the dirt off the back of her skirt. "I just attacked before it did."

Sugawara handed the half-eaten steamed bun back to her. He was the only one that was acting the same, after all, he knew Mizuki was perspicacious enough to defeat a monster in a _video_ _game_. She picked up on things many didn't see **—** it's why she's such a good analyser. I mean, come on, if the lavenderette was able to come up with detailed training programs for twelve players, surely she would be able to succeed in a video game.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing the bun and taking a bite into it. She picked her bag up from the floor, sliding the strap over her shoulders. "I'll be leaving now."

Mizuki waved goodbye to the boys, reminding them to study for a small quiz she was preparing for them tomorrow per Daichi's request. The captain had acquired the girl's help after the boys **–** the first-year duo especially **–** were failing to keep up with their studies. Hinata and Nishinoya groaned at the reminder, the two midgets sulking while Tanaka just resumed his game, determined to defeat the beast now that Mizuki had given him some insight on what to do.

"She's really amazing, isn't she?" Daichi said as he and his soulmate watched Mizuki leave, her hair wistfully tumbling down her shoulders and back, bouncing with the strides of her long legs, almost glowing as the afternoon sun's rays reflected off each strand, illuminating the abnormal lavender colour.

"She is," confirmed Sugawara.

The two thought themselves to be lucky to have such an intellectual girl at their disposal. She went above and beyond for them, guiding them to the right path of their growth while simultaneously growing herself, slowly melting away the top of the walls encased around her heart.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"I have a question," Hinata started for the first time since their study session began. The first-year duo had stopped by her classroom at the beginning of lunch, asking her to go over some of the notes they made in class and at home **—** just to be on the safe side. They didn't want to be berated by Tsukishima later in the afternoon. Mizuki hummed in acknowledgement, turning her head in his direction even though her eyes were on her book. "What's the saddest word in the English language?"

"That's such a stupid question," muttered Kageyama as he jotted down notes modern Japanese literature, the subject in which Mizuki was currently helping him with. Neat handwriting, belonging to the third-year, was scribbled across his pages in a striking red colour, highlighting the necessary points.

" _Almost_ ," she answered without missing a beat, her eyes trailing over the words printed out on the white page, absorbing each one, embedding them into her mind.

The ginger-haired teenager tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

" _I was almost good enough._ "Kageyama turned to look up, the two soulmates trying to register the foreign words coming out of her mouth." _He was almost in love with me. She almost survived. We almost made it._ " Mizuki turned to look out the window, catching sight of the birds nestled on a branch. One of them, a stark grey colour, flew away from its companion who called for him/her (she wasn't sure of its gender), begging for their return. " _But almost is never enough_."

Hinata and Kageyama stared at the lavenderette in awe, with only the latter returning back to his work after his eyes drifted to the book cradled in her hand, an English one he noted. Hinata continued to watch the girl: brows furrowed in concentration, lips pursed, and shoulder relieved of all tension. She sat back in her chair with a gentle expression extending across her face, eyes fogged with a misty, reflective look as if she was no longer with them.

 _Mizuki Sayeko_ , an intriguing being. The Ice Queen on Karasuno.

Hinata could only think of how wrong the students were.

Mizuki Sayeko was a queen, yes. But she was not inhumane. She cared for and loved all, albeit in her own unique way. She was the volleyball's team saviour, helping them out of the dark, shedding and refining their rough edges. She was helping the crows find their wings in order to fly **—** to soar high once again.

Hinata couldn't be more grateful.

"Oi." Kageyama brought the ginger back to earth, gently **–** a massive understatement **–** nudging his foot with his own. "Stop staring and finish your notes."

Hinata's eyes widened, and he quickly fumbled around, grasping his pen and resuming his previous task. Kageyama watched his soulmate with narrowed eyes, his chest tightening. Although he'd never admit it, the setter was jealous with the look that shone in Hinata's eyes when he gawked at the older girl. He didn't like it at all. Not one bit.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"よかった! (Yokatta)!" exclaimed Yui Michimiya, dumping her papers back onto her desk. Her final score, 57, was written in red at the top of her test. "I passed." She slumped against her desk, the tension in her shoulders dissipating as she exhaled a breath of relief. The third-year student had been working hard, day and night, studying her ass off in order to get good grades for her upcoming entrance exams. She wasn't the smartest crayon in the box, but she did like to think she held some sort of significance. Plus, all she needed to do was pass. 

"Yui," called one of the said girl's friends. "Let's walk home together today."

"Okay!" The brunette pushed back her chair and stood, packing her things away. She shoved the papers inside her bag, uncaring of the crinkles they would acquire. She and her two friends, Kumi and Ayaka, exited the classroom, making their way through the bustling corridor. They passed a classroom that had the brunette pausing in her steps, the giggles of the others girls drowning out as she caught a glance of a certain beauty with bright, frozen lilac eyes, rich brown **–** essentially lavender **–** hair falling to her mid-back, and pale **–** almost flawless **–** skin standing by the door.

Yui stared in awe, soaking up the raw divinity in front of her. Her eyebrows were almost perfect; the smoked topazes inside her skull were so very seductive; cheekbones prominent on her indulgent face. She smiled kindly, her lips, soft like velvet, in a beautiful shade of frosted rose, curled. She, unlike the other girls in the room, wore the uniform slightly incorrectly. The white buttoned up blouse had a few buttons open at the top, the beige jumper fitting around her snugly while the black jacket spread itself along the back of her chair. The grey skirt, which many found ugly, frilled around her mid-thighs, a deep contrast to the legs that Michimiya may or may not have fantasised about when the moon was high up in the night sky.

Her heart jerked forward, mouth suddenly void of moisture.

Yui exhaled shakily.

Her friends, noticing the blush that crept onto her face, smirked. They turned towards the source and called her over. "Sayeko-san!" Michimiya's eyes widened in horror as the lavenderette turned towards the trio, recognising them as her fellow third-years.

The boy who stood before Mizuki bore a crestfallen expression, lips quivering as his heart shattered within his chest after a rejection from the girl he yearned for. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand, excusing himself and hurrying out of the class, presumably heading to the toilet where he would begin cry his heart out.

No one reacted any differently. You see, this was a usual occurrence that happened once or twice a week. Many people fell head over heels with the enigmatic third-year, all of them finding her beauty mesmerising and her personality somewhat bewitching. They all created fantasies in their heads, dreaming about a day where Mizuki would allow them to be by her side, share her affections with them **—** her heart.

But they were just mindless fantasies.

Mizuki's heart belonged to no one but herself. She protected it heavily with vast ice walls that vigorously refroze when a crack managed to slip by. The lavenderette would never hand it over so carelessly. She would never risk crumbling her mentality (and sanity) over a laughable thing such as desire and passion.

It was, after all, never love **—** only admiration for one's beauty. Nobody knew the first thing about Mizuki, and nobody would. Not unless she wanted them to know.

"How were your exams?" Kumi asked, starting the conversation with her best friend's long-time crush.

Mizuki took a step to the side, copying the trio's movements when another student passed them to exit the classroom.

"The same as always."

Kumi and Ayaka laughed. "Let me guess," started the one with hair that cascaded all the way down to her lower back, "full marks?"

Mizuki nodded, and the girls sighed in exasperation.

"If I only I could do the same," Kumi cried dramatically, placing the back of her palm to her forehead and gazing towards the roof. Mizuki's eyes swirled with amusement, a short puff of breath escaping her nose as the corners of her lips quirked upwards. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ayaka turned towards her silent best friend, nudging her side with her elbow. Mizuki turned towards the shorter girl who was staring at the ground, head bowed, cheeks red, and fingers fiddling nervously with each other. "Michimiya-san?"

The said girl panicked upon hearing her name roll off her crush's tongue. Her eyes snapped towards Mizuki's, brown meeting lilac, and she wondered if the older girl knew what sort of feeling she created inside of her.

"I-I..."

Yui wondered if Mizuki had ever felt the same way as her: heart threatening to burst out of her chest, undying confessions stuck in clumps in her throat, palms producing sweat, face producing heat. Did the mere thought of someone keep her absolutely restless at the oddest hours of the day? Did hearing their name produce a rush in her veins that not even the entire language could explain?

Yui was sure Mizuki never experienced it.

She was too guarded, after all. She wasn't one to close her eyes and take the leap, and neither was she. So, Yui plastered a smile across her, simultaneously silencing her admiration, shoving those countless dreams of being with Mizuki into a box, locking it tightly. She threw the key and hoped that all those emotions wouldn't burst the box open with force.

"Well done on your exams."

That was all she said, all she _could_ say.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes incredulously. She was sure that there was something else on the brunette's mind, but she wasn't going to push. If Yui wanted to say something but was unable to at the moment, Mizuki could wait.

"Thank you. Did yours go well?" Yui nodded, turning back to glance at the floor. A soft smile broke out amongst Mizuki's lips, recalling all those times she passed by class 3-1 and saw the brunette scribbling down notes long after lessons had ended. "I'm glad. You worked hard, after all."

Michimiya's eyes widened, head raising to meet Mizuki's gaze.

_She noticed?_

"If that's all, I'll be taking my leave." Mizuki turned towards the other girls, offering them a kind smile before exiting the classroom, her bag slung over her shoulders. The trio watched her leave, gazes never wavering.

"She noticed," Yui mumbled under her breath, her heart's rhythm slowly picking up its pace, cheeks flushing pink. Kumi and Ayaka turned towards their friend, noticing the way her eyes lit up, a sort of explosion going off within them.

The box that Yui sealed burst open, those feelings returning after just a few words. Her heart pumped blood around her body and along with them, it pumped love. Absolute adoration.

"She noticed," she repeated giddily, a bright grin breaking out across her face. "She noticed!"

Kumi and Ayaka sighed. They weren't going to hear the end of this now.


	13. Ten

**WHEN MIZUKI FOUND OUT** that both Kageyama and Hinata failed their exams, she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be. One glance at their tests and she knew they had improved. They were working hard to get to Tokoyo so they could grow. It was one of the reasons why she agreed to stay behind to help them cram just before their supplementary exam.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiyoko had asked the night the team boarded the bus to head to the other academy. "You know you don't have to do this, right?" Mizuki nodded, reassuring her that she wasn't doing this unwillingly. She had seen first hand how much effort they put into their studies just to go to this camp.

Mizuki, currently, stood beside Tanaka's sister, leaning against the door of the white car. The two older females shared a light discussion on how Ryuu was in volleyball. The volleyball analyser informed her that he was improving, slowly but steadily.

Saeko was glad to hear that.

When the two first years came barging out the doors with passing grades, they were all set to go. Mizuki sat in the passenger seat, her leg crossed over the other and another book in her hand. She idly listened to the conversation Saeko and Hinata shared about someone nicknamed the Little Giant. The lavendertte was unfamiliar with the player, but hearing the interest and aspiration in Hinata's voice, the way he talked so highly about him, Mizuki made a note to research him. Hopefully, it would give Mizuki some inspiration on what other trainings she should add to the ginger's program.

A buzz in her pocket broke Mizuki out of her little world. She grabbed her phone, checking to see a message from her aunt checking up on her.  
  


 **aunt akira**  
hi, love!  
everything alright?

 **mizuki**  
yes. we're on route to tokyo

 **aunt akira**  
that's great!  
let me know if you need anything!!

 **mizuki**  
will do.

 **aunt akira**  
wonderful :)  
  


Mizuki placed her phone away after that text, resuming her reading. The rest of their trip was uneventful, except for the occasional chatter from the soulmates and the lollipop Saeko offered her. Mizuki shook her head, rejecting the sweet politely.

"I'm alright, thank you."

Saeko shrugged, popping it back into the drawer. "More for me then."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The minute the group reached the school, Hinata and Kageyama darted out of the car, scaring the two girls half to death because they hadn't even parked the car properly when they opened the door and lunged out.

"O-Oi!" Saeko called, shifting the gear into park mode, hurriedly unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting the car. Mizuki followed after her, though unlike the other three, she took her time, collecting her stuff together calmly.

She strolled through the unfamiliar campus, taking in the scenery, noting down where everything was just in case she'd need it for later. A churning in her stomach made her pause as she approached the gymnasium. Glancing down, Mizuki felt her nerves rise, an unusual occurrence.

_Am I getting sick?_

She sighed. Now was not the best time to get sick, especially since she needed to pay full attention to her boys in order to make sure they grow, develop, and most importantly, evolve. The lavenderette approached the gymnasium, spotting the duo panting at the door with the squeaky sound of shoes rubbing against the floor, balls hitting skin, grunts and groans from either scoring or losing a point, all accompanying it.

"So the stars are showing up fashionably late?" jeered Kuroo, his gaze directed towards the door. His soulmates, all three of them, turned to look as well with their pudding head brightening up upon seeing Hinata. "How annoying."

Heads turned to face the doors as well, their curious and sceptical gazes apparent. Though, all that changed when another figure appeared behind the two strangers. Really, the boys were mannerly enough to avoid gawking at random strangers. But this girl before them, radiating with nothing but grace, had enthralled them all. She was mesmerising in every way **—** even her casual clothes, a ubiquitous look most teenage girls had: fitted jeans, tucked in white shirt, pale blue jacket wrapped around her waist and ordinary white sneakers.

With an unusual hair colour cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall flowing mildly, flaming as bright as a sunrise, and eyes as deep as the heart of a purple sea, holding such depth and sageness it appeared as if they were an endless abyss, the unknown girl sauntered into the gymnasium, pushing past the duo and walking right over to Karasuno's manager, ignoring all the lingering stares.

Upon laying eyes on the divine being, Kuroo and Kenma felt their whole world shake. Their eyes widened, the chatters of other players commenting on the beauty that entered had an unfamiliar feeling churning in their stomachs. Similarly, on the opposite side of the net, Bokuto and Akaashi felt the same with the latter having his suspicions raised. He had only ever felt this way three times before.

"Glad to see you're here in one piece," giggled Kiyoko who smiled warmly towards her approaching best friend, her grip on the clipboard loosening.

"It was an interesting ride, to say the least." Mizuki flashed her a small smile, greeting the others that stood beside her. Those that heard her would tell you that her voice sounded like music under a summer breeze, light and refreshing to ears that have been tainted with the sound of squeaks, whistles, and volleyballs slapping against various surfaces.

"Ack! You have another manager?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, mouth agape in awe and yearning as he turned towards Tanaka who straightened up, laughing gaudily at the boy that fell to his knees.

"She's our analyser, actually," Sugawara corrected, surprising the members of Nekoma who heard them, especially a certain bedheaded captain.

"Oh? How come we didn't see her at the practice match?" Yaku asked, taking a large gulp from the water bottle clutched in his hands.

"She just joined."

Yaku hummed, nodding. He turned towards his teammates, spotting how two of them never broke their gazes away from the girl. "Oi! Don't go slacking off!" he yelled, breaking the captain and setter's train of thoughts.

Kuroo turned towards the midget, a menacing snear on plastered on his face as if the thought of such an act was absurd. "Heh?!" While the two had their fill of their usual argument, resulting in Bokuto backing up his soulmate (and best bro) after hearing their insults across the gym, Akaashi couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl that happened to imbue sophistication and intelligence.

"Kiyoko-san," Takeda called, "take Sayeko-san up to the manager's room to settle in." The dark-haired female nodded, handing Yachi the clipboard and motioning for the lavenderette to follow her. A weird sensation overcame Mizuki just as she was about to step out the doors, one that was utterly foreign to her. She turned to look over her shoulders, narrowed eyes skipping over strangers until they shifted and finally acknowledged one.

Gunmetal blue eyes met lilac purple.

Mizuki paused in her footsteps, tingles erupting in a very, very, very familiar spot to the lavenderette **–** right between her breasts **–** that bore a mark she wished she could scrub away **—** scrub, scrub, and scrub until there's nothing there. She had tried once, mind you. But, alas, soulmate marks are forever permanent.

 _That's right,_ she thought, her eyes never leaving the other male's, _he's my soulmate._

A bitter taste developed in her mouth, her heart jerking forward as a surge of emotions crashed into her. Mizuki didn't like it. Mentally, she was unprepared, chaos erupting in her mind. She was losing control, the grasp on her feelings weakening, allowing them to rise and fall.

Mizuki hated not being in control.

So, when Akaashi, who knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was theirs, offered her a small fond smile, after a surge of understanding had calmed and further mystified him at the same time, Mizuki never returned it. Instead, cold, unreadable eyes blazed into his soul, freezing the setter's bones, the mark imprinted at the back of his neck bereft of any warmth. He searched those lilac orbs, trying to find something **–** anything **–** to give him insight on her emotions. But it was like an ice wall had been raised high, denying him of any access.

Akaashi frowned.

Kiyoko, who remained oblivious between the silent interaction of Fukarōdani's setter and Karasuno's analyser, turned towards her best friend, snapping the mentioned girl out of her thoughts. "Is everything alright?" Mizuki tore her eyes away from her soulmate, her hands balling into fists, nails digging into her palms as she forced a reassuring expression on her face. She nodded, resuming her trek to the room she'd be staying in for the weekend, and disregarding the previous moment.

It was nothing more than an inconvenience.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


His calculating eyes never left her. No matter where she was, she could always feel his gaze, the flimsy mark on her chest always warmed up (even if it was slightly) when he stared at her.

Mizuki did her best to avoid glancing over at her soulmate. She refused to let herself be even a tiny bit curious, shoving the prying interest away with a harsh push. Instead, she stood by Kiyoko and focused solely on the match between her boys and Shinzen. With her arms crossed over her chest and a blank expression on her face, Mizuki appeared to be bored. But appearance can be deceiving. Those that paid attention to the finer details could see how she paid close attention to the team in the pink bibs, muttering things to the dark-haired manager who lit up and jotted things down in her notebook.

On the other side of the gymnasium, Bokuto leapt from the ground and slammed his hand against the ball, earning himself a point when the ball landed inside the lines. The human owl squawked proudly, a broad grin spread across his face as he bounced over to his mate giddily. "Did you see my spike, Keiji?!"

Akaashi nodded, complimenting his hyper soulmate, though his attention nor focus was on him. Bokuto frowned, the tips of his hair deflating. He wanted Akaashi's full attention.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, turning to see the setter staring at Karasuno's so-called analyser and for an odd reason, Bokuto couldn't find it in himself to get jealous. He took a step closer to Akaashi, feeling something blossom within him **—** a sensation that had only happened three times before (but, of course, he's too dense to realise what it was exactly). "Why are you staring at her?"

He turned to Akaashi expectantly, waiting impatiently as the male took a bit longer to register the words.

"I think she may be our last soulmate," he answered, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Bokuto's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"When we locked eyes earlier, I could feel that mark burning." Akaashi reached up to the back of his neck where an intricate ice crown mark sat comfortably. Bokuto was absolutely elated. He tingled from his head to his toes, bouncing on his flexing feet. He wore the facial expression of a small child with an especially large Christmas present. Akaashi noticed his reaction, and he couldn't help but remember how his final soulmate acted. "But I don't think she wants it."

Immediately Bokuto's face fell, confusion washing over him. He looked like a puppy that got kicked in the stomach. "What? Wh-What do u mean?" Akaashi sighed, noticing how their teammates were packing up.

He nodded towards the others. "Let's pack up. I'll explain everything to you and the others later." Bokuto nodded numbly, his hair flattening as his mood plummeted.

 _Why wouldn't she want us? Did we do something bad to her?_ His horrible tendency of overthinking began, and this time, not only Akaashi noticed it. Kenma, who managed to catch sight of his soulmate, sent a questioning look to the other setter. Akaashi sighed, flashing a forced smile to the other while placing his hand on Bokuto's biceps, squeezing it in an attempt (a very futile one) to reassure him.

He knew words would be useless because he too was unsure about what was to come.


	14. Eleven

**THE NEXT DAY OF THEIR** training camp had arrived. The morning sang with beautiful harmony **—** the sun smiled down at its people, the birds chirped blithely, and the breeze waved heartily, providing music to the dancing leaves. All in all, it was a marvellous morning, one filled with bliss and tranquillity.

Mizuki Sayeko, on the other hand, was far from serenity. The girl felt like death itself.

Due to the encounter between herself and her soulmate, Mizuki hardly slept. Her mind was busy with overwhelming thoughts and the resurfacing of past memories she vigorously tried to bury. Her soulmate occupied the majority of her thoughts; his alluring blue eyes popped up whenever she shut hers, his messy black hair **–** a dark contrast to hers **–** looked so soft and she had this strange desire to run her fingers through it.

Mizuki hated those thoughts. Absolutely despised them.

Not an ounce of sleep blessed her throughout the night. Alongside a weary sigh, Mizuki left the minimum comfort provided by her futon, beginning the day with heavy eyes. She walked straight past the other managers, and a knocked out Saeko, a blank expression painted across her face. Mizuki hadn't bothered to make an effort to talk to the other females; instead, she opted to finish reading the novel she brought with her.

Kiyoko, who had been conversing with the manager from Shinzen, caught sight of the pained expression that briefly passed through her best friend's eyes. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in concern as Mizuki practically stormed out of the room. _Something is bothering her_ , she realised. Kiyoko exhaled deeply, concluding not to bring it up at the moment. She knew her best friend didn't appreciate people prying into her own business. The only thing she could do at the moment was observe her carefully and make sure that nothing was fatally wrong.

"You alright?" The dark-haired beauty was brought out of her thoughts by Kaori Suzumeda, the third-year manager from Fukurōdani. Kiyoko nodded, her lips curling into a reassuring smile.

"Did you guys hear~?" Yuki Shirofuku, the second third-year manager at Fukurōdani, popped up beside them, a sly smile spread across her face. She laid her head on Kaori, essentially curling around the girl like a snake. "Bokuto and Akaashi found their fourth soulmate," she informed, the new information surprising her soulmate.

"Seriously?"

Yukie nodded.

"He hasn't stopped talking about her," she explained, turning towards her new friend, "and apparently she goes to your school." Kiyoko clutched the blanket in her arms closer. There were only two other girls that came from Karasuno, one of which belonged to her.

Worry burgeoned within her. She turned to look at the door Mizuki left through, her teeth gently pulling her bottom lip between them. 

"Mizuki," she muttered.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Mizuki stepped through the doors of the gym, eyes frozen and face hardened. Instantly, the other marks on her body warmed up. Her hands balled into fists, nails lightly grazing her skin. She kept her gaze ahead and walked straight to her team, ignoring the stares from her supposed soulmates. Mizuki figured that her other soulmates would also be here, so she took the extra time to keep her heart guarded.

She was here in Tokyo for only one thing: helping her team improve. Nothing more, nothing less. She most certainly did not need any distractions.

The lavender-haired analyser helped the boys warm-up, throwing some tosses and assisting them with their stretches. She made sure that they were all properly ready. Any accidents today would cause a great hindrance.

"Our first game today is with Nekoma," Coach Ukai began, his hands on his hips as he faced his team. "How did we do yesterday?"

Kiyoko opened up her notebook, flipping through the pages. "This will be our third set overall with Nekoma. Yesterday, we played two sets with them. The scores were 17-25 and 19-25, both our losses."

Mizuki was surprised by the information. _Just how good of a team were they?_

"Simply put, we haven't won a single set. But if we calm down and go out there in full force, they should be opponents we can fight on equal footing. Hinata and Kageyama," he addressed the first-year duo, "this is your first Nekoma set in a while, isn't it? Go show 'em what you've got."

"Hai!"

Mizuki turned towards their opposing team, watching them all line up. Her eyes sharpened, her mind processing the information her lilac-orbs provided. For the most part, they didn't seem to be any special **—** apart from their various odd hairstyles. Their captain, who wore the blue bib with the number 1 on it, intrigued her. He was tall, an excellent trait to have in the sport, and lean. He had broad shoulder, well-built arms **–** if she did say so herself **–** and a muscular frame. What intrigued her the most was his hair: naturally messy black hair with upward spikes most likely due to his bedhead.

Surprise washed over when he turned to meet her stare **—** hazel clashing with lilac. The mark on her hip burned, a familiar and abhorred sensation. A sly smirk spread across his lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. She noticed Nekoma's setter staring intensely at her, and she turned to meet his eyes, the mark curled around her arm burning as well.

Mizuki's eyes widened, her gaze jumping between both males. For a second there, Mizuki felt an overwhelming feeling ignite within her. A large crack struck through the ice walls guarding her heart, an experience that had her taking an unnoticeable step back (though, the two that stared at her noticed). Mizuki's eyes immediately hardened, tearing her gaze from them promptly, teeth gritting against each other. She was quick to fix her walls, enclose it with another layer of ice in a desperate attempt to shield her fragile heart from the cruelty the world bestowed upon people.

Kuroo and Kenma glanced at each other. They recalled the words Akaashi spoke last night as he relayed the moment he had with her. She had the same reaction as she did before.

They frowned.

They didn't know what to do. But, when the whistle blew, the duo knew that they'd have to figure it out later. Right now, they had a game to play.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


The set progressed as usual. Karasuno was playing with their usual level of resilience, a level Mizuki wished to raise pronto. The lavender-haired analyser sat on one of the chairs, her left leg over her right and her gaze bouncing from one player to the next. Sitting beside Kiyoko, Mizuki had clear access to the manager's notebook. She would glance at it, grab her pen and fix any mistakes Kiyoko made. She wasn't as good as Mizuki when it came to plays. Yes, she studied hard to understand it, but her analysis weren't as reliable as Mizuki's.

A commotion on court had Mizuki's head snapping forward, her eyes widening when one of Nekoma's middle blocker managed to stop Hinata's quick attack.

"H-He actually stopped it," muttered Takeda in disbelief. "He stopped that quick attack so easily."

Mizuki exhaled deeply, leaning against the chair. She knew this was bound to happen.

"Well, Nekoma has always been pretty good at reacting to that quick attack." Coach Ukai crossed his arms over his chest, brows furrowing in irritation. "On top of that, that newbie middle blocker's and quick reaction time are amazing."

"It's to be expected," Mizuki said, gathering their attention.

The four all turned towards the girl in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Yachi, who had grown considerably more comfortable with the older female. After their encounter in the changing room, Yachi's opinion on the lavenderette had changed, and she now admired her greatly.

"Without his eyes open, Hinata has no control over the quick," she explained, looping her arms together in a loose hold. "He's blindly following Kageyama, moving to an open area and hoping that the ball makes its way to him."

The four all took her words into consideration, especially their coach. Keishin knew that if Hinata could open his eyes and aim the ball wherever he wanted, the duo would be unstoppable. But that was impossible, a false fantasy. There was no way the ginger could do that, he didn't have the experience to do so.

But, alas, man should not judge what is unknown to him.  
  
  
  
  


The game resumed, and Nekoma's middle blocker was getting on her nerves. His read blocking skill was an incredible feat, and a timeout was called quickly. Keishin suggested the majority of their attacks come from the left while they're up against Nekoma, a strategy Mizuki didn't quite agree in.

With defence came no evolution. And what they needed right now was just that.

Keishin knew that too.  
  
  
  
  


The timeout came to an end and the match continued. Shock propagated through Mizuki when both Asahi and Hinata jumped for the ball. The two ended up colliding into each other, and the ginger was quick to apologise to his senior, bowing repeatedly. "I'm sorry! I was just staring at the ball...I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I-I'm perfectly fine," Asahi spoke reassuringly, sweatdropping.

"Hey, be careful."

"No matter what, Shoyo's gonna be the one that goes flying."

 _He was so hungry for the ball, that for a moment, he forgot about all who were around him and tried to overpower him._ Unable to turn away from the scene,Mizuki's eyes stayed upon Hinata, unwavering.  
  
  
  
  


"PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS, YOU IDIOT!" bellowed an irate Keishin. "WHY DO YOU THINK EVERYONE'S CALLING THE BALL, YOU DUMBASS?!"

"Boke! Hinata, Boke!"

"Right...I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  


His eyes.

She recalled the look within them. They held the same earnest desire as before, the fire inside blazing brilliantly. It was an inherent, almost innocent sort of defiance that Hinata seemed to apply to every situation as he struggled to do more and more of the thing he loved. _He lives and breathes volleyball_ , Mizuki apprehended. She could only characterise him by this inherent, consistent, and insatiable hunger. That element was associated with Hinata in particular. He was a double-edged sword of sorts, representing innocence due to how pure and one-minded it was, but also hinting at a darkness, seen quite clearly with how scarily tunnel-visioned the first-year got at times.

From the other side of the court, Kenma couldn't stop staring at his final soulmate. Jealousy propagated through his body, intertwining with his veins, digging itself deeply. He didn't like the way she was looking at Hinata **—** eyes twinkling in silent admiration, the shadow of a smile on her lips, gazing at him as if he were a diamond amongst rocks.

Kuroo noticed his lover's jealousy from where he stood off the court. He pressed his lips together, turning to look at Mizuki. A similar feeling passed through him. Oh, how he wished she'd look at them like that.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Kageyama."

"What?"

"The quick that goes like whoosh," Hinata began, snapping Mizuki out of her self-induced trance. "I'll stop closing my eyes."

 _What a plot twist,_ she mused.

Just like the rest of the team, Mizuki found herself in a state of surprise, although, she was pleased to hear the ginger's statement, "I can't stay like this. I can't keep hitting quicks that are set just for me."

It was time Hinata grew out of his shell, evolve and expand his wings. Her eyes lightened, and her shoulders loosened. But it seemed not everyone agreed with her.

"You can't, and that's why we learned normal quicks." Kageyama was quick to shut him down. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, but if you have something to say, I'll listen to it later. But if you're gonna do that right now, I'm not going to set to a guy who I know will miss." Kageyama walked away from him, and all Hinata could do was watch him leave, his hands balling into fists beside him

Mizuki frowned deeply.  
  
  
  
  


Their set against Nekoma resumed, and it ended quite quickly with all the boys being on edge. A new tension had developed, coiling around each player and tightening its daunting hold. Their movements slowed, eyes dulling while anxieties jittered within their veins.

After the incident with Hinata, the boys had all realised that they needed to grow, to greedily snatch the attention away from each other.

They all gathered around, Mizuki standing beside Karasuno's managers. "You guys are the weakest team out of all the teams here," Takeda said flatly, the smile on his face a stark contrast to the words the rolled off his tongue. The boys all deadpanned. "If we were to have an official match with any of these teams, they would be a troublesome opponent. Are we going to view them as mere opponents, or teachers that we can absorb techniques from? The fact that you are weak just means that you have room to grow. There's nothing more exciting than that."

Inspired from their teacher's speech, the mood around the team lifted, their minds brightening and their positivity returned back to them.

"Thank you!"

Mizuki turned to the gymnasium's door, watching as Sugawara walked out with the first-year duo. She followed after them, though she opted to stand on the other side, only listening to the conversation the three, and eventually, Ukai, shared. She could tell that Hinata was dejected due to the fact that nobody believed in him. She was astonished to hear that he could see the other side of the court while in mid-air. Even if it was a slight possibility, Mizuki knew Hinata could hit the quick attack with his eyes open. She knew that they were barely scraping the surface of his abilities.

Right then, right there, Mizuki was determined to help the boy, to guide him and mould him into a perfect volleyball player.

She pushed herself off the wall, returning to the inside of the gymnasium. For the remainder of the day, Mizuki's thoughts revolved around Hinata. She was coming up with ideas to help the first-year, ways in which he could evolve. Yes, she knew that this was favouritism and that she should be focusing on the others, but Mizuki couldn't help it. There was something in Hinata that grasped her full attention.

"Sayeko."

The said girl turned to see Keishin beckoning her over, patting the unoccupied chair beside him. She obliged with his silent order, walking over and sitting down.

"I've been thinking about implementing a few new strategies that I've gotten from the teams here," he explained, staring ahead. Mizuki looked over the other teams, briefly glancing over her soulmates. She couldn't deny that they were excellent players, especially Fukurōdani's ace, whom she realised was one of her mates due to his uncanny resemblance to the mark imprinted on her back.

"It could work," she responded, her eyes already absorbing the information from a synchronised play made by one of the other teams. She spent the rest of the time watching the other players, unable to keep her eyes off her soulmates at time.

Though she only glanced at them for a second before returning her attention back to her team, knowing they, to put it frankly, sucked big time.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


When the games for the day ended, Akaashi walked up to his final soulmate, a gentle expression washed across his face. Mizuki noticed his presence and tensed, hardening the walls around her heart.

"Sayeko-san."

He greeted her with a nod, having learnt the female's name when he asked their volleyball team's managers.

Akaashi's voice was unexpected to Mizuki. It was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than his slightly frail body would suggest. "May I speak with you privately?"

Mizuki didn't bother to turn to him as she rejected his invitation, "I'm afraid I have to help my team pack up."

Kiyoko, who stood with towels in her hands, heard their conversation and smiled amiably. "You can go," she said, urging her friend to speak with her soulmate. "I'll help the others."

Mizuki's jaw tensed, and she forced a smile upon her face, following Akaashi out of the gym and catching the eyes of a few people.

The moment they stepped outside (the same place the trio were before), Mizuki leant against the wall, looking anywhere but at him, willing her face into neutrality while Akaashi's eyes took in her appearance.

To him, Mizuki was absolutely divine. While his other mates were handsome, there was something about the girl that, he felt, put her above them all. She was flawless, from her hair all the way to her legs.

But his favourite part were her eyes.

They held a remarkable profundity of wisdom and knowledge, a depth in which intrigued him. Alluringly, she would blink from time to time, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Bearing a colour of an ethereal shade of lilac purple, Mizuki's eyes were simply spellbinding. Both orbs held a coruscate gleam that enhanced their beauty.

"I think you know why I asked to talk to you," he started, bringing himself out of the daze in which he placed himself in, "so I'm just going to get right to the point." Akaashi turned towards Mizuki, noticing her tense posture, her head tilted to the sky, gazing at the everlasting blue. "We're soulmates," he said bluntly, somewhat surprising her since she thought he'd beat around the bush or something.

Mizuki continued to stare upwards, unbothered by the information. "What about it?"

Akaashi's frown deepened, unsurety washing over him. He stood in his spot, continuing to stare at the lavenderette, fiddling with his fingers nervously. All his inquiries lodged themselves in his throat, refusing to exit out of his mouth.

Mizuki exhaled deeply, shifting to face her soulmate. "Listen, um..."

"Akaashi," he answered airily. "Keiji Akaashi."

"Akaashi-san," she repeated, the sound of his name rolling off her tongue sending shivers down his spine. "I'm going to be perfectly honest here. Personally, soulmates are a concept I happen to find absurd. I don't believe for a second that four people were made to love me and for me to love them — no matter what the marks on my body says."

Mizuki turned her focus to his eyes, unwavering as she searched through him deeply. She could see the faint glimmer of hurt that passed through them, his blue orbs darkening as the pressure on his chest increased, his anxiety slowly spiking. A pang of regret struck her but just as quick as it came, it went. "I apologise that this may not be a favourable situation to you," she continued, "but I've spent my whole life without any soulmates, and I am quite content."

"Are you seriously going to come to a conclusion without even getting to know us?"

Surprise washed over her, and the two turned to see Kuroo and their other soulmates behind them, stepping out of the opened metallic doors.

The three had overheard the words she shared with Akaashi, and just like him, they were hurt too.

"Kuro," muttered Kenma, noticing the way the older middle blocker's eyes darkened, even as the light from the sun poured down on them, hoping to provide warmth in the currently cold and tense situation.

"That's what's absurd!" he exclaimed, eyes narrowing at the girl he was supposed to love, cherish, and protect **—** the girl made just for them, and them, she. "You don't even know us, yet you're going to judge us?"

Mizuki sighed deeply, casting her gaze onto the ground. "This has nothing to do with you four. I'm sure you're all wonderful people **—** "

Bokuto, who fell into his emo mood, perked up. "Then you can **—** "

"—but I'm not willing to give up the control I have over my life," she carried on, cutting off the ace, her eyes darkening as she locked her heart in a frozen cage.

They sent her strange looks, only two of them realising what she meant.

"I've spent 18 years tranquilly—" **_LIE_** _—_ "by myself. I certainly don't need four strangers to enter right now."

The sun that watched up above faltered, its rays lacking the extra warmth. It watched with a mournful expression, the hidden stars copying its looks. They could do nothing but watch as the group of soulmates, all meant to harmoniously be together, were torn apart by their newest equation who wished to have no part in their bond.

Mizuki pretended to not be the kind who falls in love. In reality, she was just afraid to trust her heart to those who could easily tear it apart. Therefore, she began building a wall, a giant towering ice structure that circled around her heart, turning away and closing her heart to the promise of love that is ever so luring. For the past has taught her not to be caught in what she believed was not worth pursuing, to never do the things her parents once did that led to their undoing.

"This," she motions between them all, "won't happen. I apologise, but I see no future in which the five of us are together."


	15. Twelve

**AFTER THE CONVERSATION,** if you could call it that, with her soulmates, Mizuki returned to the gym and resumed packing up. She thanked Yachi who had brought down her stuff, nodding her head in appreciation. It didn't take the team long until they were boarding their bus.

Mizuki helped Sugawara load up the gear, stepping in the bus and placing all their bags along the back seats. The marks on her body warmed up every time her soulmates' eyes lingered on her through the windows. Mizuki made no move to acknowledge them. What's done was done. She had told them the absolute truth, whether they accepted it or not wasn't her problem.

"And done," she called, placing the last bag on the ground beside the seat. She straightened her back, pushing back the strand of hair that stuck to her face.

"Thank you, Sayeko-senpai!" Nishinoya exclaimed, plopping onto the seat beside Tanaka.

Mizuki flashed him a quick, amicable smile and, as infinitesimal as it was, the second-year appreciated it greatly, brightening up instantaneously. The lavenderette sat in one of the single seats, popping out her headphones. The other boys were all waving to those that came to see them off, and as the engine of the bus switched on, Mizuki found herself glancing to the side.

She locked eyes with Kenma, the softness within those golden orbs shaking her to the core. They held an illusion of depth, iridescent under the sun that toppled down from the sky and made itself a home right there with its vivacious rays. Then, the corners of his mouth lift into a small smile so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that an unexpected warmth rushed through Mizuki, butterflies escaping from the pit of her stomach.

She inhaled sharply, crushing the vexatious insects.

 _It's better this way,_ she convinced herself, tearing her gaze away from her soulmates and slipping in her headphones. _A little lonelier, but better._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


By the time they returned to school, twilight had arisen. The sky, black tranquillity married to multiple poems of stars, held a softness that called their bodies and brain to rest, their hearts to revert back to its steady, soothing rhythm. Takeda pulled the bus up to the front of their school, parking it in a spot where it would be collected the following morning.

The group of students stood before their teachers, eyes droopy and minds registering information slower than before due to exhaustion plunging its claws into their brains.

"All right, everyone. Good work."

"Thank you!"

"So, as I mentioned, tomorrow there will be inspections in the gym, so there'll be no club activities." Mizuki was grateful to hear that. She needed a day off after that hectic weekend. "You've all gone a long time without a break, so please enjoy it," Takeda said with a smile, the bags under his eyes darkening as the minutes clicked by.

The group dispersed soon after with Kiyoko and Mizuki making their way to the changing room, seeing as the former left some of her stuff there the other day. They meandered through the school, blissfully aware of the night's peace that wrapped around them like sweet velvet. A serene silence settled upon their shoulders, blessing their skin with faint, feather-like kisses that eased their over-working brains.

"How was it?" Kiyoko asked, her honeyed voice reflecting the calmness that surrounded them.

Mizuki turned to her in confusion.

"How was what?"

"Meeting your soulmates."

The lavenderette's eyes widened, lips parting in surprise. Kiyoko stepped up to the cubby where her sports bag resided, swiftly unzipping her bag and checking to see that nothing was taken **—** which was a seldom possibility.

"How do you know?"

"The other managers, Yukie and Kaori, told me," she informed her best friend who leant against the wall, a jaded expression masking her true feelings. Kiyoko swiftly turned on her heel, a questioning gleam in her eyes, retaining softness as she knew the topic was a susceptible one. "So, what happened?"

Mizuki took a deep breath, pausing in an attempt to calm herself. There was no need to get angry over what should no longer bother her anymore **—** keyword: _should_.

"Nothing," she answered impetuously.

"Come on," Kiyoko pushed, "he asked to talk to you today." She needed to know if Mizuki accepted the bond **—** if she was finally stepping out of the ice fortress she built within her.

"And I told him that I wanted nothing to do with them."

Mizuki saw the shock register on her face: mouth agape, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"W-Why?"

"You already know why, Kiyoko," she said, her voice curling with exasperation and a tiny hint of pain as past memories materialized. "I mean no offence, but the concept is illogical. How is one guaranteed love after a single meeting? I don't want my happiness to depend on whether a person gives me attention or not, nor do I want to stay up wondering whether they are thinking about me. I refuse to cry over people who may not care, I refuse to stare at my phone screen waiting for a text while I could be reading a book just because I've fallen in this trap people call love." Mizuki, with eyes frozen over venomously, never removed her gaze from the one she called her best friend as she said, "most importantly, I refuse to give anyone the power to destroy me."

The lavender-haired beauty then left without another word, trusting that Kiyoko could walk home without her accompaniment. Right now, she needed to cool down. This weekend had agitated her no ends, pushing and probing at the controlled life she sculpted for herself.

"Sayeko-san!"

Hearing a distressed voice, Mizuki turned to the source, spotting Yachi running up to her. She came to a sharp halt in front of her, breathing laboured as she pointed back to the gym. "Kageyama...Hinata," she panted, bent over with her hands on her knees, her heart palpitating inside her ribcage. "...fighting."

Mizuki's eyes widened, and she quickly took off to the gymnasium, the younger blonde following behind her.

"If I don't get better," she overheard Hinata yell as she stepped inside, spotting the soulmate duo gripping at each other's clothes, "it's not going to work on stronger opponents, either!"

Irritation rampantly flourished inside of her, eyes flashing with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch-black night. Her cheeks flared a ruby red colour, eyes twitching as they narrowed in on the two arguing soulmates: their teeth bare and their fingers digging into each other. For the second time in her entire life, Mizuki rose her voice, "BOYS!"

Kageyama and Hinata froze instantly, their bodies stilling against their will. Shakily, they turned to see Mizuki glaring at them. They had never seen such a look on her face: eyes holding a frozen deadness, a daunting stillness. Those lilac orbs froze their minds, compelling them to submit without any complaints. They realized then and there, why she was the Ice Queen everyone feared.

Her glare could freeze hell over.

"Both of you, out," she ordered, her gaze unwavering. "Now."

They gulped and separated hastily from each other, standing a meter away and refusing to look at the other. Mizuki sighed deeply, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She instructed Yachi to accompany Kageyama home, making sure he did nothing stupid, while she attended to Hinata.

The two walked in silence, the shorter male hurt and feeling guilty by what happened before. "I'm sorry for what happened," he mumbled, his head bowed to the ground in shame.

"It's quite alright," she said, her voice still rigid but not longer retaining the anger it did before.

As the cooling breeze brushed past them and the stars watched over them, Mizuki remained soundless as Hinata spoke about him and his soulmate, revealing that he was his first partner. She knew how vital volleyball was to Hinata, she could see it so clearly. It was the reason why she joined in the first place.

Seeing him like this, so dejected and so miserable **—** it broke her heart.

"I...I feel so useless on court," he said, his fingers tightening around the handlebars of his bike. "I want to get better. I want to improve, to stand out just like all those other aces in the other teams." Mizuki knew he was referring to Bokuto. She had seen the way his eyes glew upon seeing the taller male spike. "I know I can do it **—** hit the ball with my eyes open," he clarified, his heart clenching in pain as he realized that nobody believed in him, nobody thought he could do it.

He hated it.

"They say," she began, her melodious voice soothing the younger boy, "people can change but is that really true? If they decide they want to fly, will they grow wings?"

Hinata's grip on his handlebars tightened.

Mizuki took a step forward, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Hinata's head snapped to the right, stunned upon seeing the gentle warmth displayed across her face, frozen eyes melting.

"I think they can: by changing yourself, by changing how you do things, by making your own thing, by creating a way to fly." Mizuki squeezed Hinata's shoulder, providing support and warmth from the comforting touch. "Let's think of a way to make wings that will let you fly **–** " her face contoured into a tender smile, lilac eyes glistening under the streetlamps that bore witness to their amicable exchange **–** "a way to soar through the sky. This isn't an insurmountable problem. We can overcome this, together. No matter how long it takes."

Hinata's eyes widened, his lips quivering as a light blossomed in his heart, pushing away the darkness that loomed over him. His hold on his bike loosened considerably and he lunged to the side, enveloping his arms around the lavender-haired female. His tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. The ginger sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching the back of the navy blue shirt she wore. He shook in her embrace, pouring out all his feelings: pain from his soulmate not believing in him, agony from being unable to improve in a sport he loved dearly, longing for someone to believe in him, and finally, happiness now that someone did.

Mizuki held him in silence, one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other soothingly stroked his hair. They stood in the middle of the street, unbothered by the stares of strangers that lingered on the two, watching curiously.

The two were a total contradiction, as different as the sun and the moon **—** one brightened everyone's day and one brightened everyone's darkest hours. They both lived up to their names, peacefully coinciding together, patiently waiting for that rare moment where they harmonize together and showcase an awing eclipse to the world. The sun and the moon were always there for each other, letting each other shine in their own moments, be it day or night.

Hinata and Mizuki would do the same.

And thus the stars bore witness to the development of a new bond between opposites.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Um, Sayeko-senpai..."

"Call me Mizuki," the volleyball analyser said tenderly, unwrapping her arms from around the boy.

"Mizuki-senpai," he repeated, pulling away and wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "Then, call me Shoyo."

Hinata tilted his head back, the smile that she adored returning to its place across his face. His eyes, although puffy and red, shone with the warmth of the now resting sun.

"Thank you."

The deep curve on her lips made the world stop around her, bringing back millions of memories in a split second. The precious dimple that crinkled caused the hearts of those who witnessed the rarity to skip a beat, piercing all the bad things that happened to them throughout the day. Her smile, to put it simply, made any who saw feel happy about being alive, feeling just a bit more human.

"By the way," he continued as he stepped back and lifted his bike from off the floor, giving it a once over to make sure no damage had been done. "What does insurmountable mean?"

Mizuki laughed.


	16. Thirteen

**LUCIOUS GREEN TREES** standtall, extending their arms and providing homes to singing birds, special in every way **—** colour, size, voice. The forest hummed with life, the sun breaking through the cracks, lighting up the dirt path ahead of a certain lavender-haired girl, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers, and fallen leaves that crunched beneath her bare feet. Mizuki trudged through, inhaling the misty fragrance of grass and the damp earth. Each breath was like water, fresh and cleansing, flowing freely into her lungs.

Familiar voices reached her ears, mellifluous and soothing. She continued ahead, eyes blinded by the sun that grew ever so brighter, basking the earth with its warmth. Mizuki brought her hand to her face, shading her eyes as she stepped into a large meadow; a glorious expanse of grass, rustling gently in the breeze, and flowers, petals illuminating under the cascading sun rays.

Stood in the middle were four, each unique in their own way and each reflecting genuine, heartfelt smiles. They turned to her, practically sparkling. They waved her over, and happiness bloomed in her chest, starting as a tingle in her fingers and toes, passing through her like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress retained in her shoulders.

A smile broadened across her face.

She took a step forward.  
  
  


**_"MIZUKI!"_ **   
  
  


A familiar voice pierced her head, and she awoke with a gasp, breathing raggedy, a hand clutching her shirt while the other gripped the sheets of her bed. Cold sweat slid down her back, heart palpitating expeditiously. Her head throbbed; a similar pain to someone taking a knife to her skill. Nauestaed, Mizuki wrapped her arms around her knees. She breathed **–** in and out, in and out **–** and bowed her head, her kneecaps pushing against her sharp cheekbones.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the pain to go away. The rest of the world became detached, all she could concentrate on was the pain rooted deep in her head **—** and her heart.

 _I want it to go away,_ she thought helplessly, her bottom lip quivering as she held back countless of bottled up tears. _Make it stop._

Countless blurry images flashed behind the black curtains of her closed eyes: a woman and a child sitting at a table, scribbling colourful drawings on paper, radiating joy and delight; a woman cradling a crying child with a graze on her knee; a woman sitting on a hospital bed with an iv drip; a woman smiling while tears streamed down her hollow cheeks.

_My beautiful moonshine._

Soft and melancholy was the voice in her head.

_Live._

_Live a life full of joy, cherish every moment, learn as much as you can. Leave this life with the knowledge that you did everything you could. And, most importantly, love with all your heart._

Mizuki's hands slipped in between her hair, her fingers clutching her head.

_How can I love when it was love that destroyed you?_   
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"What? They got into a fight?" Mizuki, who leant against the windows of the third floor, nodded. A day had passed since the fight between the two first-year soulmates, and she had taken it upon herself to tell her fellow third-years.

"There's been tension between them ever since the training camp," noted Sugawara, a troubled expression spread across his face, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he recalled how the two soulmates were acting recently.

"I wonder if they're going to be okay," said Asahi as he rubbed the back of his head in worry, "considering the spring tournament's coming up."

Daichi looked out of the window, head tilted up as he gazed to the bright blue sky; clouds of white serenity sailed by, gently passing on towards anyplace the wind wished them to reach. "But this isn't the first time they've ever fought, is it?"

"Come to think of it, they were fighting even before they turned in their membership applications," added the grey-haired male, his arms stretched along the space between the wall and the window.

"What? Seriously?"

Sugawara nodded. "The first day, they blew off the Vice Principal's toupee, and they even got shut out of the gym by Daichi. It was ridiculous."

"Well, that also means they've gotten over those things, too."

"In order to ameliorate the situation," Mizuki started, her arms loosely crossing over her chest. She shifted her head to the side, staring out the window, her eyes resting upon the white top of the clouds, following the infinite greys that blend harmoniously with one another, almost bluish. "We should just believe in them and wait. Their tension will soon abate."

A bell rang, signalling the start of their lessons. Mizuki bid her fellow third-years goodbye, meandering through the corridor until she reached her classroom at the far end, incognizant towards the stares that lingered on her.

"Good morning, Sayeko-san!" called a few of her classmates when she stepped inside. The lavenderette nodded her head towards them, acknowledging their greeting with a simple gesture. She sat at her desk, opening her bag and grabbing all the needed necessities out, placing them in front of her. Along with her stationery and notebooks, Mizuki had a new novel placed on the side; however, it was something unusual to those that pried into her business from afar.

It was a book about volleyball.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be revising geometry." Groans escaped the mouths of the exhausted students. They had just completed studying for their final exams, they didn't want to do more work. Nevertheless, attending a college preparatory class resulted in extra hard work. "Now, now. Please take out your books and..."

Class droned on and the teacher's lecture bored many to a metaphorical death. Mizuki chose to sit out, finding no need in revising a concept she knew off by heart. In lieu of paying attention, Mizuki turned to the volleyball book she used to busy herself, though, she found herself futilely reading it, her brain unable to assimilate the printed information.

One ace, two setters, one middle blocker.

Two pairs of gold eyes, one pair of hazel eyes, and one pair of blue eyes.

Her soulmates.

They occupied the majority of her mind the minute she glimpsed at them and especially after a conversation with them. Henceforth, her thoughts were all funnily revolving around them. Not a second passed where their names, their eyes, their faces didn't wander into her mind, easily distracting her.

They haunted her, making themselves comfortable in her head.

It was asphyxiating, an absolute abyss.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


When school ended for the day, Mizuki bid her goodbyes to her classmates and the volleyball players she bumped into. With the inspections going on, Mizuki was thankful to have the evening off.

"I'm home," she called as she entered the house she shared with her aunt.

Akira jumped when she heard her niece's voice, fumbling with the phone in her hands as she ushered a goodbye to the person she was on a call with. She quickly ended the call and looked over the couch, grinning brightly while her cheeks flushed a ruby red shade. "Welcome back! No training scheduled for today?"

Mizuki shook her head, placing her bag on the glass coffee table. Running her hands along the back of her skirt, she sat on the other side of the couch, gently pushing away the strands of hair that fell in her face. "There are inspections taking place in the gymnasium, so we have the day off."

"If that's the case, why don't we treat ourselves to a girls night?" she suggested, her eyes brightening at the idea. Mizuki nodded numbly, contemporary not as her mind was elsewhere. Akira's lip curved downwards, noticing the way her niece's lilac eyes dulled considerably. "Did something happen at school?" Mizuki didn't respond, her eyes trained onto the flowers that sat on the coffee table.

Smiling with sympathy and understanding, Akira stood from the couch and made her way out of the room, simultaneously dialling a number on her phone.

Lavenders were her mother's favourite flowers.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"Alright!" Akira began, and she dumped the content in her hands onto the table, bringing Mizuki out of her suffocating thoughts. "I have ice cream, blankets, chocolates and other unhealthy treats. I have a bowl of fresh avocados, your favourite **–** " she handed the bowl to Mizuki who thanked her with a grateful small smile **–** "the pizza is on its way, so let's pick out a series to binge." Akira plopped onto the couch, stretching over to grab the remote while Mizuki got comfortable on the sofa, bringing her knees to her chest and snuggling underneath the blanket.

With the lights off and the ac on, the girls were in a perfect environment for a fantastic, stress-relieving movie night **—** something they both needed for two different reasons. With the aroma of freshly popped corn and warm pizza wafting in the air, melodious notes echoed off the walls, informing the two that their favourite film was beginning.

As it played on, Akira found herself glancing to the side, taking note of the way Mizuki's face contoured as she let her mind drift, eyes coated with a _very_ familiar haziness. Realisation struck her, and Akari's lips curled into a sly smirk. She slowly grabbed the remote, momentarily pausing the movie. Akira turned her head the side, staring at the lavender-haired girl who snapped out of her daze when she noticed the pause in the music. Mizuki tilted her head in confusion, "I thought we were watching the movie?"

A sound, resembling a light scoff, slipped past Akira's lips. "Did you really think you could hide it from me?"

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"You met your soulmates, didn't you?" Mizuki tensed up immediately, swallowing thickly at the mention of the four that have occupied her mind for every single second of the day now. Not only could she not pay attention to the teacher's lectures (not that she really did anyway), Mizuki couldn't focus on her book at all.

"Look, Mizuki **–** " the elder woman turned her whole body to fully face her niece in an attempt to get a glimpse of her thoughts **–** "i've seen that look before, that look was the one your mother wore after meeting your father." Mizuki flinched at the mention of those two people, a reply unable to exit her lips. Seeing this, Akira continued, "I understand that what happened was tragic **—** "

"Tragic doesn't begin to describe it."

" **—** but that was just one couple out of billions who have found happiness. Your parents were happy at some point."

Mizuki's hands balled into fists by her side. Somewhere, deep within her, she wanted to believe it so bad, wanted to believe that what she craved was out there, but could she risk it?

They sat in a minute of silence with unshed pain, sorrow, love, and loss.

Akira sighed softly, crawling across the couch and embracing the shaking child, who clutched the back of her shirt tightly. Brick by brick, her ice walls came tumbling down, and for the first time in years, beads of water fell down one after another, flowing down her cheeks unchecked. Akira held her niece in silence, soothingly rubbing circles along her back, urging her to let out all her bottled-up feelings.

"Love," the brunette whispered, her arms tightening around the younger girl, "real love," she clarified, "is always chaotic. You lose control; you lose perspective. You lose the ability to protect yourself. The greater the love, the greater the chaos **–** " the brunette recalled a certain female that birthed butterflies in her stomach, smiling softly at the grin she adored **–** "it's a given, and that's the secret."


	17. Fourteen

**THE REMAINDER OF THEIR GIRLS NIGHT** was spent binging various foreign comedies and gobbling up the snacks displayed on the coffee table. After the conversation with her aunt, Mizuki experienced an awakening of sorts; her hardheaded, closed opinions on soulmates shifted. She realized she had been unreasonable and unfair towards the four, judging without even getting to know them.

Nekoma's captain was correct: her actions were utterly absurd.

"What's done is done," Akira spoke, snapping Mizuki out of her ruminations. The lavenderette turned towards her aunt, her firm grip on her chopsticks loosening. They sat around their breakfast table, a plate of eggs placed before both of them **—** courtesy of the older brunette. "There's no point regretting what happened."

"I know that." Mizuki exhaled deeply, leaning back in her chair. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," she answered, a sympathetic smile spreading across her lips. "All I can tell you is explain to them what you want, be absolutely honest with them."

"I did that once. Things didn't turn out so well." Mizuki rose a piece of egg to her mouth, puckering her lips and gently blowing out cool air. "What guarantees their want to be with me now? They probably hate me."

"Do you know that?"

"No, but **—** "

"Then there you have it," Akira interrupted. "You won't know unless you speak to them."

Mizuki huffed, shoving the food into her mouth while she bitterly muttered, "I hate it when you're correct." Chuckles rumbled out of Akira's throat, amusement glossing in her eyes at her niece's childish antics, glad to see she still retained them.

The two resumed their breakfast, finishing things up quickly and heading their own respective ways **—** one to work and one to school.

Stepping into her classroom, Mizuki sat before her desk, opened her novel, and dove into a new realm, enveloping herself in a little sanctuary as the world faded out around her.

Reading was her coping mechanism; an escape from reality. It distracted her from the troubles that held a vice-like grip in her mind **—** troubles in which she wished to avoid at all cost, but knew that doing so would be cataclysmic for her mental health.

So, she read her heart away.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Hinata tingled from his head to his toes. He bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed the ball in his hands together, wearing the facial expression of a child gifted an exceptionally large present. His stare remained on the door, eyes brightening up every time someone stepped in until they dulled when it wasn't his desired person.

Hinata impatiently drummed his fingers on the volleyball in his grasp.

_Where is she?_

"Ohayou."

The mellifluous voice of Karasuno's own volleyball analyser drifted through the gymnasium, a chorus of greetings following soon after. Hinata brightened tremendously, instantly darting to the lavenderette who entered.

"Mizuki-senpai!"

Heads snapped towards the ever-so enthusiastic ginger, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"O-Oi," called Tanaka, astounded at Hinata's use of Mizuki's first name.

The said female turned to Hinata, who stopped in front of her, in surprise, though her expression slowly morphed into one filled with warmth, the ends of her lips curling. "Hello, Shōyō," she greeted fondly, ruffling his hair with one hand while the other held her shoes.

The team stared in absolute incredulity, wondering what the fuck was going on as two opposites conversed with each other. They watched as Hinata glowed luminously, echoing the events that occurred the weekend before (when Coach Ukai introduced him to his grandfather). Mizuki listened idly as he rambled on, placing one hand on his shoulder while she slipped on her shoes. She imbued a sense of fondness and penchant, a new sight to those that observed.

Mizuki hummed, "if that's the case, let's have you swap teams." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared up at the taller female. "You should start getting used to Sugawara's sets as well." He was quick to glance over at his soulmate who expeditiously turned away once they locked eyes, both of them still on bad terms.

Hinata tore away with a sigh, staring at the ground in despair.

Mizuki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face. "You said it yourself, right? You want to be your own player. In order to do that, you're going to have to learn to adapt to different setters."

With a nod from Hinata, Mizuki went and informed Coach Ukai of the new situation, and he agreed, calling out for the switch. "When we're doing practice games, Hinata, will be on the B team for a while. Sugawara, I'm counting on you."

"Right!"

Mizuki watched as the two soulmates brushed past each other without so much of a glance. A frown displayed itself on her face. However, she didn't trouble herself over it. They'd ameliorate their problems themselves. Right now, she had to focus on implementing the new attacks.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Yui! Sayeko-san's here!"

The brunette who sat gobbling her sandwich and sipping at her juice jumped in surprise. Her eyes enlarged, and the hand that gripped her juice box tightened accidentally, resulting in some of the liquid to squirt out.

With a gleeful smile spread across her face, Yui skipped out of her classroom, her arms behind her back as she stood before her long-time crush.

"Hi," Mizuki greeted gently. Yui's heart skipped a beat, and she fiddled with the strands of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I was wondering, once the girl volleyball team finish practice, could the boys' team borrow the court?"

The mention of the boy's volleyball team seemed to snap Yui out of the roses-filled vision displayed before her eyes. "Eh? The boys' team?"

Mizuki nodded.

"Why would you be asking?" Yui tilted her head to the side, genuine curiosity swirling in her caramel-coloured eyes.

"I'm their analyzer."

That seemed to be new information to Yui, who gaped, words clogged at the base of her throat.

A short puff of amusement escaped Mizuki's mouth, highlighting her lustrous lilac orbs. "I know," she said, bringing Yui out of her wonderment, "it was a surprise to me too."

"Ah! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Yui panicked, waving her arms before her. Embarrassment crawled up her spine, heat travelling up her neck and cheeks, flushing them a ruby red colour. Mizuki's amusement grew, and she waited patiently for the shorter female to calm down.

Yui cleared her throat, straightening her posture and nodding her head. "I'll go ask," she replied, and Mizuki smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Did something happen to the second gymnasium?"

Mizuki shook her head. "Some of the boys want to work on individual practices, and our space is quite limited. I figured it'd be best for them to focus on themselves for the time being and level up, if you will."

"Got it." Mizuki turned towards the brunette and chuckled in amusement. She rose her hand to her face, wiping the food off her chin with her thumb, an altruistic smile displaying itself.

"Thank you again, Yui."

With a final nod of gratitude, Mizuki left to her class, gently ruffling the brunette's hair as she passed. Yui watched her leave in shock, her heart screeching in her chest, jerking left and right, up and down, back and forth.

Internally, Yui Michimiya was having a  
✨ _g a y p a n i c a t t a c k._ ✨

"Yui-chan? Are you alright?" Her classmate called, waving a hand in front of her face.

Yui turned towards her, face painted red.

"She called me Yui!"

Kumi stared at her friend strangely. "Well, yeah. That's your name."

"Yeah, but she's never called me Yui. Only Michimiya!" she defended, her eyes glittering and she turned to see a glimpse of Mizuki as she descended the stairs, her lavender hair swaying behind her. "She's so beautiful," she breathed, her eyes softening in adoration.

Ayaka and Kumi shared a glance, both of them wearing knowing smiles and feigning annoyance towards their friend, though, they fretted the day when Yui became exposed to the truth. 

That she was in love with a girl who had no space in her frozen heart for love.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

For their next few training sessions, Mizuki worked with everyone individually. She advised Asahi on his jump serves, pointing out his flaws and fixing his form. She helped Nishinoya practice his setting for the libero toss he wanted to work on **—** something that did surprise her for it was an audacious attack, though, she expected nothing less from the wild second-year.

In the first gymnasium, she sat with Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka and Ennoshita, helping them implement a synchronized attack. They sat around the laptop and watched countless videos, the lavender-haired analyser giving out tips and devising new signals for them to remember and apply.

Mizuki helped those that asked, refusing to overstep her boundaries. She was there to help should they want it.

Speaking of which, Mizuki stood to the side as she watched the boys attempt a synchronized attack. Her arms loosely crossed themselves over her chest, her frosty eyes analyzing and assimilating the information presented before them.

"Sayeko-senpai." A sound of acknowledgement escaped her throat, and she turned around to see Kageyama, his gaze sojourned itself to the floor. "I need your help."

"I've been waiting for you to ask," she replied honestly, a faint smirk curling at the ends of her lips. "Is it about the drop toss?" Mizuki was vaguely aware of what the setter was trying to accomplish. Coach Ukai had informed her on the toss briefly a few days prior.

Kageyama nodded.

"Alright, let's see how it is, huh?"

They made their way to the other side of the court where Mizuki spotted multiple bottles stationed before the net. Yachi stood beside the basket of balls, an exhausted smile spread across her face **—** however, the obstinate determination to help her fellow first-year refused to dim in her eyes.

Mizuki nodded at the blonde, and she threw the ball to the setter who attempted the toss and failed, once again. She hummed, "explain to me again what's meant to happen."

He did, explaining that the momentum of the ball was meant to be killed just at the height of impact, allowing his ginger-haired soulmate more time to spike in the air **—** though, he didn't name him specifically.

"What if we added a topspin?" Kageyama suggested, throwing the ball up lightly, spinning it on purpose.

Mizuki tapped her chin, vocalizing her thoughts, "with a topspin, the magnus force pulls the ball downwards, perpendicular to the direction of travel, meaning it will pull the ball down first. When the ball starts to go down, 'perpendicular to the direction of travel' starts to become towards you. This works against the horizontal momentum of the ball. However, it'll result in the ball falling much faster."

Kageyama and Yachi stared at her in about confusion, having no idea what was coming out of her mouth, even though the latter was quite good in her classes.

"A backspin, however," she continued, "will create a magnus force pointing upwards, perpendicular to the direction of travel, which means the ball will fall more slowly, but it won't do anything to slow the horizontal momentum of the ball **–** " the lavenderette drummed her fingertips across her jaw, her lilac eyes never leaving the ball as she analyzed many situations and their possible outcomes **–** "unless the ball is on an upwards trajectory, in which case the magnus fore will point upwards and back towards you, working against the effect of gravity, and opposing the ball's horizontal momentum."

Mizuki's eyes brightened up and she turned towards the setter. "Now that I think about it, this seems like a way you could feasibly kill the ball's momentum. So, let's give that a try."

Kageyama remained frozen until Yachi cleared her throat and he realized he had been staring at the third-year in complete astonishment, fascinated by the way her mind worked.

"Uh, yeah."

He stood in position, throwing the ball up and setting it, adding a backspin. The ball flew but dropped quicker than they anticipated. It wasn't a success, but it wasn't a failure either.

Mizuki smiled.

"Again."  
  
  
  
  
  


The two spent the rest of the evening practising, repeating the toss many times. Kageyama grew restless the more times it failed, and his control over his anger would loosen, his vision clouded by his judgment. That's when Mizuki would interrupt and tell him to take a break, refreshing his mind and hydrating himself.

Time flew, and by the time Mizuki called their practice to an end, the two were the only ones left in the gymnasium. The lavenderette had sent the blonde home earlier, not wanting her to mess up her sleeping schedule or anything.

"UGH!" Kageyama yelled, tossing the ball harshly onto the floor after another failed attempt. He gritted his teeth, his fingers curling into fists as he tried his best to remain calm **—** though it proved to be futile as all he wanted to do was scream and tear the balls apart.

Mizuki smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes," she spoke gently, "it feels like the end of the world when really it's just the end of the day **–** " she grabbed the ball that had rolled to her feet, placing it back in the basket beside her **–** "and all you need is a good nights sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

"What if it doesn't work?" he muttered helplessly, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He wanted to improve for himself **—** for his soulmate. Kageyama wanted to give Hinata the tosses he wanted.

"Do you want it too?"

Kageyama shot her a look that basically said: _are you dumb?_

He nodded.

"Then, it will. You just have to keep trying." She continued to collect the balls that littered the gymnasium, deciding it was time they called their training session to an end.

Twilight had arrived long ago, and Mizuki didn't want Kageyama stealing time away from his sleep by practising volleyball.

"But it's taking forever."

"Your speed doesn't matter, forward is still forward."

Kageyama continued to stare at the lavenderette, his eyes never leaving her form. They were so lucky to have her by their side. She was like an angel, guiding them to their path and helping them grow.

"Let's hurry and pack this all up." The two worked together, wrapping the net up, storing it on the hangers and then placing the metallic rods back inside the large locker. They collected all the balls, placing them in the basket and rolling it back into its designated spot. It didn't take them that long; the two of them working swiftly to get the job done.

"Kageyama," Mizuki called as they stepped outside the gymnasium, the older female flicking the light switches off and proceeding to lock the doors after. "I want you to skip morning practices."

"Why?"

"You're staying late; it's only fair you sleep in. Your health is much more important, so you can either stay late and sleep in or leave at the same time as everyone else and arrive in the morning." Her tone held a finality in it that Kageyama was very familiar with **—** it was a similar one to his mother's.

Mizuki's eyes reflected her tone, those lilac orbs frozen over and daring him to disagree with her. She was being just, and Kageyama knew that she was only behaving strictly because it was the best for him.

So, he acquiesced, saying he'd do the former.

"Alright," she said, ruffling his hair after placing the key in the cubbies beside the door. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

With one final smile shared between the two, well, an attempted smile on the first-year's part, the two went their separate ways.

What Kageyama didn't add, however, was the fact that he liked having her all to himself. Mizuki focused on him and only him, something he very much enjoyed. It was comforting and heartwarming, in all honesty, knowing that there was someone who genuinely wanted to see him improve and was willing to stay behind to do just so.   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The days passed by, and she and her team were working harder and harder, going through all the basics and theories of their new moves and attacks.

Mizuki prepared new folders for them all, adding in more details as well as their further improvements **—** in hopes that it would boost their morale. She added more training ideas, having gotten a lot of inspiration from the other volleyball players **—** both professional and not.

She arrived earlier to practice, even opting to come for their morning ones, and also stayed later, helping Kageyama out a lot. It was fair to say that Mizuki was devoting a lot of time to the boys.

And before they all knew it, the Tokyo summer training camp had arrived.


	18. Fifteen

**TWILIGHT FADED IN;** the summer night luminescent amidst the starlight. The great white crescent shone brightly in the dark sky, peering down at the group gathered outside a school, bags over their shoulders, all prepared to go for what they hoped to be a fun trip they could learn and grow from.

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" beamed Hinata, eyes wide with amazement and glee. "Taking off in the middle of the night is pretty exciting!"

"Well, you guys were late last time."

"Being an idiot must be nice," Tsukishima commented snidely, a jaded expression on his face. "You can even sleep on a bus."

"What'd you say?!"

Mizuki snorted silently as she looked through her bags, making sure she packed everything for their week-long stay in the city. Although she was quite anxious, Mizuki knew that this would be the perfect time for her to figure out what the fuck she wanted **—** what would be best for her.

The team boarded the bus with Hinata bouncing inside. He plopped into the seat beside Mizuki with a cheeky grin, having called dibs earlier to sit with her. The lavenderette took out her book, not surprised when the ginger passed out quickly, head tilted to the side and drool slipping past his lips along with faint snores. Mizuki's lips curled into a gentle smile, and she took out one of her portable reading lights, attaching it to the back of her book and illuminating the words printed on the page.

Music drifted through the air, breaking the serene silence bestowed upon them. Their blonde coach connected his music to a speaker and played his songs in hopes that it would keep him awake for the duration of the tide. Unfortunately, his music taste wasn't the best.

"This song sucks," she remarked, finding herself unable to formulate better synonyms. One thing about Mizuki was, when she got tired, her manner of speaking changed drastically. Her brain couldn't function as well as it usually does in the morning so it consumed minimum amounts of energy at all times.

Ennoshita, who sat beside his soulmate in the seat behind them, overheard the lavenderette. He chuckled lightly. "Well, you got to admit, it's pretty catchy."

Mizuki flipped a page in her book, her eyes assimilating the words on the page and imagining the scene in her head.

She replied, "the bubonic plague was catchy, that doesn't mean it was any good."

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


They arrived at Shinzen High sometime in the morning, half of the group either exhausted or over energised. Mizuki, who was unable to transcend into slumber due to her nerves acting up, slowly climbed out of the bus. She blinked repeatedly, attempting to eliminate sleep's hazy grip on her.

While Hinata bounced over to Kenma, Mizuki helped the boys gather their stuff, sticking by Kiyoko's side most of the time. She glanced to the side, eyes falling onto two of her soulmates, observing the way they interacted with her teammates **—** Kuroo with Daichi and Kenma with Hinata. It surprised her that the younger pair were close friends; they were total opposites. Though, the same could be said for herself and Hinata, so she brushed it off.

Feeling a familiar sensation wash over him, Kuroo shifted to the side, eyes locking with a pair of lilac-ones. They glistened brightly, coruscating under the sunlight **—** pure, cold, and absolutely divine.

He adored them.

Mizuki's heart jerked in her chest, mouth devoid of any moisture. She averted her gaze, turning around, though, Kuroo spotted the light pink that dusted her cheeks. A smirk crawled onto his face, and he turned back to his fellow volleyball captain, conversing with him about the camp and what's to come.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Karasuno and the other teams all entered the gymnasium after leaving their stuff in their allocated rooms. Mizuki stood beside Yachi, a notebook folded in her hands. Her mind was an absolute mess, eyes darting between four people, anxiety dauntingly snaking through her veins. Their presence was distracting, the marks on her body warming up spontaneously when they glanced over at her.

Mizuki did try to pay attention to the matches. When the whistle blew, she tore herself away from her ruminations, focusing on the game, noticing the changes and attempts in all the boys.

But the looks, the smiles, the soft eyes **—** everything.

She gripped the front of her shirt, taking a small step back. Her mind was processing too many things at once: the sound of balls slamming against various surfaces; the boys yelling; the artificial lights that bore their scrutinising stares into her; the stench of sweat, grass, rubber **—** it was all too much.

For a second, Mizuki forgot how to breathe.

Kenma, who stood on the other court, stared at his female soulmate in worry, recognising the signs. He tugged Kuroo's shirt, eyes never leaving Mizuki as he said, "she's having an anxiety attack."

Kuroo's eyes widened, and his gaze snapped over to Mizuki, seeing her lean against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Shit," he cursed, his mind trying to come up with a solution. It was apparent she was reacting like that because of them. Akaashi had brought up how she was afraid of the concept, unsure on what to do. Seeing them all together must have triggered her attack.

Memories flooded Mizuki's mind, and she shut her eyes tightly, clutching the notebook in her hand harder. Tears welled up in her eyes, the need for air increasing more and more as her throat stubbornly refused to let anything in, worried that doing so would release years of bottled up emotions.

A warm embrace enveloped her hand, and Mizuki's eyes snapped open, locking with her teacher's warm ones. "Breathe, Mizuki," he said calmly, a gentle yet worried expression displayed on his face, "breathe."

As if a switch flicked in her mind, Mizuki gasped for air, fingers trembling. The grip on her notebook loosened and it fell to the ground. "That's it. Just copy me." She continued to stare into Takeda's coffee-coloured eyes, tranquillity washing over her as he held her hands soothingly.

Kuroo and Kenma sighed in relief as their soulmate's teacher came to her rescue, the only one of the bunch to notice the attack that crashed upon the third-year. They tried their hardest to send soothing sensations through their bond, but since they had yet to develop it, the task proved to be quite difficult.

"Are you feeling better?" Takeda asked, releasing his embrace once she nodded, her breathing back to normal, though he could see the way her sclera reddened, pricked with countless unshed tears. He smiled tenderly, bending to pick up her notebook. "Would you like to go back to the room and rest?"

Mizuki shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said, taking the book he offered.

Takeda nodded, knowing not to put more attention on the girl, noticing the way she kept her gaze sojourned to the ground. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, a gesture that told her: _you can talk to me about anything any time._

"Thank you," she mumbled, and he gave her one more smile before turning back to the match.  
  
  


Mizuki sat back for the rest of the day, taking notes here and there, pride swelling in her chest when she saw how her team was developing, putting in a lot of effort and taking lots of risks, applying the new attacks into the game **—** though they all ended up failing.

Although they weren't in sync yet, the group of crows were slowly evolving.

As the day continued, Mizuki kept to herself, only talking when spoken too, providing her insight when they asked. Other than that, Mizuki used the time to calm herself. She purposely stayed at the back, remaining in the same spot as she sorted her thoughts, rummaging through the filing cabinets in her head and organising them correctly.

And when the day came to an end, the sun setting and the moon rising, Mizuki had a rough idea on what her new future looked like. However, before she could act upon anything, the lavenderette needed to focus on the reason why she was here.

To help her team improve.  
  
  
  


"We amazingly lost all our games."

Sugawara sighed as he and the others collapsed on the grassy hill belonging to Shinzen High, relaxing under the cool night sky.

"It's actually sort of refreshing," commented Daichi, his sore arms extended above his head, allowing his muscles to finally take a break after a day of hard work.

"I haven't done that many sprints since Coach Ukai was coaching."

Mizuki stood beside them, noticing how disheartened they were about their constant losses. Karasuno was obviously the weakest team in the camp, and they were getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

"For a star to be born," she started, gathering all their attention as she looked up at the night sky stippled with white specks, "there is one thing that must happen: a gaseous nebula must collapse." The boys looked over at her with confusion, wondering why she was talking about stars all of a sudden. Mizuki turned towards them, a tender expression on her otherwise solemn face. "So collapse. Crumble. This is not your destruction. This is your birth."

The four all turn to her, their minds blown with just how poetic and intellectual their analyser was. They were so lucky to have her.

Smiles broke out onto their faces, suddenly feeling pumped.

"Let's review the synchronised attack video. I'll go borrow the tablet from Ukai-san," Daichi said as he sat up, the others all following after him.

"All right!"

"Sure thing."

"I'm gonna go hit some serves." Asahi turned to Mizuki who already nodded, wordlessly telling him that she'd help him out. The two had been watching countless videos on jump serves, devising the perfect form for the taller male.

The group reentered the gymnasium, Mizuki spotting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking together. She frowned upon hearing the words shared between the two. She knew the former didn't see volleyball as more than just a club.

_If he doesn't improve, he'll just bring the whole team down._

"Sayeko-san! Could you come clarify this for us?" Sugawara called, waving his hand and beckoning her forward. She nodded and walked forward, briefly glancing at Tsukishima who left for the day.

Mizuki worked with her group, putting her full attention on the boys. This was the best time for them to work on their stuff. Gymnasium one was left for Karasuno to use which Mizuki found much more manageable. It allowed her to help them all at the same time.

She stood beside Yamaguchi, analysing his form as he attempted to hit a jump float serve. She took notice of the blonde that later entered, face morphed into a scowl as he watched everyone strive to do their best, putting in a hundred and twenty per cent into their practice.

 _Something must have pissed him off,_ she realised, noticing how he wasn't like that before. Mizuki brushed it off fairly quickly. She knew not to overstep. If Tsukishima wanted her help, she'd gladly give it to him. But he had to seek out for it.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Kuroo, who had just finished practice with his team and soulmates, ambled through the dark hallway, a towel clutched in his hands. He planned on showering later than the rest, taking the extra time to cool off.

He looked out the window and stopped, turning to face outside where his final soulmate sat, under one of the trees on the grassy hill. Resting a hand on the window sill, Kuroo observed the girl from within the building.

There was something sad about her **—** sitting so still with her legs against her chest, the moon shining on her, outlining her features, illuminating her almost, giving her a holy look **—** only for it to vanish. No striking, icy expressions strutted across her face as the glow of the moon rippled in her eyes.

She stared at the dark sky unflinchingly.

Clouds gathered above her, and she rose her head. Through a clearing in the swirling mass, a cluster of stars could be seen, raw divinity spilling from them.

He couldn't help thinking that they gazed down at her.

Kuroo wanted nothing more than to sit beside her, wrap an arm around her shoulder and bask in her comforting presence. He wanted to melt her frozen heart, thaw away the darkness that resided within her so hiddenly. He wanted to open up those eyes, unblock the soul she locked up.

No, he had to remember what Akaashi said. She had to come to them; otherwise, they might scare her away, and that was the last thing any of them wanted to do to their final piece.

Still, the image lingered in his dreams throughout the night: a lovely cold girl gazing at the stars, and the stars who gazed back.


	19. Sixteen

**MIZUKI STOOD IN THE** cafeteria's kitchen, fingers enveloped around the chopping knife. She proceeded to cut the vegetables into perfect matchsticks, every motion precise and done flawlessly. The other females awed at her skills, complimenting the lavender-haired beauty who had kept to herself the night before.

She thanked them with a nod, slicing and plating the vegetables faster than the others plated their own food. Each manager (and analyser in her case) was given a task, hers was to prepare the side salad. It was a task Mizuki did effortlessly **—** her time spent with Akira in the kitchen, experimenting, was paying off.

From across the room, a group of four sat at one of the tables, eyes trained onto Karasuno's analyser. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, Koutarou Bokuto's mind was filled with mindless fantasies of his soulmate cooking for him in their own apartment, a cute apron hugging her body while she made yakiniku. His eyes sparkled, and drool slipped through the corner of his mouth.

"Bokuto-san, you're drooling."

The monochrome-haired ace sobered up immediately, sitting straight and wiping the drool with the back his hand, cheeks flushing pink.

Kuroo snickered, sipping at his water, while Kenma briefly glanced up from his electronic device, slight disgust apparent in his golden orbs.

"Urusai!" muttered Bokuto flusteredly. "It's not like any of you aren't staring as well!"

"We...can't deny that."

It was true. For the duration of the morning, their eyes never left Mizuki's form. Watching her work was mesmerising; she moved around as if she were a dancer, and the kitchen, her stage. Compared to her, the other managers were idle background characters. Mizuki was the star of the show, imbuing a demand for attention from all.

She was stunningly breathtaking.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The second day of the training camp was a failure. Karasuno lost all their matches and continuously did the penalties, running up Shinzen's grassy hills. In the end, it would boost their stamina, but at the moment, it did nothing but lower their morale.

Mizuki exhaled deeply. The boys had currently finished running up the hill. She stood to the side as they drank from their water bottles, keeping themselves hydrated.

Her lilac orbs drifted to the side, landing on a match between Nekoma and Fukurōdani. They lingered on the captains and setters of both teams, watching them interact whilst playing **—** the flirty comments, the snarky remarks, the subtle praises. The relationship aspect between the four was heartwarming and nauseating all at the same to Mizuki.

She envied it and wished to take part, but she feared the loss more than anything.

"You're staring at them again," Kiyoko said, bringing her out of her ruminations. Mizuki froze upon being caught, her muscles tensing, but she was quick to calm herself.

"I'm not," she replied, masking her face with an indifferent expression. "I simply gazed over in a direction, and they were there."

"Then why was that look on your face?"

"What?" Mizuki arched a brow. "What look?"

"You look a certain way when you see them," the darker-haired female informed. "You look at them, and it's like you're staring at some sort of galaxy."

"And?"

Kiyoko smiled softly. "You love galaxies."

Before Mizuki could reply, the other managers called for their attention, each holding plates full of watermelon given by the parents from Shinzen High. Kiyoko left to help the girls while Mizuki stood rooted to her spot, eyes never leaving the girl that knew her inside out.

Confusion snaked within her veins, coiling around her throat and plunging its fangs into her brain. Was her desire that obvious?

"Ah, Sayeko-san!" called Kaori Suzumeda, one of the managers for Fukurōdani. "Could you help handout the watermelons?" Mizuki nodded. She stepped outside, grabbing one of the plates and walking over to where her fellow third years sat.

Tanaka was quick to snatch one off the plate, gobbling it up. Asahi, who sat beside Daichi, chuckled. "I ate way too much once and got a stomach ache."

"Sorry, by the way."

Hearing the voice of one of her soulmates, Mizuki stiffened, gaze snapping over to the bed-headed captain who walked over.

"About what?"

Panic swirled in her eyes, one he took notice of since he briefly glanced at her with a soft expression before diverting his attention to Karasuno's captain.

"I think I might have pissed off your glasses guy yesterday."

"What?"

As Kuroo explained the events of the day before, Mizuki remained silent, listening to everything he and the others had to say about their blonde middle blocker.

When Tanaka explained what his sister said, Mizuki lowered the plate of watermelons in her hand, motioning for her soulmate to grab one. She may or may not have been staring at them earlier, noticing how he only took one and constantly eyed the fruit in the boys' hands.

Kuroo was taken back, his eyes enlarging with surprise **—** though, it disappeared as quickly as it came. He tilted his head upwards and locked eyes with her. The lavenderette blushed lightly at the sincerity within them, averting her gaze elsewhere while he reached up and grabbed one.

Akaashi, who stood beside a blithesome Bokuto, caught sight of the scene that took between the two. He smiled fondly.

Things were going to be okay.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Hey, Sayeko," Keishin called, watching the match between their boys and Ubugawa. The said female turned to the coach, pausing in her note-taking. "What do you think of Tsukishima?"

Mizuki was surprised at the question, and she shifted to look at the blonde male on court. "I've noticed he seems incongruous on the court," she answered honestly.

Coach hummed, his arms crossed over his chest. "I feel like Tsukishima gets a passing grade, but never tries for a hundred per cent. I'm not asking for him to become more passionate, but if he's not going to give it his all, I'm gonna have to change regulars," he explained. Takeda, who stood beside them, turned to his soulmate in surprise. "I need players who can win a match on court. He's the tallest and essential to the team. If Tsukishima could become a strong blocker, our defence level would go up a lot."

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" Keishin and Takeda glanced at her in confusion. "To help them evolve."

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards when Asahi, the great ace of their team, held them all together. This was the start of them getting back on track.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Later that night, after hours of watching her team train while simultaneously formulating different plays that would better fit each individual, Mizuki roamed around the school. She wasn't tired just yet, and she was too distracted to read the novel she brought with her. So, the lavender-haired beauty opted to take a stroll through the darkness.

In the middle of her walk, a door left ajar caught her attention, eyes immediately falling onto the grand structure sat in the middle. Stepping inside the music room, Mizuki eyed the pianoforte.

She used to play **—** oh, how she loved to play, loved the music, the way it could break and heal and make everything seem possible and heroic.

Carefully, as if approaching a sleeping person, she walked to the large instrument. She pulled out the wooden bench, wincing at the loud scraping sound it made. Folding back the heavy lid, she pushed her feet on the pedals, testing them. She eyed the smooth ivory keys, and then the blacks keys.

Her fingers twitched eagerly.

She had been good once **—** perhaps better than good. Mizuki, when she younger, would play multiple times a day, performing pieces she would learn from books her mother worked hard to buy for her.

She touched a lower note. It was deep and throbbing, full of sorrow and anger. Gingerly, with one hand, she tapped out a simple, slow melody on the higher keys. Echoes **—** shreds of memories rose out of the voice of her mind. The room was so silent that the music seemed obtrusive. She moved her right hand, playing upon the flats and sharps. It was a piece she used to play again and again until her mother would yell at her to play something else. She played a chord, then another, added in a few silver notes from her right hand, pushed once on a pedal, and was gone.  
  
  


_Happy birthday, my dear. It's been used, but it's better than nothing._

_Oh, mother! I love it!_

_Play me a piece?_   
  
  


The notes burst from her fingers, staggering at first, but then more confidently as the emotions in the music took over. It was a mournful piece, but it made her into something clean and new. She was surprised that her hands had not forgotten, that somewhere in her mind, after years of darkness and solitude, music was still alive and breathing.

That somewhere, between the notes, was her mother.  
  
  


_Remember, Mizuki. You mustn't play so violently. The piano is you. If you touch it gently, it will smile. If you pound it with force, it will become enraged. Touch it like you're caressing a baby's head._

_All right? Again._   
  
  


She forgot about time as she drifted between pieces, voicing the unspeakable, opening old wounds, playing and playing as the sound forgave and saved her.

The melodious music drifted out into the night, reaching the ears of a certain setter. Akaashi, ever so curious, walked in the direction of the music, wondering who was playing a song so sorrowful at this time of night. Pushing open the door, his breath hitched, lodged in his throat as he laid eyes upon the divine being situated at the pianoforte.

The night breeze gently rustled her hair, the moon cascading down, showering her with beams of light. They caught in her hair, those moonbeams, making each curl seem as though it was alight with passion while her skin was illuminated by the stars. Longingly, he devoured her face with his eyes, paying attention to the way her eyebrows creased, lips pursed and eyes shut as she lost herself to the music. Her fingers glide over the keys flawlessly, pouring her devotion into a piece of music played impeccably.

Mizuki's eyes opened slowly, travelling from the keys to before the piano, spotting one of her soulmates.

Her eyes widened.

An abrupt pause in the music snapped Akaashi out of his trance. They locked eyes, her eyes of liquid purple gazing into his soul, scrutinising things he could only dream of seeing himself. She was a mystery. A dangerously beautiful mystery, and he was ensnared in the trap which she'd unknowingly set.

His lips parted.

Breathlessly, he said, "hi."

"Hello."

Silence snakes around their throats, gnawing at their insides. They stilled in their position, awkwardly staring at each other. Mizuki pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit she had since childhood, while Akaashi fiddled with his fingers nervously, trying to start a conversation.

Finally, he asked, "may I ask a question?"

He watched as she tensed the moment he shuffled closer to her. He narrowed his gaze, though retained the soft expression in his eyes, not wanting to come off rude to his soulmate.

"Are you afraid? To be in a relationship with us?"

Her eyes hardened.

Akaashi immediately cringed, realising that he may have stepped over an already faint line.

"I'm not afraid of commitment if that is what you're trying to say," she answered, her voice frozen over, the tranquil expression once there washed away. "I'm afraid of surrendering control too quickly **–** " she turned towards him, eyes doused in ice water, unnervingly making the purple paler, as if she drifted into a shell, so tough to reach **–** "of placing my heart into hands that won't know how to hold it."

Akaashi wished with all his being to reach out and brush his hand against her perfectly shaped cheekbones, under the feathers of her thick dark lashes. But he refrained from doing so, continuing to succumb to the endless torture of watching her without being able to touch her.

"I can't guarantee that things will always go smoothly." His gunmetal blue eyes retained a softness that soothed her nerves, producing a warmth in her chest that her heart began to pump around the rest of her body. "Fights and arguments will occur, no doubt ones where we might go days without speaking," he added, never tearing his gaze away from her, "but I know that they **—** Koutarou, Tetsurou, Kenma **—** are willing to sacrifice anything to make me happy, to make each other happy, and they are determined enough to cross the world to find you, to make sure you're happy where you are."

Mizuki pulled her fingers away from the keys, placing them on her lap.

She looked down, balling her hands into fists.

"I know you're scared, believe me **–** " he walked around the piano, slipping into the seat beside her **–** "we are too. Love is a frightening thing, and you never know what's going to happen. It's one of the most beautiful things in life, yet it's one of the most terrifying. But it's worth the risks, the pain."

"How are you so sure?" she whispered.

"Because out of the few fights we've shared, I have countless of happy, loveable memories with them **—** ones I wouldn't trade for the world," Akaashi answered, gently clasping his hands around hers, the tender embrace soothing the fears that rose within her. "Ones I'd like to share with you as well."

Tiny, microscopic cracks formed along Mizuki's icy walls as she listened to Akaashi. Mizuki knew what she had to do. She had to be honest, completely transparent. She wasn't going to get another opportunity like this.

The lavender-haired girl breathed, exhaling her tenseness and tearing down her walls. "My mum," she started slowly, her words strangled, "she, uh...she passed away when I was young **–** " her fingers begun to shake **–** "due to the longtime separation from her soulmate, my father. He left when she was pregnant with me, going without any explanations. My mother was forced to raise me by herself. She took care of me, worked extra hard just to put a roof over our heads. We managed to get by and thinking back **–** " her lips pulled back into a broken smile as she recalled plenty of her childhood memories that had her mother in them **–** "there was never a time where my mother wasn't smiling."

A glimmer of pain flashed across her face, so real and endless that he felt it in his gut. Her eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; Akaashi's heart sank.

Her lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth.

"I had to watch her die right in front of me."

Akaashi wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Mizuki had been hugged before, but never like this since her mother passed. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. She let her body sag, her muscles loosening as she sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," he spoke, gently brushing the ends of her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"That's why I'm scared." Her voice was barely above a whisper and had it not been for his close proximity with her, Akaashi would've not been able to pick up on it. "I don't want that to happen to me."

"If there's one thing I can promise, it's that we will never let anything like that happen to you." His grip around her tightened, his arms pulling her closer into his side. "However, I understand where your pensiveness comes from. You can take all the time you need **–** " Akaashi rose his hand to her face, wiping the tears under her eye **–** "we'll wait for you."

Mizuki stared up at him, her heart swelling with so much warmth, she felt like it was going to explode. She nodded numbly, leaning forward and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

In that fraction of time, in their peaceful world, they were the only ones alive and present. And if there happened to be anyone looking through the glass of their figurative world, they were mere spectators who couldn't interfere.


	20. Seventeen

**WITH THE FIRST RAYS** of sunshine shining through the dense green trees, turning the stillness of the night into a peaceful morning, a lavender-haired girl entered the gymnasium refreshed. Last night had been a good night for Mizuki; sleep welcomed her into its embrace, holding her gently while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It had been quite a while since she had a dreamless sleep.

She was in content, absolutely tranquil.

After that conversation with Akaashi, the weight that previously pressed on her shoulders, coiling around her chest, lifted. She could finally breathe again, her mind as clear as the cloudless blue sky that watched over them.

Mizuki made up her mind. Even though she was scared shitless, she decided that she would give it a try **—** give their bond a try. It was the least she could do.

She watched them during the morning, eyes analysing the way they acted around each other: the tender forehead pecks, the brushing of their fingers, the warm smiles, the gleeful laughs.

_What do you call this kind of feeling?_

Bokuto's obnoxious 'hey, hey, hey!' rippled through the air, his enthusiasm evident in the broad grin stretched across his face. Akaashi stood beside him and although he wore an exasperated expression, his eyes watched him fondly, hand clutched around his water bottle. Kuroo poked and prodded the older ace, teasing him while he wrapped an arm around Kenma's shoulder, whose eyes kept darting back to his bag where his gaming console laid, his fingers itching to play the new game he got.

Mizuki tore her gaze away from the group, a faint smile curling on her lips as her heart clenched in her chest.

_This is probably_ **_—_ ** _yearning, I bet._   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Number four!"

Bokuto slammed the palm of his hand onto the volleyball, directing it to the side and effectively scoring a point for his team. He cheered, and his eyes roamed around the court until they locked with a particular pair of lilac ones.

Mizuki smiled softly and tilted her head forward, silently praising him for his intense spike. Bokuto brightened up, hooting loudly. He turned to Akaashi, who saw the interaction between the two. The setter was glad to see that she was feeling better from last night. He hadn't told any of their other soulmates about their night. It was something private, a past she trusted with him. He wasn't about to break her trust and risk losing everything with her.

Mizuki could tell them when she wanted too **—** when she was ready.

A time out was called by Keishin who stood in front of his team, saying, "even if you're not able to stop number four's spikes, at least try to touch it."

"Right!"

Mizuki was distracted by watching her soulmates interact with each other. Bokuto was gathering praises from his teammates, brightening up as they complimented him almost routinely.

Her eyes narrowed.

"We don't have to stop it?"

Mizuki almost chocked on air, her head snapping to the taller blonde on their team. The rest of the team replicated her reaction, all in shock as Tsukishima finally participated in their conversations willingly.

Keishin smirked, arms crossed over his chest. "Well, if you're able to actually shut the ball out, there's nothing better."

Their blonde middle blocker surprised them all.

Mizuki's face lit up when he managed to alarm and intimidate Bokuto, who turned his spike into a feint. Her lips contorted into a smirk.

"Wow! I totally thought they were going to come with a full-on attack there," Takeda exclaimed, "to think it was a feint...i guess that's what you get with an ace that went to nationals."

Mizuki chuckled, her arms folding on top of each other. "He was," she answered, gathering her teacher's attention, who she stood beside. "Tsukshima scared him into pulling that feint."

Keishin stared in utter flabbergastation.

Spotting the grin Bokuto sent to the blonde once he turned away, Mizuki knew that he had some hand in helping Karasuno's salty baby crow grow out of his shell. Whatever it was, she was grateful. With Tsukishima now putting in more effort, Karasuno's defence was sure to skyrocket.

Mizuki now had to reevaluate everything. She was going to be hella busy when they returned back to Miyagi. She planned on developing their training programs, adding the new analysis she had conjured so far. They were going to win their competition and go to nationals **—** no matter what.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


That night, Mizuki sat in a makeshift lounge she found when she roamed around the unfamiliar school. She had slipped out of the managers' room, uninterested in their gossip sessions or whatever it was they were talking about. She briefly conversed with them when they asked questions, but other than that, they didn't know her, and she didn't know them.

Mizuki was completely fine with that. New friends were a hassle to have. She wondered how she was even able to cope with the boy on the volleyball team. How she became their friend was an enigma in itself.

Laying on the couch, Mizuki gingerly traced the spine of the book in her hand, finding comfort in its leather cover. The book was old and perfectly fit for the time. The sun was beginning to set and the beautiful dimmed colours, filtering in through the window, seemed to contribute to the artificial light installed into the ceiling. She read word by word, the sun setting, its lingering light obliterated by the rapidly falling night.

"Oh," a quiet gasp tore Mizuki's attention away from the story, reeling her back into reality. She turned to the door, spotting her pudding-haired soulmate in his pyjamas, a gaming console clutched in his hands. "Sorry, I'll just-"

Kenma moved to exit the room when she called after him. "You can stay if you'd like," she said, welcoming him with what one could say was a fond expression. He turned back around and his eyes greedily took in her appearance: the way her lavender hair sprawled across the arm of the couch, her lilac eyes filled with serenity as they stared at him. Her hands held her book gently, cradling it as if it was a small child, absolutely precious and absolutely fragile. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants paired off with a black striped shirt. Sitting comfortably beside the couch were a pair of pearl-coloured slippers, her bare feet were dangling off the edge of the couch.

Kenma nodded shyly, shuffling over to the couch, his heart palpitating widely in his chest. A muted pink dusted his cheeks, and he bowed his head, hoping to hide behind his hair. He resisted the need to sit beside her and press himself against her, desiring to feel the warmth she exuded.

Mizuki went to move her legs, but the blonde plopped onto the floor before she could invite him up. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything; instead, she returned her legs to their previous position, eyes resting back on the pages of her book.

The two sat comfortably together, the awkwardness having seeped out after a few minutes. The sound effects of Kenma's game and the flipping of her pages were the only things to fill the tranquil void shared between them. Time flew by and neither of them noticed as the arrows of the clock hanging on the wall ticked by, going from eight to eleven quite quickly.

Sudden shivers travelled down Kenma's spine, an action Mizuki picked up on from the corner of her eyes. Returning herself back to reality, she noticed the temperature in the room had dropped tremendously.

"Kozume-san." Her voice caught the male by surprise. He glanced up from his game, peering at the girl over his shoulders. "Come here," she beckoned, an indifferent expression on her face as she looked at him. Kenma's brows furrowed in confusion but he stood anyway.

He tentatively eyed her, curious yet hesitant.

Mizuki rolled her eyes at his unsurety. She reached forward, latched onto his wrist, and tugged him down, catching the younger male off guard. He toppled over her, his faze ablaze. Mizuki snaked one arm around his waist, holding him in place, while the other held up her book to the side, just above her soulmate's head.

Kenma, after some time, slowly relaxed in her hold, shifting slightly so he could continue playing his game with both hands.

"Is this okay?" he mumbled, worried that he was too heavy for her. Mizuki just nodded, eyes not leaving her book. She dove back into the world created by a magnificent author, a world filled with the horrors of the past and the present.

Eventually, they resumed their silence, both of them more comfortable than before. Kenma, with his head pressed to her chest, found himself listening to the beat of her heart, the relaxed rhythm soothing him. His screen displayed 'winner' in big bold letters, and he soon found himself putting the device away, wanting to properly soak up the moment he was sharing with his final soulmate.

Mizuki noticed his sleepiness, seeing his eyes flutter shut. "Shall I read to you?"

Kenma nodded.

Mizuki slowly stroked his hair and began to read, "unclench your fists, my lover, the war is over now. _I've forgotten how to uncurl my fingers from the trigger._ Be gentle, my lover, the war is over now. _I don't remember what it's like not to have gunsteel in my bones_." Her voice was honeyed and serene, like the winds rolling over hills of green meadows filled with blue flowers and downpours of tiny, gentle blue-white globes. "Come home, my lover, the war is over now. _I'm back at the place I left, but home is gone where I cannot find it._ Sleep, my lover, the war is over now. _The war follows me into sleep. I'm afraid I'll never leave it behind."_

Kenma shut his eyes, finding himself lulled to sleep as he took in the story, picturesque images painted into his mind by words of black and white. The blueness of her speech, the chilliness of the room, the heat she emitted **—** Kenma soon fell into a restful slumber, entirely at peace, all the tension in his shoulder dissipating.

"Kiss me, my lover, the war is over now. _My fingers still drip red, and I do not want to stain you with them._ "

Feeling a weighted shift on top of her, Mizuki paused in her reading, glancing down to see the blonde asleep on her chest. A puff of amusement escaped her lips, and she reached for his console, placing it on the floor along with the book in her hand (don't worry, she made sure to mark the page she was on). She gently turned them onto their side, wrapping her arms around him and affectionately running her fingers through his silky soft hair.

Kenma instinctively snuggled closer to her.

Mizuki smiled down lovingly, pressing a tender kiss to his head, pausing to inhale his freshly washed hair. She pulled him closer, eyelids shutting as she tethered over the edge of awareness, succumbing to sleep's sweet embrace.

As the two mates slept, their hearts began to beat as one, syncing together gradually. They found comfort in the presence of each other, their night filled with a dreamless serenity.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The following morning, Kuroo woke up to an empty futon beside him. A frown immediately overtook his features, and he sat up, scanning around the room Nekoma resided in. He spotted Lev sprawled across his own futon, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth while his soulmate, Yaku, curled into his side, clutching his shirt tightly. The two other soulmates, Fukunaga and Yamamoto, slept in the same futon, their backs pressed against each other while they gripped the end of their blankets, legs tangled together from their previous attempts at kicking each other.

"Ah, good morning, Kuroo." The said male turned to see his fellow third year, Kai, sat against the wall, a book about plants draped across his lap. Kuroo greeted him back lethargically, still scouring the room. He spotted Inuoka, similar to Lev, sprawled along his own futon and Shibayama laying flat on his back, drifting in and out of sleep as the morning sun poured into the room.

Everyone was there except for his kitten.

"Where's Kenma?" he asked. Kai shrugged his shoulders, eyes darting to the unoccupied space beside their captain.

"He left during the night to play his games downstairs," Shibayam muttered sleepily, slowly lowering the blanket he had previously pulled over his face. "He must still be downstairs."

Kuroo sighed, not at all surprised.

The older male was quick to get ready, exiting the room after to search for his soulmate and childhood friend. "Ah! Tetsu! Good morning, bro!" The cheery voice of his owl-like mate made him smile automatically, his body enveloped in an embrace rather quickly.

"Morning," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the shorter's head. Akaashi followed behind Bokuto, a delicate smile extending across his lips. "And morning to you too, 'Kaashi."

"Where's Kenma?" Bokuto asked as he pulled away, looking around for their other soulmate.

Kuroo exhaled frustratedly. "He went off in the middle of the night to play his game."

Akaashi and Bokuto chuckled, not surprised either. Kenma had a frequent habit of leaving their bedroom to play his games, not wanting to risk waking one of them up and get his console taken away from him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Bokuto, ever so chirpy. "Let's go find him!"

The three searched the school, popping their heads into different classrooms they came upon, scanning every area for their blonde mate. They made sure not to make too much noise seeing as they didn't want to disturb the others that were slowly awakening from their much-needed slumber.

Finally, the boys stumbled upon one of the lounge rooms. Akaashi was the one to slide the door open, eyes sweeping the room until they landed on a sight that had their hearts swelling with warmth, completion propagating through their bodies.

"Aw, look how cute they are!" cooed Kuroo in a hushed voice, taking their state of unconsciousness into consideration.

Wide grins spread across their faces, although, Akaashi's was considerably smaller.

"I'll go get a blanket!" Bokuto darted out of the room, having noticed that the place the two slept in was cold and they were both wearing clothes that barely retained their warmth, so they relied on each other. Kenma was tucked into Mizuki's neck, his hands clutching her shirt while Mizuki held him protectively, her chin resting atop his head and their legs entangled together.

Kuroo was quick to whip out his phone, grateful that he always brought it with him no matter where he went. He took multiple pictures of them almost animatedly, taking them from numerous angles. His aura imbued a golden colour while imaginative roses hung around his head. The middle blocker practically fawned over the two, whispering under his breath about how cute they were and how unfair their cuteness was.

Bokuto returned with a spare blanket quite quickly. With the help of Akaashi, they draped it over the two, deciding to let them sleep for longer **—** Teshiro would replace Kenma as their setter while he slept in and Kuroo said he'd go and tell Daichi about the situation.

They turned to leave the room. Akaashi reached over to switch off the single light that was on for the majority of the night. With one last glance at the two, happiness bubbling up in their chests, they slid the door shut and went on their merry way, gushing at the adorable scene they witnessed.

With the way things were going, Akaashi had no doubt that the five of them would begin the formation of their relationship by the end of the camp. And, boy, could he not wait until she was finally theirs.


	21. Eighteen

**PERMEATING THROUGH THE WINDOWS,** the sun's soothing rays flitted across the room, swaying idly to the soft breaths of two soulmates resting harmoniously. Songs made by the soft chirping of various birds floated into the room, dancing their way to a certain lavender-haired girl.

Eyes fluttered open.

Mizuki took a moment to recognise where she was. _What time is it?_ She turned to check her phone, but a weight atop her prevented any movements. She glanced down, spotting a tuff of blonde-dyed hair and dark roots. _Ah, yes. We slept together._

A smile curled at the ends of her lips. Mizuki reached forward, lightly dragging her fingertips along the arm draped over her. A shiver raced through the younger boy.

His eyes cracked open.

Gold met lilac.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice as soft as the light that bore witness to their endearing, private moment.

Kenma grunted, and he nuzzled his head into her neck, pressing himself against her. He pulled Mizuki closer, using the leg that was thrown over her to tighten his embrace. Mizuki chuckled mellifluously, holding him and listening to the breathes that slipped passed his lips. She gazed down at him fondly, physically and mentally softening at the sight.

Her eyes drifted over to the clock on the wall. They were up a few hour later then they're supposed to be, and upon noticing the blanket covering them, she knew that they were left to sleep in **—** by who? She wasn't so sure, though, she did have a vague idea.

"We should get going."

"No."

Mizuki stared at her soulmate with amusement. "Pardon?"

Kenma didn't answer; instead, he tightened his hold on her, refusing to let her go. Mizuki stayed put (even though she could break out of his hold if she tried), soaking in the moment and imprinting it into her mind.

Clasped in each others' embrace, all opposition to their bond melted, the warm blood flowing inside them both was intertwined with a fond tenderness. His chest rose and fell against her side, warm puffs of air faintly brushing against her arm. Mizuki's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"He'll become more spoilt if you give in."

Mizuki turned to see Akaashi leaning against the door with gunmetal blue eyes retaining a loving fondness. He walked forward, standing beside the couch. He reached down and brushed a strand of hair that stuck to her face. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Mizuki nodded, her face erupting in tingles as his fingertips gently caressed her skin.

She glanced up at him, lips parting, "I suppose it was you that brought the blanket?" Akaashi merely smiled, tilting his head forward. "Thank you."

 _He has the most wonderful eyes,_ she realised, losing herself in them. They were blue, mostly, but darken to grey in correspondence to his mood. And although he seldom smiled with his lips, it was his eyes that shone instead, and it was that radiance that developed an irresistible impulse in Mizuki to smile too. The smiling of the eyes, it's the most sincere and pure emotion Akaashi ever showed, even if he didn't want it to show.

The eyes never lie.

One could mask their emotions, but their eyes would tell all, spill their secrets with just a glance. Mizuki happened to be an expert at reading someone, dwelling deep and unveiling their true emotions.

Shifting his focus, Akaashi turned to his setter soulmate, gently shaking his shoulders. "Come on, Kenma. You have a game against Karasuno now."

"I don't wanna," he muttered childishly. Akaashi sighed exasperatedly while Mizuki only watched, entertained by the scene. She wouldn't have believed that the shorter boy could act clingy and pouty.

 _Cute_.

Deciding to help Akaashi out, Mizuki attempted to pry the boy off her considerately, watching as he clutched the blanket and her to his body. "Kozume-san **—** "

"Kenma."

Mizuki arched a brow. "Sorry?"

"Call me Kenma," he muttered into her neck.

"Will you get up if I do?" Cracking open an eye, Kenma started at the lavenderette, adoration filling him. He took in her appearance: soft wisps of that pale lavender hair swept past an ear and caressed the skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks and around her rather beautiful, deep eyes. Those glossy lilac orbs rimmed with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes, seemed to bore into him every time he looked into them and nearly lost himself.

Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire **—** her eyes held all those deep-seated emotions and many more.

Slowly, he nodded.

Her lips lifted upwards. "Alright, then. _Kenma_ ," she stressed, a shiver coiling down his spine as his name rolled off her tongue smoothly, "will you please get up?"

He couldn't help but see her as this divine being. Although just meeting her, Kenma found himself falling in love **—** like eyelids after dark. Very rarely do the gears in his head stop spinning; he's lived his whole life on alert, taking details in and apart to survive. But with Mizuki...he found no need to take in or apart the way her lips curled into a smile, the scent of her hair in his nose, her shallow breath above his head. It all felt so safe.

With her, he was home **—** similarly with the others, he could finally rest.

So, even when light drains out from the sky, even when the world is at its worst, the feeling of her body curled around his, the gears in his head grind to a halt, and he let his heart beat instead.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The set between Nekoma and Karasuno concerned Mizuki greatly. She could feel the frustration roll of Hinata like waves, slowly coming forth like a tsunami awaiting destruction.

A frown spread across her lips.

Mizuki understood that he was feeling dejected for not improving, especially since Tsukishima had grown. He was agitated and annoyed and stressed. Mizuki had never related to the boy as much as she did now. She understood his feelings perfectly, especially when it came to perfecting the piano and studying her ass off.

Hinata raced forward, his soulmate setting him the ball for a quick **—**

_It's different._

And it seemed she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Nice cover! Nice cover!" Tanaka complimented, a bright grin plastered across his face.

"Well done, Hinata."

"HEY!" Hinata yelled, storming up to Kageyama, catching the attention of everyone around him, freezing them all in their spots. Mizuki winced at the loudness. "You held back, didn't you?!"

"Held...back? Me...with volleyball?" Kageyama glared fiercely, gripping the front of his shirt and tugging Hinata forward. "Say that again?"

"Hey, come on," their captain called.

"Excuse me. Can we get a time out?"

A whistle blew, signalling a timeout for Karasuno to work on the dispute between their first years. "That wasn't a falling toss!" Hinata said, voice raggedy, still panting from the constant running he had done. Kageyama faltered in surprise, his grip loosening upon realisation.

"It wasn't?" Takeda glanced at Keishin.

"I mean..." he grasped his chin, "looking back, it technically may not have been. I think what just happened is that the toss right now wasn't like the falling tosses he's been getting, but was more of a parabola."

 _Kageyama was trying to get Hinata the ball,_ Mizuki realised. _He must've felt his frustrations._

"Hinata hasn't hit a spike comfortably for a while now. That's pretty stressful for a spiker. Kageyama might have subconsciously been worried that Hinata might not play as well because of that."

"Oh!"

"Calm down, already! Don't you dare fight here!"

"Don't stop it, Kageyama!"

Comprehending that the situation wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, Mizuki stepped forward, everyone's eyes drifting to her. She made her way to the court, focused solely on the ginger. She wore a blasé expression, though everyone could see the softness in her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pulling him away from the others. She nodded at their coach, silently getting his permission. Mizuki directed him out of the gymnasium, and the eyes of her soulmates follow them, jealousy propagating through their bodies. 

Standing outside, Mizuki handed Hinata a water bottle, listening silently as he vented out all his frustrations to the girl he felt so comfortable with; the girl he looked up to; the girl who supported him full-heartedly.

"And I never seem to hit any of them!" Hinata cried, fingers clenching around the bottle, the need to hit something and pound out his anger increasing more and more **—** slowly overwhelming him.

"You make mistakes because you're focusing on the target and not on your actions," Mizuki began as they leant against the side of the gym, basking in the heat of the sun that hoped to provide them some comfort. "You're focusing only on the ball, waiting for it to impact your hand. Don't. Focus on where the ball is gonna be at a specific moment, focus on how much speed you need, how much power you need to jump and how much power you need in your arms to spike down. Focus on where you wanna hit it **–** " she rose her hand, imitating a spike **–** "and just, _bam_."

Hinata looked up at her with wide eyes, and she turned to him, eyes void of iciness. He understood what she meant, and he nodded his head, his determination slowly returning. He could do this.

Mizuki saw and chuckled. "Just be patient, Shōyō." She ruffled his hair, the action, he realised, soothing him immensely. "It'll come slowly. Without deviation from the norm, progress is not possible."

Oh, how lucky he was to have someone like Mizuki beside him, giving him her full support with everything he did. She guided him to the right path, taking on the role of his older sister, a person he had always desired to have **—** not to say that he didn't love his little sister, Natsu. He absolutely adored her; it was just nice having someone to fall onto, to rely on, and to give their full attention without him seeking for it.

He loved Mizuki, he realised. And he never wanted her to leave his side.

Graduation truly was going to suck. But he still had time to make memories with Mizuki, and he was going to make the best ones with her. Just as she helped him, he was going to help Mizuki.

Starting with her soulmate problem.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The day soon came to an end, and with the moon shining high in the sky, so did their evening practice. Mizuki helped the boys practice their synchronised attack, going through the drills repeatedly and giving tips and advice to better it. She was glad to see that as each day passed, the boys were slowly growing, slowly extending their wings and getting ready to fly the nest.

Deciding to catch up on her novel, Mizuki left earlier, walking through the school. Her gaze flew to the white crescent in the sky, her mind permeating with peace as she gazed at the astronomical body she was named after. She inhaled deeply, the cool summer air relaxing her body.

She continued her way to the building the girls' room was in. The sound of volleyball slamming against various surfaces and the squeaks of shoes against the floor flew to her ear, but she paid it no mind. It wasn't an unusual occurrence.

Hearing the faint familiar hums of the girl he saw as an older sister, Hinata perked up. His eyes brightened, and his head snapped to the door, catching the lavenderette pass by. He bolted for the door, surprising and confusing the others in the gymnasium with him (they were currently taking a break from their game, drinking water to stay hydrated).

"O-Oi, Chibi-chan!"

Hinata poked his head out, waving his arm like crazy. "Mizuki-senpai!"

Her soulmates in the room **—** Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi **—** stiffened at his use of her first name while the said girl paused in her footsteps upon hearing the ginger. She smiled gently and turned around, only a few steps away from the male.

"Shōyō," she greeted softly, his bright grin soothing her like the sun soothed the moon in the morning, reassuring that it was always there for the other. "Are you still practising?" Hinata nodded excitedly, motioning to the inside of the gym as he took a step back.

Mizuki walked forward, taking a peek inside and spotting three of her soulmates along with Tsukishima and the tall middle blocker from Nekoma, who Hinata had introduced as Lev. Her eyes softened when she saw the sweat dripping down the blonde's face, delighted to see that Tsukishima was working just as hard as the others.

"Hello," she greeted politely, acknowledging all their presences. Her soulmates all smiled back, though the taller ones were uncomfortable with the closeness Hinata and Mizuki shared. They didn't like it **—** but they knew they didn't have to worry. Hinata had his own soulmate and was still faithful, even if he was currently in a fight with him.

Mizuki forced her heart to beat steadily, pushing down the blush that threatened to surface upon briefly locking eyes with the three. She took deep, calming breaths, finding no need to be nervous or flustered around her mates.

"How long have you guys been practising?" she asked, moving her gaze back to the ginger who wore an ecstatic grin **—** most likely because he was training with one of the top five aces.

"Not long!" he answered, and Mizuki caught the scoff Tsukishima exhaled. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Can you watch us?!"

Bokuto perked up, his eyes brightening as the idea of his final soulmate watching him excited him. He still hadn't had any time with her, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was getting jealous.

Mizuki shook her head and the monochrome-haired male deflated, his hair flattening slightly, reflecting his dejected mood. The other two hid their unhappiness, remaining blasé about the whole thing.

Their reaction didn't go unnoticed. Mizuki offered a soft smile, saying, "perhaps another time." That seemed to cheer the three up, and Mizuki was glad to see the light return to the ace's eyes, his hair poking back up into spikes. "However, I do suggest wrapping this game up. The cafeteria's about to close."

Bokuto, Lev and Hinata all shared the same reaction, jaws dropping and eyes widening in horror.

"We cannot go into battle on an empty stomach," commented Kuroo, his hands on his waist. Mizuki cracked an amused smile. She reached up and ruffled Hinata's hair, bidding the others a goodnight and telling them to eat properly.

With that, she was on her way back to the room, content for the day.

 _This whole soulmate thing,_ she started, looking up at the night sky illuminated by the stars and the moon. _It's not so bad._


	22. Nineteen

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING,** Mizuki watched the boys' match against Ubugawa, a faint smile tugging at her lips. With her arms crossed over her chest, she watched as the boys left the court dejectedly. They lost the game, but one look at the scoreboard told everyone that Karasuno were crawling further and further to the top.

They were changing; evolving.

Once their afternoon training sessions came to an end, Hinata was quick to latch onto Mizuki and claim her as his for the evening. Groans echoed, and glares were thrown his way as the other boys headed over to their own courts.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at his soulmate who wanted the analyser to help him with his tosses. Kageyama grumbled under his breath, turning to ask Coach Ukai for help instead.

The human exclamation point grinned smugly.

Dragging her over the third gymnasium, Hinata practically forced the older third year to watch him and the others play. Mizuki didn't particularly mind it. It was a good time for her to actually pay close attention to her soulmates **—** well, three of them, anyway.

The game commenced, and all the boys knew that Bokuto was showing off. Knowing that his final soulmate was watching him increased his focus and he played sharper than many had seen him play. Every time he got in a good spike, his cheery attitude amplified and his eyes darted to Mizuki. One smile of acknowledgement from the lavenderette had him practically vibrating with glee, lips stretched from one ear to the other.

Currently, the group was taking a short break from their practice match. Mizuki handed the boys their respective water bottles with a gentle smile, happy to see her little crows practising their butts off.

"Here you go," she said, handing Akaashi a dry towel, noticing the sweat droplets sliding down his face quite close to his eyes. Oh, how they shined, those blue hues iridescent under the artificial lights of the gymnasium; the envy of any midsummer night sky.

Akaashi pulled the bottle away from his lips, accepting the towel. "Thank you," he said, dabbing the towel on his face. Mizuki nodded, her heart skipping a beat when those heavenly orbs locked with hers. A soothing warmth expelled from the mark between her breasts, and she looked away, her gaze moving towards her other soulmate.

"Oh, by the way, when you're going one-on-one with a spiker," Kuroo began, using his arm to wipe away the droplets slipping past his lips, "don't try to block by centring yourself to their body. Centre yourself with their dominant arm instead."

"We are technically opponents as soon as we're in a match, right?" Tsukishima turned towards the male helping them out, giving tips of improvement on their form and plays. "Why are you giving us advice?"

"I've always been a nice person."

Tsukishima and Hinata deadpanned.

"You don't have to look at me like that..."

Mizuki bit her lip, stifling her faint giggles. Hearing the mellifluous sound, Bokuto brightened up. His lips broadened into a smile, a smaller one reflected on Mizuki's face, who turned to the ground in an attempt to hide her amusement.

Kuroo shifted to the side, his hand cradling the back of his neck. "I want to make the Battle at the Garbage Dump a reality. It's what our coach wants more than anything. But who knows how much longer our coach is going to continue coaching? So, because of that, we need you guys to keep winning, too."

Mizuki softened upon hearing his solicitous words; the ice enveloped around her heart slowly melted the more time she spent with her soulmates.

"Well, it's practice for me, as well **–** " Kuroo brushed it off quickly, his cheeks flushing when he caught the expression on Mizuki's face **–** "so don't sweat the small things. Come on. Let's get back to practice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


09, OWLS. 10, CATS. SET 7

Mizuki watched the boys from the side, paying attention to the way her soulmates acted. It wasn't on purpose; in fact, she tried her hardest to focus on her crows **—** it's just that her eyes would always drift to the side, absorbing and assimilating their different personalities.

Throughout the sets they played, Mizuki could see the relationship aspect between the three: every time Kuroo shut down a spike, he made sure to compliment Akaashi and Bokuto on their plays, and the two would make sure to praise him when Bokuto broke through his blocks.

It was heartwarming **—** to see such genuineness.

Though one look at Tsukishima **—** upper lip curled back, nose drawn up and wrinkled, narrow, partly closed eyes **—** she knew that that was far from what he was feeling. The beanpole looked like he was about to throw up.

"Akaash, cover!" yelled Bokuto, eyes trained solely on the ball. His knees bent, and he was ready to run forward in order to spike the ball his setter soulmate tossed to him.

"Sorry! It's a bit short."

"Surround him!" Kuroo leant forward, placing his hands on his knees as he gathered his breath. "Spread out the block!"

"Damn it! You're still ridiculously huge for a first-year." The Fukurōdani captain grinned through his irritation, slapping the ball against their arms. Mizuki noticed the way Hinata reacted upon seeing Bokuto's rebound: eyes wide, mouth parted and eyebrows raised. "One more time! You better make that toss a good one, Akaashi!"

Bokuto passed to Akaashi who readied his arms above his hand, fingers spread out and eyes narrowing in on the ball. With just a millisecond analysis, Akaashi tossed the ball upwards. The ace followed after it, stepping to the side and jumping up, slamming his hand on the ball and hitting a perfect straight. He cheered as he scored a point, yelling his signature line: "hey, hey, hey!"

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards. Bokuto's obnoxious yell, for an odd reason, mollified her, expelling the tension in her shoulders.

Hinata rushed towards the captain, stumbling over his feet. "Was that on purpose?!" he asked, cheeks reddening and eyes wide with awe. "When you lightly hit the block."

Bokuto turned towards the shrimp, placing a hand on his hip and nodding. "Yup! It's a rebound!"

"A rebound? That's so cool!"

Bokuto flushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the indirect praise. "Is it? It is, isn't it?"

"You sure are good at flattering the airhead, chibi-chan," muttered Kuroo, the others staring at the two with an exasperated expression.

Mizuki stood to the side and observed as Bokuto explained a rebound to Hinata, the younger boy listening with wide eyes, absorbing the knowledge and implanting it into his brain. "When you aren't completely ready, and you feel like your spike's going to get blocked for sure, you purposely hit the block with the ball and try one more time when it bounces back." A dejected aura surrounded Bokuto, who looked away and stared at the ground. "Well, of course, there are plenty of times where that fails, and they just slam the ball down."

"That happens quite often with you, Bokuto-san," commented Akaashi.

Bokuto whipped over to Akaashi, glaring at his soulmate. "You're supposed to say, _that's not true_ , there, Akaashi!" The male didn't respond; instead, he glanced away. Bokuto sulked, but he quickly regained his energy, turning back to the boy that he would eventually take under his fluffy wing. "Spiking doesn't just involve slamming the ball into the ground. If you're calm, you'll see how to attack."

There was a delicious moment where Hinata's face washed blank with confusion **—** like the cogs in his brain couldn't turn fast enough to take in the erudition from his broadened eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, soon stretching from one side to the other, showing every single tooth.

"Oh, that's not true, Bokuto-san."

"You're late, Akaashi!"

Mizuki knew Bokuto's words resonated within Hinata, opening his mind and birthing multiple new ideas. Although a quite dense male, Bokuto's passion from volleyball inspired many, igniting a fire in the chests of those that slowly succumbed to the illusion of failure **—** of never being enough.

The match continued, both teams pouring their heart and soul, trying their absolute hardest in a sport they adored. When Akaashi toppled over to receive the ball, Mizuki's eyes widened in worry, and although it was quick and short, Kuroo noticed it. He smirked, before readying his stance to jump for a block.

"Akaashi, nice!" complimented Bokuto, extending his arms out. "Chibi-chan, get the last!" He dug it over to Hinata and cringed when he saw the sight on the other side of the net. "Hey! You guys are playing dirty!"

Mizuki bit her lip, seeing the smug expressions (whether it was apparent or not) splashed across the three boys' faces. _Their block is more like an umbrella than a wall,_ she thought. _There's nowhere to aim._ Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest, waiting patiently to see what her ball of sunshine would do.

Astonishment propagated through her as Hinata managed to find a place to aim, hitting the ball accordingly. Everyone stared in shock, watching as the ball flew and Hinata scored a point for his team, though he made a weird noise as his back collided with the floor. "Ow..."

"Did you...actually aim for that?" asked Kuroo, staring at the younger inexperienced boy with bewilderment. "That was an amazing wipe!"

"Oh. Well, I did aim for Lev's fingertips."

"Nani?!"

A chuckle flowed out a pair of lips, the saccharine sound drawing the attention of all males on the court. "Well done, Shoyo." They watched as she walked towards them, extending an arm out to the said boy. "I'm impressed."

Mizuki's soft, plump lips stretched into a smile, one that lit her eyes with a tenderness seldom seen. The radiance of her eyes resembled purity and divinity in itself, shining like the stars in the night sky. They entranced the boys; both her smile and her eyes.

When Mizuki smiled, a truly genuine smile, it showed in her eyes, and the impulse to smile as well was mighty powerful.

Those lilac orbs never lied. They showed her sincerity and her true emotions.

Hinata's cheeks warmed, laughing sheepishly. He placed his hand in hers, lifting himself off the ground with the extra pull from Mizuki. "Well, it was all because of you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Those mental exercises we did in the beginning really helped."

_Ah, yes._

Mizuki recalled the first thing she got the boys to do was meditation and yoga. In order to rise to the top, they needed to make sure their determination remained obstinate, their mindset never deterring from the right path **—** the victorious path.

"I thought they were dumb, but they really help me focus!"

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi couldn't help the toxic feeling building in their stomachs as they watched Mizuki ruffle Shoyo's hair. Their eyes darkened with specks of jealousy as her smile never wavered; in fact, it seemed to broaden, and they didn't like that at all. They wanted her smile to be directed towards them, to be close enough to see the way the silver specks in her eyes sparkled pronouncedly, as if the sun sat behind it, blaring its divine rays and producing a colour that rivalled opulent jewels fit for emperors.

"It was sheer luck that it hit. I can't hit that accurately **—** "

Bokuto placed one hand atop Hinata's head and one under his chin, moving his head around (totally not because he wanted to take Mizuki's attention away from him). "You were covered by three blockers, each around 190cm tall! Not to mention that terrible toss! Well done! I'm moved!" he praised, grinning broadly and exuding elation. "The valiant little warrior who fights in the face of a two-meter wall!"

Akaashi and Kuroo stared at their doofus of a soulmate, exasperated.

"Talk about over-exaggerating..."

Kuroo crossed his arms over each other, not at all surprised by his soulmate's actions. "Somehow 190cm turned into 2 meters."

"I shall give you a new special attack!" Bokuto's remark exacerbated their vexation. The darker-haired males just stared at the owl-like ace with annoyance **—** though it was feigned. They were glad to see the vivacious grin spreading Bokuto's face as he and Hinata discussed different plays.

Mizuki stood to the side, watching contently.

From infancy, she had never believed in love, never believed that the people made for you would bring anything but troubles. Yet, here she was, defying and disregarding every rule she set upon herself **—** succumbing to the bonds linking the five together.

As she stared at the group piercingly, Mizuki wasn't sure what scared her more: the fact that these four strangers wanted to explore her depths and understand her...

or the fact that she was willing to let them.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Don't you think it's time we head to bed?" Mizuki spoke, interrupting the boys from resuming another game. It was late; the sun had gone to rest, and the moon came to the sky like a mother comes to sing a soft lullaby, to ease her children into a star-filled night. The astronomical objects illuminated the school, gleefully babbling about the intangible bond slowly strengthening between the four soulmates in the gymnasium.

"Ehhh?!" whined Hinata, sitting up from his position on the floor where he previously laid down beside Bokuto, who sat with the ball in his grasps. Akaashi stood chatting with Tsukishma by the net, while Kuroo was helping Lev with his blocking form. "Can't we play one more match?"

"You've been saying that for the last three hours, Shoyo," she deadpanned. He frowned, lips jutting out into a pout in hopes that the expression would cause Mizuki to cave in.

Amusement shone in her eyes, noticing his intentions. "That won't work on me." She ruffled her hair (she was standing beside him), cringing when his sweat lacquered her fingers. She retracted her hand, wiping it on the towel in her grasps. "Save that energy for tomorrow."

With the older males agreeing with Mizuki, the group proceeded to clean up, collecting all the balls and placing them in their respective baskets. Flicking off the light switch, Akaashi made sure to shut the doors properly, stopping any dust and dirt to drift in from outside. The group stood outside, the warmth of the day leaching back into the land. They relished in the cool breeze grazing their sweaty bodies faintly.

"Let's stop by the cafeteria," Kuroo said, wrapping an arm around Akaashi's shoulder, pulling him close. "We need to fuel up after all that training." The others agreed, and they made their way through the school, light chatter drifting through the air from the three hyper males. Mizuki trailed behind them, gazing up at the firmament.

Even in the velvet dark, there is the light of the stars, the promise that they would always be there to guide her, no matter where she may be. They watched after her, twinkling and offering their comfort during the nights she cried herself to sleep.

 _The quiet of the night,_ she thought, inhaling deeply, _is astonishingly pulchritudinous._

"Oh, man!" Lev's raucous voice broke her concentration, and she turned towards the tall male. "It's locked!"

"Damn it!" Bokuto whined, shoulders slumping forward. He could feel his stomach growling, demanding its vessel for food. Lev and Hinata both sulked with him, a gloomy, depressing aura hanging over them. Tsukishima sighed with annoyance, pushing up his glasses in annoyance.

"I told you you should've wrapped up quickly," she commented. A part of her wanted to laugh in their faces, but that thought was quickly overridden upon seeing their dejected expressions. "Fortunately, they gave me a spare." Mizuki stepped in front of them, dishing out the key they had given her from the pocket in her black sports trousers. She lodged it into the hole and twisted her wrist. The 'click' sound brightened everyone up, each of them hella thankful. None of them wanted to go to bed hungry. They needed food desperately.

Mizuki stepped inside and headed straight to the kitchen, having already familiarised herself with everything. She opened the fridge door, eyes scanning the items available and formulating multiple dishes in her brain.

 _The boys would need something nourishing but light so they can sleep properly._ Mizuki tapped the fridge handle as she thought of ideas. _They'd need protein to repair their muscles, but any meat would be more strenuous for them to digest._ Her eyes gazed over the side and instantly brightened as an ingredient popped into her brain. _Aha! Eggs!_

She reached inside and began taking out the ingredients she'd be using, moving around with a pause in her step. As she worked, Mizuki seemed to forget about the people she was feeding who stood in the kitchen awkwardly, wondering what they were supposed to do. The girl was silent as she moved, having no intentions of involving them whatsoever.

"Do you need any help, Sayeko-san?" Akaashi asked, standing near the counter. Mizuki placed down the washed celery on the chopping board and shook her head.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. I prefer to handle everything myself." She retrieved a knife from the rack attached to the wall, finger lightly touching the sharp end, satisfied with how it felt. Her words registered themselves in her mind, and she turned towards the group, softly asking, "if that's alright."

Hinata grinned, nodding his head. "Of course!"

"Let us know if you need anything," said Kuroo, looking over the ingredients she brought out and wondering what she was going to make. He knew that she cooked well, he had seen her in action during the mornings. He trusted her cooking, which wasn't as surprising as it seemed since their soulmate bond influenced his line of thinking.

"Will do," she softly uttered, chopping up the celery professionally, moving on to the next task as soon as she finished with one. The others migrated to the tables, sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Whilst the lively ones conversed, Akaashi stared at his soulmate, watching her waltz around the kitchen and chop up the ingredients she needed. She cooked flawlessly, her concentration unparalleled. Akaashi, although not a good cook, knew that she was far more advanced for someone her age.

Akaashi placed his chin in his palm, gazing at her adoringly. _I guess, when we move in together, she and Kuroo would do the cooking._ Between the five of them, those two were the best. If it were up to the other three, they'd order takeout every night since Akaashi, himself, could only do the bare minimum, Bokuto was too impatient and Kenma was absolutely lazy. So that only left his pain-in-the-ass Kuroo and, now, his moon.

Placing a tray in the blast freezer, Mizuki brushed the strands of hair away from her face. "Twenty more minutes," she informed them, making her way to the table they sat at. Hinata was quick to move over and offer his seat beside Bokuto to the lavenderette. Mizuki thanked with a smile and sat down. Her heartbeat accelerated when her knee brushed against Bokuto's, sparks erupting under their skin. She remained cool on the outside; however, the other three could sense her flusterdness faintly though the bond that grew and grew the longer they stayed together.

Mizuki sat and listened to their conversation silently. Her eyes were coated with a sleepy gaze. Somnus beckoned for her to join him in his embrace, divine eyes captivating her, drawing her closer and closer. There were multiple times where she wanted to shut her eyes and shut herself off completely, but she couldn't. She had to finish preparing their food before she went to bed.

"So, Sayeko-san," Akaashi started, sitting in between Tsukishima and Kuroo. "Hinata was telling us that you happen to read a lot of books. Any recommendations?"

Mizuki, honestly, wasn't surprised that the ginger was babbling on about her. She knew that he and Kenma were close friends, and she could tell that Akaashi and Kuroo could be quite _persuasive_.

"I would suggest reading the books most damaged on the outside." Her answer confused the boys **—** the others had paused their conversations to listen.

"Why?"

"They're the ones that usually have a great story on the inside."

Hinata, Bokuto and Lev tilted their heads to the side.

"How?" The owl-like male asked.

"When a story looks crumpled and slightly shredded on the outside, it means that many people have handled it. As such, it means its a good book."

"But what if people just picked it up and put it back after reading the first page?" Hinata asked, challenging her statement.

"That could also be the case," she said, not exactly in the mood to give a logical explanation as to why her answer had a higher probability of being correct.

The timer on her phone went off, disrupting the silence settled around them. Mizuki snoozed the alarm and headed back to the kitchen, finishing up any last details while the others quickly jumped into an argument over which book was better, quickly changing to movies since the first-years barely read anything.

Scooping the white rice into each separate bowl, Mizuki placed them all onto a tray and brought them over to the table. She went back to the kitchen and brought out another tray filled with tinier bowls.

"What are those?" Kuroo asked once she brought it to the table.

"Furikake Gohan?" questioned Tsukishima, recognising the meal. His eyes narrowed as he analysed the dish. _Something's different._

"Almost." Mizuki grabbed one of the bowls and tipped it over, pouring the golden contents onto the hot rice. As the eggs and solidified chicken broth laid in the rice, the golden jewels slowly melted away, soaking their juices onto the grains of white and eggs **—** staining them gold and releasing a delightful aroma.

"Sugoi!" Their eyes widened in amazement.

"I call it Transforming Furikake Gohan," she clarified, softly smiling at the group. She sprinkled the finely diced celery on top as garnish and placed the bowls in front of each male. "Dig in."

Bokuto was the first to dive in, gathering some on his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth. His eyes enlarged as the fluffy and gelatinous texture gave way to his teeth easily, his tastebuds practically singing at the salty yet saccharine flavours flooding him. It was absolutely spending. "It's delicious!"

Mizuki's cheeks flushed pink. "I'm glad," she said softly, her cheeks reddening even more once the others ate their food, praising her highly.

"What are these?" Lev asked, pointing his chopstick at the melting gold cubes on his dish.

Kuroo, with the bowl in his hands, looked at his soulmate. "It's aspic, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Correct. The squares are aspic made from chicken wingtips." Mizuki placed the last bowl in front of Hinata, who thanked her with a large grin and immediately dug in, savagely stuffing his mouth with rice and moaning in delight as multiple flavours exploded in his mouth — a completely new sensation.

"Aspic?"

"Aspic is formed when meat or fish broth with high gelatin content congeals into jelly," Kuroo explained, watching as Mizuki resumed her seat at the table.

"I simmered chicken wingtips with bonito stock, sake, and light soy sauce, then finely chopped the aspic once it cooled and solidified."

Hinata gasped loudly, eyes widening in terror.

"Are we going to get drunk?!" The others stared at him in shock, though Lev mirrored the same expression, staring at the food in hysteria.

Mizuki's lips spread into an amused grin, exhaling from her nose while she shook her head. "No, you won't. Sake is just used to give the aspic flavour." Hinata sighed in relief and continued eating without a second thought.

Tsukishma, who sat opposite her, muttered under his breath, "at this point, I'm convinced some people were put on the planet just to test my anger management skills."

Mizuki chuckled softly, turning back to Kuroo and finishing off her explanation. "When it's sprinkled over hot rice, the aspic melts and the gelatinous broth coats the egg soboro, basically meaning the aspic is a rich soup infused with the umami of chicken."

Kuroo hummed, taking another bite and forcibly holding back a groan of pleasure. "It's really good."

Her heart jerked in her chest. She smiled at him, not trusting her voice right now.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Bokuto asked her, stopping himself from the compelling continuation of shovelling the food into his mouth like a barbarian.

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

Bokuto frowned, lowering the bowl from his lips. "But you haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"I'll be okay," she reassured, smiling tiredly. Bokuto, knowing how important nutrition was to a person, offered her his food. Mizuki shook her head, opening her mouth to politely decline his offer when Bokuto shoved his chopsticks into her mouth, forcing her to eat the rice that was previously on it.

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise while Bokuto grinned cheekily.

"It's not healthy to starve." He pulled his chopsticks out and put more food onto them, offering them back to Mizuki. She stared at him. Her eyes, magnified by her thick dark lashes, lasered into his own, and for a moment, Bokuto felt himself pinned down. Doubt swirled in his eyes, cynically wondering if he had ruined all the progress they had made with her.

Just before he could pull back his chopsticks, Mizuki graciously wrapped her lips around them, chewing on the chicken-coated egg. Bokuto brightened up and happily fed both himself and her for the rest of the night, focusing on her more so than him (Mizuki forced him to eat the majority though. He was the one that played all day, after all).

The group chatted the night away, a warm and easing atmosphere relaxing their mental state of mind. Mizuki watched them all interact, focusing more on her soulmates than the others **—** the way they spoke and laughed, what triggered their annoyance and their mischievous attitudes, what displays of affection they gave the others.

She scrutinised them the whole night, conscious of the inexpressible tenderness forming in her heart.


	23. Twenty

**CRIMSON DROPLETS** raced down fair skin, a faint curse slipping past a pair of soft, plump lips. The sound of a knife clanking against the metal countertop stole the attention of the other girls, gasps echoing throughout the kitchen. "Oh, my goodness!" Panic arose from the female managers. They flittered around the lavenderette, mumbles of worries resonating and flowing into her ear. The commotion attracted the attention of the volleyball players seated at the benches with trays of food placed before them.

"What's going on?" Yaku asked, glancing behind Nishinoya who sat in front of him, the two previously conversing. Since they both played the same position in volleyball, the crow hoped to feed off the older cat's knowledge and techniques.

Daichi and Sugawara glanced at each other and, being the closest to the kitchen, stood up. They made their way to the door, eyes widening in horror when they landed on Mizuki, who stood with blood flowing down her arm, a blasé expression settling on her face.

"Holy shit, your hand!" exclaimed Tanaka, coming up from behind the two older soulmates.

Kuroo, from his seat facing away from the kitchen, looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened once they landed on his injured soulmate. The others followed his line of direction, and they abruptly stood, following him to the kitchen. "Are you alright?" Kuroo asked worriedly, fingers twitching with the urge to do something, but his mind was drawing up blanks.

Bokuto bit his lip, feeling weary at the sight of blood. "Should we go to the hospital?" Mizuki stared at them, indifferent to the situation. She exhaled and ignored everybody, grabbing one of the unused towels and applying pressure to the wound.

Akaashi stepped around the counter, swiping another cloth and wetting it under the sink. Mizuki watched as he stood in front of her. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the scarlet tracks. With a nod from the analyser, Akaashi gently grabbed Mizuki's arm and proceeded to wipe the excess blood, a reassuring smile on his face.

Kiyoko walked up to the couple, urging them to the side. "We'll take care of the rest," she said, throwing Akaashi a thankful look while glancing down at Mizuki's wound in worry ever other second. The girls proceeded to clean up everything and the others all dispersed after realising that everything was taken care of.

"Come on," said Akaashi. "Let's clean it with water." He turned the tap to the side, drops of luminous water emanating cohesively, caressing Mizuki's outstretched hand. She winced at the sting, flinching back as a protective instinct. Akaashi softened, thumbing circles into the hand he cradled in an attempt to soothe her nerves. Mizuki was grateful for the action, but it did nothing to stop the pain penetrating the cells that should be protected by smooth skin, instead, lying open and raw. After the initial surge of pain, the wound ebbed and the blood flow stopped shortly after.

"Here."

Kenma's voice pacified her soul, sending assuaging vibes through the bond that was developing deeper than the others. He handed Akaashi the first aid kit Yachi had gotten from the Ubugawa High manager, Eri Miyanoshita.

"Thank you."

Flipping open the box, Akaashi grabbed the antibiotic ointment whilst Kuroo, who stayed beside the two with Kenma and Bokuto, grabbed the adhesive bandage roll. The youngest soulmate dabbed the cream onto Mizuki's wound with a q-tip, being gentle not to intensify the pain. Once he was finished, Kuroo wrapped the wound tentatively.

"Is it too tight?" he asked.

Mizuki shook her head. "It's just fine."

Kuroo nodded and continued until the whole roll was finished. Mizuki withdrew her hand, gently cradling it. "Thank you," she said, nodding over to her soulmates' directions.

"Mizuki." The said girl turned to her best friend. "Go change your clothes. We'll take care of the rest." She nodded, exiting the kitchen with another apology that was waved off by the others, all wearing tender smiles as Mizuki's soulmates lingered behind her. They ascended the stairs, travelling all the way to the floor where the managers resided in.

"You know I'm not physically impaired," she said, pausing at the top of the stairs. She turned towards them, staring at them with an unwavering, scrutinising gaze. "It's just a cut."

"We just want to make sure." Akaashi sent her a sweet smile, one usually reserved for his family and his other soulmates.

Mizuki stared for a moment longer. As she spun around, none of them missed the tug at the end of her lips. Bokuto brightened, seeing it as an incentive to continue. She wasn't annoyed with them.

_Progress!_

They entered the classroom and realisation hit Mizuki. She glanced down at her bandaged hand, flexing her fingers. "Mizuki?" She turned towards her concerned mates.

"I cut my dominant hand." They rose a brow, unsure of what she was implying. "I need help changing."

A rose-pink tinted their cheeks, heat crawling up their necks.

Akaashi swallowed, forcing himself to calm down before stepping forward. "Allow me." He reached for her shirt, grabbing the hem with nervous, timid fingers. He rose it over her form, guiding her arms out before pulling the shirt over her head.

The four inhaled deeply, eyes greedily taking in their soulmate's divine form **—** sacrosanct, ethereal, pure. From the window, golden rivers tenderly caressed its way down her neck, accentuating her collarbones, her untainted skin, the curves of her lacey bra. Kuroo bit his lip, pupils enlarging to let in more light, as if to absorb and memorise the scene in his head.

 _If the gods are real,_ he thought to himself, _then this woman is their masterpiece._

But what had them more entranced was a specific familiar mark laying snuggly above her breasts: a black owl, sharing lots of features to the youngest of the bunch. On her back, between her shoulder blades, was an owl similar to the one on them all **—** except Bokuto, of course.

Mizuki noticed the stunned silence, glancing over at the four, their stares trained onto the marks on her body. A twinge of sadness pokes at her heart, regret washing over her like the long slow waves on a shallow beach, each icy cold, sending a shiver down her her spine. How many times had she attempted to get rid of them? How many hours did she spend in the shower, scrubbing her body and hoping the marks would wash away with the soap? How many nights did she wish for them to evanesce?

The marks she despised were the ones they adored.

"Ma **—** " Akaashi cut himself off, clearing his throat. "May I?" he repeated, motioning to the mark **—** _his_ mark on her chest. Mizuki nodded, body tensing as faint sparks ignited under her skin, burgeoning as Akaashi's fingers came closer. Her nerves enkindled, lungs expanding as a rush of oxygen swept down her airway. Warmth radiated from the spot Akaashi touched, and Mizuki was aware of the conscious fondness enveloping the trail bitterness that followed after the thought of her soul marks.

Bokuto and Kenma shuffled closer, noticing their own marks on her back and her arm.

"Can we?"

A nod from Mizuki had them endearingly caressing her body, fingers running over the detailed pattern engraved onto her skin since birth.

"Beautiful," Bokuto whispered sincerely, awe-struck. Kenma hummed a faint agreement, amber eyes analysing the brown and yellow cat curled around her upper left arm.

Soft lips stretched into a smile, one of happiness growing, like a spring flower opening. Kuroo watched the interaction with affability blossoming in his chest, arms folded over each other and an appeased expression settling across his face.

"This is yours," said Kenma, moving to turn and pushing his hair away from the base of his neck. He tilted his head forward, giving her more access. Mizuki's eyes widened, a strike of warmth flashing through her, mouth suddenly devoid of any water. An empyreal mark sprawled across his skin, a frozen crown with engravings of diamonds perched among the sharp tips. Her lips quirked upwards at how fitting it was. She rose her hand, brushing the tips of her fingers against his skin. Kenma shivered at the touch, pleasant and somewhat familiar.

"Is it the same on all of you?" she asked, aware of the tone of her voice **—** tender, soft, quiet.

"Yes."

Mizuki turned towards the middle blocker. "Do you want to see yours?"

Kuroo nodded.

Mizuki stepped back from the group, grabbing the top of her waist-high tracksuit pants and pushing it down, revealing the black cat on her left hip. Kuroo's smile widened, and he stepped closer, tracing the outline with his eyes. "Bo's right," he said. "You really are beautiful."

Mizuki turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. Chuckles slipped past Kuroo's lips, and he took a step back, knowing that the lavenderette needed space after allowing them to interact with her intimately **—** though, not as intimate as he really wanted it to be. If it were up to the conniving middle blocker, Kuroo would've had different marks littering her body.

Mizuki headed to her allocated area, hoping to distract herself from the adrenaline coursing through her body, the heat searing through her cheeks and the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. Crouching, she unzipped her bag with her left hand, reaching in to grab her clothes. "Damn," she cursed faintly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Everything okay?" asked Akaashi.

"I don't have any spare shirts."

"Take one of ours," said Kuroo. Bokuto volunteered quickly, rushing out the door and down the stairs to get one of his shirts. The image of her in his shirt had him almost drooling, a dopey grin curving along his face.

The other four stood in an almost awkward silence, well, awkward for Mizuki, who had no idea how to act now. She had revealed a more vulnerable side of her. The marks she never wanted to be displayed were shown to her soulmates of all people. Akaashi watched her fondly, reaching up to Mizuki's face and tucking back a strand of her lavender hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Two simple words with no clarifications needed.

He knew. They all did.

And they couldn't be more grateful.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


For the remainder of the day, Mizuki was told to take it easy. She stood beside Kiyoko, whispering things for the manager to note down when necessary since she was unable to do so. Mizuki focused more on the other teams, making sure to analyse all their weaknesses to exploit if they were ever to play a match against them at Nationals. She was going to make sure her team was prepared.

A whistle blew, signalling the end of another set.

"And that's another loss," sighed Mizuki, shifting her weight onto the other leg. Kiyoko copied her action, scribbling her own thoughts down.

"They have gotten better," commented Kiyoko as they watched their team do a round of diving receives, their techniques **—** notably Hinata's **—** ameliorated.

"Damn it!" Tanaka gritted his teeth, pushing himself up from the floor with his arms, sweat leaping off his face. "We basically kept losing all the way to the end." Mizuki could see that the four, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama, were slowly being drained of their motivation, panting heavily with their hands on their knees, gazes directed towards the floor.

Mizuki took a step forward, her brain jumbling words of motivation together.

"You guys need to keep doing your best and survive," said Daichi, a tone of finality in his voice. The four turned to their captain.

"Daichi-san?"

"I just happened to hear this **–** " he looked to the side **–** "and I was going to keep it quiet..."

"Wh-What is it?!"

Daichi bore a hardened gaze into them, brows furrowed in seriousness. "When all of these practice matches are over...Apparently, the coaches are going to treat us to a barbecue."

_And there you go._

"BAR..."

"...BE..."

"...CUE!"

Mizuki smiled, seeing the four dance with glee, their energy returning to them tenfold. Her gaze moved to Daichi. He knew exactly what to say to his teammates to get them motivated.

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Meat is god! Meat is god!"

"They're quite scary," said Kenma as he walked up to his oldest soulmate, a water bottle in his hands and sweat dripping down his forehead.

Mizuki nodded. "They're a weird bunch."

Kenma stared at her, amber eyes trained onto her bandaged hand. "How is it?"

Mizuki noticed what he was looking it and smiled. "It's alright," she reassured. "It doesn't hurt if that's what you're trying to ask." A pink tint splashed across his cheeks, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped. Kenma quickly excused himself, his heart racing at the fond expression in Mizuki's eyes. Her lilac eyes softened, watching him leave as a warm feeling stirred in her chest. She could feel their soulmate bond developing as the seconds go by, and not just with him.

Throughout the day, her soulmates popped up to check on her, and while it did irritate her at one point, Mizuki appreciated it greatly, touched at their care.

"Here." A water bottle was thrust into her vision, yanking her out of her thoughts. "You need to stay hydrated."

Mizuki chuckled, grabbing the bottle. "Thank you, Tsukishima."

The blonde only grunted before walking back to his soulmate.

She popped open the top, sucking out the water. _Oh?_ A smile curved at her lips, seeing the blonde fixing his shoelaces once he plopped beside Yamaguchi. _It's cold._

"Kageyama!" Hinata's loud, high-pitched exclamation caught her attention. "I want to hurry up and hit that falling toss!"

Kageyama stared at his soulmate, searching for answers in his eyes. "Don't rush," he said. "As long as I'm missing the tosses, it won't be any practice for you."

"I was thinking this yesterday, too, but you're really creepy when you worry about others," muttered Hinata, staring incredulously, almost pouty, at his soulmate. "I get it, but hurry up and give me tosses! I want to hit them!"

"That's why I'm practising so hard, BOKE!"

The reinstatement of the two soulmates, their usual arguing, helped soothe everyone's worries, dissolving the tension.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Anyway, try to work the new things you've all been practising into this match," said Coach Ukai, facing his team with his arms crossed over each other. Takeda stood beside his soulmate while the three females stood to the side. Mizuki leant against the door, looking at all the motivated faces before her.

"Right!"

"Also, I say this every time, but put pressure on Fukurōdani's number 4 when he hits."

"Yeah!"

"Right."

"In the end," said Ukai, "this training camp was filled with penalties, but you guys should definitely feel different now than you did in the first away games." Mizuki smiled, knowing that her crows really have improved; they've finally flown out of the nest, if you will. "Let's get an awesome win here and go eat some delicious meat!"

"YEAH!"


	24. Twenty One

**"THIS IS THE FINAL SET,"** started Daichi, huddled in a circle with the rest of his teammates, "of our losing streak at these away games. Let's at least try to win this one set against the strongest school at the training camp, Fukurōdani, before we go home."

"Yeah!"

Their last set of the training camp began **—** crows against owls.

Mizuki could see how skilled her soulmates were, from Akaashi's confidence in his ability to pull a quick from a shaky receive to Bokuto's insane cut shot. A smile threatened to break across her face; her owl-like soulmate's reaction was adorable. "All right!" he squawked gleefully. "Did you see that, Akaashi? Hey, did you see my awesome cute shot right now?"

"I did. Amazing."

Mizuki tilted her head, arching an eyebrow.

"It was pure luck, though!"

_That sounded...off._

Bokuto's head whipped into her direction, vivacious golden eyes lasering into her own. They hooked her in **—** like an owl capturing its prey in its claws.

"Sayeko-san! Did you see?!"

"I did. Impressive," she complimented, smiling softly. His mood brightened up immensely, and Mizuki was sure his grin stretched further, to the point that it would seem fake to anyone who didn't know the ace.

"That's amazing, even if it was just luck."

"I'd love to hit something like that."

"Fukurōdani's Bokuto-kun is a real puzzle," said Takeda, standing beside Mizuki and Ukai, both of them analysing their opponents to the best of their ability. "Even when he's your opponent, you kind of want to cheer for him. Though that might be bad because I think he's a player on a completely different level."

Mizuki bit her lip, stopping the amused grin threatening to break through. Bokuto truly was a wild one, bubbling with energy and merriment.

"True," agreed Ukai, glancing at the effect Bokuto had on his players. "He might just be a player who lifts the spirits of both his teammates and his opponents."

Mizuki followed his line of direction, seeing the looks of determination and awe on Hinata, Yamaguchi and Sugawara's faces. She drew her gaze back to her soulmate. "I think..." she started, gathering the attention of both adults beside her, "there might be more to Fukurōdani than they let on."

"What do you mean?" Takeda asked.

"I have a hunch about something."

The set continued: 6 points for Karasuno and 9 points for Fukurōdani. Mizuki watched from the side, arms crossed over each other. Kageyama set a ball to Hinata, who **—**

Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Hinata just...did a feint!"

Silence settled across the court, each and every player stunned at the play the baby crow pulled off. _When did he learn that?_

"A FEINT?!" screeched Bokuto in astonishment, eyes wide, jaw dropping.

Akaashi glared at his soulmate. "You're the one who taught it to him."

Realisation struck through him, and he averted his gaze to the floor, shoulders slumping forward. He could feel the menacing auras of his teammates as Karasuno managed to score another point due to a trick he taught the opponent.

"You actually used your head? You're gonna get a fever," Kageyama said, shifting nervously, pure shock propagating through him. His soulmate managed to do that? His boke? He was _insert mind blown emoji_.

"You are the only person who doesn't get to say stuff like that to me!"

Mizuki shook her head at the soulmates' antics. "Well done, Shōyō," she said, directing his attention away from another argument with Kageyama. The orange-haired boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Compliments from Mizuki were ones to take seriously. She never lied, nor did she ever sugar coat anything. She said it as it was.

"Ah! Thank you!"

Mizuki smiled fondly at the boy, noticing her soulmate slowly getting riled up from the corner of her eye. There was something to Bokuto that they didn't show. Mizuki hoped that this set would reveal that to them.

"Hmph!" Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not gonna let them get any more points."

"I don't think that's going to be possible," retorted Akaashi.

"Akash! Back me up once in a while!" Bokuto whined before his eyes narrowed in on his final soulmate complimenting Hinata and not himself. He glowered, brows furrowing and a poisonous feeling snaking through him, coiling around his veins and moving all the way to his brain. "Damn that chibi-chan. We're not gonna lose!"

The two teams had a staredown until the match resumed.

"They all seem to be enjoying themselves," noted Takeda happily. "I wonder if it's because of Bokuto-kun's influence." He discreetly glanced at the girl between him and his soulmate, seeing her stare unflinchingly at Fukurōdani's ace and setter.

A blush seared her cheeks when she realised she had been caught staring, and she quickly ducked away from his gaze, clearing her throat. She was about to say something when Kageyama's dump caught their attention. "Wow, a dump! Kageyama-kun's doing very well. He hasn't missed a jump serve today, either."

"Yeah," concurred Ukai with a proud grin displayed across his face. "Kageyama today is like...calm and collected. He gives you the same uneasy feeling as the calm before a storm."

Mizuki hummed, watching the dark-haired setter. She could tell that they were all feeding off each other's energy, all of them no longer anxious, rather their head was in the game. Nobody was making any unnecessary movements, and they moved as one, flowing together like water droplets **—** like a flock of crows.

Asahi received the ball and sent it over to Kageyama. Her eyes enlarged as Hinata ran to the other end of the court. _Are they planning on doing the new quick?_ She stepped closer, scrutinising the two. She could tell that Kageyama was hesitating, knowing that if they missed, the good atmosphere surrounding the team might shatter, on the other hand, Hinata was all for it.

Kageyama's eyes darted to Mizuki.

She nodded.

_You can do it._

With a deep breath, Kageyama sent the ball over to his soulmate, tweaking his hand placement.

_The ball's coming...and...it stops._

Hinata spiked the ball down, sending it in bounds.

Silence asphyxiated the court. The two soulmates stared at each other, the moment slowly registering itself in their heads. Broad grins broke out across their faces, cheers resonating through the gymnasium.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Kageyama. "If you're gonna do that, let me know sooner!"

"I just felt like we could pull it off! Didn't you?!"

"I did, but it was too sudden! I've got to mentally prepare, and stuff."

Mizuki smiled proudly. After countless hours spent with both of them, helping them grow and develop, they finally managed to hit the quick that may just take them further than before.

"But that was awesome! So cool!" awed Hinata. "It stopped right before my eyes! It was like shoop! I totally thought it was coming this time, but when it actually stops right in front of you, it's sorta scary! You really are awesome!"

Kageyama froze up, unaccustomed to his soulmate complimenting him so bluntly. "Wh-What...you dumbass."

Hinata grinned before his head snapped over to the side of the court, eyes landing on his senpai. He dashed over to their analyser, wrapping his arms around her. "We did it!" Mizuki's eyes widened, taken back by the hug. It took her a minute to settled down, welcoming the seldom action. Chuckles slipped past her lips, honeyed and mellifluous. They brought a sense of serenity to those that heard it, reassuring them that everything was okay.

"Well done," she said, ruffling his tuff of orange hair. She turned to look at the setter. "Both of you." Kageyama blushed bashfully, nodding his head. All the practice had finally paid off.

This was, in Takeda's words, the first cog.

On the other side of the court, Akaashi gritted his teeth in envy and Bokuto clenched his fists. They were both quick to push down their jealousy, knowing that they had no reason to be jealous. Hinata purely saw Mizuki as his senpai, his mentor, if you will.

"You did it!" beamed Yachi, jumping up and down in sheer joy. "You did it! You did it! Nice kill, Hinata! Kageyama-kun!"

Mizuki was glad to see the thrilled expression on Hinata's face, his cheeks flushing. He stepped back from Mizuki, looking down at his red palm, eyes sparkling. He closed his fist and brought it close to him, yelling, "one more time!"

Mizuki looked at her little crow endearingly, something all her soulmates saw. Jealousy flared in their chests, gripping their hearts tightly. Their eyes burned darkly, anger swirling inside like venomous snakes. "Hey, hey, hey!" the owl look-alike yelled, gathering all their attention. "Don't get cocky, you guys!"

"Go on," whispered Mizuki fondly, pushing Hinata back onto the court. The ginger grinned widely, racing back to his position and jumping up and down with the ace he looked up too.

Kenma and Kuroo watched the scene unfold from the side of the court. "He's going to fall into a mood," muttered Kuroo, noticing how Mizuki's diverted attention was affecting Bokuto.

Kenma hummed, his own attention diverted. "Shōyō," started the shortest, "always does something new."

Kuroo's eyes widened, seeing his soulmate's eyes gleam with excitement. He brought his hand to his chin, holding it while looking at Kenma. "Maybe if Shrimpy came to our team, you'd feel a bit more motivated."

Kenma averted his gaze to the bottle. "I wouldn't be able to be on the same team as Shōyō," he said.

"Huh? Why?"

"If I'm not able to keep doing new things, I wouldn't be able to keep up with Shōyō. No matter how well I were to play hooky, Shōyō would probably find me out," he explained. "Even that genius first-year setter hesitated for just a second and Shōyō figured it out. That'd be exhausting."

"Huh..." hummed Kuroo. "Then maybe Shrimpy should just stay as our opponent and practice partner, and then you'd feel a bit more motivated." He placed his hands on his hips, staring smugly at Kenma.

"Why?" Kenma asked.

"Because whenever you watch Chibi-chan play, you have the same expression on your face as when you're about to play a new game you just bought." The whistle for their end set blew, and the team walked off the court.

"No, I don't," denied Kenma. "And what does that face look like, anyway?"

"Really excited," smirked Kuroo.

"What does that mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"On the contrary **–** " Kuroo leant closer to his soulmate, brushing his lips against his ear **–** "it's the same face you pull when you stare at Sayeko."

Kenma's face blew up, his heart jerking its cage.

"I don't make that face," he dismissed weekly, turning to hide his face with his hair.

Kuroo snickered. "You do."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I do not."

Back to Karasuno's side, Ukai explained the difference in quicks to Takeda while the game commenced. The second time they tried the quick, Kageyama lost his concentration. "Don't mind," she said, hoping to prevent the fight about to break out between the human blueberry and tangerine. Mizuki shook her head at their wildness. She turned towards her fellow third years. "Daichi," she called. He and the other two, Asahi and Tanaka, turned to face her. A playful smile lazily tugged along her lips. "Don't let them outshine you."

The three grinned.

"It's the senpai's turn!"

The crows continued to add in their new weapons. Their first synchronised attack of the set went perfectly, and the team continued to collect points with their latest tricks. Nishinoya managed to do another libero toss, sending it to Daichi in a synchronised attack.

Once both teams hit 18 points, a time out was called. Mizuki helped hand out the water bottles and towels, complimenting each player whilst giving tips for improvements. As Keishin and Takeda gave the boys encouraging words, Mizuki glanced over at Bokuto and saw how he began to let his irritation cloud his judgement.

"All right! I'm gonna blow them away with my serve," exclaimed the captain, stomping over to the backline with a volleyball in his hand.

"Bokuto-san, stay calm."

"I am calm!"

Akaashi knew what was happening. His soulmate was getting irritated that Mizuki was complimenting her team more than him, plus the improvement of Karasuno didn't do well to his ego. He was losing his temper, and that was not a good thing.

His teammates weren't surprised when his serve ended up hitting the net. Bokuto fell to his knees. "Damn it! I'm sorry!"

"Calm down."

"Don't worry about it."

As Bokuto's spikes continued to get blocked, the boy grew more and more annoyed.

 _He lets his emotions get the better of him,_ hummed Mizuki internally, folding her arms over her chest. She continued to watch the game, not surprised when Bokuto became seemingly uncooperative. "Akaash, don't toss to me anymore!" he declared, surprising most of Karasuno.

"Wh-What?"

Takeda and Ukai brightened up when they realised that Bokuto's emotional turmoil would distract the other team and allow them to gather more points. "Does this mean our chance has arrived?" questioned Takeda.

"Yeah! We can win this match!" said Ukai.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. The flow of their opponents game remained, nothing changing even with their ace on the side.

"I don't think it's that simple." The two turned towards Mizuki in confusion.

"How so?" asked Takeda.

"Look." She nodded over to Fukurōdani. "Neither Akaashi-san or the rest of Fukurōdani are effected by Bokuto-san's emo stage," she pointed out, seeing how their opponents continued on just fine. "This must be a common occurrence for them."

Ukai and Takeda turned back to the match, realising that their analyser was correct as usual. "Apparently," started Keishin, brows furrowed, "Fukurōdani isn't a team that Bokuto pulls, but is a team where all of the other members pull Bokuto." ****

Mizuki was impressed with Fukurōdani. They weren't Bokuto's one-man team. Each player brought something significant to the game.

The match ended with Akaashi sending the last toss to Bokuto, who pulled himself together at the last minute and sent a fantastic spike to their side of the court, passing through Kageyama and Tsukishima's arms.

Mizuki exhaled deeply. They were so close.

"To be honest," admitted Takeda, "I was thinking we might be okay if we were able to stop Bokuto-kun, but I guess that was naive."

"The reason he's able to be that free and selfish, and the reason the others are able to ignore that, must be because of how much they trust each other," Keishin explained, all three of them turning to watch Fukurōdani.

"Aren't I awesome, Akaashi?!"

"For sure, Bokuto-san."

A fondness propagated through her chest as she watched Bokuto and Akaashi interact, one extremely gleeful and the other...well, almost dead inside. It was cute.

"Our team isn't at the point where any of them can be that selfish yet," added Ukai. Mizuki continued to watch her soulmates, zoning out of the conversations happening around her. Her thoughts ran wild, her brain working out multiple scenarios for different things at once; new strategies and techniques for the boys, a mental to-do list for when she arrived back in Miyagi, another series of books to read, words of encouragement for her crows, and finally, a future with her soulmates.

"Mizuki." Her name being called pulled her out of her thoughts. The lavenderette turned towards her team. "Do you have anything to say?" asked Takeda softly, knowing what she was thinking about since her eyes were trained solely onto the pair from Fukurōdani.

Mizuki turned to her crows, lilac eyes boring into each one of them. She was profoundly enchanting to the boys, the flowing complexity enrapturing them all, yet she was vaguely threatening. Most of them gulped, ruminating back to the past where she blatantly insulted them all due to the vulnerabilities they did best to ignore. Her eyes, they recalled, shone with an icy sadism, but as the sea rose and lowered, every so often, they could see the warmth in them.

And as a smile curled against her lips, they knew it was low tide now.

"At this moment of time, there is not much for me to say," she started, looking over each one of them and recalling how much they've changed since the beginning, "except that I am proud of each and every one of you. You've all progressed wonderfully, whether you know of it or not." Mizuki stared at Tsukishima, hoping to make a point to the blonde who, in her opinion, had grown the most out of all of them. "Believe me when I say that I have no doubt in your journey to nationals."

Karasuno stared at Mizuki, stunned.

Tears burst forth.

"SAYEKO-SAN!" they gushed, genuinely touched by her words.

Takeda and Ukai laughed, shaking their heads at their antics, though they did understand where their exaggerated feelings were coming from. Mizuki seldom complimented people unless she really meant it.

"Oi! Hurry up and finish so we can eat!"

"Hai!"

"Thank you very much!"

"All right. This is gonna be our final training camp penalty...one lap of diving drills!" said Daichi.

"Right!"


	25. Twenty Two

**EVENTUALLY, THE TRAINING CAMP** came to an end, and the anticipated BBQ had arrived. Daichi and Mizuki could barely hold back their team, all of them drooling over the newly grilled food. She sat back, listening tentatively to Coach Nekomata's speech.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Well done on the week-long training camp, everyone. Nothing puts a smile on your face more than filling your stomach with good food." Nekomata looked at all the famished boys, mouths watering as the smell of grilled meat wafted into their noses. He smiled warmly. "Eat all the meat you can."

"Thanks for the food!"

The boys all dove forward, grabbing as much meat and vegetables as they could get their hands on. Mizuki stood to the side, leaning against the wall of the gym with her wounded hand cradled to her chest. She hid her laughter as she watched the volleyball players act like this was their first meal after a century of nothing.

A sense of tranquillity washed over her. Watching her soulmates talk and act carefree soothed her soul **—** Akaashi saving Kageyama from potentially passing out, Bokuto swiping food off of the barbeque Kuroo was standing beside, the older boy yanking him back and yelling at him for stealing his meat, Kenma sitting on the side steps with his DS in his hands, attention focused solely on the game he was playing.

Laughter slipped past her lips; silent, but still there.

With hunger no longer coiling around her stomach, Mizuki pushed herself off the wall and moved past the others, making her way out of the barbecue area. Tilting her head back, Mizuki caught sight of the brilliance of the everlasting sky. A deep exhale of carbon dioxide had her shoulder sagging, tension alleviating. She wondered if anyone noticed how pretty the sky was today, how the blue was luminous and silky all at once. She wondered if they saw the serenity of the clouds sailing by, moving towards anyplace the wind wished to take them. She wondered if they let their eyes rest upon their white tops and followed the infinite greys that blend harmoniously with one another. She wondered if they, as she did, imagined her ties to the earth severing, gravity dissipating with a snap of her fingers. Would they spread their arms and step into the firmament's awaiting embrace? Or would they cling to the ground, grasping for the lives?

Mizuki knew she would have no problem letting go. If people shared her thoughts, she hoped they felt **—** at least **—** a little of what she felt: a calm, myriad sense of awe as warm as sunny rays; a tingle in their fingers and heightened senses; the heady aroma of blooms and the subtle movements of leaves; the way light reflected from both foliage and feathers. When she tuned into those subtle and many pleasures, those everyday wonders, nature provided a joy...and at that moment she was as ataraxic as any king or queen had ever been.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Where is Sayeko-san?" asked Kaori, handing a plate of rice balls to her soulmate while looking around the garden. "She was just over there."

"She left," answered Yukie, snatching the food off the plate and shovelling it into her awaiting mouth.

Kaori turned to her in surprise. "Where to?"

Yukie shrugged.

Kaori sighed, watching her soulmate munch happily, indifferent to everything else. She sat her hands on her hips, turning towards Karasuno's third-year manager sitting on one of the chairs they brought out. "You know, she's changed quite a bit."

"Mizuki?" Kaori nodded. A smile curled along Kiyoko's lips. "Yeah, she has." Tilting her head forward, she stared at her interlaced fingers. "When we were younger, Mizuki never opened up about anything, especially after the separation of her parents."

"Were they soulmates?" asked Eri quietly. Kiyoko nodded, and gasps escaped the other managers' lips. "Poor, Sayeko-san."

"But I'm glad she's not blinding herself from the possibility of being happy with her own soulmates."

Catching the sound of the all too familiar boisterous laugh from the one of the top three spikers in Japan in High School, Kiyoko twisted in her seat to catch a glimpse of him. Bokuto stood beside Kuroo, the older two conversing with Lev and Hinata. Moments of seeing her best friend around the four destined to be with her flashed before her eyes.

A smile twirled at her lips.

"You know, when Bokuto first joined the volleyball team, he would always go on and on about his soulmates. He'd wonder what they were like, what personality they'd have, how they looked **—** the usual thoughts one would have," told Kaori, leaning against the chair Yukie sat on. "In one of our first practice matches, Bokuto met Kuroo-san, and he was over the moon, constantly gushing over him, especially since Kozume-san came along with Kuroo-san. Once Akaashi joined, Bokuto livened up even more."

"Thankfully, Akaashi knew how to handle our over-energetic ace," mused Yukie, knees drawn to her chest and her smile betraying her tone.

"Yes," Kaori laughed. "Like the back of his hand." The girls shared her amusement, all of them turning to look at the chaotic group behind them.

"Remember the day after he found Akaashi?" They turned to Yukie. "He was adamant that his next and final soulmate would be a girl, even though everyone told him not to get his hopes up or expect anything."

Kiyoko kept her eyes on the boys, drifting over to Akaashi, who conversed with his other team members, and Kenma, who sat by the stairs, playing a game on his electronic device.

"If anyone can open her up, I believe it'd be them."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Why'd you leave?"

Mizuki zoned back into the world, withdrawing her eyes from the white and black pages. She watched as her bed-headed soulmate plopped onto the vacant seat beside her.

"Too noisy," she replied. "I wanted to find a quiet place to read."

Mizuki rose the book she held, flashing the front cover, a simple, earthy hue, warming to the eyes, comforting. Inside the pages, bathed in the golden rays of the sun above them, printed conspicuous words, following the lives of four March sisters **—** Meg, Jo, Beth, and Amy **—** and detailing their passage from childhood to womanhood.

"What's the book called?"

"Little Women." Kuroo hummed, leaning over to read the page she was currently on. "It's an English piece of literature. I don't suppose you'd understand."

Kuroo smirked. "I might not seem like it, but I've read my fair share of books."

Mizuki rose a brow, "Oh? And what books have you read?" He named a few, and she blinked. "Well, those are good choices **—** for the most part. What others?" she asked, and somehow, time flew by, carrying them on the wings of conversation.

Kuroo listened intently as she described her books. She thought too peculiar, too dark **—** spoke with cadence of her own mythology, sanity, with words from books trailing her lips like shadows. Her lilac eyes had more darkness than any brown eyes Kuroo had ever seen, and within that darkness was her intelligence, luminous and remarkably deep for people to understand.

"And I find it vexing how writing doesn't get people money unless they're as famous as JK Rowling, for instance," she ranted. "Writing books should be one of the highest paying jobs in the world. It's genuinely difficult."

"I bet open-heart surgeries are harder," drawled Kuroo, leaning back and spreading his arms along the bench, fingers briefly brushing against the strands of her hair. A shiver raced down Mizuki's spine, her body heating up from the close proximity.

"Open heart surgeries can be taught." She turned to his direction, staring into his hazel coloured eyed, a melt of autumn tones feeding off her winter frost. "You can't teach a person a world that no one else has created."

They stared at each other in silence, a gentle breeze brushing through their hair, giggling at the adoration shining prominently in both their eyes. It was summer insisting, insisting with its warm, raw airs. _Love. Love. Love,_ it chanted. _Love now or else it'll never come._

"KUBRO! SAYEKO!"

The two broke out of their trance, turning to see their owl-like mate running up to them with a broad grin spread across his face.

"What's up, bro?" asked Kuroo, withdrawing his arms from the bench and into his lap.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bokuto looked at Mizuki, directing his question to her.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry," she replied, going to turn back to her book when Bokuto grabbed her arm, making sure to be extra gentle.

"Come on! You have to eat, otherwise, you're hand won't heal properly!" Mizuki sighed and allowed him to drag her back to the barbeque area where Akaashi handed her a plate he prepared earlier.

"Thank you."

Akaashi only smiled, gesturing for her to sit down beside him on the hill. She obliged, crossing her legs and settling down onto the ground comfortably. Kenma soon joined them, attention situated on the game in his hands.

"Oi! Kenma! Stop playing your games and eat something!" Kuroo snatched his device away, irritating the younger boy. "Eat first." Kenma huffed and bit into the onigiri supplied to him. Kuroo only grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets while resting his chin on Kenma's head.

Her lips quirked upwards. Mizuki turned her head and spotted Akaashi and Bokuto, the latter laying in the setter's embrace, settled comfortably between his legs. The two were conversing with Kuroo about a new attraction that had come out in Tokyo recently.

 _In this second,_ she thought. _In this moment..._

She leaned back, inhaling the summer air, allowing everything to settle in.

_This life isn't so bad._   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


An amber glow welcomed Tokyo warmly, the sun sinking lower in the sky as its time for rest called. With the heat of the day ebbing into a comforting warmth, a cool breeze drifting by occasionally, the various volleyball teams packed and helped clean up the barbeque arranged for them, and before everyone knew it, Karasuno's team had to leave.

"Do you have to go?" whined Bokuto, following Mizuki as she made her way to the front of the school, her bags thrown over her shoulder.

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

"Why can't you just live here?"

Mizuki's eyes shone with amusement, glancing back at the pouty ace, whose hair flopped ever so slightly. "I have a home in Miyagi. With my aunt."

"Just move here with her then!"

Mizuki laughed through her nose. "I can't leave halfway through school."

"Bokuto-san, stop pestering Sayeko-san." Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest, standing beside Kuroo, Kenma and the others who had come to see the high school team off.

"You're going to chase her away," remarked Kuroo. The other three of their soulmate penta were worried Bokuto would say something that would irritate her, especially with his clingy and whiny nature, his constant need of affection **—** both from physical touches and wordy praises.

Mizuki smiled softly, handing her bag to Kiyoko and turning to face the sulking owl. "Would you feel better if I promise to visit you one day?"

Bokuto brightened up immensely, hair perking up to its usual position and spine straightening. "I'd love that!" In the spur of the moment, the ace brought Mizuki into a hug, one that shocked everyone present. The lavenderette felt her eyes widen; the surprise of the situation caused her heartbeat to rise. Her cheeks flooded with pink as she felt the muscles in his arms that wrapped around her tightly. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, Mizuki felt it flutter at the feeling of her body pressed against Bokuto's.

She slowly reacted to the abrupt hug by leaning closer to him, body melting into his embrace as every muscle lost its tension, soothing her mind into a relaxed state.

 _Bokuto's touch,_ she thought. _It's warm._

She nuzzled her face into his neck.

As impossible as it seemed, Bokuto brightened up more, tightening his hold around his soulmate, feeling the sparks dance along the areas where their skin touched. Those that watched, mainly the other third years from Karasuno, all smiled happily as Mizuki responded positively.

Mizuki had changed a lot since the beginning. They could see the loosened shoulders, the brighter eyes, and the mirage of expressions crossing across that usually blank face; no traces of her familiar analytical guard present.

The two stayed in that position for a few moments, cherishing and savouring the moment **—** well, until the sound of a throat clearing rather obnoxiously rang throughout the air. They pulled apart, and Mizuki saw Kuroo standing with his arms extended out, a feigned offended expression painted across his face.

"What about the rest of us?"

Mizuki laughed and unwrapped herself from Bokuto. She made her way to the tallest of them all, settling comfortably in his embrace. Kuroo laid his head on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "We'll miss you," he mumbled.

Her lips quirked upwards. "Well, make sure you read something of better quality before I see you again." Kuroo chuckled, drawing himself back so Mizuki could hug the other two. 

"Be sure to visit us when you can," said Akaashi when they pulled away from each other, a sense of yearning filling him as she moved away from his embrace.

"I'll try my best," she replied. Mizuki turned to Kenma, who shyly opened his arms and responded happily to her hug, leaning into her touch and memorising the sparks. "Make sure you catch up on some sleep." She pulled away from him, staring into his gold, cat-like eyes. "Don't spend all your nights playing games."

Kenma nodded, though they both knew that wouldn't be happening.

"Hurry up!" yelled Coach Ukai from the bus. "We wanna go home!" The smile on his face betrayed the anger in his tone.

Mizuki nodded, stepping away from the guys who watched her with adoration shining evidently in their eyes. They were glad their soulmate was finally opening up to them, accepting the bond that connected them together, rejoining split souls.

"Sayanora." Mizuki sent them a wave, making her way down the steps.

Happiness flourished within her, unable to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay as she boarded the bus, glancing back at her mates with an enamoured expression. They watched her leave with eyes packed with love, the owl look-alike waving enthusiastically.

 ** _Careful_** _,_ a voice called.

_What?_

**_Your smile. You look like you_ ** **_are_ ** **_about to fall in love._ **   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


A frustrated groan slipped past Bokuto's lips, surprising his mates.

"What?"

"We forgot to get her number!" he cried, holding his head in his hands, the tips of his hair flattening in response.

Kuroo chuckled, reaching over and rubbing his back. "Don't worry, Kou," he reassured. "We'll get her number off one of her teammates."

"Yes," agreed Akaashi. "Now let's go back inside. We have our own homes to be getting back to."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Mizuki stared outside the window, laying her chin on her palm. She found herself staring at the stars, basking in the comfort they gave her. The stars always supplied her light, even as darkness slowly encompassed her life. Mizuki was always guided by them, not by a lighthouse at sea or aeroplanes in the sky.

The stars. All she needed to feel peace in life were the stars.

 _And your soulmates,_ her brain reminded.

_Ah, yes._

Mizuki recalled her time at the training camp, reminiscing in the moments she spent with her soulmates. Could she one day end up with the four of them? Would they accept her and her coldness? Her deplorable mania of over analysing everything? Would they learn to love her too? Could they make her feel loved? Could she make them feel loved?

Only time would tell.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"I'm home," called Mizuki as she shut the door of her home behind her.

Akira, who sat waiting on the couch for her niece, perked up, blinking away her sleepy haze. "Welcome back," she said, looking over to see Mizuki walking over. Her eyes widened when they caught sight of the bandage wrapped around her hand. "What happened?"

"I cut it while slicing up vegetables," she answered, stifling a yawn. She glanced over at the clock hung on the wall. "It's late. I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright." Akira smiled warmly, appreciating the kiss Mizuki supplied as she walked past. She watched her ascend the stairs and unable to keep her curiosities to herself, she asked, "well, how did it go?"

"Tiring."

"I meant with your mates. How did it go?" Mizuki turned her head to look back, showing her lilac eyes that shone with happiness. A small smile spread across her face.

"Amazing."


	26. Twenty Three

**"IF WE CAN WIN TWICE** at the prelims tomorrow," started Takeda, holding up the piece of paper detailing the line ups for the Miyagi Prefecture Qualifier, "we'll go to the qualifiers in October to decide the representative team. The eight schools that make it through the first prelims will be joined by eight more powerhouse schools, and they'll play the tournament that decides the representative team in October."

Mizuki stood beside Kiyoko and Yachi, analysing the boys.

"There are only two games in the first prelims?" questioned Hinata.

"We were able to make it into the top sixteen at the Inter-High, so we're exempt from the first games," Sugawara answered, looking at the orange baby crow with a smile.

"Wow! We're awesome!"

The team broke apart with smiles, moving to start their practice. "All right! Let's start our callisthenics!"

Mizuki noticed the shivering blonde beside her and arched a brow. "You okay, Hitoka?"

"S-S-So we're finally playing official matches? I-I'm getting nervous."

"Well, it is your first tournament, isn't it, Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko stared at her mate with a kind smile, holding her hands behind her back.

"Yup."

"Well, for us **–** " Kiyoko turned towards the boys, watching them begin their training **–** "it's our last." The dark-haired female panicked when she noticed her mate's watery eyes. "Gomen, gomen! Don't get all teary-eyed."

"I-I'm not!" she quickly denied, wiping away her tears. "A mosquito just flew into my eye!"

"A mosquito?!"

Mizuki chuckled silently.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"The key is to not toss the ball so much. Focus more on lifting the ball up instead of tossing it up," apprised Mizuki, standing beside the court in the second gymnasium. "You want to lift the ball up only so high as your right arm can reach."

Yamaguchi nodded, absorbing the information.

"Do the footwork, left-right-left," she continued. "Lift the ball up, and as it comes down, it should skim your nose. The ball shouldn't be coming down way behind you or way out in front. It should come down on top of your nose as you are jumping, down in front of your right shoulder."

The younger boy exhaled deeply, taking a step forward and attempting his eleventh jump float serve of the evening. Yamaguchi frowned as the ball flew out of bounds.

"Don't add a backswing." Mizuki grabbed another ball from the basket beside her, feeling the soft curves meld into her palm. "With the float serve, there isn't time for the backswing, nor for a double arm pump. You want to go straight into the lift, into a ready and open position." She threw the ball to him, watching as he caught it.

A smile threatened to tug at her lips.

_He no longer fumbles with the ball._

"Whatever your progress is, that's okay," she said, noticing his disheartened approach. "The point is to move forward. Any forward progress is better than standing still."

Yamaguchi looked towards his senpai, feeling her words stir at the determination laying dormant in his chest. He nodded, staring at the ball clutched in his hands. _I can do this,_ he thought. _If not for me, then for the team and Sayeko-senpai._

He lifted the ball into the air, hitting it in the appropriate position. He recoiled his hand immediately, holding in a breath as he eyed the ball. A broad grin spread across his face as it landed where he intended it to land. Mizuki reflected his expression, a fondness glowing in her eyes. "Well done, Cygnus."

"Mou ikkai!" he yelled, turning to her with a serious look.

Mizuki threw him another ball.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"Thank you, Sayeko-senpai." The two currently were collecting up the various balls and dumping them into the basket.

"It's what I'm here for," she replied, dropping the final ball into the basket.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you call me Cygnus?"

Mizuki blinked. She was taken back by the question.

A smile broke free, and she pointed to his face. "Your freckles," she answered. "It's the swan constellation, Cygnus."

"Oh."

"It's cute," she complimented, grabbing the sides of the trolley and wheeling it into the open storage room. Yamaguchi reached up to his cheek, fingers brushing against the spots he despised, a light shade of pink kissing them like a spring rose, a blooming colour on his face.

His eyes watered. No one had ever complimented his skin other than Tsukishima. Yamaguchi didn't know why, but that tugged at his heartstrings.

"Come on. It's late, and you need to rest," Mizuki said as she exited the room, shutting the doors. The two proceeded to clean up the rest of the place until they bid each other goodbye, making their way back to their respective houses, ready for their upcoming match.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


A group of boys stood to the side and watched Karasuno interact at the qualifier, judging and evaluating them. They sweatdropped at the scene in front of them. "Is that really the team that almost beat Seijoh?" asked the one in the white shirt, his hand settled on his hip.

"Hai."

The boys gasped, snapping their heads to the direction of the saccharine voice. Stood before them was a girl with silk-like hair cascading down her back like running water in winter, glinting under the artificial lights, dawning a black tracksuit with the school in discussion's name inscribed on the side. They swallowed thickly, greedily feasting their eyes upon a divine being, a pure, pale aura emitting off her **—** piercing, sweet; sharp as death, or sin.

She looked at them, lilac eyes ringed with silver rooting them into their spots. They twinkled with a sharp gleam, like a tiger stalking her prey. Her gaze, both a wise professor and a bloodthirsty assassin, demanded respect and promised severe ramification if denied otherwise.

"Except this time. They're going to win for sure."

Disbelief shone in their eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

She cracked a smile **—** dark grey clouds making way for heavens light to scintillate.

"They have me this time."

The girl walked forward, giving them not a second look.

"Oh, Sayeko-senpai! You're back!" exclaimed Nishinoya with his usual level of enthusiasm. Mizuki tilted her head to the side, offering them her, now familiar, smile, a faint, tender one. She rose her hand, displaying the white bottle clasped in her grip.

"I brought the medicine," she said, unscrewing the cap and handing one to the nervous tangerine. "Swallow it with your drink."

The three guys continued to stare at her in wonder and in disbelief.

_Just who is she?_   
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Karasuno's first match of the qualifier was against Ohgi Minami, another school in their prefecture. Mizuki went along with Yachi to the viewing balcony. No one knew if there was an option for their analyser to be on the court but one look at Yachi's nervous face, Mizuki opted to stay with her.

"I'll ask later," she said, walking away with Yachi, gently rubbing her back in hopes of easing her anxiety. They stood behind their school banner, proudly representing their team. Mizuki leaned forward, resting her arms along the brass coloured railings. She cracked a smile upon hearing Yachi cheer softly, the younger girl trying her best to motivate her team, despite what she was feeling.

"Oh?" said the old man beside them. "So you came to watch the game, too." Mizuki perked up, turning to glance at another old man walking up to them, two kids trailing behind him. "Ukai-sensei?"

_Coach's grandfather?_

"Yeah."

"I guess that is your precious grandson's team."

"That had nothing to do with it," he grumbled, walking towards the male.

"Ukai?" questioned Yachi. "Grandson?"

"You're from Karasuno, too, right?" asked one of the younger boys. He tilted his head to the side. "What are you going up here?"

"Th-There's only one manager allowed on the bench!" exclaimed Yachi. "You didn't know that?"

"Ohh."

The two boys looked towards Mizuki curiously. "And you, Onee-san?"

Mizuki looked down at the two middle schoolers, their eyes widening in awe. "Sugoi! Your eyes are really pretty!" She laughed softly, like bells ringing in the air.

"Thank you."

"Are you both managers?" They turned to see senior Ukai asking them the question.

Mizuki shook her head. "She is. I'm the team's analyst."

The two men were surprised by the revelation. "An analyst?" muttered the first one.

Ukai hummed, recalling how Hinata gushed over a third year that helped him and his team improve tremendously. He brought along the files she made for him once. Ukai was immensely impressed when he read it.

He nodded, and they turned to watch the match where Karasuno managed to grab all three sets, though their opponents were much more motivated in the next sets, Mizuki noticed.

They won with the quick attack. Mizuki and Yachi both bid goodbye to the others and headed downstairs where they proceeded to congratulate their team, the latter giving them broad smiles and high-fives while Mizuki simply nodded her head and praised them quietly. She had no doubt in them winning their games.

As they walked through the hallways, Daichi encouraging them for their next match, a student as tall as 2 meters walked passed, freaking out the short middle blocker. He trembled in fright, staring in horror at the giant.

"Two meters is super huge!"

"201 centimetres and 162 centimetres, huh," muttered Yamaguchi, cupping his chin.

"I'm 163 if you round up!" Hinata defended.

"There's a 40 centimetre difference," said Tsukishima.

"Listen!" Yachi tried to comfort him but failed. All that resulted was an even more depressed Hinata. "I...want to combine with that shark. If I combined with a Fujikujira, I'd be two meters tall..."

Mizuki placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, smiling kindly **—** a repeating occurrence. "You shouldn't be daunted by his height," she said, squeezing her fingers in hopes of reassuring him. "The circumstance of one's birth is irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

A whistle blew, alerting them for the start of their warm-up.

"Let's go!"

Mizuki dropped her hand, staring at the boy with no doubt present in her eyes. "You've got this."  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"Daichi," she called, throwing the ball to the captain, setting it perfectly. Daichi ran up, jumping and spiking the ball onto the opposite side of the court, the ball making a perfect ricochet sound echo. "Nice kill."

 _She's even good at setting,_ hummed Ukai, arms crossed over his chest.

Mizuki threw another ball, flinching back at the stinging pain materializing in her almost healed palm. "You okay?" Sugawara asked, noticing the slight spin in the toss. Mizuki nodded, flashing him a reassuring look.

"Yes." She shook the pain off and readied herself for another toss.

Mizuki continued to help the boys warm up until the match begun. She and Yachi returned to the balcony, watching the boys from above. The game commenced, and Mizuki watched intensely. It was apparent Kakugawa had an advantage with their #9, but it was painstakingly obvious how inexperienced he was.

"He can't hit the ball wherever he wants," she commented, lazily leaning over the bar. This captured the attention of those that heard her. "He's a beginner, most likely starting six or seven months ago." Ukai senior was impressed with her deduction.

"Shouldn't you go tell them?" asked one of the smaller boys.

Mizuki laughed.

"Look." She pointed to the team, huddled together for their first timeout. "They already know." The whistle blew, and everything went swimmingly from then. She was delighted to see the first years add in their quick attack. They had improved immensely since the beginning **—** well, since she first saw them.

Mizuki continued to watch and listen to Ukai as he explained the tempos. She noticed how Yachi was noting down everything, and she cracked a smile.

Karasuno would be in good hands when they leave.

_As for the team..._

They developed plans of attack against the inexperienced giant, finally overcoming his daunting height and winning their second match.

Cheers resonated throughout the gymnasium as Hinata scored the last point. _A wipe,_ grinned Mizuki. _I'm glad he's implementing everything else he learnt during the training camp._

"All right!"  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"Well done on making it past the prelims," said Mizuki, slipping the straps of her bag onto her shoulder.

"Arigato!" they exclaimed. The team soon dispersed, heading to the buses where they would return back to school and go home from there.

"Mizuki, could you check if we've forgotten anything?" The said girl nodded, ascending the stairs and easily manoeuvring her way through the crowd of spectators, dejected players, who lost their matches, and ecstatic players, who won their matches. Lustful eyes were drawn to her **—** like the calling of prayers. They took in her angelic features, and a compulsion to fall onto their knees struck through them as she drifted by, like a goddess passing through town, blessing the mere faithful humans with a meagre taste of her divinity.

Reaching the place they took up earlier, Mizuki spotted a bento wrapped in a yellow fabric with kitten faces printed in a symmetrical pattern. Her lips quirked upwards. She had a hunch on who it belonged too.

Mizuki's footsteps gained the attention of two males leaning against the wall. They turned to the side, jaws unhinging upon the heavenly sight. Terushima and his teammate, Bobata, straightened up as she advanced towards them.

 _She's so hot!_ they squealed mentally.

"H-Hi," Terushima spoke up, cursing himself out for stuttering. Her eyes darted towards him, revealing icy lilacs that were framed with thick long lashes. It pierced right through him, her gaze intense. Unlike the rest of her, they weren't at all expressive: they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes were so captivating, one would swear diving in would nip the peak of awe at one's facial features. Hers, however, were unique. They were lilac, and when one peered into her frozen irises, an electrical chill ran down the seer's spine, numbing one's features, like ice. Various tendrils of various incandescent shades of lilac struck through the windows of her soul, overlapping each other like waves drifting up and down the sea, swaying like the leaves on branches, singing like the airy wind.

Mizuki tilted her head forward, politely greeting them. She brushed past them, walking over to the corner and picking up the box. Terushima and Bobata's gaze flew to her ass, hugged perfectly by the leggings she adorned.

"Fuck," muttered Terushima.

Bobata nodded. He couldn't agree more.

The spiky blond gathered his courage, puffing his chest up and blocking her path to leave. "What's your name, cutie?" he asked, lips spreading into a seductive smirk.

Mizuki blinked.

A moment passed, and Terushima sweatdropped. He knew he wasn't getting an answer from her soon, so he continued, "mine's Terushima. That's Bobata." He jerked his thumb to his teammate behind him.

Mizuki sighed when she realised that they weren't going to move until she gave them an answer. "Mizuki Sayeko."

They both grinned.

Terushima took it further.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He winked.

An amused smile threatened to break her indifferent expression. Her eyes glinted, showcasing what her lips did not. Terushima, who stood closest to her, brightened up.

"Cute," was all she commented. "Now, I must be off. I have people waiting for me." Mizuki moved to the side, attempting to bypass him when Bobota pressed his arm against the wall, blocking her path once again.

"Can we get your number?" he asked, raising the phone in his hand.

"My number?" she questioned. Terushima and he nodded. "Why?"

Both males looked taken back, not expecting that reaction. Terushima answered, "uh, well **–** " he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly intimidated by her unwavering frosty gaze **–** "you're really cute, and we'd love to get to know you."

 _How interesting,_ she thought.

Before she could answer, though, a blur of orange whipped in front of her, futilely shielding her from the taller male. Mizuki's eyes widened, and she glanced down to see her trembling crow. He extended his arms out, preventing the male with the 'bad boy' persona from stepping any closer to his precious senpai.

"Sorry! That's my lunch box!" Hinata said, quickly turning around and pushing Mizuki away from the scene, the lunch box clutched in her hands. "Let's go! Hurry!"

"Wait up." Hinata was grabbed by the back of his collar and tossed seamlessly to the side. "We were still talking."

"Hinata," Mizuki called out, masking her amusement with concern. The blonde male looked down at her, blocking her view of the fallen tangerine. He rose his brows, a sly grin spread across his face. "Listen, Terushima," she started, "as lovely as you seem, we really must get going." The said male pouted and she sighed. "I'll give you my number tomorrow?" she offered, and just before he could reply, Hinata dashed forward, jumping and separating the two.

"EXCUSE ME!" Terushima stepped back in shock, jaw agape and eyes wide as Hinata managed to jump higher than even Mizuki had ever seen. "Mi-Mizuki-senpai is our precious analyser! Sh-She's already t-taken. So um...um **—** "

Terushima took a step forward, "ehh." He looked past Hinata, staring at Mizuki, lips curling downwards. "You're taken?"

"You could say that," she mumbled.

"H-Her soulmates are th-the captains and setters of b-both Nekoma and Fukurodani!"

"Four soulmates?" muttered Bobata in disbelief. Hinata nodded confidently, even though he felt like he was going to pee his pants, legs quivering due to his nervousness.

Terushima sighed, disappointed. "Man," he pursed his lips. "And she's a real beauty too." His eyes greedily took her in, indulging in the beauty before him, taking in everything and she rose a brow.

_What am I an object?_

He spotted the school name on her shirt, totally not looking at her breasts.

"Karasuno, ey?" Tersuhima went on a tangent about how he wanted to defeat the 2-meter guy. They then left with Terushima bidding her goodbye. "See you around, sweetcheeks."

"How peculiar," she said, watching them leave. Mizuki turned to Hinata, who glared daggers into the male, fingers itching with the need to rip off his face (they both knew that he was far from capable of doing that). "Cute lunch box, by the way."

Hinata's face blew up, and he started stammering out excuses.

Mizuki ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


A buzz from under her blankets snapped Mizuki out of her thoughts. She gasped, eyes fluttering open. She arched her back and snaked a hand under her, grasping the origins of the vibrations.

"It's ten o'clock," she grumbled, eyes drifting over to the clock on her table. "Who's calling me at this time?"

Mizuki sat upright, arching a brow when she saw an unfamiliar number. Swiping her thumb across the phone, she rose it to her ear, presuming it to be one of the younger boys on the team (she had all the numbers of the third years).

"Ah, Sayeko!"

The said girl's eyes widened, the husky voice on the other end sending a familiar shiver down her spine. "Kuroo-san?" A hum answered her question. "How'd you get my number?"

"That's the first thing you ask? I'm wounded, Sayeko." Mizuki shook her head at his playful antics. "But, if you must know," he said dramatically, "I got it off Kenma, who got it from Hinata." A moment of silence passed, and Mizuki could hear Kuroo's shaky breath. "That's okay, right?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the worst from his usually aloof soulmate.

"It is," answered Mizuki. She heard him release a sigh of relief and her lips quirked upwards. "How can I help you, Kuroo-san?"

"Just Kuroo is fine." Mizuki nodded her head, though paused when she realised he couldn't see her. "And I was wondering if I could add you to a group chat."

"With?"

"Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi."

Mizuki drew her lip between her lips, weighing the pros and cons in her head. Finally, though it only took a second for her to make up her mind, she answered, "sure."

Kuroo grinned, cheering silently. "Great! I'll add you now!"

"Kuroo-san **—** "

"Kuroo."

"Gomen," she apologised. " _Kuroo_." Hearing his name roll off her tongue ever so smoothly sent shivers racing down his spine. "Did you call me just for that?"

"Mhm."

Mizuki was taken back, eyes widening in surprise. "You didn't have to call me to ask me that."

"I wanted to hear your voice."

The line fell silent. A blush seared itself onto Mizuki's cheeks, her pulse pounding throughout her head. She reached up to fist her shirt over her chest.

_What is this feeling?_

Kuroo laughed. "I'll add you now."

He ended the call, and before she knew it, her phone began to buzz even more. Regaining her composure, Mizuki typed in her password and opened up her messages.  
  


 _you have been added to '_ 🐱🦉🌚 _'_  
  


 **unknown**  
HEY HEY HEY!  
SAYEKO!

 _Bokuto,_ she deduced, practically hearing his voice in her head as she read his texts.

 **unknown**  
bo. not so loud

_Kenma?_

**unknown**  
Good evening, Sayeko-san.  
I hope we are not disturbing anything.

_Akaashi._

**mizuki**  
good evening, akaashi-san.  
don't worry. you aren't.

Mizuki swiped out of the app, registering their numbers into her device. Another buzz alerted her of a new message, and once she was done, she clicked back on.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Oh god  
Not another Akaashi

 **mizuki**  
what do you mean?

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
😪

 **mizuki**  
is something wrong?

 **keiji akaashi**  
No. Just ignore him, Sayeko-san.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
HEY! STOP BULLYING AKASHI AND SAYEKO!!

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Not so loud, bro

 **kozume kenma**  
you just used a comma

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Hush

 **keiji akaashi**  
Moving on, how are you today, Sayeko-san?

 **mizuki**  
just sayeko, is fine.  
and today was good.  
the boys made it through the prelims.

 **keiji akaashi**  
That's good to hear.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
HEY HEY HEY!  
EPIC!

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Damn  
What a surprise  
I thought they wouldn't have passed.

 **kenma kozume**  
liar

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Urusai Kenma!  
AND GET OFF YOUR GAME

Mizuki chuckled. Their dynamic was cute.

Her eyes widened as she remembered something.

 **mizuki**  
bokuto-san.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
Bokuto's fine!

 **mizuki**  
my apologies.  
bokuto.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
YES

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Dial it down with the caps, bro.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
OOPS.  
Sorry.  
You were saying?

 **mizuki**  
it's okay. i meant to tell you that hinata scored the last point of the second match with a wipe.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
A FIENT?!  
THAT'S AMAZING

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
bruh

 **koutarou bokuto**  
URUSAI KUBRO  
THIS IS A TIME OF CELEBRATION  
MY DISCIPLE SCORED THE LAST POINT!  
WITH A TECHNIQUE I TAUGHT HIM!!!!!

 **kenma kozume**  
a living exclamation mark

Mizuki could practically hear his sigh. Her lips curled into a smile. She sat back against her bed and continued to read the messages that piled in one after another. Mizuki would reply back when necessary; otherwise, she was quite content with just reading.

Though, it was oddly terrifying, she concluded. Letting herself enjoy the little messages that she received, letting the butterflies dance in her stomach instead of trying to kill them, letting herself fall into the belief that they were there for her, that they wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her.

It was terrifying.

But Mizuki was feeling awfully courageous.


	27. Twenty Four

**"OI! SAYEKO-SAN!"** Hearing the voice of Keishin Ukai, the coach of Karasuno's boy's volleyball team, Mizuki turned to his direction, seeing him standing in his usual attire. He beckoned her over, their tall, lanky crow standing beside him. Mizuki nodded.

"Here," she said, passing the ball to Ennoshita. "Continue practising the spikes." He nodded, and Mizuki made her way over to Ukai, dodging any of the volleyballs that flew past her and brushing off the apologies that followed after them. "Yes?"

Coach Ukai motioned to the boy beside him. "Tsukishima's asking for tips on blocking opponents that are taller and stronger. Got any advice?"

Mizuki was pleasantly surprised to hear Tsukishima asking questions about the sport. He was growing, finally ready to leave the nest and fly amongst the other players.

"It's all about timing," she answered, shifting to face Tsukishima.

"Coach already explained that."

"Well, once you know the theory, the next best thing is to watch and learn."

Ukai nodded, agreeing with her. "Someone nearby with good individual skills who is a good example when it comes to blocking would probably be Kuroo from Nekoma," he informed them, and Mizuki nodded, having seen her soulmate's ability first hand.

"If you'd like, I could ask his for his advice," she offered.

"If it isn't too much problem."

A smile broke through her mask. "Not at all," she replied. "Now, continue practising your spikes with Yamaguchi. You need all the practice you can get. You may be a middle blocker, but when we do our synchronised attacks, we'll need you at your best."

Tsukishima grunted but complied, picking up the volleyball beside him and making his way back to his soulmate.

Mizuki fished out her phone from her pocket, opening the app she used to message her soulmates and sending a quick text to Kuroo.

 **mizuki**  
tsukishima-kun is asking for advice on blocking.

"Sayeko-senpai!" yelled Nishinoya. "We need help over here!"

Mizuki switched off her phone after she saw the two ticks beside her text. "Coming," she said, shoving the device into her pocket.

Ukai watched her go, arms folded over one another. A smile settled on his face. The boys weren't the only ones evolving during the training camp. It was evident that Mizuki changed as well, and not only he noticed. Most of the boys picked up on her transformation. They could see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch, hear it in her tone. She's not the same as she used to be.

She wasn't Mizuki Sayeko, the infamous Ice Queen of Karasuno.

No. She was Mizuki Sayeko, their volleyball analyst.

Their dearest senpai, classmate, student.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


**koutarou bokuto**  
Have you left?  
Are you on your way?  
How long until you arrive?

 **keiji akaashi**  
Patience, Bokuto.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
AHHH BUT I CAN'T HELP IT  
I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE SAYEKO

Mizuki read the multiple texts she received this morning, a silent chuckle slipping past her lips.

 **mizuki**  
yes, we have left.  
yes, we are on our way.  
and i'm not exactly sure. probably another hour?

 **kozume kenma**  
you didnt have to reply to all of them...

Her finger hovered over the 'send' button. Teeth gently nibbling on her bottom lip, Mizuki debated whether she should send the text written. _Just do it, Mizuki. Don't be a chicken._ With a deep breath, she pressed send.

 **mizuki**  
i'm excited to see you as well, bokuto.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
✨ _le gasp_ ✨  
What about the rest of us?!

Mizuki laughed, rolling her eyes in amusement.

 **mizuki**  
of course.  
i can't wait to see you, akaashi, kenma.

 **keiji akaashi**  
We're excited to see you too.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
I AM HURT  
THIS IS BULLYING

 **mizuki**  
i'm only joking, kuroo-san.  
i'm looking forward to seeing you and hearing all about the better selection of books you've read.

"What's got you so happy?" Mizuki's snapped upwards, meeting the mischievous eyes of her fellow third year. Sugawara peered over his chair, catching a glimpse of her phone. "Ohoho, Mizuki." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mizuki shook her head, ignoring the warmth circling her cheeks. "It's not like that. We're just texting."

"You started texting them?" asked Daichi, shifting in his seat to look at the girl sitting behind them. He had a hand latched onto Sugawara's back, stabilising his soulmate as he kneeled on the chair to talk to Mizuki.

She nodded. "Kenma asked Hinata for my number a couple of weeks ago, and he shared it with the others. Kuroo-san made this group chat where we can all text simultaneously."

Her explanation caught the attention of the wild, strangely protective, second years sitting behind her.

"A few weeks ago?!" they exclaimed furiously.

Mizuki rose a brow. "Is there a problem?"

Ennoshit, from the seat behind the two, shoved their heads down. "No. They're just being idiotic."

"So nothing new," remarked Tsukishima, headphones resting on his shoulders. The group broke into laughter while Tanka and Nishinoya jumped up from their seats, fiercely glaring at the salty blond.

"WHAT'DYA SAY?!"

"SHUT UP, DEAD SEA COPYCAT!"

"Dead sea copycat?" questioned Sugawara.

"YEAH! IT'S ONE OF THE SALTIEST THINGS ON THE PLANET, SECOND ONLY TO THIS ONE!" Nishinoya jerked his thumb in Tsukishima's direction, resulting in more laughter from the rest of the group. Hinata burst into giggles, pointing at the irritating blonde with his hand covering his mouth, not at all trying to hide his amusement.

Mizuki chuckled, returning back to her phone to see a text from Kuroo.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Good  
And enough with the san. Just Kuroo is fine.  
Tetsuro is even better tho.

 **mizuki**  
would you prefer if i use your first name?

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Yes  
You call kenma by his first name. You can call us by ours as well

 **mizuki**  
alright, tetsuro.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
OH OH! AND ME!!!  
CALL ME KOUTAROU!

 **keiji akaashi**  
I wouldn't mind being referred to by my first name either.

 **mizuki**  
well, if that is the case, please call me mizuki.

"Oi!" shouted Keishin from the front. "We're here."

Mizuki put her phone away as the bus pulled up in front of the building labelled as Metropolitan Nekoma High School. She helped the boys unload their stuff from their bags, making sure nothing was left on the bus.

"So, with the prefectural qualifier in October, we'll only be able to go to Kanto two more times, including this trip," informed Takeda, his grey backpack situated on his shoulders. "Let's make the best of this chance."

"Right!"

They stored their stuff away in their designated rooms. Mizuki, Kiyoko and Yachi were going to share a room with the other managers again, a whole floor allocated just for them. "If that's all," started Mizuki as she placed her bag down on the floor beside her assigned futon, "I'm going downstairs."

Kiyoko nodded. "Thanks, Mizuki."

"It's no worries." She closed the door behind her, knowing full well that the two soulmates wouldn't be in the gym for the next hour or so.

Mizuki stood outside, admiring Nekoma's school grounds. The trees swayed with the fervent breeze, summer blossoming in their branches and stems, warming their cores. Fresh sunlight illuminated perfect spheres of water upon the fine green wands, rustling as summer's breeze passed by **—** waving, twirling **—** as alive as her steady breaths. With the chorus of the birds above, a feeling of magic swept Mizuki off her feet. She closed her eyes, soaking in the sun's welcoming rays, inhaling summer's fluttery air.

"Don't just stand there." Her placid moment with summer shattered. "We have work to do."

The corners of lips elevated, watching the blonde brush past her.

"Hey, Tsukki! Jump block for me! Hey, hey, hey!"

"This chapter is titled: Bokuto Gets Rejected by a Student from Another School," commented one of the males from his team, Haruki Komi, the libero.

Mizuki stepped inside, giving her baby crow a nudge with her elbow.

Tsukishima pushed his pride away, lowering the top of his body. "Hai. Thanks for working with me."

"What?!"

"Why are you so surprised when you're the one who asked him?"

Mizuki smiled, making her way to the other end of the court where her teammates had gathered. She was glad to see Tsukiahima stepping out of his comfort zone, evolving just as much as the others.

"Ah, Chibi-chan!" Hinata glanced to the side, halting his conversation with Kenma as Kuroo walked up to them. "Congrats on getting the last point in your game," he said with a broad grin, hands placed on his hips.

A red hue appeared on Hinata's face, his blush searing through his cheeks, rivalling the roses laying at the front of the high school. "O-Oh! Th-Thanks!" He bowed deeply, and Kuroo laughed. A thought piqued his curiosity. "Wait. How do you know?"

"Mizuki told us."

"Mizuki-senpai did?" he trailed off, looking in her direction until his words registered in his brain. "Mizuki-senpai did?!"

Kuroo's laughter doubled whilst a faint smile curled on Kenma's face. Bokuto came bounding over, throwing an arm over the youngest. "Well done, my disciple!" he congratulated boisterously. "Come, come. Let me teach you all I know!"

He dragged him away, striking up a conversation on various volleyball techniques, their auras intertwining and emitting roses and sunshine. Akaashi approached Kuroo and Kenma, watching the two chatter animatedly.

"It's like an owl taking a baby crow under its wing."

The cats nodded.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The boys finished their practice for the evening. They gathered up the balls, dumping them into the baskets and the wheeling them back into the storage room. They left the nets up for tomorrow's matches.

"You know, I'm surprised you joined us today," said Akaashi, glancing at his shortest soulmate walking in between them. "Even though you played your game for the majority of the time."

Kuroo threw an arm around Kenma's shoulder, dragging him closer. "Could it be because Mizuki was with us," he teased, poking his reddening cheek.

Kenma lowered his gaze, letting his hair cover his face.

He didn't reply.

Mizuki stifled a giggle, her eyes softening as she watched Kuroo mercilessly tantalised Kenma. Walking alongside her soulmates...it was refreshing. Everyone else had retired for the night, opting to rest for tomorrow's matches. This allowed the five soulmates to have some time alone.

"Mizuki?" She hummed, turning to the tallest of the bunch. "Do you want to go to the roof?"

"The roof?"

"Mhm. The sky's pretty tonight." Mizuki looked up. It was indeed.

She pursed her lips, weighing her options in her head.

"I don't see why not." The four smiled and they, essentially Kuroo, guided her through the campus, making sure not to disturb the others as they ascended stairs and walked through various hallways. Finally, the group arrived before a metallic door.

"Here we are." Kuroo reached forward, pressing down the handle and pushing the door open. A cool breeze swept by them, welcoming them cordially. "After you, m'lady," he said, moving to the side, a playful glint in his eyes.

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards. "Thank you, kind sir."

She stepped outside, noting how it was quite similar to Karasuno's. _Well, to be fair, most school's in Japan have the same structure. It shouldn't be that surprising, Mizuki._

 _Okay. I got it._ Mizuki rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

"Let's sit over there."

The five settled at the base of the wall. "Are you alright with this?" asked Akaashi as she sat between him in Bokuto, close enough that they could feel each other's warmth. She turned to him, and their eyes met: her eyes, holding emotions fathoms deep, flickering with thousand hues of lilac and a small touch of silver radiating in softly swooping arcs, and his eyes, indigo darts **—** sharp yet still full of emotions, not heavy or blunt, just apparent.

"Yes."

And she looked up, gazing at the stars, sequin-silver, scattered embers of dying fires. They winked down on the city, illuminating the atramentous curtain of the sky. Mizuki's fears crumbled to dust. The hatred for the concept of soulmates, the animosity for the marks on her body, the bitterness to those bonded with her **—** they all now lingered at a distance.

"Mizuki," Bokuto called, shifting beside her. "Can I hold you?"

Don't get her wrong. Mizuki was scared, oh, she was undeniably frightened. But she was ready to fall, to spread her arms and jump with the hope and the knowledge that her soulmates would be there to catch her.

She nodded.

Bokuto's face brightened up, lips quivering into a wide grin. He opened his arms up, curling them around her waist and manoeuvring her, so she laid in between his legs. Mizuki inhaled sharply, feeling the muscles of his chest on her back. It took her some time but eventually, Mizuki relaxed against Bokuto, calming her palpitating heart.

Her eyes drifted up. As the moonlight captured his features, Mizuki realised how nervous Bokuto previously was. His face glowed the quietest shade of red, but he didn't try to hide it from Mizuki. Bokuto caught her gaze and gave her the biggest smile he could muster, his golden eyes packed with love and sincerity. 

A pulse struck her body, one of warmth.

They **—** her soulmates **—** had awakened the tenderness of someone who shielded herself from love.

"I love looking up at the sky," breathed Akaashi blissfully, cuddled close to them. He wrapped an arm around Bokuto's, hand cradling his large biceps.

Mizuki's lips curled into a smile, and she leaned back into Bokuto, looking up at the clusters of stars gazing down at them curiously. "As you lie back," she started, gathering the attention of her other soulmates, "it's natural to assume that you're looking up at the stars, but 'up' is just a cultural construct. Neither Earth nor the Milky Way have an up or down. When you're standing on the surface of the Earth, you aren't standing up; rather, you're sticking out into space.

"So, as you lie back, instead of thinking of yourself as looking up, picture it so that you're on the underside of Earth looking down into the blackness of the night sky. It may take a while, but eventually, you'll experience all the stars as way down there below you; and you'll be surprised that you are not falling down there to join them."

"How come we aren't falling?" asked Bokuto, voice below a whisper **—** a seldom occurrence for the rambunctious owl. His warm breath hit her neck, and a shiver raced down her spine.

"You don't fall because Earth's gravitational pull holds you," she answered. "It is not your weight, but the Earth's hold that suspends you above the stars. If Earth's gravitational embrace were to suddenly vanish, you would descend into the dark chasm of stars below. So, as you lie there, feeling yourself hovering within this gravitational bond while peering down at the billion of stars drifting in the infinite chasm of space, you'll have entered an experience of the universe that is not just human and not just biological."

As the bite of a cold draft crept past them, Bokuto's hand moved under her loose shirt, resting around her middle, warm and soft. In seconds Bokuto's body moulded with her own, sharing his body heat as easily as he shared his heart.

"You will have entered a relationship from a galactic perspective, becoming for a moment a part of the Milky Way Galaxy experiencing what it is like to be the Milky Way Galaxy."

The way she spoke entranced them all. With each word she spoke, her wisdom and serenity seeped out, her beauty paralleling her mind. Her emotions shone in her eyes, highlighting the flickering silver specks. A calm smile tugged at her lips, draping blankets of tranquillity over their shoulders, comforting them, soothing them. 

Bokuto was falling in love **—** like a fledgeling from its nest. He knew it was reckless **—** ridiculously reckless **—** to have so much faith in wings not yet fully formed, but there was something about his soulmate, his Mizuki, that made him want to soar.

She was beautiful, pale, and serene. Her eyebrows smooth and thin, and angular, as in all antique portraits. Her mouth soft, plump, the same colour as a glossy cherry. Was it because she reminded him of a cloudless blue sky? A valley stretching from both ends of the Earth? An ocean that glittered beneath the sun? Was it because her name sounds like a call to adventure? Mizuki...Beautiful Moon. Oh, how the girl in his arms really was like the moon. So full of imperfection, of mystery, of hope, wandering around in the dark, bringing light to everyone around her.

And at that moment, Bokuto realised that birds don't fly when they're ready **—** they fly when they're called to. So, he stepped to the edge, spread his arms out, and leapt, her name a prayer on his lips.

"You're beautiful, Mizuki."

Mizuki's head snapped upwards, eyes enlarging and gaze landing on the star-struck male. They sat there for a while, Mizuki scanning the fascinated male.

_There's something about Bokuto's gaze..._

Soon enough, her breathing became softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the argent moonlight. Her body squirmed just a little, muscles relaxing.

At that point in time, their souls solidified their bridge.

Kuroo, who sat on the other side of Bokuto, Kenma, who sat on his lap, and Akaashi all watched the two with fond smiles. A softness came from the starlight, filling them to the bone, their hearts swelling with a tenderness no longer foreign.

The night was silent, and raw divinity spilled from the stars.

In search of eternity, Mizuki's heart, afraid to purse love, hiding in a moonlit sky, discovered theirs. And as the darkness caressed her softly, she laughed loudly **—** head tipping back.

Oh, how lovely; these five lovers at night.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"HE DID WHAT?!"

Mizuki exhaled deeply, futilely trying to contain her irritation.

"He asked for Mizuki-senpai's number," repeated Hinata, arms crossed over his chest. Was he going to keep quiet about what he witnessed the other day? No. Someone flirted with his senpai, like hell was he not going to inform her soulmates.

Jealousy seared their chests, clenching their hearts tightly. Their eyes burned darkly, anger swirling inside like venomous snakes.

Kuroo whipped over to Mizuki's direction. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"And what good would that have done?" she asked, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips. Kuroo grumbled under his breath, eyes darkening at the thought of another flirting with what was his. "What happened, happened. But rest assured that nothing is going on between us."

"Hmph." Kuroo turned away, a pout on his face. "I still don't like it."

Mizuki sighed, going to reassure him when someone cut her off.

"Ohoho? What's going on here?" Bokuto looked over at Kuroo, raising a brow at his grouch attitude. "What's up with you, bro?"

Kenma, who Hinata told everything to first, explained the situation to him and Akaashi, who came with the owl-like ace.

_Oh, god._

Just as she expected, Bokuto threw a tantrum, whining about how Mizuki was their soulmate. Akaashi, like Kenma, kept his jealousy, a deadly lethal feeling, silent.

Mizuki face palmed.

_This is going to be a long day._


	28. Twenty Five

**AS THE DAYS PASSED** and the boys' training increased, Mizuki found herself losing quite a bit of sleep **—** well, that was an understatement. Between studying for her finals and attending volleyball practice, Mizuki's night time shortened, especially since she tended to spend some time texting her soulmates. The bags under her eyes were slowly returning, a faint darkness that never quite disappeared.

Don't get her wrong, though. If Mizuki truly wanted to, she could fix her sleeping schedule; shorten the training sessions, shorten her studying periods, shorten the amount of time she texted her soulmates. The problem was that Mizuki tended to be a creature of habit, and she had already implemented everything into her routine (that included the lengthy texts she'd get at night).

Mizuki was, in all, quite content.

Running on five hours of sleep wasn't normal for her, but it didn't really disrupt her activity during the day. She slept in on the weekends, so that made up for it, right? Mizuki knew it didn't, but she disregarded that fact.

As long as she didn't pass out, it was fine.

The pitter-patter sound of water droplets colliding with the ground comforted Mizuki. Her eyes lazily looked outside, chin resting on her palm. Steady and soft, the rain peeked into the class, pressing as close to the glass as it could, bright, curious grins on its faces.

Mizuki droned out the world, tuning out the voice of her teacher, the scribbles of lead on paper, the numerous whispers shared between friends. Her muscles relaxed, the weight on her shoulders lightening. The scenery that resurrected vividly and the fragments of the day she can't return to projected itself in her eyes. The smell of the outside. A warm chest pressed against her back. The cool breeze of the night. The twinkles of the stars. The breathing of five people. The scenery changed.

Her scenery was changing.

A buzz in her pocket broke the trance she acceded to. Mizuki slipped out her phone, the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
I'm bored

 **keiji akaashi**  
You shouldn't be on your phone, Bokuto-san.  
Pay attention in class.

 **kozume kenma**  
ur on your phone too

 **keiji akaashi**  
Only to reprimand you.  
Put your phone away and learn.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
But I don't understand anything :(

 **keiji akaashi**  
Perhaps try listening.

Mizuki could practically see the sarcasm dripping from his words.

 **mizuki**  
don't be so mean, keiji.  
how can we help, koutarou?

 **koutarou bokuto**  
MIZUKIIIIII  
HIIII

Mizuki drew her bottom lip between her teeth, muting her amusement.

 **mizuki**  
hello

 **koutarou bokuto**  
Wanna hear a joke?

 **kozume kenma**  
not really

 **koutarou bokuto**  
Pleaseeeeeee

 **mizuki**  
go ahead.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
Knock Knock

 **kozume kenma**  
come in

There was a pause in messages, a brief moment where Mizuki eyed her phone for the next text that would be sent.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
I hate you

"Sayeko-san, please put your phone away." The lavenderette looked up, seeing the teacher staring at her with crossed arms and an annoyed expression. Mizuki apologised, switching off her phone and placing it back in her pocket. The other students glanced at her in surprise, though they quickly returned to their work when their teacher sent them all a look.

The only thing most could think of was: _who was the Ice Queen texting?_  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"She's different."

Daichi glanced at the girl beside him, the top of her pixie-cut brown hair a familiar sight. Her almond eyes, the colour of faraway love, looked forward, trained onto a girl with lavender-coloured hair flowing down her back, conversing with another girl in their year.

"Who? Sayeko?"

Yui nodded.

A soft smile settled on his face. Daichi leant against the window in the hallway, memories of the Tokyo training camp popping up in his mind, images of Karasuno's analyst surrounded by four odd yet unique people.

"She met her soulmates."

A head snapped towards him, eyes enlarged. "W-What?"

"Kuroo, Kozume, Akaashi and Bokuto. All at the training camp."

Do you hear that?

That crack?

That was the sound of Yui's heart shattering.

"Oh."

Daichi noticed her flat tone. "Is something wrong, Michimiya?"

She shook her head. "Ah, no. I'm just surprised."

Daichi chuckled softly, returning his gaze to Mizuki. "We all were. It wasn't unknown that Sayeko despised soulmates. Everyone knew. They could see how tense she was when soulmates were mentioned, how irritated and how bitter it made her. She despised the idea, yet she never hid her marks. I think a part of her held onto that small hope that there were people made out there for her, bonded together by fate, destined to meet each other by the universe."

The two watched their fellow third year, chatting away idly, unaware of the words spoken about her. She carried stardust in her veins and the moon in her eyes; comets danced across her cheeks. She's made of asteroids. Comets. Bits of stars. Other worlds Yui could scarcely dream of. Mizuki held galaxies in her arms, suns in the tips of her slender fingers.

 ** _Do not fall in love with her,_** a voice called. **_She's far too busy commanding the night sky to ever fall into your embrace. No matter how many stars you wish on._**

Yui swallowed thickly, tears stinging the corner of her eyes with crescents imprinted into her palms.

_Dear Kami-sama, if I have no future with her, can you please let me stop thinking about her?_   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


In Tokyo once again, for the last time as a team (before nationals, that is), Karasuno played various matches against the teams they had come to form close bonds with.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mizuki once another match ended with Karasuno's loss. She held a bunch of water bottles in her arms, all of which belonging to the boys in her team, who were currently running up the hill as a consequence of their loss. "You keep looking at my face."

Her eyes were trained onto her shortest soulmate.

"Your face is the problem."

Mizuki arched an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Kenma's cheeks reddened, and he ducked away from her gaze. "I mean, not in a bad way **—** it's a good problem," he mumbled, blocking his vision with his hair. "It's pretty distracting, so that's a problem." She was intimidating **—** her beauty was intimidating. For this reason, she was admired from afar. No one dared to come close. Not unless they were brave idiots.

(Their soulmates were brave idiots).

Mizuki never relented, lilac eyes burning holes into his face. Chuckles slipped past her lips, laughing like a metaphor I had been trying to write for years. "Cute," was all she said, bending and pressing her lips to his cheek.

Kenma's breath hitched. It was just a kiss. Not a passionate one on the lips, but a simple cheek kiss. It was just a kiss, but it was one that made his heart beat a million miles an hour; one that left him weak at the knees; one that made his brain freeze.

"Oi! Kageyama! Give me back my towel!"

"Shut up, Boke!"

"Come on. The next matches are about to start." Kenma nodded and hoped she backed away from him because he was about to have an asthma attack and he didn't even have asthma.

Mizuki straightened her back, ruffling his hair gently before bidding him a goodbye, making her way to her team, handing the waterbottles in her arms to their respective owners. He watched her leave with longing eyes.

Oh, Kenma was falling. And he was falling fast.

Akaashi and Kuroo, who both witnessed the moment shared between the two soulmates, laughed fondly.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"And what mischief are you two up to?" Nishinoya and Hinata froze in their spots, heads slowly turning to the direction in which the silky voice resounded from. Amusement and mirth danced in a pair of lilac orbs, making them sparkle like a radiant midsummer moon when reflected across a glistening pond.

"A-Ah! Sayeko-senpai! What are you doing up?" stammered Nishinoya, his apple's adam bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"I could ask you two the same thing," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were...uh, - we were just...um." They failed at coming up with an excuse, constantly glancing at the other, hoping the other dimwit would conjure up something. Mizuki rose a brow, waiting patiently.

Finally, after moments passed, Hinata caved in. "We were going to get food from the cafeteria," he blurted, unable to lie while under the acute eyes of his senpai.

Mizuki hummed. "Well, enjoy yourselves. Make sure not to cause a racket."

"You should join us!" exclaimed Nishinoya. "We're playing games that the others brought."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Nishinoya waved her off. "Don't worry about it!" He grabbed onto her wrist, tugging her in the direction of the cafeteria where they went to search for snacks to munch on.

"There are some crisps in the cupboard over there," she said, pointing to the back of the kitchen. The boys brightened up, and Hinata bounded over, eyes sparkling with delight upon the sight. "Let me cut up some fruits and vegetables as well."

The three moved quickly and silently, not wanting to wake up the others. They finished in around ten minutes, heading back to the room the Karasuno team resided in. "We brought snacks!" announced Nishinoya as he slid the door open.

"And Mizuki-senpai!"

The boys turned to her direction, welcoming her with bright grins. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Sugawara asked as Mizuki sat in the spot beside him, flattening the back of her shorts as she did so **—** a habit she picked up when she first started wearing skirts at school.

"The girls gossip too much."

Daichi and Asahi, who sat beside them, laughed. "That's them for you."

"What game are we playing?" Sugawara held up the cards in his hands and the night commenced from there. They went through various games, from cards to cludo to cards against humanities (an _enjoyable_ time) to monopoly. Eventually, as the hours drifted by, the group settled into light chatter, well, as light as they could with two hyper, sugar-high midgets.

"Mizuki-senpai!" The said female turned to the first year perched next to Tanka, who was gobbling down one of the chips packets they brought. "How do I become a jellyfish?!"

"Jellyfish have no brains," said Tsukishima, sitting beside his soulmate in the corner of the room, the two of them sharing his headphones. "You're already pretty close."

"HAH?!" A fire lit in his eyes, and he snapped his head over to the blonde, glaring daggers into the male. "WHAT'D YA SAY, YOU FOUR-EYED JERK FACE?!"

"What spectacular insults," drawled Tsukishima sarcastically, lips twitching fondly as Yamaguchi snickered into his shoulder.

"SHUT UP, STINGYSHIMA!"

Asahi attempted to pacify the situation, though his firey soulmate added his own childish insults to the mix and a full-on pillow fight occurred with Hinata throwing the first hit, aiming for Tsukishima but accidentally hitting his sleeping soulmate, well, previously sleeping soulmate.

Daichi sighed, tightening his hold around his soulmate who sat in between his legs. "I'm fully convinced they never graduated from kindergarten," he mumbled, laying his head on his shoulder.

Sugawara howled with laughter as Daichi got smacked in the face with a pillow from an enraged Tanaka, who heard an insult about his bald head (he denied being bald. His hair was just very light to see, that's all).

"WHO THREW THAT?!" he roared, scaring the group with his fierce glare.

Mizuki chuckled softly, freezing as a pillow came soaring in her direction and colliding straight into her face. The boys all froze, suddenly forgetting how to breathe as the pillow slowly slipped, falling into her lap. They eyed her reaction carefully, fearing her icy wrath. Mizuki gripped the corner of the pillow.

A smirk spread across her face, mischief glinting darkly.

"Oh, it's on." 

She launched the pillow in Nishinoya's direction. It him straight on, pushing him back onto the futon. Laughter erupted, and the group commenced with their pillow fight, giggling and cursing each other out.

It was a memorable moment, a time where they let loose and where Mizuki finally relaxed, all tension and cynic thoughts dissipating. They enjoyed every second of it, well, until Keishin came barreling in with tired, angry eyes.

"OI! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! GO TO BED!"


	29. Twenty Six

**LIGHT, SOFT AND GOLDEN** as sunlit honey, fell through a window and into a messy classroom. Multiple pillows and futons were discarded everywhere, evidence of last night's entertaining and disruptive activities.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Ennoshita, glancing over at the girl laying under multiple piles of discarded blankets.

"Let's leave her be." Sugawara looked over at their analyst, eyes softening. "She's done a lot for us. She deserves the extra sleep." The boys were aware, mostly the third years, of how much effort Mizuki was embedding into the team. She devoted herself to fixing them up, polishing their edges and sharpening their skills, getting them to play the best they could with multiple exercises.

Ennoshita nodded. The rest of the boys got ready for the day silently, cautiously moving around. Their eyes would drift over to the beauty, her lavender hair sprawled over the pillow, glistening like crystals under the sun's rays. Curled against another pillow, her expression was pleasant, with an inkling of wistfulness.

They were very grateful to have her by her side, to have that person guide them, help them grow, help them _fly_. They'd do anything for her.

"Hurry up," whisper-shouted Daichi, glaring at the slackers **—** Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata. "We're going to be late for breakfast!"

"Hai, hai," yawned Tanaka, scratching the top of his head. "We're coming."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Oh, Sayeko-san?" The said girl turned to see the other managers walking into the kitchen, surprise washing over their faces. "What are you making?"

Mizuki glanced down at the pot in front of her, a hand grasped around a metal spoon and slowly stirring the liquid inside. "A Chicken Egg Tempura Don," she answered, adding in a few more drops of soy sauce.

"Chicken Egg Tempura Don?"

Mizuki nodded, grabbing another spoon and dipping it in the sauce, pleased with the consistency.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Kiyoko, her face glistening with a light layer of sweat precipitating. "A side salad, perhaps?"

"That'll be wonderful." The girls all grinned, happy to be of some help to the girl.

They worked quickly, able to move freely, like waves of the ocean drifting up and down the shore, helping each other when needed, plating the dishes quickly, moving swiftly. Mizuki delegated the rice portion to Kiyoko and the sauce to Mako Ōtaki, Shinzen High's volleyball manager. She handled the eggs, glad that the other females weren't incompetent with their knife work.

"And that's the last of it," she said, taking a step back and wiping away the sweat on her forehead with the towel draped around her neck. Laughter and chatter resounded from the entrance of the cafeteria as the doors were pushed open, disrupting the calm working silence the girls fell into.

"Just in time, too."

The boys all came to the counter, famished.

"SUGOI!" exclaimed the younger ones upon seeing the bowls of food laid out for them.

Like an excited puppy, metaphorical tail wagging, Nekoma's baby middle blocker shuffled closer to the front. "What is this?"

"A Chicken Egg Tempura Don," answered Kaori as she handed out the balls to the lined up boys. "Mizuki made it. We helped with the side dishes."

Sō Inuoka turned to his senpai's soulmate with a broad grin, eyes sparkling. "It looks amazing!"

"Thank you." Mizuki smiled faintly, tugging off the apron she wore and putting it in the basket by the door. "Hey," she greeted her soulmates, moving to their table. Akaashi moved over a seat, welcoming her with a fond look. "How is it?"

"It's delicious!" Bokuto's words were muffled as he stuffed his mouth with food, chewing and swallowing expeditiously.

Kuroo broke the fried egg with his chopsticks, watching the yolk seep out like liquid gold. "How'd you get the egg so soft?"

"I froze them."

"H-Huh?"

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards. "The tempura's made by coating a frozen raw egg with batter. It's the star of the dish," she explained. "Peel a frozen egg, dip it in batter then fry it up nice and crisp. Drizzle a good amount of sauce on freshly-made piping-hot rice, pair the egg tempura with fried perilla, pour more sauce on top, and it's done."

"Why'd you freeze the egg?"

"Freezing the egg intensifies the flavour of the yolk and causes the proteins to coalesce into a gel-like state. That results in a creamy gelatinous mouthfeel and a much richer yolk flavour."

Kuroo hummed, chewing on the rice. "It's really good."

"Thank you."

"How'd you come up with that?" Akaashi asked, holding out the bowl for her to have some. She rose her hand, declining the offer with a thankful smile.

"I was experimenting," she answered. "I honestly didn't know if they would turn out well."

He laughed.

"Never knew you to be adventurous," commented Kuroo, though he held no cynicism behind his words. He was surprised, 'is all. He didn't expect that from her.

"When it comes to food, I like to try new things. One of the many joys of cooking. Though I do prefer to bake."

"Well, I'll be more than happy to be one of your test subjects," he said cheekily, giving her a broad grin.

Mizuki exhaled in amusement.

"I'll make a note of that."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


A loud sneeze echoed throughout the gymnasium. "The night's are cold, even in Toyko," whined Hinata, clutching two volleyballs in his arms. Kenma turned to his friend.

"That's because you didn't put on a jacket after sweating."

"I can't wait for the match!"

"Yeah." Kenma looked at Hinata weirdly, wondering why he was so excited to play another match right after playing multiple sets today and how he even had the energy. He certainly did not. "I've been thinking lately..."

"What?"

"You're entertaining, Shoyo, so I'd like to play a game with you that's not a practice game." Mizuki, who was helping collect the various balls off the floor, overheard their conversation. Surprise washed over her, and she continued to listen to her soulmate and the little crow.

"Huh?"

"A game where it's immediately game over if you lose."

"Let's do it," grinned Hinata. "A match where there is no rematch."

Mizuki watched the two fondly. She walked over, ruffling both their hairs. "Come on, you two. Let's hurry and pack up." Kenma nodded, gazing at her dark eyes, losing himself within them. They were **—** no. She was enigmatic and beautiful.

A light blush tinted his cheeks, and he shied away, heading over to the closest trolley. Mizuki watched him go fondly before turning her attention to Hinata. She shrugged off her black Karasuno jacket, given to her when she officially signed as their analyst. "Here." She handed the article of clothing to the younger boy. "We don't need you getting sick any time soon."

Hinata brightened. "Thank you, Mizuki-senpai!" He slipped it on, the jacket a size bigger than him. He snuggled into it, feeling his body warm up. _It smells just like her,_ he thought, catching a whiff of her tranquil scent.

Fast forward an hour, the people from Karasuno were all ready to go.

"See you later, Sayeko!" called Nishinoya, waving crazily from the gymnasium door. The others followed his movements, bidding her a tired goodbye.

The said girl smiled, waving back.

"Are you not leaving?" Mizuki turned around, seeing her soulmates walk towards her with confused expressions.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm staying in Tokyo for the weekend."

"How come?" Akaashi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Realisation hit her like a truck.

 _I forgot to ask them,_ she cursed mentally.

Her cheeks warmed and a blush crawled up her neck. "Oh, um, well...you see..." Astonishment took the older two, their eyes widening at her sudden shyness. Kenma and Akaashi merely rose a brow, curiosity shining in their eyes. Since they met her, the four never knew Mizuki to be anything but blunt and confident. She carried herself in a certain way that told everyone she was fierce, brave and evermore stunning. Never was she timid, taking control of most situations, and they adored that about her. Yet, seeing her like this, the four couldn't help but awe over the way Mizuki pulled her lips between her teeth, fiddled with her fingers while staring at them with hope and worry. Her shoulders tensed up and they noticed how the fingers of her right hand drummed over the knuckles on her left hand, clasping them in front of her. Finally, after a long pause, she exhaled her worries. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend tomorrow together...with me."

Silence lingered over them, waiting patiently to see their reactions. She, Mizuki, was cold and flame, they realised. The crimson of amaryllis, the silver of moon-touched magnolias.

"Of course!" answered Bokuto gleefully.

"We'd love to," Akaashi said, bliss filling both himself and his shared soulmates. "Where will you be staying tonight?"

"Most probably at the nearest hotel."

Bokuto interjected, shaking his hands wildly, "you can stay with me!"

"Oh, it's alright." Mizuki offered him a smile. "I don't want to bother you or your family."

He waved her off. "Daijoub! My sisters won't mind at all!" he reassured with his usual bright, toothy grin. "They'd love to meet you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm! We can have a sleepover!"

She stared at him in surprise until she softened, shoulders relaxing, her heartbeat returning to normal, comforted and touched by his ebullience. "That would be nice."

"We'll drop our stuff at home and then come over. Sounds good?" asked Kuroo, his arm wrapped around Kenma's waist, holding the blonde close to him.

The four were hoping to ask her out, but they didn't know when or how to, especially since they lived in different areas. So they were ecstatic to see Mizuki take the first step and the lead.

"Perfect!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"I'm so excited you're spending the day with us!" chirped Bokuto, walking down the street with his soulmate beside him. _Finally!_ he thought.

Mizuki exhaled lightly, lips curling into a faint smile. "It's not soon, is it?" she asked, ricocheting between certainties and doubts.

Bokuto whipped his head in her direction, faintly offended. "Too soon?!" he screeched. He shook his head widely. "This is absolutely perfect!" He grinned, his smile shining like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun, hiding on the other side of the world, opened its eager light to illuminate him, brightening his perfectly aligned teeth.

"I'm glad," she muttered softly.

They continued on, a blissful silence encompassing them. Wisps of her hair swept along her cheeks, ruffled by the calm breeze.

"Can I?" spoke Bokuto after a while.

"Hm?"

He motioned to their hands swinging idly beside them.

"Can I hold your hand?"

His request made butterflies in Mizuki rise and escape the pits of her stomach. She inhaled sharply but nodded nonetheless. Bokuto couldn't help the widening of his grin, one of happiness growing, much like a spring flower opening. Mizuki could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him.

He took her hand gently, intertwining their fingers, moving as if he was holding glass **—** a rare gem in his eyes.

Bokuto tugged her closer.

_His fingers are softer than I imagined._

As they walked, Mizuki felt, inside of her, a heart so full that life could have left her then. You see, many things interested the lavender-haired girl, and nothing satisfied her entirely. Yet, as they walked side by side, his presence beside her, their intertwining warmth, their closeness and their understanding, it all made her feel at peace.

In her heart, he roused terror. A terror which nothing could explain **—** a dark, paradisical delight. Her fear of abandonment still lingered, but he, who was the remnants of the sunlight embracing the other side of the world, thawed the various walls around her heart, one by one.

"This is my home," he announced as they came upon an average-size house, about two stories high. Still holding onto her, Bokuto entered the house, pushing the door open absent-mindedly. "Nee-sans! Tadaima!"

"Okairi." A sweet calming voice flew to the entryway where the two proceeded to remove their shoes, placing them to the side.

"Here," said Bokuto. "Take these." He handed her a pair of grey slippers ten sizes too big for her (an exaggeration on her part).

"Oh," came the same voice. "Hello." They looked up, spotting a woman with grey coloured hair, strands of black peeking through.

 _This must be one of Bokuto's sisters,_ deduced Mizuki.

"Hello," she greeted.

Bokuto noticed she was a bit shier, seeing her clasp her hands together behind her back, fingers rubbing over her knuckles.

"Koyari-nee. This is Mizuki Sayeko, my soulmate."

"Ara, ara? This is _the_ Sayeko-chan?" Another dual-haired woman popped out, looking slightly older than the other one. A flush tumbled onto Mizuki's cheeks, realising that Bokuto had been talking about her to his older sisters.

"Mizuki, this is Koyari and Kokomi," he introduced, motioning to them respectively. "My older sisters."

"It's nice to meet you, Sayeko," said Koyari, seemingly the calmer one between the three.

"Just Mizuki is fine."

The two sisters grinned, a trait they shared with their younger brother. _Are all Bokuto's this good looking?_

"Will you be staying the night?"

Bokuto nodded, answering for her. "Yup! Tetsu and the others are coming as well!"

His sisters noticed the spike in his attitude. The presence of his final soulmate both pacified him but also intensified his cheeriness.

"That's wonderful. We'll be going out tonight, so do take care."

"We've left money on the counter," said Kokomi, leaning against the wall.

"Thank you!" After a final goodbye, seeing as they caught the two right as they were about to leave, Bokuto directed her to his room, walking past multiple living areas, up the wooden stairs and to the first door on the right. "Excuse the mess," he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck as they stepped inside. "I didn't think anyone would come over."

"I apologise for not asking beforehand."

"Ah! Don't worry about it!"

Mizuki turned towards him, carefully picking up one of his fallen books. "How about you go shower, and I clean up?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"It's okay," she reassured softly. "Leave everything to me. Go relax."

"But **—** "

Mizuki practically shooed him into the bathroom, sending him off with a few more reassurances that she wasn't troubled by this at all. She collected the fallen articles of clothing, placing them in a pile by his bathroom door since she assumed the laundry basket was in there. After that, she placed all his books on his desk, noting how he barely used them.

A brown corkboard drew her attention, just above his desk. Pinned to it were various pictures of himself and his sisters, his friends, his teammates and even his soulmate. However, there was one in the centre that had her heart swelling.

It was a selfie of the five of them, taken at the end of the first training camp. Bokuto was holding the phone, Kuroo standing beside him with an arm thrown over his shoulder, his infamous conniving grin present (though it was much softer than usual). Akaashi sat on the hill with Kenma beside him, his gaze on another person's phone for once. Mizuki sat between Akaashi's legs, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. She was super embarrassed in that foreign position, never had she been that close to someone **—** not even her own aunt or best friend.

The door to the bathroom opened, the running water stopping ages ago. Bokuto came out with his clothes on thankfully (Mizuki would probably faint if she saw her soulmate shirtless) and a towel draped around his shoulder.

"I didn't know you would keep this."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "It's the only picture I have of all of us now."

Mizuki turned to him, her heart skipping a beat at his appearance, mainly his flat hair, water dripping from the various strands. His beauty was astonishing. Not in just his looks; no, that was too evident. It was in his passion for everything he put himself into. It was the crinkle in his brow when he was concerned or the way he smiled when everything came together. His laugh was so infectious that it was absolutely exhilarating just being around him. All of these small things added up to make Bokuto irresistible.

"I'm glad you came." His voice lowered as he spoke his honest thoughts.

A warmth blossomed in her chest, feeling him step close behind her.

Mizuki wanted him. She wanted him in the bluntest ways. She wanted his lips, his hands, his arms. She wanted him the way the ocean wants the shore, constantly reaching and running back. She wanted him the way rain wants to fall, the way words want to be read. She wanted him to infinity, to the millionth degree.

No amount of ice could freeze the fire she had in her for him.

_Oh. Could this be love?_


	30. Twenty Seven

**"OYA OYA OYA?"** A teasing voice broke the pair's special, intoxicating moment. "Are we interrupting something?"

Bokuto and Mizuki, who finally realised how close they stood, stepped back with a blush on their cheeks, feeling suddenly exposed.

"N-" she cleared her throat. "No."

Her heart had no business beating that fast.

Kuroo snickered, entering the room. "If you were going to kiss, please, don't stop on our account." Both their faces blew up, and Mizuki shied away quickly, averting her gaze. She wasn't going to admit it, but she yearned to feel his lips against hers, to connect with him in a way so intimate, she'd feel entirely complete. It was a lovely longing, a heavenly yearning.

And, between you and I, at the bottom of her heart, deep down, protected by multiple fortresses of ice, Mizuki was waiting for something to happen.

"Stop teasing," said Akaashi as he followed inside, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a beige jumper. Behind him, Kenma adorned an over-sized red hoodie (most probably Kuroo's) and white baggy pants. The tallest of the lot wore checkered blue pants and a plain black shirt.

Kuroo only smiled innocently.

"My sisters went out," informed Bokuto, fiddling with the end of his towel, regaining his sense of confidence and energy shortly after **—** his brain finally cooled down. "They left money on the counter. Should we get pizza?"

Kenma gave a slight nod, perched on Bokuto's bed with his electronic device. Akaashi, who were setting down their bags, agreed, as did Kuroo.

"Any preferences?" he asked Mizuki.

"Anything is fine. Though, do you happen to have any avocados?"

"Avocados?"

A faint glow of red imbued off her face. "I like avocados."

Bokuto laughed, the sound rumbling through the air, his golden-coloured eyes glinting under the artificial lights of his bedroom. "Yeah. I'll cut one up for you."

Kuroo interjected quickly, shaking his head. "I'll," he stressed, "cut one up for you, Mizuki. I don't trust this guy with knives anymore. One time we were making curry together and I left the chillies to him. I stepped outside, and he managed to get curry burns all over his face. Brilliantly, he thought to dump his face in a bowl of milk because, apparently, milk soothes chilli burns. As he was doing that, the rice cooker went off and triggered a power surge which turned off the electricity in the house. Kou, of course, hadn't realised since his face was _in a bowl of milk_. When he finally did look up, he thought he had gone blind with chilli burns."

"It was a disaster," added Kenma.

"Testu! You promised not to tell!" screeched Bokuto, flailing his arms around.

"Well, Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia. Welcome to the real world, Bo." Kuroo exited the room, snickers escaping his mouth as he heard his boisterous soulmate continue to whine, covering his red face with his fingers.

Mizuki watched with an amused smile.

"It's not that bad," she said, trying to give Bokuto some comfort. She reached over, gently rubbing his back in circular motions. He looked over at her with a blank stare, and her sympathetic and sincere expression caved. She bit her lip, stopping the laughter prodding at her teeth. "Okay, so maybe it was."

"Mizuki!" he whined.

Akaashi just sighed, shaking his head. Both he and Kenma remembered that day. It truly showed the extent of their soulmate's stupidity. "Come on," he said. "Let's go sit in the living room."

Mizuki followed the boys, choosing to sit at the edge of the couch. Kenma plopped down beside her and Bokuto on her other side, forcing her to scooch up. She exhaled lightly, her lips pulled upwards. "You could've just asked," she said. Bokuto only grinned cheekily.

Akaashi sat beside Kenma on the relatively large couch. If they all slightly squished together, they'd be able to fit on nicely.

Akaashi turned towards their oldest soulmate, capturing her eyes, the colour of newly bloomed lavenders from a frozen valley, enchanting, delicate. Like the flowers, they were sharp, cold, yet they retained its beautiful colour. And under the many layers of ice, a layer of warmth laid at its core.

"So, what interests you the most?"

Mizuki hummed, leaning back against the couch. She looked up at the ceiling, scouring her brain for an answer. "What interests me the most...is a person's mind," she answered. "Their stories, their thoughts. The memories. The secrets that lay dormant in their head, waiting to be told. I find it so interesting. It's why I like books. Writers display all their thoughts on paper, the ones that they try to hide, the ones that if spoken aloud frighten others."

"I think watching movies are more adventurous," Bokuto said, pursing his lips.

"In films," she begun, turning to look at him, "we are voyeurs, but in novels, we have the experience of being someone else: knowing another person's soul from the inside. No other art form does that. And this is why sometimes, when we put down a book, we find ourselves slightly altered as human beings. Novels can change us from within."

They, Akaashi and Bokuto, stared at her in awe. She. Silent, fawn-eyed. Clever.

"Reading is just staring at a dead piece of wood for hours and hallucinating," muttered Kenma, thumbs pressing on all sorts of keys on his device. Mizuki stared at him blankly whilst Kuroo's hyena laugh could be heard from the kitchen, striking the area like thunder, only this sounded like a rooster shrieking at sunrise.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"What is this, twenty-one questions?" Kuroo questioned, walking over and handing the bowl of cut avocados to Mizuki. She chuckled, thanking him before turning to face the owl human.

"What do you think?" she asked gently. Bokuto's face dropped, and he looked in a random direction. Mizuki watched him silently, paying attention to the lines on his face, the way he scrunched up his nose, the way the tip of his tongue poked out and the way his brows furrowed as he tried to think of the answer.

Mizuki didn't have a favourite colour. She never invested any time to notice the different aspects of colours. Admittedly, some colours were fascinating, for instance, crimson red, or blue sapphire, even misty rose. But to call them her favourite? That would be a lie in its essence.

Colours were just colours. They're needed to make life adventurous, but even if the world was reduced to nothing but a monotone environment, humans would still be able to live.

Bokuto's face exploded into a grin, and he blurted out, "yellow!"

Mizuki trained onto him, noticing the way his eyes shined bright, as open and honest as any child, a warmth and safety, a happiness that expanded as the seconds past. The golden hues were highlight by his fallen hair, the grey and black tones a stark contrast.

"Correct."

Wanna know a secret?

Between us, Mizuki, as you could tell, never had a favourite colour. But after that answer, she knew she would never be able to see yellow the same way. Instead, she'd be reminded of the happiness that exuded out of her soulmate that night.

"Can we just watch a movie, please? I might just throw up," said Kuroo, imitating a gag. Akaashi reached over, slapping him across his head from behind the couch. The two backed away, knowing Kuroo meant no harm. They could all see the fondness in his eyes.

"Let's watch Cloud Atlas!"

Akaashi face-palmed. "You cried for two hours after that. We're not going to watch it.

"Boo-hoo," he pouted, slumping down.

"Isn't that an English film?" asked Mizuki.

Bokuto nodded. "They have Japanese subtilities!" She hummed, leaning against the back of the couch. Kuroo went to the front, opening a drawer with multiple CDs in it. He scanned through them, eyes lighting up when he finally found one that piqued his interests.

"How about this?" he asked, raising it for the rest to see. They all nodded, and the movie soon began to play on Bokuto's big screen tv, the five soulmates all sitting in a comfortable silence.

Mizuki's attention had been taken away the moment Kenma leant his head against her shoulder, seemingly finding that position much more comfortable than sitting up straight. The feeling of Bokuto's leg pressed flush against her own, and Kuroo's arm stretched out along the back of the couch, far enough that his fingers just barely brushed the back of Mizuki's neck whenever she moved, didn't help her focus either. The concentrated look on Akaashi's face, who laid his head on Kenma's lap, distracted her. She found herself staring at the various gestures he made throughout the movie.

A yell of frustration brought her out of her thoughts. She looked beside her, seeing Kenma clutch onto his gaming device irritatedly. His screen displayed the words 'game over' in large capital letters, his dying character fading in the background.

Kuroo laughed, noticing how she jumped, her neck rubbing against his fingers. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Do you need help?" Mizuki asked, pointing to the game he restarted. She kept her voice low since the others were focusing on the movie, especially Bokuto, who hugged a pillow to his chest tightly, eyes enlarged, absorbing everything he saw on the screen. "You have to press the 'x' button just before the other guy attacks," she explained, watching as he did just that. "Then run through the tunnel. Take a left here." He continued to listen to her instructions, surprised when he managed to pass that level.

"How did you know?" he asked, looking up with a curious tingle in his eyes.

"I was watching you play."

Kenma was amazed by the girl. Her intelligence was overwhelmingly intense. She overflowed with an acuteness of sensations, propagating amazement into those blessed to be beside her, graciously exposed to the wisdom of her brain.

As the film continued, Mizuki watched with the others, occasionally pointing out tiny things from Kenma's game. The other three would watch them interact fondly, especially Kuroo, whose heart felt like it was about to burst with all the love and affection it held.

"What's got you so quiet?" asked Akaashi, noticing the silence of his bed-headed mate.

"I'm a man of few words."

"Maybe if you read more, you'd have a larger vocabulary." Kuroo gasped dramatically, slapping his hand over his heart.

"I am wounded," he said, glaring teasingly at Mizuki who only looked away innocently. She saw how the corner of Kenma's mouth pulled up into a minuscule smile. Somehow, pulling that tiny reaction out of him, similar with Akaashi, was just as satisfying as the booming laughter she'd been getting from Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Will pizza help?" As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

The four stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged teasingly. "Who knows?"

Bokuto and Kuroo both stood up, the former going to pay and get the boxes while the latter went to get plates. Kenma looked up, and she chuckled. "I heard the car pull up," she admitted. He and Akaashi laughed softly.

A tiny moon, as small and white as a single jasmine flower, leant all alone above the window, watching the soulmates affectionately. For the remainder of the night, they ate their food and talked comfortably. Bokuto conversed with Mizuki about random things, mainly about him and volleyball. She was more than happy to entertain and indulge him, enjoying the sparkles shimmering brightly in his eyes.

The others watched them bond in the best way Bokuto knew how; never shutting up.

"Do you guys want to sleep here tonight?" he asked afterwards. "We can put out blankets and pillows since my bed isn't that big enough."

"That's a wonderful idea, Kou." The said male grinned, delighted to be complimented by his soulmate. Akaashi stood from the couch, grabbing the multiple plates lying around. Mizuki followed, seizing the empty boxes and going to the kitchen.

"Mizuki," Akaashi called as she rounded the kitchen island. She turned to him, humming. "Thank you."

"What for?"

He just smiled, squeezing her hand.

Mizuki's cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour remarkably cute against her pure, untainted skin. She looked away, finding a distraction at the sink, putting the used dishes inside. Akaashi left the kitchen, allowing her time to compose herself, fighting back the large grin that wanted to break free.

When she finally did manage to compose herself, Mizuki returned to the living room only to see the furniture pushed to the edges and the middle covered with multiple blankets and pillows, a large space for all of them to fit.

"Come sit," Kuroo called, making space for her to lie between him and Kenma. She obliged, worming her way into the middle. Her cheeks retained her blush, and it intensified as Kuroo pulled her into his embrace. She tensed up, but after a few moments, relaxed against him, finding comfort in being in his arms.

Bokuto put on another film and the five watched in a tranquil silence.

"Are they asleep?" asked Kuroo, noticing the quietness behind Mizuki halfway through the film. The three turned to look, seeing Akaashi and Kenma curled into each other, passed out. They laughed fondly. Mizuki slightly awed at the sight, gaze softening. "Keep the tone down, Bo."

"I know."

The movie continued to play in the background; however, Mizuki's attention was stolen by Kuroo. Her eyes began to shut, and her head rested comfortably on his chest. Kuroo softly kissed her forehead, then her cheek. She opened her eyes again and found him staring sheepishly into hers. He reached down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek.

They stared at each other, unable to look away — hazel clashing with lilac. Kuroo leaned close, and Mizuki followed, but just as their lips almost touched, a rush of fear struck her.

Memories flooded through her mind, the sole torturer of the girl. Trapped in a dark labyrinth, deep inside her heart, Mizuki couldn't escape her memories, nor could she hide from them; they were the worst kind of monster. She was scared of what her past held, all the memories that seemed to never escape her. They were like pinpoint needles, piercing her skin at every shift, darkly, solemnly, softly, over and over. She could neither hide nor run nor fight them. Mizuki couldn't scream or fight back, she had to just endure the pain as the picture of her mother's pallid face flashed through her mind.

Mizuki pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling ashamed. A stroke of his thumb against her cheek gained her attention. Kuroo tilted her chin up, a soft, reassuring smile on his face, like the sun reassuring the world that it would always return after it set.

He stared in her eyes, eyes deep like blackness, black like a catastrophe, catastrophic like silence, silent like howling. "It's okay," he said. "You're afraid. We understand."

It was excruciating, the wanting and the fear, and Mizuki felt helpless. "What if I'm afraid forever?"

"You won't be." His voice was soft, but certain.

"What if I am?"

"Then we'll wait forever."

Mizuki shook her head gently, balling his shirt into the hand on his chest. "No. You won't."

Kuroo smoothed the hair from her face. Made her look at him before he spoke. "There will come a time when there's nothing you want more than us. Together. When you're free of every fear, and there is nothing in our way." Kuroo's voice was genuine, his expression sincere. Mizuki wanted to believe him. "And then I'll make you scream my name."

Mizuki broke into a smile.

There was something about that smile that managed to hook Kuroo in. Her smile was one of happiness, growing much like a spring flower opening. He could see how it came from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her. It was like the stars themselves decided to rest behind the soft cushion of her lips. A person smiles with more than their mouth, and Kuroo heard it in her mellifluous voice, in the choice of her words, in the way she stood confidently, yet oh so relaxed. It was wonderful yet dangerously blinding, and before he knew it, he was trapped under the spell of the beautiful moon goddess before him.

"Maybe I'll make you scream mine."

Chuckles erupted, quiet enough to not disturb the sleeping owl behind them. His snores filled the silence, head laid against Kuroo's back.

He was pretty sure he'd have a drool mark on the back of his shirt by tomorrow.

"I have this theory," started Kuroo, pulling Mizuki closer to her and whispering in her ear, "that some people are drawn to each other because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created, and over time the same atoms keep coming back together. I assume that's how soulmates are made." He looked at her. "Mizuki." She looked up at him, seeing the seriousness and compassion in his eyes. "I know you're afraid but no matter your past, in the present, you're with us. And in the future, we want you to stay. All the universe laboured to bring us together. It's up to us to do the rest."

She felt her heart swell **—** as if his words pumped warmth and tenderness into her thawing heart. Mizuki laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat gently but continuously in his chest. He began to hum, threading his fingers through her hair softly. Mizuki listened, enjoying the soft, deep cadence of his voice.

Eyes fluttering shut, she succumbed to sleep's embrace.

Kuroo watched her, absolutely enthralled with her. Adoration flourished progressively in him the longer he spent gazing at her. Just watching. Admiring. Mizuki was a riveting creature in spite of not doing anything barring sleeping at the moment, reading her book almost all the time, never speaking unless spoken too or attentively analysing the other players.

She smiled, too.

The latter captivated him. Although it was once in a while, and only to her closet friends, she'd sometimes share it with them, just like that moment before. Her smiles were something he liked, something he loved.

He never wanted it to disappear, and he'd do everything in his power to make sure it never did.

Feeling her grip tighten, Kuroo looked down. He saw her curl up to him, legs entangling with his. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She didn't respond, her face scrunched up. He sighed, smiling sympathetically. Kuroo knew that she was possibly seeking to him subconsciously. He pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay," he said softly. "I'm here."

Holding her in his embrace, feeling wholly completely, Kuroo fell asleep too.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The sun came tumbling into the living room, blessing its light on those inside. Mizuki awoke to pleasant, paradisiacal sight. She glanced down, fighting off a small smile as she saw Kenma curled into her chest. She didn't know exactly how they'd ended up in some vast cuddle pile, but she was far from complaining. Everyone else seemed out cold, and she allowed herself a moment to appreciate the intimacy of the moment. Her one arm was pinned down to the floor by Kenma's head, her other draped over his and Akaashi's waists. Akaashi seemed almost half on top the smaller man, his face buried in his shoulder, light snores slipping past his lips. Mizuki didn't want to move or risk waking Kenma, but she felt the weight of Kuroo's arm around her own waist, his other one beneath her head as a makeshift pillow. Mizuki was sure if she turned her head, she would catch sight of his face, relaxed and free of his usual smug grin.

Bokuto and Kuroo's arms pinned down her other arm, the one laying on her side. She could hear the formers snoring, like faint hoots. She found it ironic how much he resembled an owl.

_You're enjoying this too much, no?_

Mizuki pushed away the voice in the back of her head, simply choosing to close her eyes and take comfort in the moment of calm. Mizuki could wait to overanalyse the way her heart was beating against her ribcage, or the way she shuddered whenever Kuroo's warm breath ghosted over the back of her neck. She could wait to examine the way her lips pulled up into a smile when she heard Bokuto's faint snores. She could wait to scrutinise the way her heart soared when she felt Kenma's hands clutch at her sweater and shuffle closer, or the hitch in her breath when she felt Akaashi shift, the warmth of his arm nearly burning her skin when Mizuki's shirt rode up. It could all wait for later; now, she was simply content to drift back off to sleep.

Or, she would've been. But she was pulled away from the edge of unconsciousness when she felt Kuroo shift from behind her, his arm wrapping tighter around her waist and pulling her backwards.

His finger traced Mizuki's abdomen in slow, lazy motions, and he nestled his face into her neck, lightly running his lips across her shoulder blades.

She shivered.

Mizuki read once that, on average, humans replace the majority of their cells every seven years. They change the upper layers of their skin every two weeks. If all the cells in their bodies did this, they'd be immortal. But some of their cells, like the ones in their brains, don't renew. They age, and they age humans with them.

In two weeks, Mizuki's skin will have no memory of Kuroo's hand on hers (or the rest of her soulmates'), but her brain will remember. Humans can have immortality or the memory of touch. But they can't have both.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Oh? You're up?" Mizuki looked up from the counter, spotting Akaashi dressed in his pyjamas leaning against the entryway. "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," she explained, looking back to the other three curled up together, adjusting as their soulmates left. "You all looked peaceful."

Akaashi smiled.

Mizuki resumed breakfast, conversing with Akaashi who sat at the counter, on one of the brown stools in the Bokuto household. The others were eventually stirred awake as the smell of bacon and eggs slowly wafted into the living room.

First was Kuroo, who Akaashi prepared a cup of coffee with one sugar for, then Bokuto, who had a cup of hot chocolate that Mizuki made after Akaashi and Kuroo informed her that he doesn't like coffee, and finally, Kenma, who drank his coffee black, similar to herself. Akaashi put two sugar cubes in his own.

"So what's our plan for today?" Kuroo asked as the five all sat around the breakfast table.

"Well, my sisters sent me a text saying they wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon. We can stay here and chill?" Bokuto suggested.

"Or we could go to that new mall that opened?" offered Akaashi.

Bokuto's eyes brightened, suddenly recalling the advertisement he saw when walking to school one day. "Oh yeah!"

They settled on going there. They ate their breakfast, graciously made by Mizuki, and to say Bokuto wolfed down his food would be an understatement. The teenager damn near inhaled the meal so they could get ready.

He couldn't help himself. Bokuto felt giddy with excitement. He wanted to run to the bedroom, to hurry up and get changed so they could spend the day together as a whole soulmate unit. He couldn't stop fidgeting, couldn't stop rambling, nor could he even properly eat without choking on a little bit. Bokuto felt like every fibre of his being was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. His hands trembled, and his eyes were wide.

"Hurryyyy," he whined, standing outside his house with Kuroo at his side. "I wanna gooo."

"Patience, Koutarou," said Akaashi as he stepped outside, Kenma following after him. "Mizuki's still getting ready."

"I'm done," she called, making her way outside. They turned to look at her, dressed in a purple crop top and a pair of high waisted black jeans.

Suddenly, they couldn't find their voices. They felt their cheeks flush with heat, their stomachs beginning to feel heavy. They could feel their hearts pound in their throat, threatening to break out. How many love songs had their heard that said: _she takes my breath away_?

Now that line made a lot of sense.

Their bodies numbed as she approached, a gentle look washing across her face. "Mizuki," Kuroo muttered, his eyes never leaving her divine form. She looked like beauty in itself. Even though she wore the most casual clothes ever, Mizuki still looked runway ready, even without a speck of makeup donning her face. She was naturally beautiful, and they all couldn't help the way their eyes trailed up and down, lingering on the way her jeans hugged her curves.

"Was I too long?" she asked hesitantly.

Akaashi shook his head, ridding himself of his not so clean thoughts. "No. Bokuto-san's just acting like a baby."

"AKAAAAASHI!"

Mizuki suppressed a giggle, closing the door behind her. Once Bokuto locked everything up, the five made their way to the mall. It was only seven minutes away, and their walk was filled by chatter from the two male third years. They were obnoxious and loud, walking ahead.

"How do you deal with them?" Mizuki asked, noticing how strangers on the sides of the road sent weird looks to them.

"Infinite patience," replied Akaashi sarcastically. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't doubt it." Kenma and Akaashi were delighted to hear the implication that Mizuki would be staying with them in the future.

Once at the mall, the group split up. Kuroo and Bokuto headed into a clothing store, and Mizuki followed whilst Kenma and Akaashi went to a gaming store that the former saw.

They scoured through the clothes, moving through the female section first since it was at the entrance. Kuroo grinned, grabbing a hanger and holding it up. "I want to see you in this."

Bokuto turned to his bro-mate, furrowing his brows in confusion. "But there's nothing on it?" It took Bokuto a moment to process Kuroo's words. When it finally did, he barked out a laugh, eyes widening gleefully. "Good one, bro!" Searching the store, his golden orbs lit up, and he pointed at a naked mannequin. "Then I think you'll look great with that outfit."

Kuroo burst into fits of laughter, and Mizuki shook her head at her soulmates antics.

"You two are the modern-day Romeo and Juliet."

"Is it because we're destined to be together?" Kuroo asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No," she said flatly. "It's because you're the two biggest idiots I know."

Mizuki left them there afterwards, lips quirking up at their whines, complaining about how they now had another soulmate who bullied them.

The five continued to spend the rest of the day at the mall. They walked around lazily, enjoying each other's company.

Currently, she, Kuroo and Kenma stood outside a store Akaashi wanted to look in. Bokuto, like he always did, followed the youngest like a lost puppy, making sure no one approached his beauty.

Kenma played on the DS he brought, having bought a new game for it. Kuroo stood beside her, inching closer whenever someone looked too long.

"Man, she's cute," he heard a total stranger say. His lips pulled back into a scowl, hazel eyes narrowing and shooting the group of guys a heated glare.

He clasped their hands together, starling Mizuki, who was looking through the window of the store. She glanced up, seeing Kuroo staring in another direction.

She was glad Kuroo wasn't looking at her.

Mizuki could feel her face heating up and turning red at the hand-holding, and she had a feeling Kuroo would never let her live it down if he knew how he easily managed to turn Mizuki from a stoic unimpressed angel to a blushing and shy mess. Because he did, constantly, the way her heart was beating faster, the urge to lean into his side, the want to run her fingers through his hair and see precisely how soft it was. All of these feelings were a new thing to Mizuki. Between Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma, it was a wonder Mizuki managed to survive without exploding from the emotions building inside at a single touch.

Kuroo blinked, and his eyes softened as he looked down at her. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest, and he tilted his head slightly to rest it on hers. He slipped a hand into one of her pockets, feeling the analyst jump in surprise, but a second later their hands intertwined.

"Are we done here?" asked Akaashi when he and Bokuto finally stepped out, the latter smirking at the scene between Kuroo and the blushing Mizuki.

"Yeah," said Kuroo. "Let's go home."

 _Home,_ she thought. The group walked out of the mall, her hand still laced with Kuroo's. _A home with them doesn't seem so bad._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"I really enjoyed today."

Mizuki stood at the front of the train station, facing her soulmates with her bag clasped in her hands. "I did too," she replied. "I'll try to come by again."

The group was elated to hear tgat.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll come to yours."

She smiled. "That would be lovely."

With hugs and grins, Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma and Bokuto bid their soulmate goodbye, though the latter was a bit more reluctant. He wanted to steal her away and keep her locked up in his room, away from all the strangers that eyed her constantly. He wanted Mizuki all to himself **—** sorry, _them_ selves.

"Don't worry, bro," reassured Kuroo. "We'll see her soon."

Bokuto pouted, the tips of his hair faltering. "Soon isn't close enough."

Meanwhile, sat on the train with her bag on her lap, earbuds popped in and music floating through her brain, Mizuki realised that she smiled a lot that day.

 _Oh, how lucky am I,_ she thought, looking out the window, _to be blessed with such understanding soulmates_.


	31. Twenty Eight

**OCTOBER 25th.** The first day of the Qualifier. Mizuki stood beside her team, dressed in the same tracksuit as Kiyoko, her bag slung over her shoulders. They watched Hinata dash forward, his soulmate hot on his heels.

"It's like Hinata and Kageyama live on spinal reflex alone," commented Yamaguchi, watching the two with an exasperated expression.

"They're like insects."

Hinata crashed into a boy dressed in yellow tracksuits, a team of them, apparently. Mizuki read the words printed on the back and recognised one of the boys.

"Huh? That means..." Terushima lit up, recognising the orange-haired child in front of him. Pushing him out of his view, Terushima waved over at the group, eyes locking with a pair of lilac ones. "Moon-chan! Be sure to tell me your number today!" Mizuki sighed, though she did raise her hand, offering him a minuscule smile.

If it was possible, Terushima's eyes would've morphed into animated hearts.

The two-second years' rage ignited. With demonic red eyes, tongues poking out like a lizard's, irk marks present on their temples, Tanaka and Nishinoya dashed forward, lunging towards the blonde who had the audacity to flirt openly with Mizuki. No one flirted with their analyst. Nobody.

"Stop it!" called a brunette in the same yellow tracksuit, pushing Terushima out of the way and bowing in apology. "Anosan...I'm so sorry about that!" Comically, the boys froze in the air.

Mizuki rolled her eyes at her team. _This was going to be a long match._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Making her way through the hallways, ignoring the whispers following after her, Mizuki searched for her baby crow. She, whose beauty struck more than lightning, captivated the attention of various groups of people. Her hair cascaded down her back, lavender strands curling at the bottom. The lights seemed to dim, her glowing presence demanding the attention of everyone and everything. She was like a living angel, without wings and **—** no. Correction. She was like a living queen, her crown concealed from sight.

"P-Pardon me! Ow!"

_That's Shoyo's voice._

Mizuki took a left, seeing the first-year standing between her family friend and another couple. Hinata looked scared shitless.

"Hinata Shoyo," said Wakatoshi, eyes narrowing on the tiny player. "And Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

 _So they're Seijoh's ace and setter,_ Mizuki thought.

"What's with this timing?" muttered the brown-haired male, both players (dressed in turquoise and white) glaring at Ushijima.

"Hell if I know."

"So this will be your last tournament in high school. I wish you well." Mizuki winced, seeing his words trigger the other two.

"You seriously piss me off."

"We're going to nationals, so it's not going to be our last."

Wakatoshi tilted his head. "Only one team from the qualifiers can go to nationals."

Amusement propagated through Mizuki. His brutal honesty irritated the two even further. Seeing Hinata sweating bullets between the three third years, Mizuki was reminded of why she was near the bathroom in the first place.

"Wakatoshi," she called, the four all turning to see the lavenderette approach them, successfully ameliorating the tension. "You're as blunt as ever, I see." Her eyes shone with entertainment, plump lips spreading into a teasing smile.

"Mizuki," he greeted, eyes narrowing when he noticed the change in her. _She seems brighter,_ he realised. She carried herself with elegance, but her eyes held warmth, bereft of her piercing frozen glare. Oikawa and Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, although soulmates, they understood that the girl in front of them was absolutely gorgeous, though the former would never admit that someone was prettier than him. "What are you doing here?"

Mizuki placed her hand upon Hinata's shoulder, a smirk on her face. "I'm Karasuno's analyst," she informed him, revealing her position on the volleyball team.

Ushijima's eyes widened along with the other players from Seijoh. Iwaizumi and Oikawa hadn't been informed that Karasuno had gotten themselves an analyst and they had their doubts that she was even good. If she was, surely everyone would've known, right? Wakatoshi, however, knew then not to underestimate Karasuno. If they had Mizuki on their side, they'd be a formidable force.

"I see," was all he said. He turned around, ready to head back to his team when Mizuki called for him again.

"And for the record," she started, catching his gaze over his shoulder, "Karausno's the team going to nationals. I'll make sure of it." Ushijima and her stared long and hard at each other, the bystanders astonished at the unknown female's declaration.

_Just how ballsy is this girl?!_

Ushijima turned 'round again. "We gladly accept your challenge."

They all watched him leave, eyes lingering on his broad shoulders. Mizuki couldn't help the excitement sparking in her chest. She was so going to help her team crush Wakatoshi's to the ground.

"And you **–** " Mizuki looked down, pushing Hinata forward **–** "hurry up and go to the bathroom. I'll wait for you outside." He nodded quickly, rushing in (though he squeaked when Oikawa took a step forward).

"Karasuno's analyser, eh?" he hummed, looking her up and down, arms crossed over his chest quite sassily. "You weren't here last time."

"I just recently joined," she informed them, and they nodded.

"I'm Hajime Iwaizumi." The said ace extended his hand out, and she took it.

"Mizuki Sayeko," she introduced. Oikawa didn't like how close she was to his soulmate, but he also wanted to see him riled up, so when Mizuki offered her hand, he took it and brought it to his lips.

He winked. "A cute name for a cute girl."

An awkward silence filled the area. Oikawa waited for a reaction from her, her hand still by his face. Anything would do, a dark blush, a squeal, hell, he concluded he'd even let her take a picture with him to show it off all to her friends.

_'I met Oikawa-san from Seijoh! He's so handsome!'_

Yeah. He could visualise her saying that.

What he didn't expect to hear was, "are you done?"

His head snapped upwards, seeing the girl staring at him with a blank, slightly disturbed expression. His grip loosened and she pulled her hand back, wiping it on the side of her tracksuit.

The orange-haired boy walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his drying hands together. Mizuki almost sighed in relief. "Good, you're here, Shoyo. Let's get going." She grabbed his shoulders, walking away with a wave. "See you later, Iwaizumi-san and **–** " her lilac orbs darted to the brunet, and she forced a small smile **–** "Oikawa-san."

They left, and Iwaizumi laughed harshly, clasping his stomach from the pressure that was building, eyes watering comically. Oikawa, still bowed, stared in absolute astonishment.

"Urusai, Iwa-chan!" he whined, pouting.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Sitting on the bench, Mizuki adorned an 'A' sticker on her tracksuit, courtesy of Takeda who managed to get her permission to join them on the court prior to the game. Karasuno's first match was against Johzenji High School, Terushima's school. Mizuki could tell that Johzeji's unpredictable plays were challenging for Karasuno to catch up to. To her, it appeared that the boys played for fun and they seemed to be individually independent, able to move their bodies quickly to catch the falling ball.

Tanka dove forward, receiving the serve.

"Nice reaction!"

"But I don't know if they'll be able to connect."

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise when Hinata jumped after the ball, catching it midair and propelling himself off the wall and back onto the court.

"He's Spiderman!"

Nishinoya returned it quickly, sending the ball back to the other side of the court, scoring them a point. Mizuki chuckled faintly. "We also have some guys on our team who are skilled and unpredictable," she said, the coach and teacher agreeing with her.

With Daichi managing to receive Johzenji's spike successfully and Kagyema and Hinata scoring a point with their quick, Karasuno soon fell back onto track, albeit still shakily.

"Despite everything," started Takeda as the two teams tied at 17 points each, "I must say their volleyball is fun to watch."

"I can't argue with that."

"Their strengths lay in their ability to play haphazardly," Mizuki said from beside Kiyoko, who was jotting down lots of notes, gathering their attention. "And it seems, they only play for fun."

Takeda hummed, turning to their players. "But in regards to freewheeling attacks, we're not so bad ourselves."

Mizuki gasped when Kageyama blocked the setter dump with his face. Though, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped past her lips. _Nice block, Kageyama._ Mizuki was quick to cover her face, snickering behind her hand as Kiyoko glared at her from beside.

"Kageyama, don't die!" cried Shoyou, face pale as a stream of crimson ran down his soulmate's face.

"He's not dying..."

"Hey," called Daichi, pointing to the section where the sub's stood, "we're switching you out until your nose stops bleeding."

"My nose isn't bleeding," exclaimed Kageyama, pulling his hand away from his face, which just increased the blood flow.

"It is. Why would you lie about that?"

Mizuki reached into the bag they brought, bringing out some wipes and handing it to the setter. "You say that whilst you're bleeding." She bit her lip, silencing the giggles threatening to slip past.

Terushima, from the opposite side of the court, couldn't help but awe at her. The honeyed voice that possessed her chords sent nerves dancing up his spine, a grin broadening across his face. Her smile sent his mind into an uncontrolled, captivated spiral and her laughter imprinted itself into him. His teammate, Bobata, nudged him, bringing the faux blond out of his trance. Terushima sighed when he glanced at his face, knowing what the look meant. "I know," he said, turning away. He really wished she wasn't taken.

Once Yamaguchi took Kageyama to the infirmary they had, the boys continued playing. Mizuki turned towards Ukai. "Coach, sub Hinata out with Narita." Her suggestion took the three by surprise.

"Why?"

"Hinata hasn't practised much with Sugawara, and in terms of basic plays, Narita is much better," she explained, looking towards the two players. "Until Kageyama returns, its best to keep Hinata on the sidelines."

Coach Ukai followed her advice, informing the referee. Hinata approached the side of the court, and as he was making his way back, Mizuki called for him, patting the spot between her and Ukai. "These past few months, Narita's spent more time paired with Sugawara as setter than Kageyama," she clarified, knowing the boy knew precisely why he was subbed out.

"Just watch your senpais play from here," said Ukai.

"Right." Hinata returned back to the substitute's section, and Mizuki observed him. "I wanna play and I wanna practice," he told his teammates. His face broke out into a determined yet excited grin. "I have a lot to do."

Her lips quirked upwards. _That's my boy._

Even when Kageyama returned back, Ukai didn't put him back in the game. He turned towards Mizuki when he saw the boy come in, but she shook her head. The team was doing fine without him at the moment. "It'll give Narita and Sugawara a chance to show their skills," was all she said.

Her point was proven as the boys pulled off their synchronised attack, gaining a point. _Karasuno's a solid team where all players excel,_ she thought to herself, looking at all the players on the court. _They all raise each other up._

Mizuki quirked a brow when she noticed Terushima calling in his teammates, whispering something into their ears. _Were they planning to try the same attack?_

Yes. They were. And Mizuki wasn't that surprised when they failed.

"Their enthusiasm gets in the way of their coordination," she commented, catching the eye of Terushima who blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Whilst Johzenji's unpredictability was good for confusing their opponents, it wasn't so good for reliability.

In the time allocated before their second match, Mizuki pulled Daichi aside. "Keep watch over those two," she said, looking over at the first-year duo. "They're overexcited."

He nodded. "Got it."

The set started, and Mizuki knew she was correct. As Kageyama and Hinata went in for their quick and failed, Daichi was there to save the ball.

"Daichi-san, nice job covering their asses," exclaimed Nishinoya, eyes still on their opponents.

"Don't say it like that!"

Daichi indeed was the foundation of their team, repeatedly saving the ball. "I can't do any fancy plays, but I can give you guys a solid foundation," he told the first years. "Go all out."

"Thanks!"

As the match continued and Karasuno adapted to their opponents' plays, Mizuki noticed Johzenji's actions. "They're too riled up," she observed when the other team kept hitting out. Kiyoko nodded, scribbling down in her notebook. A time out was called, and Mizuki helped hand out the boys' water bottles. "Daichi." The captain turned to her, drinking from his bottle. "Keep it up."

He grinned, wiping his mouth of the excess water. "Hai!"

With the timeout coming to an end and having heard the conversation between Johzenji's manager and the players, a faint smirk crawled up Mizuki's face. "It would appear that the second round has begun."

The match continued.

When Hinata moved to the front, Mizuki voiced her analysis. "They've figured out what to do with the quick," she spoke, gathering their attention once she saw Terushima call in his teammates when Hinata went to the front. "For such an audacious team, they're pretty intelligent."

She watched as they managed to receive his spike and while the others worried, Mizuki relaxed, unfolding her arms. She knew he could handle this.

Hinata pulled his soulmate to him by his sleeve. "Could you give me another one next time?" He whispered his idea to him, and Kageyama nodded, agreeing on it.

As Hinata got into position, he recalled the words of his senpai.

_"Hinata," Mizuki spoke when they were picking up the scattered volleyballs after their late-night training session ended. The said male turned to her as she held a ball under her arms. "There will come a time where a team will no longer chase after you. When that happens, you must remain calm and find a way out. You said you could see the court when above right? Use it. No defence is solid."_

When he jumped, everything slowed, and he spotted the perfect spot, eyes narrowing in on it. He launched his hand forward, slapping it against the ball where it hit right where he wanted it to go on court.

"Nice kill!"

Mizuki smiled. Karasuno truly had evolved from their match against Seijoh.

In the end, Karasuno won the second set when Johzenji's spike went out. Even though they lost, Mizuki could see that they still wanted to play more. She could tell that even their team had evolved, their eccentric nature evolving into maturity.

"So I wasn't imagining it," said Kenji Futakuchi as he and his team stood after the final whistle blew. "Their quick is evolving." His gaze trailed over to the unfamiliar girl with lavender hair standing beside the group. He narrowed his eyes, noticing the large 'A' present on her tracksuit. "I wonder if it's because of her."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"I'll be back," said Mizuki, excusing herself from the group and making her way outside, weaving through the crowded hallways. Relief flooded her chest when she spotted a team dressed in yellow standing at the exit of the gymnasium. "Terushima."

The said male and his teammates all turned to the voice, their eyes widening in surprise as Karasuno's analyst walked towards them. Terushima paused in his footsteps while his teammates continued on. "We'll wait for you by the bus," said Bobata, wishing him good luck with a thumbs up.

"Are you here to brag or something?" The faux blonde asked, clutching the straps of his bags harshly. He was irritated at himself for not being able to land that ball correctly. It was his fault they lost.

"Well done." Terushima looked upwards, surprised to see no ounce of pity in her eyes and to hear the genuineness in her voice. "In one match, you've truly grown," she said, her expression soft.

Terushima's face heated up. "O-Oh."

"Here." Mizuki took out a slip of paper from her pocket, handing it to him. "I believe this was what you were asking for?" Terushima perked up once he saw the scribbled numbers, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Does that mean...?" he trailed off, but Mizuki got the gist of what he was saying. She shook her head, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm afraid that's not it. I'm still with my soulmates." His smile fell, shoulders slumping forward. She stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm. "I know you're upset, but please don't be. There's someone else waiting out there, someone made just for you," she said, eyes trailing down to the mark covered by his shirt. She had spotted it during the match when he jumped for a spike. His shirt flew up with him and revealed the dandelion.

"Could we still be friends?" Terushima mumbled.

Mizuki smiled warmly, reaching up and pushing his back. "I'd love to."

He returned the look, accepting pretty quickly that he wasn't going to be with Mizuki anytime soon. He understood that he had been turned down, and he respected that. Terushima was sure he would've done the same if he found his soulmate.

"And, hey, listen. Don't give up with volleyball," Mizuki said. "You guys played exceptionally in the second set. Keep it up, and I'm sure you'll exceed in the future. If you ever need any help, just give me a call."

Terushima brightened up, glad to hear the encouragement. "Thanks, Moon-chan."

"You're not dropping that anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Karasuno's next match was against Wakunan High School. To put it simply, Karasuno won. The only major thing that had happened was Daichi died.

Kidding. He didn't die. He just had an accident.

"Daichi," she called, kneeling in front of him. "Where are you right now?"

He turned towards Mizuki. "Sendai City, in the gym."

"Who are we playing right now?"

"W-Wakunan," he answered. Mizuki sighed in relief, standing up and smoothening the front of her tracksuit with her hands. When Daichi finally realised why she was doing that, he lurched forward. "I'm fine!"

"But it appears that you hit your head, so please go to the infirmary." Daichi nodded, not one to disobey his teachers. He bit his lip, suppressing his tears. "Go have them confirm you really are okay," Takeda said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's the quickest way for you to return to the match."

Daichi looked down. "Hai."

Mizuki whipped out a wipe, handing it to him. "Here." Daichi looked at her in confusion, and she just pointed to his chin where a trail of crimson ran. "Blood."

"Did you cut your lip?" asked Ukai, worry propagating through all of them. Daichi coughed, spitting out a bloody tooth.

"A tooth?!"

Mizuki cringed at the sight, turning her head in the other direction. "Coach," she called, gaining his attention. "Take him. I'll take control here."

Ukai nodded. "I'm counting on you."

Mizuki's lilac eyes froze over, sharp and analytical similar to the days she first joined the team returning. Oikawa and Iwaizumu, who had watched the collision between Daichi and Tanaka, noticed the sudden shift in Karasuno's analyst. She was like a fallen angel; a princess of darkness; a twilight queen **—** no. With the way her breath toppled out of her soft lips, and the way her piercing gaze bore profound frozen emotions, she wasn't the night queen.

She was the Ice Queen.

And like a queen, she began making orders for her subjects.

"I wonder who's going to take charge in their head's place?"

"The second setter, maybe?"

"Unless there's someone who often practices in pairs, a setter who's skilled enough in both offence and defence to take on a wing spiker...It'll be hard for someone to fill in. A wing spiker to take his place, huh? I'm not sure if Karasuno has one."

"Ennoshita," called Mizuki. "We're counting on you."

The second-year nodded, jogging into the court.

 _Ennoshita, you have every right to be worried._ Mizuki watched him join the others, seeing him get overwhelmed with the sheer pressure. _But if anyone has to replace Daichi, I know it should be you. We all do._

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards, seeing Ennoshita scold his soulmate for apologising. "But what's on our minds right now...Asahi-san, if you would."

Continuing, the ace said, "...is how glad we are that you weren't hurt, too!"

"Hai, Hai. Come on, come on. Our offence is already weakened just by having Daichi-san out. If you get depressed, it'll just make things worse."

She and Kiyoko glanced at each other, smiling. They knew that Karasuno would be just fine when they graduated.

As the match progressed, Mizuki waved over Yamaguchi.

"Y-Yes, senpai?"

"I think it's time," she said, turning to look over at the trembling green-haired boy, "don't you?" Yamaguchi's eyes widened, and he stuttered out excuses, waving his arms around in hysteria. "You said it yourself, didn't you?" He paused, seeing the earnest faith Mizuki was putting in him. "It's your weapon."

The whistle blew, signalling the switched of players. Yamaguchi replaced his soulmate, who gave him his own encouragement and support.

Cheers and compliments resonated from the team as Yamaguchi's serve went over the net. Though she frowned when he didn't do another jump floating serve.

He's scared.

They won the first set, and as they prepared to switch sides, a furious Ukai stormed over. "Yamaguchi!"

Mizuki stepped in front of the first-year, back straight and arms folded over her chest. Ukai froze in his place, not daring to take a step closer. "He knows," was all she said, catching all their attention. "He knows more than anyone else."

Yamaguchi's eyes welled with tears, clamping down on his bottom lip to hold in his cries. His senpai was astounding, ever so attentive and ever so understanding.

While some didn't understand what Mizuki meant, the others knew that Yamaguchi was practising just as hard as everyone else, especially the first years. He wasn't in the regular line up, and the only thing he could offer to the team was his serves, that's why Mizuki had him practising ruthlessly. He was well-qualified. But, he needed to get over his fear.

Mizuki was going to get him there. At one point or another.

She turned towards him, looking over her shoulder. "Give yourself time. Like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly."

Unfortunately, Wakunan managed to steal the second set. Mizuki watched the team converse, noticing how Hinata's words managed to light a bulb in Ennoshita's head. When Hinata went to receive the ball that rebounded from their block, Mizuki jumped from the bench, noticing where the ball was heading.

"Look out!" Coach lifted the bench up, avoiding any risks of Hinata getting hurt while simultaneously throwing his soulmate off. "It's a counter!" he yelled.

Mizuki watched her little crow with a proud smile. Y _our skills are no match for Nakashima or the Little Giant's right now, but you can fight with everything you've learned!_

Realising his soulmate was on the floor, Ukai hurriedly helped him out. "G-Gomen. Are you alright, Take?"

"I totally flipped backwards," he laughed, fixing his glasses. "You wouldn't believe he'd been having trouble with diving receives with that one."

"Yeah."

Mizuki was also proud to see Ennoshita add his own plays in, which were very successful. He truly was part of the team now.

And don't get me started on when Hinata managed to pull a rebound.

Mizuki's face lit up, lips spreading into a grin. She made a mental note to tell Bokuto about it. In the end, they managed to win. And Mizuki couldn't have been prouder of them. She had seen Ennoshita finally come out of his shell. He was going to make a fantastic captain next year.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Seijoh's match against Date Tech was ferocious. But, it did help her see what type of team they were in the flesh. They were strong, that was for sure. But she knew that Karasuno was ready. They've been training for this.

Karasuno were going to Nationals no matter what.

She's made sure of that.


	32. Twenty Nine

**"HE WHO HAS A WHY TO LIVE FOR** can bear almost anyhow." Dressed in the mandatory tracksuit for Karasuno's analyst, Mizuki stood before her team, hands placed on her hips.

The boys turned to her in confusion, having already heard words of encouragement from their coach and their teacher. "Huh?"

"If you have an unbelievable desire to accomplish anything, you will move mountains to achieve it, no matter what the circumstances are."

Mizuki stared at each and every one of them, her lilac eyes frozen over. They could see the unwavering faith she possessed for them, specs that have grown ever since her first day with them. Mizuki Sayeko believed in her team. They were going to get through this match, and the next, and go to nationals.

"You got this."

The match began, and Mizuki knew they had changed a lot. Yet, she could see how Hinata was getting worked up. And so could his soulmate. Therefore, she wasn't even surprised when Kageyama kicked him. She knew the two soulmates had weird ways of comforting each other.

"Calm it down, you...uh...dumbass!"

And when Hinata managed to break through Kindachi's block, spiking the ball harshly, shattering the looming despair that followed him, Mizuki smirked. They were now at the starting line.

"And so it begins," she hummed, sitting back upon the bench. Beside her, Takeda and Ukai grinned brightly.  
  
  


When Aoba Johsai's player, Matsukawa, managed to narrow Hinata's course, Mizuki bit the inside of the cheek. Aoba Johsai was not a team who messed around, nor were they a team in which Oikawa carried. Each individual on that team was exceptional.

But his serve.

Oh, it was fucking impressive.

The ball landed on their side of the court, an echo resounding throughout the gymnasium. Mizuki's eyes widened. _That was absolutely incredible_. She knew now why Ushijima talked so highly of the brunet. The way the ball shot over the net, the wind pressure picking up, the sweet sound of it crashing against the ground. Out of all the videos she's watched on volleyball (and, believe me when I say she watched A LOT), Mizuki had never seen a serve like that.

"Sugoi," she muttered, catching the attention of everyone on the bench. They gulped. If Oikawa managed to impress Mizuki, they were really in for it.

They were at a match point.  
  
  


An odd feeling churned in her stomach as Seijoh subbed in their player number 16, a boy with bleached shaved hair, a daunting form and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face.

Mizuki turned to Ukai. "Who is he?"

"I've never seen that player before," he replied, a finger on his chin, scrutinising the unknown figure.

 _I don't have anything on him._ It unnerved her. Mizuki didn't like what she didn't know. And it appeared that she had every right once the boy stole Kindaichi's spike away from him, aiming for the back but only hitting it out because of his intense strength.  
  
  


The second set began, and that player Oikawa dubbed as Mad Dog-chan absolutely astounded her. That cut shot was insane. When Seijoh performed a double quick, where two players run up to the setter, Mizuki was glad to see Hinata jumping to block the correct spiker. Even though it failed, Hinata was showing an increase in awareness.

However, as Seijoh racked up points with their new member, they lost just as many. "He's a double-edged sword," Mizuki analysed, crossing one leg over the other. "He's vulnerable to the team, his attitude problem tearing through their strategies." She leant forward, an elbow on her thigh, eyes drifting to the brown-haired setter. "But to be able to use a player like that...how marvellous."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyoko, lowering her notebook.

Instead of answering, Mizuki's brain lit up as a plan quickly unravelled before her eyes. "Coach," she called, ripping his attention away from the game. "Can you call over Sugawara? I have an idea."

Ukai turned to her in confusion, wondering what she had up her sleeve. But, learning from before, Ukai knew to trust his analyser, so he did as she requested. The grey-haired setter came over just as he was beckoned. "Number 16 is an unknown element, his plays have forced us into a corner, but I think you've noticed it, too, right?" She turned to Sugawara, their eyes gleaming under the artificial lights of the gymnasium.

He nodded. "Hai."

They knew exactly what to do.  
  
  


Sugawara switched with Tsukishima, and his serves were aimed directly to Kyotani, thus commencing their tactic. They managed to score a couple of points **—** until Seijoh figured it out. Sugawara was switched back with Tsukishima and Seijoh backed Karasuno into a corner with Kyotani as their current weapon. They were smart, really smart.

 _But we have something they don't,_ she thought. Mizuki turned to Ukai who stood tall, hands placed on his hips. He exhaled deeply, lips stretched into a smile. "Oh, shut up already. I know."

Yamaguchi was subbed in as their pinch server. Mizuki's hands balled into tight fists, her jaw tense and her eyes focused solely on the boy with freckles.

They locked eyes.

Mizuki nodded. _You got this._

Yamaguchi offered a small smile back, returning his gaze to the front. He took a deep breath in. Successfully, he pulled off a jump float serve with the ball dropping just before the line, shocking everyone in the court.

Mizuki's face exploded into a grin, and she stood from the bench in sheer excitement. She was incredibly proud of the younger male. "There is nothing more beautiful than when you prove to yourself just how strong you are."

This was the start of their counterattack.

Yamaguchi managed to pull off a second service ace before Aoba Johsai were able to receive it. She could see the tenacity in the green-haired male, the desire to serve once more fueled him immensely. With Seijoh calling a time out, Mizuki stood from the bench.

"Sayeko?"

She ignored all, stepping onto the court. Her lavender hair drifted behind her, a thousand shades of purple, making new mosaics each moment under the artificial lights; the air surrounding her demanded attention. It was no wonder she was named after the moon **—** lilac eyes shining like orbs in the night. Her hair was deep hues of physical moonbeams against her pale face. She walked further along, coming to a stop right in front of the growing crow.

Mizuki reached forward.

"S-Sayeko-senpai?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, holding him tightly.

Yamaguchi's eyes welled with tears, fingers latching onto the back of her shirt. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, body quivering with joy and gratitude. "Thank you." After all, who else had been with him these past five months? Helping him perfect his serve day and night?

All that practice was paying off.

"Unfair!" muttered Hinata, gulping down his water furiously. "I want one as well!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Urusai."

He wasn't going to admit it, but he wanted a hug from their analyst as well.  
  
  


When the time out ended, Mizuki knew that Yamaguchi had switched to the offense. He broke out of his shell and was now the hero of the match.

Unfortunately, the second set was taken by Seijoh.

With the time they had before the final set, Mizuki gathered the group together. "Alright, listen up." The boys stood before their analyst, drinking from their water bottles and having a quick rest, catching their breaths and calming their racing hearts. "Aoba Johsai will undoubtedly focus on their serves and limiting Hinata's path." Said boy grumbled under his breath, fingers clenching around his bottle. Mizuki turned towards the frustrated crow. "You must stay calm, Shoyo," she said, seizing his attention. "No matter what happens, keep your frustrations at bay and find a way out."

"Hai!"

"And with their main focus being their serves, you must get the ball up. No matter what," she said firmly. "Oikawa is a force to be reckoned with. Do not let him do whatever he wants with his serves."

"HAI!"

"The final set," begun Daichi, Karasuno's captain. "We're going to surpass Aoba Johsai. We're going to surpass them with this team!" They huddled into a circle, arms around each other. "Karasuno...fight!"  
  
  


Their third set commenced, and the pressure settled on all players. Since the beginning of the game, Mizuki picked up on the tension between Tanaka and Seijoh's number 16. She smirked. It seemed she wasn't the only one who noticed it.

 _Tsukishima, you truly are growing,_ she thought, watching as Tanaka applauded the blonde. _Kuroo would be proud._

Tsukishima took advantage of the silent challenge between the two players, switching their blocking positions. This riled up Kyotani, and within a few minutes, he was being subbed out because his anger was taking control of him.

Mizuki took note of the quarrel happening between Seijoh number 16 and their number 6. Whatever was said must have made a significant impact on Kyotani because he was brought back into the game rather quickly and proceeded to fit in with the rest of the team.

"With that play, it appears as though their oddball #16 now fits in with the rest of the team, said Karasuno's coach. "That's not good."

"On the contrary **–** " Mizuki turned towards their members, narrow eyes studying every player **–** "i think this may be just the thing they needed."

Takeda hummed in agreement. "We haven't lost when it comes to our strength as a team. We've only just begun."

Ukai smirked, glancing between his soulmate and the third year. "Yeah."  
  
  


The teams switched sides, and it was now an all-out war between the teams. Mizuki could see how Kageyama was slowly allowing Oikawa's greatness to push him down. Hinata was just the same, becoming restless at his inability to pull off his quick because they continued to block him off.

The orange-haired teen walked back onto the court. He stood beside his soulmate, facing their opponents. "BUT!" His loud exclaim captured the attention of everyone surrounding them, especially the ravenette before him. "If I'm here, you're invincible!"

Just like that, once they got into action, the quick by the freak duo evolved.

"SLAM IT DOWN!"

Seijoh managed to reach their 20s first. Yamaguchi was swapped in as a pinch server but their ace, Iwaizumi, kept managing to receive the balls. Mizuki was incredibly impressed. _You were wrong, Wakatoshi,_ she thought, looking at their opponents. _All the players in Aoba Johsai are strong. Not just Oikawa._

Once Seijoh reached a match point, Keishin called for a timeout. Mizuki was impressed with Karasuno's mental strength. "We're just gonna have to pick it up," said Daichi, closing the top of his bottle.

"Yeah."

Even when they were tired, they kept going.

They were in this together.  
  
  


Their time out ended, and they readied themselves, primarily Daichi, Nishinoya and Asahi, for Oikawa's serve. The brunet threw the ball up, running forward and jumping to slam his hand down, aiming for the other side.

Daichi, whose memories flashed in his mind, dove to the side, arms out and receiving the ball. "YEAH!"

Mizuki turned to Ukai, a new tactic forming in her head. The blonde stared back at her, a broad grin on his face. He had the same idea. "Sensei," she called, and the male stood up.

Sugawara was subbed in.

Mizuki watched the boys, attention drawn to Hinata and the intense concentration he wore. She was impressed. _The baby crow's flying the nest,_ she mused. He was on point, managing to see and block Kyotani's spike. He jumped to the side, connecting the block with Kageyama.

"YEAH!"

"YOU STOPPED IT!"

A smile sat on her lips, arms folded over her chest.

That smile widened into a radiant grin as Kageyama pulled off a setter dump. "Well done, Kageyama," she called from the bench, chuckling faintly as his face flushed.

"Th-Thank you!"  
  
  


The end of the match, for the very first time, pushed Mizuki to the edge of her seat. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms as both teams continued to connect and receive, the tension and pressure asphyxiating those in the gymnasium. Lilac eyes sharpened, glazing over with their usual iciness. She could feel her heart pound inside of her, hear the thump of her blood ringing in her ears. _They have to win._ Mizuki clutched the edge of the bench, fingers coiling tightly. _They have to._ She put in a lot of effort for them **—** all those sleepless nights were not to go to waste. _They have to._

And they did.

Kageyama tossed to Hinata, preforming a slight backspin to their ultimate weapon. Using all his built-up frustrations as his power, Hinata slammed the ball passed Kindachi's hand. Oikawa failed to receive it, and the ball was out.

They won.

"YES!"

Cheers erupted and shit.

Mizuki couldn't care about anything but the relief flooding into her chest. Karasuno was going to defeat Shiratorizawa next, and then they were going to go to Nationals.

It's beautiful, isn't it?

To see such character development?

Mizuki broke her promise to herself. You see, Mizuki said that she would only help the boys defeat their archnemesis, Aoba Johsai. And they did that. With her help.

But Mizuki wasn't going to stop there. Not when they had so much more to show to the world. Mizuki was going to make them the best volleyball team in Japan. She was going to take every step with them, sharpen their minds, polish their skills and force them past their limits.

Mizuki loved the boys.

She wasn't going to stop now.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Sugawara turned to the metal doors, the familiar screeching reaching his ears. "Mizuki?" he questioned, seeing her enter with a beige bag on her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"Home." She closed the doors behind her, walking to the group that sat on the floor. "I went to get these." Grabbing hold of the ends of the bag, she dumped its contents onto the floor. Around 13 folders fell out, one in which Daichi grabbed.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Th-These are...?!"

"I took the time to watch plenty of videos on Shiratorizawa," she explained, plopping down in front of them, watching as the others grabbed a folder. "Ushijima is a family friend **–** " The information garnered gasps of astonishment from the two overdramatic second years **–** "so I'm well acquainted with how he and his soulmates play."

"Have you been to their matches?" asked Takeda from above, standing beside Ukai who looked through one of the folders, handed to him by Ennoshita.

"A few. But I wasn't particularly invested in how they played. Just how long it would take," she answered truthfully, gaining a few chuckles from the third years.

That's their Mizuki.

"Anyway, I came up with a few tactics we could use, but the folders are primarily on how each member plays. Please take time to familiarise yourselves with it, so we're not in for a shock tomorrow." Mizuki helped herself up, slinging the bag over her shoulders. "I'll be heading off."

The boys followed suit, quickly bowing. "ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!"

Her lips quirked upwards. "It's my pleasure."

She took off with a wave, reminding them all to eat and rest properly.

"She really does spoil us, huh?" Sugawara said as he and his soulmate watched her leave. Daichi nodded, his lips stretched into a warm smile.

"She's not the same Mizuki."

"No, she isn't."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"What a day," she muttered, dropping the empty bag on her desk. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, opting to take a shower early in the morning. A ringing sound echoed throughout her dark bedroom, the only light coming from the moon, watching over her fondly.

Her brow arched once she located the sound. _A video call?_

Sliding her finger across the mousepad, Mizuki clicked 'accept' and blinked in surprise as multiple faces popped onto her screen.

"Mizuki! You accepted!" cheered a familiar jubilant voice.

Said girl's face softened, lips curling upwards.

"Hello, Koutarou."


	33. Thirty

**"SAYEKO! SAWAMURA!"** The sound of a girl's voice tore away the group's attention from the gymnasium, the third years all recognising the call. "We came to cheer you all on!"

Yui strolled up with her best friends in tow, a bright expression on her face.

"Michimiya!" exclaimed the captain in a delighted surprise. "You really came."

The brunette stood before the lavender-haired girl, entranced by the way she looked today. "Good morning, Yui," she said softly. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course! You're really going to play in the finals!" Mizuki laughed faintly, glancing over at the group of boys that walked away (Sugawara pushed the two away, having realised her crush on Mizuki) and Yui realised her mistake, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I-I mean! T-The others - um, not you exactly - but!"

"It's okay, Yui." Mizuki cut her off with a gentle smile. "I understood."

"Yui," whispered her friend, motioning to the yellow bag slung over her shoulder.

"U-Um..." Yui took out a charm from her bag, averting her gaze, her face reddening. "So, here! Well, um, it's not just for you personally. It's for all of you guys, and, for us, too...so it's not like..." she blabbered on, hands shaking as her heart palpitated.

Mizuki took the charm from her lightly. "Thank you, Yui. It's very thoughtful. I'm sure the boys will cherish it."

"Huh? I-It's not a big deal!"

Mizuki took a step forward, wrapping her in a quick hug. "Thank you for coming," she said into her ear. Yui stood stunned, even when Mizuki pulled away and left with a wave goodbye.

"H-Hai! Leave it to us!"

Once she was gone, Yui collapsed into her best friend's arms.

"I'm impressed you were even able to give it to her."

Believe me, we all were.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


As the cheers for their opponents grew louder, unnerving Karasuno, Mizuki stepped forward, placing a placating hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "An entire sea of water can't sink a ship unless it gets inside the ship," she started, looking down at the two sobbing second years, "similarly, the negativity of the world can't put you down unless you allow it to get inside you."

Her words earned more tears streaming down their faces. "Sa-Sayeko-senpai!"  
  
  


As the warm-ups began, Mizuki helped her team by throwing them tosses. She complimented them when needed, advised them on their positioning and helped motivate them with every faint smile.

"Mi-chan!" came an all-too-familiar voice. The said girl turned to the side, seeing Shiratorizawa's redhead meander over to her. "It's been so long!"

"Hello, Tendou," she greeted, lips curling upwards as he draped over her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oi! You're crushing her." Semi walked up to his eccentric soulmate, an apologetic look on his face. He grabbed the collar of Tendou's shirt and yanked him back. "Sorry about that, Mizuki."

"It's quite alright." The two narrowed their eyes on her, noticing something different about her. She was much more _warmer_ , her shoulders no longer retaining their usual tenseness.

"Mi-chan!" gasped Tendou, noticing the way her finger fiddled with the ends of her jacket, eyes glancing towards her upper arm every so often. "Have you met your soulmates?!"

Mizuki's eyes widened, but she knew she shouldn't be so surprised. Tendou was always quick to recognise when something was different. A small smile broke out onto her face, and she nodded, cheeks warming.

"Aw! That's adorable," he cooed, stepping closer to wrap her in another hug, surprising all those that watched. "I'm so proud of you."

 _For accepting them and opening up,_ he wanted to add, but he knew that she knew what he meant.

Mizuki nuzzled her face into his neck, relaxing in the familiar embrace. "Thank you." Tendou was always touchy and clingy; she supposed that's why he had two soulmates instead of one **—** to satisfy his needs. Mizuki remembered when Ushijima first introduced his soulmates to her. She wasn't fond of the concept, and she wasn't all that excited to meet them either. She would be civil for Ushijima, but she saw no point in actively getting to know them.

To her surprise, however, she and Tendou got along quite well. He respected her privacy and space whilst simultaneously pushed her to be more adventurous. Their love for baking was what secured their blossoming friendship.

"Though I do hope you're ready to eat dirt," she said as she pulled away, a teasing smirk tugging at her lips. "My team aren't to be underestimated."

Tendou grinned at the challenge whilst Semi only scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "We'll see about that."

He glanced over at his opponents, and he didn't see much. Yes, he acknowledged their strength —they had managed to defeat Aoba Johsai, after all— but he knew that they weren't strong enough to beat them.

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he'd be.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


" _A_ _d_ _astra per aspera_." Foreign words rolled off Mizuki's tongue, raising the eyebrows of her team. "It's a phrase in Latin," she explained. "It means: to the stars with difficulties."

"To the stars with difficulties?" repeated Ennoshita in confusion, tilting his head.

"In order to go to nationals, you'll need to win this fight. It won't be easy, but we've been preparing for this. You guys, as a team and as individuals, have evolved much more, grown into birds that can either fly on their own or are learning to. I know you can do this." Mizuki stared them all down, lilac eyes hopping and locking with each one of her members. "You got this."

"SAYEKO-SENPAI!"

The boys were touched, their analyst's truthful words reaching their cores and undoubtedly motivating them. If Mizuki believed in them this much, the boys were going to make sure they didn't let her.

They were going to win. For Mizuki and for themselves.  
  
  


Eventually, Karasuno's line up was announced. Mizuki stood beside Kiyoko, having been officially labelled as their analyst, palms held out as the boys high-fived her.

From below the stands, Mizuki knew that the others were worried about the boys' stamina. A smirk tugged at her lips and she lowered her head, allowing her hair to shade her face. Her eyes glinted menacingly. Mizuki had her boys training long and hard, forcing them to bump up their stamina tremendously. She knew that they would eventually play a five-set match and she prepared them from the beginning, whether they realised it or not.

Daichi served the ball and thus began the match. She knew that they were going to lose the first set without a doubt. It was a sacrifice they needed to make in order to get used to playing against Ushijima's left-handed spike. She and Nishinoya had already trained left-handed receives together since she was ambidextrous, but she knew that her spikes were nothing compared to the real deal.

Mizuki plopped onto the bench, raising one leg to rest over the other as she continued to watch them play. "They're all nervous," she muttered. "Their movements are stiff, timings off." She let out a long exhale, chin resting upon her hand. "They needed to rel—"

"CALM DOWN!" Mizuki jumped in surprise, her head snapping over to the side where Sugawara stood with a pissed-off expression, being held back by a frightened Hinata. "There's no time to self-destruct! What the hell are you so nervous about?! The TV crews? Quit messing around!"

"Got it! W-We go it, Suga, so clam down!"

Mizuki chuckled inaudibly under her breath. They could always count on the mother hen of the team to calm them down, whether it was by a smile or full-on screaming.

"Someone gets far more agitated than the players, and it helps calm them down," stated Takeda, both he and his soulmate sweatdropping.

Mizuki, as she watched the match continue, had to admit that Ushijima was terrific. Of course, she had helped him use his left-handedness to the best of his abilities when they were younger, whether it was by writing or tossing him a ball. It's a reason why she knew they were going to win. She knew Ushijima inside and out. Eventually, all that knowledge came in handy and she was able to relay it onto the team.  
  
  


A timeout occurred, and while Ukai gave his pep talk, Mizuki stayed silent. They already had a plan in motion, 'total defence', as dubbed by Keishin. As long as their team kept doing what they were doing, setting a path for Nishinoya, they would be able to handle Ushijima sooner or later. But what Mizuki realised was Nishinoya wasn't the only trump card they had. Her eyes narrowed in on Tsukishima. He was calmer, his eyes wider, pupils dilated to let in more light.

Her lips quirked upwards. Even if he failed to block Ushijima's spikes, hesitating in his moves a bit, Mizuki knew that he was only starting. The angrier Tsukishima got, the more attentive he becomes.  
  
  


Anxiety asphyxiated Karasuno's volleyball team. It tightened around their minds, slowing them down and causing them to doubt in their own skills. The only person, Mizuki realised, that wasn't affected, was their Liberio. She could feel his restlessness, his earnest motivation. And when Ushijima served, Nishinoya received it perfectly.

Kageyama, who had been waiting for that moment, set the ball to Tanaka in a spike motion, unsettling the other team. Mizuki inhaled deeply, her shoulders relaxing. They got this. She was confident enough in their abilities, even if they lost their first set.  
  
  


During their time out, Keishin gave excellent advice. Mizuki stood to the side, letting their coach do all the talking. As the second set progressed, Karasuno managed to keep up with their opponents. "In the case of Shiratorizawa," started Coach Ukai, "the fact that they're going for the centre line without Ushijima is showing that they have the upper hand. And if the centre line starts functioning, we're not going to be able to handle Ushijima or their other wing spikers."

On the court, Asahi managed to score a point by aiming the ball towards Ushijima's extended arms.

"Nice kill!"

"Our most difficult problem this match is, of course, Ushijima. We need an anti-Ushijima strategy first, or we don't stand a chance." Ukai turned towards the lavender-haired analyst beside him, eyes searching for anything in her orbs. "Can we count on you?"

Mizuki nodded. "We'll need to break down Shiratorizawa first, keep serving up powerful attacks, one after another. It's like you said–" she locked gazes with him, her eyes showing her unquestionable faith in the boys–"Ushijima is just as human as we are." Mizuki turned back onto the court, seeing Hinata jump for another quick. "But it would appear we have to get through another obstacle first." Tendou, when he managed to block Hinata's spike, finally showed himself to the team, stopping the boys' spikes and quicks. Mizuki exhaled deeply, "how infuriating. They're going to have to be discrete with their movements now that Tendou's around."

"Ne, Sayeko-san. How do you know Tendou?" asked Takeda, leaning forward to look at his student. "I noticed you were talking to him earlier along with Shiratorizawa's number three."

"Hm? They're Ushijima's soulmate."

His eyes widened, along with Ukai and Kiyoko. "Seriously?"

"Mhm." She nodded, confirming her words. "I met them through Ushjimia, and we clicked. I've known them ever since my first year of high school." Takeda stared at her in slight awe, wondering how much this girl knew. From her daunting intelligence to the confident determination she was willing to funnel into the team, Mizuki certainly was the foundation of their evolving team. Takeda wasn't sure where they would be without her. "Sensei." Mizuki turned to him. "Can you call a timeout?"

Ukai explained to the boys all about guess blocking, something they had gone over during their meeting last night. Faint chuckles slipped past Mizuki's mouth, seeing the boys get all nervous. "There's no need to fret," she said, and they watched her eyes gloss over in amusement, arms uncrossing themselves over her chest. "You seem to forget that we have a weapon that can ultimately defeat Shiratorizawa's number five."

"I-I'm not sure we follow," Sugawara spoke. Mizuki smirked, her eyes tracing over all the players before landing on the one she cherished most out of the team, whether it was unconsciously or not.

"We have the greatest decoy."

All players turned to Hinata, who panicked under all the stares.

"H-Heh?" The others all understood where she was getting at, including their coaches. "W-Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Shoyo," she called. Said boy perked up, turning to the one he looked up too. "Do what you're best at." He tilted his head.

"Run," Keishin finished.  
  
  


Karasuno managed to rack up their points, enough to catch up with Shiratorizawa. While Tendou was pestering at a point, it seemed their salty, dinosaur-loving middle blocker met up with the expectations Mizuki had for him. Her lips quirked upwards, proud of him. He had grown a lot, and she knew her soulmates would be proud of the blonde too.

"That was you, Tsutomu, you idiot!" yelled Shiratorizawa's coach. "If you're going to stare at something, at least stare at a girl!"

 _Or boy,_ she added.

Mizuki wasn't as surprised as the others with Shiratorizawa's coach and his yelling. She had been to some of their practice matches, witnessing only the end ten minutes because she and her family friends were meant to hang out for the day or something. She knew he was intense. Mizuki just tuned him out and stared ahead, repletion filling her chest when the boys managed to pull off the synchronised setter attack that Sugawara had thought off during their training camp. He had come to her for advice, and she helped him put it into action with the others.

"Nice, Sugawara, Kageyama," she complimented, surprising them but also motivating them.  
  
  


Karasuno soon adapted to Shiratorizawa, and although Yamaguchi's switch failed, Tsukishima was using Tendou's short temper against him, irritating him immensely. Another time out was taken, and Mizuki chose to sit back, knowing that Coach Ukai had it all under control. The boys were doing good so far, slowly modifying and readjusting their plays.

"Ano...Would you let me set the timing for the three-person block?" Mizuki thought her neck would snap from how fast she looked upwards, eyes trained onto the blonde in surprise. Her bewildered face broke out into a smile, impressed and proud of the first-year. He was finally coming out of his shell, his motivation seeming to strike through the hearts of his teammates.

Tsukishima easily read through Tendou's block, created a three-person block to narrow down Ushijima's spike, and easily connected the play to Nishinoya who received it wonderfully. They fooled Shiratorizawa's guess monster, Tsukishima performing a spike and earning a point.

Mizuki grinned.

The game had finally begun.  
  
  


With the second set progressing, Mizuki watched as each player began to work harder. Tsukishima's eyes were livelier, Kageyama's tosses were cleaner, and Hinata's blocking sense seemed to have improved — though, that was most likely because of Tsukishima's advice.

When Kageyama pulled off the setter dump, she was surprised, but she knew not to expect anything less from him. A silent challenge between the setters was established and Mizuki shook her head in amusement. Kageyama was quite petty when he lost, earning a point in the same way the other team had taken one.  
  
  


A deuce progressed, and when Shiratorizawa's coach called for a timeout, Mizuki knew they were getting annoyed. Karasuno was a challenge for them, and the Ice Queen of the school had no doubt they were a challenge who would lead to a great eagle's demise.

"Daichi," she called, just as the alarm for the timeout rang. The said male turned around upon hearing his name, eyes landing on her. "Their pinch server is also a setter." His eyes hardened, and he nodded, relaying the information onto his teammates.

Shiratorizawa managed to break through their streak, but Karasuno quickly got the point back with their freak-duo quick. And it seemed that Tsukishima finally understood what the pressure of blocking could do to his opponents. He was accomplishing more one touches and constraining Shiratorizawa's setter. Mizuki could tell that Ushijima was starting to get ticked off.  
  
  


With the score being 30-29 in favour of Karasuno, the deuce was going on forever. The lavenderette inhaled deeply, calming the restlessness that started to bubble up. She had full faith in her team.

As Ushijima went in for a spike, Mizuki knew she had no reason to worry. Their middle blocker was just as tenacious. With full belief in his skill, Tsukishima managed to block the left-handed ace's legendary spike. The court roared with surprise and cheers, resonating throughout the entire gymnasium. Wakatoshi Ushijima, one of the top three spikers in all of Japan's High Schools, was stopped and with that, the second set belonged to Karasuno.

Mizuki relaxed, arms crossed over and a smile blossoming on her face.

She knew that Tsukishima had found that moment.

"All right!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya lept at him, grabbing Tsukishima (the latter biting his shoulder) and cheering him on. Tsukishima gritted his teeth in annoyance and shooed them off. He explained to his senpai's that he merely waited for their setter to fray away from his impressive tosses.

The blonde glanced to the side, eyes searching for the one that pushed him harder than anyone else. They landed on Mizuki, and the lavenderette gave him a fond smile, praising him with her warm eyes.

 _You did well, my salty crow. Grow. Continue spreading your wings._ She watched him turn towards his teammates, being complimented by Hinata. _You still have a long way to go._

From where she stood in the stands, Akari Sayeko saw first-hand just how much the volleyball team had changed her niece. Her lilac eyes no longer retained their iciness; instead, a fire burned within them. And while she had no knowledge of the fuel, Akari was glad to see it there.

Mizuki had found something that drove her.

And Akari would be eternally grateful.  
  
  


Karasuno won the second set but lost the third. It seemed that Shiratorizawa didn't shatter after losing a set, which was to be expected. They were a formidable opponent. One that Mizuki had trained her team to fight against. Yes, it was taking more time. But Mizuki knew they could pull through.

In the fourth set, it became clear that only one equal to Ushijima was Karasuno's own guardian deity. With the help of the two tallest players, Nishinoya was able to receive Ushijima's spikes and set the game in motion. Tsukishima and Asahi's blocking soon became systematic.  
  
  


As the game progressed, both sides were slowly growing more troubled. They both took dangerous risks to ensure their victory. With Hinata rotated in, Mizuki could see just how jealous the little tangerine was. He yearned to be tall, but it was impossible, at least genetically. However, Hinata knew that if he put his mind to it, he could fly.

And fly he did.

Hinata ran from one end of the court to the next, swinging his arms back and like a vision of pure black light, wings sprouted from his arms as he jumped up high, blocking Ohira and scoring a point.

"I was jealous," he said, staring directly at Ushijima, "but I never said that I wasn't going to fight with hight!"

Mizuki sighed when Hinata smacked into the net the second time. He was being a bit too reckless, but she knew he had good intentions. "Nishinoya," she called, waving over the Liberio standing close by. "I need you to tell Shoyo this: the ideal jump is a vertical one. For now, tell him to go to the sides, too. In return, let the others protect what he can't."

He nodded and went over, delivering the message to his teammates. The match resumed, and Hinata was bolting across one end of the court to the other, blocking his opponents while being supported by his teammates. Mizuki was slowly worried about the first-year duo. Their stamina was leaving their bodies, and while they were volleyball monsters, they weren't machines.

Hinata's block had blown the wind in favour of Karasuno. It shook the rhythm of the match, becoming a subtle crack in itself.

Mizuki knew this set would be theirs.

Thye managed to break through with Tsukishima's new move, one that he had been practising with Akaashi during their training camp. Her lips quirked upwards. She was sure her youngest soulmate would've been hella proud of the blonde. _If only you could see him now, Keiji._

But towards the end of the set, it seemed all that running and tossing was taking its effect on Kageyama, his body crippling with exhaustion. "Kageyama," Mizuki started, her eyes focused solely on the setter, "seems to have reached his limits." His focus was deteriorating, even if his passion remained burning within him.  
  
  


A timeout was called, and Mizuki quickly got up, rummaging through the bags and gathering the player's waterbottles. She handed Kageyama's his first, forcing him to sit down. "Rest," she said when he went to move. His eyes met hers. He searched within them, finding nothing but sincerity and compassion.

Kageyama nodded, grabbing his water bottle and drinking up. "Thanks."

"Can you go on, Kageyama?" Ukai asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"Of course."

"If you're exhausted, I can switch with you any time," said an excited Sugawara, jumping up and down to warm up his leg muscles.

"I won't get exhausted!" Mizuki smiled at the light-haired male. He knew just how to motivate his kouhai.  
  
  


Another deuce commenced. Ushijima served and managed to get a point by hitting a net in. Karasuno was backed into a corner. He pulled off another serve, his demon serve, and Nishinoya was quick to receive it, even if it became a chance ball for the other side. Luckily for them, both Kageyama and Tsukishima managed to block the other side, scoring them a point.

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU, KARASUNO!" A voice bellowed out from across the stadium. Mizuki eyes flitted over, recalling the older male from all the matches they played. Although none knew him, his presence alone seemed to have motivated the more seasoned players.

Ukai chuckled. "Then I guess we can't let him down. Get in there!"

Hinata was switched in, heading straight to Kageyama and announcing that he could hit any toss, even if it was crappy. The setter angrily retaliated that he'd never set crappy tosses, grabbing the front of Hinata's shirt. The game commenced, and the duo performed their quick attack twice. The first was blocked by Tendou, which, thankfully, went out. The second, however, showcased Kageyama's apparent exhaustion as well as Hinata's improvement in volleyball.

_"Volleyball is a sport where you can't hold the ball. You're only allowed to touch the ball for a few seconds...you need to control that moment, as though the ball were part of your body."_

Hinata switched to his left hand and pushed the ball over.

The whistle blew.

Karasuno won the fourth set.


	34. Thirty One

**HINATA RAN EXCITEDLY TO THE BENCH,** his eyes ringed with gold, a mirror of the great ball of fire shining brilliantly above the world. "Mizuki-senpai!" he called, leaping towards her **—** to the reflection of the moon, stepping back to let the sun shine. Mizuki gasped as they were sent tumbling down, the collision of her back hitting the floor striking a pain through her.

"O-Oi, Hinata!" Asahi exclaimed, eyes wide with worry as he watched the scene before him. The other players also panicked, worried that the stoic female would burst and scold the young teenager.

Mizuki's eyes fluttered open, connecting with Hinata's. Those same chocolate brown eyes invigorated her due to the animalistic sensations they bore when the human tangerine spoke about volleyball. The lavenderette chuckled, unable to keep her serious facade. Her eyes glinted in amusement and she shook her head, her laughter mellifluous, calming the air surrounding the court.

The boys noticed how her laugh was free and pure, the sweet, joyful sound bouncing off the walls, a titter rippling across an otherwise silent gymnasium. It warmed their beings, quirking their lips up.

"Well done," she said genuinely, reaching up to brush back the orange hair that stuck to the male's face, ignoring the sweat that lingered.

Hinata broke out into a wide grin, shining like stars after dark, with no city lights to dim them. In that moment, time stopped to stare and admire them. They say that if two points are destined to touch, the universe will always find a way to make the connection **—** even when all hope seemed to be lost. Certain ties cannot be broken. They define who we are and who we can become. Across space, among paths we cannot predict **—** nature always finds a way.

Mizuki and Hinata did not have marks imprinted onto their skin, rather, they were imprinted onto their hearts, joining them together with a bond they felt whole-heartedly. As family. As siblings.

"Now, hurry up and get off me. The floor is dirty." Hinata, realising their position, scrambled off her. He extended his arm out to the lavender-haired girl. Those that watched could only smile at the scene, watching as the sun and moon collided, a beautiful eclipse happening right before their eyes. Mizuki took it, letting him pull her up from the floor.

She resumed her position beside Kiyoko, the two and their coaches giving up their position on the bench so the boys could rest. "The last set...I'm thinking about starting with Sugawara," informed Coach Ukai, glancing at the setter.

"Hai!" Sugawara nodded. As everyone cheered him on, he looked at his hands, clasping them together and bringing them to his lips, where he blew on them. Mizuki could see that the boy was nervous, his worry etched onto his face as clear as day. So, she placed the water bottles on the ground and walked up the male.

Warm hands clasped Sugawara's.

The grey-haired male opened his eyes, and upon realising that Mizuki was holding his hands, warming them up for him, he short-circuited.

_sugawara.exe has stopped working_

"P-Please wait a while to marry me!" he flusteredly exclaimed, face crimsoned.

Mizuki chuckled, amused at his antics. "Don't worry. I don't plan on marrying you, Sugawara."

"You don't know that!" he argued, one strand of his hair popping up.

Two intimidating auras hovered behind Sugawara, the hands of their fellow third years extended out as they glowered. "I'll hold your hand for you."

"No, I'll do it."

The three of them fought together with the other two trying to grab Sugawara's hands. "No! Stop! Mizuki's scent's gonna go away!"

"Shut up!" Daichi yelled, grabbing his head and pushing him down. "It's not fair that you're the only one!" Tanaka and Nishinoya also proceeded to jump him.

Mizuki shook her head at their childish antics. She stepped in between the five, breaking them apart with a stern look. "Stop wasting your energy," she said, gently prying the taller males from Sugawara. She stood tall, brushing her hair away from her face as she looked at them all warmly. "Save that for the court."

"HAI!"  
  
  


The match started quite smoothly, even though Sugawara was panicking. She could see pressure's claws digging into him, coiling around his nerves and poisoning his mind, urging doubts to arise. Relief flooded through Mizuki as Sugawara brushed off Tendou's mindless provocation.

"The middle was blocked, so you went for the safe left the second time," he aggregated, his hands placed behind his head. "You're so easy to read."

"Well, our left is pretty efficient, so..."

"I want to break your heart in two."

Tendou's spike hit the net and Sugawara was quick to receive it. "NISHINOYA!" he yelled, turning to the male in orange who ran forward, jumping and setting the ball to Sugawara just as every player ran forward for a synchronised attack.

Mizuki was glad to see that Sugawara's spiking practice was beneficial. She had spent quite a while with the group to practice that attack. Even if Sugawara was their second setter, he was still reliable and could still conjure new moves.

Everyone on Karasuno, when together, were strong.

They were one force.

Shiratorizawa, on the other hand, were strong individually. Yes, they complimented each other, and yes, their teamwork was exceptional. At the end of the day, two strong teams were going up against each other, both enigmatic and irrational in their own ways.  
  
  


As Ushijima served, Mizuki couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Her gaze landed on him, and she knew that he was beginning to get into the game. She was glad to see that he was having fun in his own way. Wakatoshi had always been a serious child. When his parents divorced, Mizuki tried her best to lift his spirits, but, even then, she wasn't emotionally available. So, she just sat beside him most of the time, providing him with her company whilst they did their own things.

The set continued, and Tsukishima became very dependable. His swift reflexes, astute eyes and reliable intelligence had him manoeuvring around the front like almost like Aone from Date Tech. He'd block and create one-touches for his team to get the ball over. Though, when he managed to touch the ball from Ushijima's spike, Mizuki noticed the pain etched onto his face.

Tsukishima was injured.

A timeout was called, and Mizuki immediately went over to him, scanning the injury, her heartbeat rising in worry. "It must've been cut when you touched Ushijima's spike" she mumbled, a wave of anger flaring within her. Mizuki shot a glare to her friend, biting her inner lip in an attempt to remain calm. "Kiyoko," she called, standing straight. "Can you take him to the infirmary?" The black-haired manager nodded, handing Tsukishima a towel to cover his hand. The two left, and Mizuki could see how frustrated the blonde was. He wanted to win, wanted to block more of Ushijima's spike. The lavenderette hoped that he would be okay, that it was just a minor injury. She wanted him to have another one of _that_ moment.

Narita was subbed in, and the team was quick to reassure him that they were there as well. "It is not the strongest, or the smartest or the fastest who wins," exclaimed Mizuki, gathering the team's attention. Her eyes focused straight on their substitute middle blocker. "It's the one who never gives up."  
  
  


The final set resumed with Shiritorizawa gaining a point after Tendou blocked Sugawara's spike. Given the redhead's past, Mizuki knew just how much satisfaction he got when he managed to shut out a spike.

A timeout was called again, and Ukai gave excellent advice to Hinata. "Always keep the block timing in your head. Since you lack height, that'll be much more important for you."

"Switch over to a soft block if you feel like you won't make it" she added, taking the towels away from him. His eyes lit up.

"The plate, right?"  
  
  


Ushijima's serve hit the net, and the rotations turned. Karasuno could now make their come back. Hinata was subbed in, and Mizuki bit the corner of her lip. She needed them to turn it around.

When Asahi's serve was blocked, her eyes widened when she saw Hinata manage to receive it with his face. _How daring,_ she thought, impressed that he was quick to turn his head to the side. Mizuki smiled faintly, congratulating him under her breath, "well done, Shoyou."

The two beside glanced at her in confusion.

Sugawara tossed the ball to Tanaka who managed to score a point, breaking Shiratorizawa's streak. The two chest-bumped, wide grins spreading across their faces.

"We're just two points behind!" Sugawara exclaimed.

"Hinata, is your eye okay?" Tanaka asked, noticing the red swelling on his cheek.

"Yup!"

"You sure got hit in a strange place," commented the setter, amusement yet worry present in his tone.

"My hands couldn't go up in time, so I thought about receiving it with my face, but I didn't want it to hit my nose, so..." he trailed off, recalling the moment the ball impacted against his cheek.

"What?! So, you moved your face because you could actually see it?"

"Well, if I got a nosebleed, I'd have to go back onto the bench." Mizuki straightened her back, eyes glinting with amusement at the mixed reactions from their opponents. It seemed that Hinata's reaction only pissed off Tendou and annoyed Ushijima even more. There was an unsettling, silent challenge installed between Shirtorizawa's ace and Karasuno's decoy.

Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest, glancing to the side to see Kageyama warming up. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the first-year setter was better suited in the match than on the side. Sugawara seemed to already know that, refusing to be selfish for his team's sake. Nevertheless, Mizuki was glad to see him taking risks, fearlessly charging in for the attack even after he was shut down.

"Satori!" yelled the opponent's coach. "Stick your hands up, damn it! I don't care if your prediction ends up wrong! I put you in there knowing damn well that might be a possibility!"

Mizuki ignored the other side and turned to their coach. "It's time," she said, and Keishin nodded.

"I know."

Kageyama was subbed back in, and on his way back to the side, Sugawara met Mizuki's eye. The smile on her lips and the look in her lilac coloured orbs said everything. He could practically hear her voice in his head.

_Well done._

Sugawara smiled, genuinely satisfied with his part in the match. He overcame his fear, kept attacking relentlessly, supporting his team throughout his duration in the set. He jogged back over to the corner where the others sang praises and patted his back.

Kageyama was up to serve, standing at the back and spinning the ball in his palms. Mizuki smirked at the intense focus on his face. The boy had been ready for quite a while. He was filled with lots of pent-up energy. The first touch turned right into a set with Kageyama tossing it to Hinata who spiked the ball straight down. Mizuki could tell from the expression on Kageyama's face that it wasn't exactly planned, but then again, nothing with the duo was ever intended.  
  
  


A time out was called once Semi managed to score a point with his no-touch ace. The boys all returned to the bench, feeling a bit dejected. Mizuki gathered the water bottles and towels, handing them to the players.

"Breathe," she spoke, her voice soothing the boys, lightening the tenseness in their bodies. "Unclench your jaw. Relax your shoulders." They all turned to her, and she handed them out their allocated things. "Drink some water." A gentle smile graced her lips, she, whose beauty rivalled the divine **—** lithe, unholy, pure. "We got this."

They all nodded, their energy slowly returning to them as they focused onto the cheers of their audience, the pounding of their hearts, the words of encouragement from their analyst **—** the girl that put it tons of effort for the team, fuelling the burning passion within them, the same intensity that she was only just beginning to feel.  
  
  


The timeout finished, and the match continued with Hinata managing to receive Wakatoshi's spike with just his palm. A stunned silence settled across the gymnasium as the ball managed to hit in the court, securing another point for Karasuno.

"ALL RIGHT!"

"N-Nice block..." Takeda paused, sitting back on the bench. "Was that a block?"

"Sayeko told him to do a soft block, but that was more of an insanely close receive than a quick block," answered Keishin. "I'd be too scared of that hitting my face to ever do that!"

Mizuki grinned. She was exceptionally proud.

_You're doing amazing, Shoyou._   
  
  


Yamaguchi was switched in as their pinch server, and after a few reassuring words from his captain, the first-year managed to pull off a wonderful serve. And another when Goshiki hit the net. Mizuki was glad to see that Narita and Kageyama managed to pull off a quick, even when they matched up for the first time today. Karasuno gained another point when the other side judged the serve incorrectly. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi's time on the court ran out when Goshiki managed to spike a point.

"Great job, Yamaguchi! Leave the rest to me!"

"But you're going to be switching immediately with Nishinoya-san."  
  
  


Shiratorizawa was at a match point, cornering their opponents, but Karasuno quickly managed to catch up to them with a point from a synchronised attack, a deuce soon commencing.

Mizuki continued to watch from the side, her anxiety beginning to act up. Her fingers drummed against the side of the bench, observing the rally prolong, both teams running low on stamina and fighting for control of the ball.

Ushijima managed to score a point, bringing his team to 15 points. Mizuki bit her lip, her nails digging into the wooden surface of the bench tightly. She could see all of her boys' expressions, their moods instantly plummeting.

 _They can't give up,_ she thought. _Not when they've gotten so far._

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN!" Coach Keishin yelled, raising from the bench, his voice resonating throughout the entire stadium and gathering everyone's attention. "Volleyball is a sport where you're always looking up!"

The boys all grinned, getting back into position, already fired up. They just needed two more points. They could do this.

The sound of footsteps entering the court snatched Mizuki's attention, and she turned her head to the side, catching sight of Tsukishima running in.

"Tsukki!"

A wide grin exploded over her face.

The male came over to the bench, and just as Coach Ukai went to talk, he leaned forward. "The bleeding has stopped," he informed, stepping really close to the blonde. "They immobilised the part that was dislocated rock hard. Because it was my pinky, it'll affect my play extremely little."

They were all surprised to see how motivated Tsukishima was, an attitude rarely present. His development was awe-inspiring. He, who used to get irritated because everyone took volleyball seriously, now was actually trying. He actually wanted to win. He went from acting like a salty cold noodle to inwardly praising his teammates. Tsukkishima was not only started taking the sport seriously, but he was communicating with the team.

Mizuki grinned, patting the spot beside her once she moved over so he could sit between her and Hinata.

"I bought you some time. Though, to be honest, Yamaguchi actually bought more time than me."

"Well, thanks for your honesty."

Kageyama managed to steal the point back with a setter dump. With that, Tsukishima was subbed back in. Mizuki could see the guilt in Ushijima eyes when the blonde stepped into court. Although stoic and sometimes coming off as emotionless, Wakatoshi was a guy who never meant harm upon others, who cared deeply for those that he held closest.

Narita came up to the bench where Keishin applauded him for doing so well in a stressful situation. The team gathered to talk with Tsukishima relaying some of his thoughts on what to do. The match continued, and Asahi went to serve, but it was received by their opponents.

Another toss was set to Ushijima and Tsukishima jumped beside Tanaka, softening the ball's power with a touch. Mizuki knew that he was thoroughly entwined with the game. With the blonde back in the game, Karasuno scored a point and reached match point. His outstanding ability to read his opponent's movements and still be able to instruct others to block was superior **—** especially when he pulled off a fake slide hit, gathering a few seconds for Tanaka to come swooping in and score a point.

Mizuki was unbelievably proud of Tsukishima and how far he'd come. She knew that her soulmates, from wherever they were watching, were just as proud.  
  
  


Shiratorizawa's coach called for a timeout and Mizuki moved to let the boys sit on the bench.

"If volleyball were a one-on-one sport, we wouldn't be able to win against Shiratorizawa. We're smaller, and our individual attack strength falls short in comparison. But there are six of us on the court," Daichi exclaimed proudly, facing his team members as their captain. "If we win, it's not because a miracle happened. Our concept won't change until the very end! We're going to punch our way through!"

"YEAH!"  
  
  


The timeout ended, and they were called back in with Asahi serving. Mizuki watched with wide eyes, her pupils dilated, and her body leant forward on the bench. Her heart was pumping erratically in her chest, her breathing deepening. All she could focus on was the scene in front of her. The match's direction was traumatising yet absolutely exhilarating.

She had never felt such a feeling before.

Every time she thought they were going to score another point, Shiratorizawa managed to breakthrough. It became a repeated pattern, one that began to wear out both teams, though, even as exhaustion tightened its grips on Karasuno, the team continued to fight. Nishinoya conquered the ground below, diving to receive and sending the balls up. Tsukishima's read blocking was almost natural now, his body and mind following the ball instinctively. Daichi, their ever so reliable captain, was there to receive the ball every single time. Asahi, their great ace, was there to spike and attack without a thought. Tanaka, their next ace, was always there to connect.

Their senpais were there for their kouhais, always reliable and never giving up. This was their chance for nationals, they weren't going to let it go to waste. This was _their_ time, and there was never a moment of doubt within Mizuki.

It wasn't precognition; the results were inevitable.

With her standing beside them, Karasuno would always be one step ahead, whether they knew it or not. The lavenderette had trained each and every one of them since the beginning, bringing out the raw power stored within them, polishing it, perfecting their volleyball styles and guiding them to their full growth.

A flock of crows will always overpower a single eagle.

They summoned up all their strengths, conjured their speed and attacked as one. With another synchronised attack, Hinata slowed his pace, blending in with the others before he jumped high. The wind pushed around him as if guiding him forward. He trusted all his remaining strength into the palm of his hand and slammed the ball down.

Silence settled within the gymnasium, every person inside stunned. The ball was received improperly and hit out.

Karasuno won.

"THEY DID IT!"

Cheers erupted all around, and Karasuno burst into tears, hugging each other in sheer excitement. They did it. They managed to defeat Shiratorizawa. The great powerhouse school of Miyagi had fallen, and the flightless crows ultimately flew.

Mizuki felt pride, exceptional pride swell in her heart. Tears gathered in her eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, she was over the moon. She, who wore the night like a mantle of mystery, colours stolen from crow feathers and obsidian, felt over the moon. Her heart swelled with happiness, shoulder sagging in relief. All her hard work paid off. In sweet solitude of her mind, Mizuki listened to the echoed cheers, inhaling the sweet air of victory. Drinking deeply of moonlight magic and the rich golden hum from the heart of the universe, Mizuki found glorious wings of her own.

The lavenderette looked back to the boys and softened, a warm expression washing over her face as she watched them laugh and cry collectively. Her breath toppled out of her soft lips, raising a hand to wipe away the droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. The walls guarding her heart melted away, its tight hold slowly vanishing. It was thanks to them, to the boys on Karasuno's volleyball team, that she finally found a drive, a passion that fueled her and gave her life meaning beyond that of books. It was thanks to them that she got to meet her soulmates, open up to them and take the risk of falling in love in order to be with them.

It was thanks to them that the Ice Queen was no longer.

Instead, in her place, was just a Queen.


	35. Thirty Two

**THE AWARD CEREMONY** was quite a blur to Mizuki. She recalled vividly that the boys received their awards, the entirety of their cheering section coming down to congratulate them. The lavenderette was so proud and so thrilled. All their hard work had paid off, those nights of restless sleep, afternoons of coming up with new strategies, mornings of training **—** all of it paid off, and Karasuno's Boys Volleyball team was going to Nationals.

Karasuno was the representative for Miyagi. They were going to Tokyo.

Mizuki scanned the crowd.

And saw a familiar face.

Actually, she saw five.

Her aunt Akira was cheering and clapping wildly, hazel orbs glossed over with tears. Beside her, she saw her soulmates. Akaashi was smiling, he caught Mizuki's eye and waved. Bokuto was jumping up and down, shouting congratulations to the boys, mainly to his disciple. She could see how Kageyama nudged Hinata, the ginger-haired boy waving back frantically, though his cheeks flushed from the compliments. Beside Bokuto was Kuroo, who seemed to be trying to get Tsukishima's attention. From the proud and somewhat challenging expression on his face, Mizuki thought it was best not to alert Tsukishima to the other boy's presence. Kenma had his head ducked down, not actually looking at anyone, but Mizuki thought she saw a ghost of a smile when his dyed blond hair parted just slightly.

Her lips quirked upwards before she returned her attention back to the boys, all of them coming to stand before the four. "Good job, you guys!" Takeda cried, his arms extended and tears streaming down his face animatedly. "I'm...I'm...sho happwy!"

Mizuki watched as Coach Ukai suddenly sprang forward, hands landing on Daichi's shoulders. "Sawamura! Great job completing that three-man block in the end."

Daichi's lips twisted into a smile. "Well, I made a promise."

Coach smiled at Daichi fondly, but then his head snapped to the side. "Tsukishima!" the man bellowed, gaze landing on the blonde. He ran forward, slamming his hands on his shoulders much to the amusement of others. "No matter what anyone says," Ukai told him seriously, "you're the MVP today."

"I'm always the MVP," Tanaka said happily, cutting into the conversation, "so I'll let you have that title just for today, Tsukishima."

"You're definitely the mental MVP."

Mizuki turned her head as they left and saw Hinata had wandered over toward the scoreboard, his soulmate frowning and following after him. It truly was a close match. They had barely managed to pull away enough to score the winning point.

"Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio of the concrete..." The first-year duo's shoulders stiffened. They knew that voice. They turned instantly, facing the third year. "I'll defeat you next time."

Tobio scowled, but Hinata jumped forward. "I'll make sure I'll be able to stand on the same level as you!"

Tobio pushed his soulmate out of the way. "I'll make you say that I'm better than Oikawa-san!"

Ushijima stared at them for a moment before turning his back on them. The lavenderette followed after her childhood friend, meeting him on his way out. "Wakatoshi," she called, standing by the net. A gentle smile spread across her lips, her lilac eyes softening at the pure devastation peeking in his. "It was a good match."

He nodded stoically, taking her in. He recognised it. "Are they here?"

Mizuki's smile broadened. She turned to the stands, seeing her soulmates converse with her aunt and Ukai's volleyball group members. Ushijima followed her line of sight, briefly looking over the four individuals.

"I'll introduce you properly another day," she said, turning back to face the teenager. "I assume this won't be your last match, right?"

He shook his head. "I've been offered a volleyball scholarship."

"That's good," she hummed.

"Sayeko-senpai!"

Hearing her boys calling, Ushijima took that as an incentive to move on. Mizuki let him, watching him leave. "Wakatoshi," she called once again. He paused in his steps but did not look back. "I'm glad you had fun today."

Ushijima didn't say anything. He continued walking forward, and Mizuki smiled, knowing that she was right.

"Sayeko-senpai! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming."

Mizuki trotted over to where the rest of the team had lined up, standing beside Kiyoko with Coach Ukai on her other side. Only a few moments later, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came back into the gym and joined them. "And now," the man standing on the podium started, "I present this award to the victors. Miyagi Prefectural Karasuno High School. Concluding the Miyagi Prefecture Qualifiers of the National High School Volleyball Tournament, your team has emerged victorious. I present you this award in acknowledgement of your commendable performance. Congratulations."

Mizuki bit back a smile as Daichi and Sugawara stepped forward to take the award and trophy. A moment later, a woman proceeded to walk down the line and place a gold medal on each of the boys' neck. "To praise both teams for their good match and to wish the best to Karasuno High School for their performance at the Spring High School Volleyball National Tournament in January, I'd like the audience to give them another big round of applause."

They did. Mizuki could hear the distinct voices of Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto was yelling for Hinata and "Tsukki!", while Kuroo seemed to be yelling all of their names in a row.

The ceremony blurred by and Mizuki glanced back up at the stands. The seats began to empty, and she saw Akaashi point at the doors when their eyes met. Mizuki nodded, knowing that meant that her family **—** her soulmates **—** were waiting for her.

Mizuki's mind flashed to a woman with brown hair and lilac eyes. A woman that had smiled and laughed with her when she was younger. Before the illness, before the bond devoured her whole, before she could no longer hold on.

_If only you were here, mother._

Her thoughts drifted to her soulmates and the cacoon of safety they enveloped her in. She craved their warmth, the feeling of their fingers brushing along her skin, their laughter ringing through her ears, their comforting intertwined scents. Her desire for her soulmate grew day and night. Mizuki dared never telling them just how piercingly and endlessly she thought of them.

"Sayeko-san?" A soft voice cut into her thoughts, a hand placed on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

A smile broke out onto her face. "Yeah."

Sugawara squeezed her shoulder, his eyes filled with joy. He recognised the change in his fellow third year. "We're going to celebrate. Coach Ukai is buying."

She hesitated. "My family is here."

Sugawara's eyes lit up. "Really? Your aunt?" Mizuki nodded. He placed his hands on his hips. "Well, she's welcome to join us."

"Bokuto, too?" Hinata asked suddenly, popping up beside his upperclassmen, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Bokuto's here, too?"

"And Akaashi-san, Kuroo-san and Kenma!"

"Wow," Sugawara said, glancing over his shoulder toward his soulmate. Daichi nodded his head, and Sugawara turned back towards them. "Sure! They helped us quite a bit, after all."

"Yay! Come on, Mizuki-senpai! Let's go find them!" Mizuki was barely able to register the words before Hinata gripped her wrist and pulled her out of the gym towards the hall. "Where do you think they are? I'm sure they're close! They're waiting for you, right?" Mizuki could only watch her kouhai ramble on, gushing about how excited he was to see the four. She followed after him, wondering if she should be that enthusiastic as well. They were her soulmates, after all. "Bokuto-san!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata released Mizuki's wrist and threw himself towards the multi-haired third year. She chuckled softly, seeing them hug each other tightly. She walked forward, greeting the others with a hug, her shoulders relaxing at the familiar contact.

"Surprised?" asked Kuroo, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Mizuki nodded. "I didn't expect you guys to come and watch."

"We wanted to see you," confessed Bokuto, a large delighted grin on his face, "so we thought we'd kill two birds with one stone!"

"Two birds with one stone?"

The owl-like male whipped his head over to Akaashi. "Did I say it right?"

Akaashi chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, Bokuto-san." He turned back to Mizuki. "We wanted to see you, and we wanted to see how much Karasuno improved." Mizuki hummed, stepping out of Kuroo's hold to greet her aunt who watched them tenderly.

"And you?"

She shrugged, her lips curled upwards. "I had some free time," she answered. "I must say, I see now why you put in so much effort. They were marvellous." Mizuki nodded in agreement, watching as her aunt glanced over her shoulder, eyes drifting over to the entrance and exit doors. "Will your team be celebrating?"

"Yes!" Hinata yelled out before Mizuki was able to reply. "They said you're all invited! I- oh," he broke off and flushed. "Sorry. I'm Shoyou Hinata. Pleased to meet you," he said loudly, bowing at the waist.

"Ara?! So, _this_ is Hinata-kun. Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you! I've heard so many things about you," she gushed, standing before the male and bringing him in a hug. The first year's face lit up, eyes twinkling at the fact that his senpai talked about him. "I watched your match! You were absolutely fantastic. Mizuki already told me about how high you can jump, but it's so different to actually see it. I'm still amazed!"

Hinata's face reddened, heat crawling up his neck the more Akira babbled on about him. It wasn't an unwelcomed feeling, though. In fact, Hinata found it as a nice change. It was almost heartwarming, seeing as his mother and sister could never make it to his games **—** not with the former working so hard and the latter being so young.

"Will you come with us?" he asked once again. "Our captain said that you're invited!"

"Oh, that's so sweet," Akira cooed. "But I'll have to sit this one out. I have to get back to work early in the morning tomorrow, though I don't see any reason why the boys can't stay." She glanced towards Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma, having acquainted herself with them at the beginning of the match. "You four are more than welcome to stay with us for the night if you'd like." She hoped they would stay. Akira wanted to get to know her niece's soulmates better.

They turned towards Mizuki, briefly seeing her nod her head with fond eyes.

Akaashi glanced toward Bokuto, who nodded his head frantically, before smiling slightly at the older female. "Thank you, Sayeko-san. We will do so."

"Oh, please, call me Akira." The older female was definitely happy Mizuki was blessed to have soulmates like those four. She had only talked to them a little, but the way they spoke, the way they supported each other no matter the differences, Akira knew that Mizuki was in good hands. "Well, you all have fun."

Mizuki bid her goodbye, receiving yet another hug before her aunt wandered away, heading back to her office to finish her work. "Mizuki-senpai! Come on!" Hinata said, bouncing off down the hall, Bokuto following behind him. "They'll leave without us!"

"I doubt that," she said, her youngest soulmate chuckling in agreement. The group followed the loud duo, Mizuki's eyes drifting over to Kenma, making sure his social anxiety didn't peak. She knew he wasn't fond of the outdoor, nor was he fond of people.

"There they are!" Sugawara said happily, standing beside the others outside. They turned to the group, bags either slung over their shoulders or dropped on the floor, their conversations all ceasing.

"Suga! Congratulations!" Bokuto yelled out, he and Kuroo hurrying forward, the latter heading straight for Daichi. The two of them entered a conversation that Mizuki thought was best not to listen to. Kenma leant against a wall, his hands fiddling with his sleeves, and Hinata was quick to join the second year.

"It was a very interesting game," Akaashi said, and Mizuki turned her attention towards her soulmate. "I was unsure for a moment what the outcome would be."

"So was I," she admitted. "I would've killed them if they lost. All those countless sleepless nights would've been wasted." She rolled her tense shoulders, her brain fogged with exhaustion. Mizuki spent too much time on the boys for them to lose.

Akaashi chuckled under his breath. This was a new side of Mizuki.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"I'm pretty sure I recently saw my relative's one-year-old do the same thing..." sweatdropped Keishin, watching the younger boys fall asleep on the table, drool dribbling down their mouthes, utterly exhausted from the match. "You guys need to decide if you're going to eat or sleep!"

Mizuki, sat at the other end of the table with her soulmates, watched the ruckus they were making. She nibbled on the food on her plate, not really hungry, even after the emotionally tiring day. All Mizuki wanted to do was curl up on her bed and catch up on her much needed sleep.

"You feeling okay?" asked Akaashi, picking up on her slowed movements, her head bobbing forward as she dozed off.

"Hm?" She turned towards him, and Akaashi saw clearly the darkened bags under her eyes. "Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Here." Kuroo pulled her head down, letting her rest on his shoulder. "You need to eat some food as well," he said, holding up his plate and chopsticks.

Nuzzling deeper into the male, Mizuki replied, "I'll eat later." She was content with where she was with, her muscles finally sighing in relief, grateful for the rest, especially her strained eyeballs. Now that they won, Mizuki could take a few days off the computer.

A hand slipped into hers, the long fingers entertaining with hers. Mizuki opened an eye, glancing to the side and spotting her youngest soulmate with pink-tinted cheeks. Her lips quirked upwards, and she shut her eyes, tightening her hold on his hand.

The group stayed at the restaurant for an hour or so. Mizuki allowed herself to take the time to rest, calming her nerves and allowing herself to slow down. She tuned out the boys' conversations, focusing on the feeling of Akaashi's hand, the warmth exuding off Kuroo. She ignored everyone and everything until she was charged up.

"Why does everyone call Daichi-san Dadchi?"

"Because Suga screams daddy all night long."

"oH."

"NISHINOYA! SHE'S A CHILD!"

"I'M SORRY IT SLIPPED!"

Mizuki exhaled deeply, the loud voices of the boys finally waking her up. "We should be heading out," she announced, raising her head from Kuroo's shoulder and glancing at the time on her phone. Her soulmates agreed with her, especially Kenma, whose social battery was plummeting the longer he stayed. Mizuki could feel it through their bond. It was faint, but it was still there.

Her soulmates bowed towards Karasuno's coach. "Thank you for having us."

Keishin waved it off with a smile. "It's no worries. Enjoy your night. Don't do anything stupid." He stared pointedly at Mizuki, eyebrows raised teasingly. Mizuki's face burned whilst her soulmates and team laughed.

"We won't."

On their way out, Mizuki took out her card and paid for the meal, thanking the lady for her hospitality with a bow. "Your coach is going to flip when he finds out," said Kuroo. Having encountered him a few times, he already knew that the older male was the type to pay for everything, despising when someone did it for him.

Mizuki shrugged. "Paying for a simple meal won't affect anything."

They made their way to her house in a comfortable silence, only being broken by Bokuto asking about something he saw. Mizuki, with her hand still linked with Akaashi's, would answer every question, explaining her hometown to the boy. "There isn't much, but it's home."

Mizuki glanced at all the stores they passed, memories of the time she spent in them with various people **—** most of them with her mother **—** filled her mind.

"It seems nice."

"It is."

They continued on, turning left at the end of one street and coming upon Mizuki's house. She let go of Akaashi's hand, searching through her bag for her key. "I'm sure I left it in here somewhere," she muttered, brows furrowing as she pushed the objects inside to the side. "Ah, here we go." She grabbed the key and lodged it into the lock, turning and opening the door. "Make yourselves at home."

They followed her inside, eyes observing and imprinting everything into their minds. It was a simple, traditional house, though fairly large for just two people.

"Are these for us?" questioned Kenma, eyes trained onto the shoe-rack beside the door.

Mizuki's face flushed and a sudden shyness washed over her. "I bought them earlier," she admitted, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves. "I had planned to ask you over, and I figured that you'd feel more at home."

"AWW! MIZUKI!" Bokuto dove towards her, enveloping her with his arms. "You're so sweet!" He nuzzled his cheek against hers, intensifying the blush on her cheeks.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, averting her gaze. The boys grinned, taking the slippers with their initials on them, surprised when they were their sizes. They didn't question it though, noticing that Mizuki looked like she was about to combust. She walked further into the house, climbing up the stairs slowly, allowing the boys time to take everything in.

Mizuki reached for her door handle, forcing back her insecurities. She pushed down, all too aware that there was no going back after this. Mizuki was letting her soulmates into her life, placing her faith and heart in their hands. She just hoped they'd be gentle with it.

"Woah. This much different than I expected," commented Kuroo, stepping into the room behind her, eyes taking in everything.

"What were you expecting?" she asked curiously, moving over to her closet to gather a new change of clothes. "Do I want to know?"

"No," he answered. "Not really."

Mizuki exhaled in amusement, sliding the door of her bathroom open. "I'll be back in a second."

The boys made themselves comfortable in her room. Kenma made his way to her bed, sitting at the front and taking out his DS, resuming his game. Bokuto and Kuroo sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. Akaashi stood at her desk, scanning through the books placed on the shelves above it, genuinely surprised by some of the titles.

"It's not nice to snoop, Keiji," sang Kuroo, a tantalising smirk on his lips as Akaashi sent him a glare.

"I'm not snooping," he said, returning his gaze to the books. "Just...observing."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, going to rile him up some more when Mizuki stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in black fitted leggings and a loose shirt with a faded band print. His eyes drifted over to her, appreciating the casual look she adorned. _Even in something as simple and tattered as that, Mizuki still looks divine._

"Everything alright?" she asked, making her way over to the bed, sitting beside Kenma. The boys nodded; Kuroo watching as she shuffled close to Kenma, their shoulders coming to press together. Kenma relaxed against her, leaning back and continuing with his game.

"Ne, Mizuki." Said female turned to Akaashi who pointed at the books in her self. "These are all highly advanced pieces of literature," he mused, lifting the one she was currently reading through, her bookmark poking out at the top. "Any reason for these specific ones?"

"I like depth," she answered. "I like when I can look at something and feel it in my heart. I like when I can read a sentence with few words and feel like I'm drowning." Seeing the confused and slightly wary glances from her soulmates, Mizuki laughed softly, almost feather-like, raising a hand to wave off the uncertainty on their faces. "I'm not a masochist or a sadist," she reassured. "I just enjoy the quiet reminders that my heart does more than pump blood."

 _Yes. That's right,_ thought Kenma, eyes drifting back to his game as Bokuto struck up another conversation. _There's something uncanny, demonic and fascinating about her. Like chaos and beauty intertwined._

"Are you guys excited for your playoffs?" Mizuki asked, arms wrapped around Kenma **—** the boy had moved himself to lay between her legs, his head leaning comfortably on her chest. Kuroo took his place when he relocated, sprawling himself across the bed and scrolling through his phone. Bokuto, having felt lonely by himself on the floor, moved to the end of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed whilst Akaashi sat at her desk, flipping through a book that piqued his interest.

"Uh-huh!" nodded Bokuto rapturously, his golden eyes glowing at the thought of volleyball. "I'm so excited!"

"May I ask a question?" That caught their attention, the four of them pausing in their other activities.

"Of course."

"How do you play against each other?" she asked finally. That question had been on her mind ever since she began to pay attention to her soulmates.

"On court?" Mizuki nodded.

The boys glanced at each other. "We don't really change anything," answered Kuroo, switching his phone off. "We play the same way we would play with other teams."

"We're opponents on court." Akaashi crawled over to Bokuto, plopping himself in his lap. "At the end of the day, whether we win or lose, there's no hard feelings."

The others agreed with him.

"Though Bo may throw a fit," Kenma muttered under his breath.

"KYANMA!"

Mizuki chuckled, tightening her hold around the smaller male. She leant her chin on his head, settling into the ambience surrounding them. For the remainder of the night, the group talked about everything and anything. They didn't get into anything personal, just about everyone's likes and dislikes, scraping past their surface level. The boys knew not to overstep any boundaries, especially since Mizuki was pushing herself by letting them into her house. They were grateful she involved herself, and they would wait patiently for her to open up completely.

They had time.


	36. Thirty Three

**WARM. SHE FELT WARM.** Upon waking, Mizuki burrowed herself into the boy wrapped in her embrace, nose buried in the dyed locks, inhaling his faint scent of apples. A smile curled along her lips, her other arm reaching behind her.

_Oh?_

Mizuki glanced over her shoulder, brows furrowing at the unoccupied space. Unwrapping her arms from around Kenma, Mizuki set off to find her youngest soulmate, spotting her bedroom door open. She tiptoed down the stairs, mindful of the sleeping boys.

Spotting Akaashi sitting on the porch facing the back garden, Mizuki slid the door open, making her way over. "Keiji," she called, startling the youngest. Mizuki noticed how he rose his hands to his face, wiping under his eyes. She never said anything, just sat beside him, pressing her shoulder beside his, extending her company as comfort.

Akaashi was grateful. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He sunk into the warmth of her side, appreciative of the simple gesture. Her touch made the air warmer somehow, their future together seeming a little less bleak.

The lingering light of the night was obliterated by the rapidly falling twilight. The once salmon and purple sky moulded into a vast expanse of jet-black engulfing the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialised amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, whilst an adequate amount of shimmering stars illuminated the dark, moon-filled night. The pond in her garden glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the artificial fluorescence from the government-owned street lamps. A faint wind brushed against the water's surface, ripples ruffling the stillness of the surface and shattering the reflection of the heavens.

"Is it a sin to find beauty in the darkness?"

Akaashi stilled, turning to his soulmate in confusion. Mizuki stared up at the dark night, illuminated by a soft, mellow moonlight caressing her skin with nothing but love. Her head laid on his shoulder, chest rising and falling calmly.

"To watch as the night sky comes alive? To listen as the trees whisper centuries-old secrets? To find solace as shadows dance the same dance they have for eons?"

She, who had galaxies in her eyes, a universe in her mind, took Akaashi's breath away. Mizuki looked liked she walked in moondust, stars sprinkling in her hair. Magic tumbled from her pretty lips as she spoke the language of the universe **—** the stars sighed in union.

"Powerful things lurk in the darkness, and it is a sin to forget them."

Realising she was being a bit melodramatic, carried away on her thoughts, Mizuki turned to apologise **—**

"You're beautiful," exhaled Akaashi.

Mizuki rose her head and tilted it to the side, lilac eyes drifting to meet his gunmetal blue ones. "On the contrary, my dear." She rose her hand to his face, tenderly cupping his cheek. "I think you're absolutely phenomenal."

She pulled in close and kissed him slowly, idly stroking his cheek with her thumb. Once he responded to her kiss, moving his lips against hers, Mizuki's heart slowed, and every muscle in her body relaxed. How much she needed him terrified her. She couldn't imagine love was like this for everyone; otherwise, people would be walking around like lunatics the second they were old enough to notice their attraction to their preferred gender.

Maybe it was just her. Maybe it was just she and him. Maybe together they were this volatile entity that would either implode or meld together. Either way, it seemed the moment she met them, all her soulmates, her life had been turned upside down.

And Mizuki wondered if she wouldn't want it any other way.

So, whilst her heart constricted in her chest, Mizuki pulled back, whispering softly, "Keiji, although we've just begun this...relationship, you can talk to me. I'm here."

A smile spread taut across his face. He pulled her into his embrace, arms enveloping her in a tight hug, face buried in her shoulder.

"Thank you."

They sat in content silence, listening to the other's breathing **—** inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale; the beating of their hearts **—** one, two, three; the silenced giggling of the stars as they watched from the heavens.

"Can I have another?"

Mizuki tilted her head back. "Hm?"

"Another kiss." Her cheeks flushed, heart skipping a beat. A slight nod had Akaashi swooping down, moulding their lips in a sinful compassionate dance. Mizuki relaxed against his chest, ignoring the churning in her stomach. They pulled away, breathing deepening. "I suppose that was your first, right?"

Immersed in affection and adoration, Akaashi was falling in love like the silence between friends. It came over him naturally, right as he thought he could do nothing next to her forever and still be satisfied. The feeling wrapped his shoulder like a blanket and, with a twitch of his lips, he pulled it closer around himself. His eyes darted down to her figure, wondering if she knew **—** if she had known this whole time.

And when Mizuki caught his gaze, when she asked, "was it bad?" with concern washing over her face, Akaashi felt the fabric stretch around his shoulders as if to fit a second body.

His reply came to him like second nature, like instinct. "No." He pulled her closer, laying his chin on her head. "It was perfect."

They sat in silence, watching the night pass by.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Having woken up to a loss of heat, Kenma shuffled off the bed in search of his two soulmates. He moved carefully over Bokuto and Kuroo, the two sprawled out on a futon Mizuki prepared the night before, limbs intertwined and snores resonating throughout the room.

"I'm hungry," he mumbled, stepping into the kitchen where Mizuki and Akaashi sat out on the wooden veranda. They turned towards him, gentle smiles tugging at their lips.

"What would you like?" Mizuki asked softly, raising her head from Akaashi's chest.

Kenma stared at the two, his heart swelling with a tenderness familiar to him. "Can we make pancakes?" he asked shyly, gaze dropping to his feet, fingers fiddling under the long sleeves.

A light chuckle slipped past Mizuki's laugh. "Of course." She stood, rubbing her eyes as the sun's warm rays pooled inside the kitchen, brightening the house. "Any preferences?"

Kenma shrugged, following her to the fridge.

"Then we'll make a variety."

And a variety they did. Since the five of them had different tastes, Mizuki whipped up a large bowl of pancake batter, grabbing various toppings from the fridge and adding them to different batches. There was chocolate chip for Bokuto, blueberry for Akaashi, apple cinnamon for Kenma and plain for Kuroo and herself. She placed the jar of maple syrup on the table, ears picking up on the sound of footsteps.

"So this is where you all are," mused Kuroo, his hair all over the place as he and Bokuto stepped into the kitchen, having woken up to the blinding light filtering into Mizuki's room.

Bokuto lit up at the sight of food on the table.

"Pancakes!"

Kuroo greeted Mizuki first, draping himself over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Morning," he said softly, tense muscles relaxing just being beside her.

"Good morning."

Having his fill of Mizuki's hug, Kuroo snatched a pancake from the plate, stuffing it into his mouth and walking away to the table. Mizuki continued flipping the pancakes with an amused smile whilst Keiji scolded Kuroo, yelling at him to have some manners.

She carried the plate of stacked pancakes to the table, placing the last of it down.

"Itadakimasu!"

A light conversation was shared between the five, each of them taking their fill of the pancakes. Mizuki placed three on her plate, drizzling a decent amount of maple syrup before handing the jar to Kuroo. Bokuto grabbed the whole plate of chocolate chip pancakes, hooting cheerfully as he devoured them. Kenma acted similar to Bokuto, scarfing down his pancakes, though he cut them up into smaller pieces. Akaashi, a decent human being, took his time, slicing up his blueberry pancakes and eating them at his own pace.

"Well, what if one us were drowning?" questioned Kuroo, a pancake slice shoved on the fork he motioned between himself and Bokuto, who sat beside him. "Who would you save?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "My time and effort."

Two loud squawks came from the boys, and Mizuki laughed, grabbing a tissue and leaning over the table. "Here." She wiped Kenma's face, removing the smudged maple syrup. "Be more careful when you eat."

"You act like a mother," snorted Kuroo.

Bokuto kicked his chair. "Like you don't do the same thing!" The male had the audacity to look offended, placing his hand over his chest.

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Akaashi, whisking the two away from another potential argument. He turned towards Mizuki. "What's good around here?

"Not much," she answered honestly. "Although, there's this new arcade that opened recently." Kenma lit up, eyes sparkling at the prospect of playing video games. Mizuki noticed it and her lips quirked upwards. "I suppose we'll be going there?"

"If that's alright with you."

"Of course. Let's get changed."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


An array of clouds shone golden as the pure sun beamed passionately at the group of soulmates, joined together by a poly bond. Mizuki, dressed in her casual winter outfit, walked alongside Akaashi, fingers brushing against each other every so often. She was concerned about earlier, but she didn't push on the matter, nor did she relay her worries onto anyone else. If Akaashi wanted to talk about whatever was disturbing him, he would. In the meantime, Mizuki would offer her comfort with her presence.

She reached forward, lacing their fingers together. Her heart almost stopped, fingers warming at the contact. Akaashi looked down, squeezing her hand.

She could hear the silent, _thank you_ , in the action.

The group arrived at the arcade, stepping up to the front desk. "Welcome. How many cards would you like and how much would you like in them?"

Mizuki took out her wallet, handing the lady at the cashier the money, ignoring the protests coming from behind her.

"We'll take two."

The lady smiled brilliantly at the group and handed the cards back. "Here you go. Have a wonderful time!"

They moved out of the line.

"We could've paid," whined Bokuto, taking out his wallet to pay her back. Mizuki smiled softly, halting his movements with a hand.

"It's my treat." She handed one card to Kenma, who buzzed with anticipation and excitement, and the other to the pouty bi-hair-coloured male. "Go ahead."

Kenma thanked her with a broad smile, one that shook her to her very core. He dashed off with Bokuto following behind him, Akaashi and Kuroo rushing to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, Bokuto especially. He was buzzing with lots of energy and god forbid he accidentally explodes.

Mizuki trailed behind them, her lips curled in a tender smile. She watched as her soulmates, Kenma especially, let loose and played all the games they could get their hands on. It was heartwarming to see.

The lavender-haired beauty would top up the cards whenever they were done, ignoring their objections. "I invited you here," she said, grabbing the card from the lady with a thankful smile.

Kuroo huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Technically we came here to surprise you."

"Still my place." The taller male pouted, and Mizuki could only sigh in fond amusement. "You can make it up to me when I visit next time."

He relented slowly. "Fine."

"Anyway, Mizuki **–** " said girl turned to her youngest soulmate **–** "wouldn't you like to play a game, too?"

"Oh, I'm not too fond of video games."

Akaashi rose a brow. "Why'd you suggest to come here then?"

"Well, I know Kenma adores videogames and the like, so I figured this would be the best place for us all to go." The four of them turned to her, pausing in the games they were playing individually. Awe flooded through their bodies; it was so thoughtful. She had picked up on the blond's social anxiety and took him to the one place he felt at home (that wasn't home).

Kenma blushed. "Thank you."

"There's no need." A soft smile made its way to her face. "Now, go on."

The boys roamed around the arcade, playing every game that interested them. Bokuto watched Kenma with wide eyes, mumbling words of excitement as he played one of the games.

"How did you do that?!"

"Maybe if you did a little less talking and a little more watching, you'd figure it out."

Bokuto gasped loudly, hearing Kuroo snicker.

"Kenma," he whined, hair deflating.

Kenma only grinned in amusement (a very faint grin) and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before playing another game. Bokuto's face lit up, cheeks flaring giddily.

They continued playing games. Mizuki leant against one of the machines, watching Bokuto try, and fail, to shoot down the monsters in the game. He wailed whenever he lost but refused to give up, swiping the card and trying once again.

"Mizuki." A tug on her shirt had the said girl turning to the side. Her eyes landed on Kenma, his head buried in a plushy he won from one of the games. "...here." His face glowed the quietest shade of red, and he tried to hide it from Mizuki.

"For me?"

Kenma nodded shyly.

Mizuki's heart swelled, threatening to explode with the warmth flooding her insides. She took it from him gratefully. "Thank you, Kenma."

The blond only nodded once again, ducking under her gaze and scurrying away. Mizuki watched, biting down on her lip to stop the broad grin threatening to break apart.

"Moon-chan?" The familiar voice floated into her ear and Mizuki whirled around, spotting the Johzeji team a few meters away. Terushima's whole existence lit up upon seeing Mizuki. "I thought it was you!"

Her soulmates turned to the male, eyes darkening as Mizuki's eyes brightened.

"It's nice to see you again," she greeted fondly, meeting him halfway. 

"I know; it's been so long! Congratulations on your team winning the Spring-High!"

"Thank you," she said.

"With an analyst like you, I had no doubt they'd make it." He winked, and her cheeks flushed, something the others saw and despised.

And there it was again, that deadly lethal feeling. It woke a beast inside of them, darkening their souls and clouding their minds. The feeling called for them to bestow hell upon the boy that took the attention of their dearest soulmate.

There was something about Mizuki Sayeko, they knew, that hooked everybody, no matter of their age or gender. She carried herself like an empress would, confidence and elegance shining ever so bravely, yet she was humble and understandingly thoughtful, knowing just the correct words to speak when they were needed. She was wise as an owl yet as fierce as a lion. She was heavenly in their eyes, the true image of a mystical deity.

"Oh, well, thank you. How's the team?"

Distracted, he replied, "hm?"

When Terushima first met Mizuki's gaze, he was drawn into her eyes. The icy purple-y blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue and lilac swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. He could tell by her body language that she did not like him, and those flickering lilac orbs confirmed his thoughts. But now, oh, now she responded to him warmly, evoking a deep longing and yearning inside him.

"Terushima?"

"Oh! They're all good! We're actually here for some team bonding." She looked behind and saw Bobata raising his hand, waving. She returned the motion. Terushima's eyes lit up once again. "Do you wanna join?!"

Her mates all glowered.

"Ah, I'm afraid not today." Mizuki motioned to the group of boys behind her, all quickly turning away, pretending to be doing something else. "I'm with my soulmates."

Immense glee and satisfaction ignited in their bodies, hearts expanding with an endless warmth. She referred to them as her soulmates with no hesitation. That struck a chord with them. The more vindictive ones (Kenma, Akaashi and Kuroo) were glad to see Terushima's face drop.

_Good. She's ours._

"Maybe another time," she offered, incognizant to the disappointment washing over the blond's face.

"Ah, yes. Of course. H-Have a good day."

"You too, Terushima." She smiled softly, waving goodbye to him and his team.

Mizuki returned back to her soulmates with the plushie still in her arms.

"Who was that?" asked Kuroo cooly, hiding the jealous glint in his eyes.

"That's Terushima, captain of the Johzenji team."

His name caught their attention.

" _That's_ Terushima?" The tone of his voice concerned her, and she glanced up, seeing the hardened glare on his face. She recalled the training camp and sighed.

"Tetsuro." He didn't let up, fists clenching as jealousy seared in his chest. "Tetsuro." When he didn't respond, she laced their fingers together, the movement startling him slightly. "Come on. We still have a few games to finish off." She tugged him away, feeling how he tightened his hold on her hand. Mizuki didn't mind it, choosing to ignore the heat crawling up her neck.

Akaashi and Kenma followed behind him.

"I have an idea," whispered the latter.

"No murder."

Kenma tsked.

"I can hear you guys." They clamped their jaws shut, and she sighed once again, pausing in her footsteps. "There's no need for that. Terushima knows I have my own soulmates."

"That doesn't make it any better," Kenma grumbled under his breath.

However, to Mizuki's relief, they dropped the subject and continued the day. They wouldn't forget what happened and Kuroo, the ever so provocative captain, with jealousy fogging his mind, decided to get Mizuki to feel the same. He flirted with the cash attendant, with the random saleswoman, with literally anybody that came up to him.

Each time he'd glance back at Mizuki, but she never responded.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked once Bokuto literally dragged Kuroo to the bathroom, noticing how the other two were all tense and irritated. They currently were sat at a booth in a cafe beside the arcade, deciding to have some lunch before leaving.

"Kuro's being stupid."

"How so?"

"He wants to get a reaction out of you, so he's been flirting with everyone," explained Akaashi.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Oh? I hadn't noticed."

When Kuroo came back from the bathroom with Bokuto (who had been fuming at all his interactions), the two looked messed up. Their hair was all over the place, clothing ruffled and faces glistening. Akaashi only sighed whilst Mizuki stifled her laughter, noticing what had gone on.

He slid into the seat beside Kenma, who pinched his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what," he huffed, turning in his seat.

"Tetsuro," she called, leaning forward and extending a tissue, motioning to his chin. "I had no intention of making you so jealous. I apologise."

Kuroo cringed, taking the tissue and wiping away the liquid.

Bokuto sat beside him with a dopey grin.

"It's not your fault," he muttered. _Well, it is for looking so good._ "I just don't like the thought of someone looking at one of my soulmates like that."

"I have no intention of leaving," she said seriously. "I meant what I said. I'm willing to try and work out this bond. My only request is that you trust I am not looking elsewhere."

Kuroo winced. "I've been acting like a jerk, haven't I?"

His soulmates had no hesitance in nodding their heads.

"It's understandable," Mizuki said, sitting back as a waiter arrived with their food, placing it on the table, bidding them a happy time before going to serve other customers. "It's a new relationship. It's natural to have uncertainties."

"I'm sorry, Mizuki."

She only nodded, taking a fry and biting into it. "I accept your apology. If you have any doubts, please just talk to me."

Kuroo nodded as well. "And same here," he said, pulling his pasta plate closer to him whilst handing Kenma his own.

"A healthy relationship lasts with good and open communication."

They all nodded and then drifted onto another topic, content with their food and the agreement.

"Dude **—** "

"You just had your tongue in my mouth five minutes ago. Don't you dare call me dude," Kuroo said, shoving a forkful of his pasta into his mouth.

Bokuto rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing under the amused stare of Mizuki. "Why is the ketchup red?" he asked, pointing to the bottle.

"Because of the lycopene in tomatoes?"

"Because he saw the salad dressing!" he grinned gleefully, earning deadpanned expressions from his soulmates. Mizuki was the only one to chuckle, though it was more so because of Akaashi and Kuroo's reactions. Kenma was too distracted with his game to even realise what was happening. "Get it! Cause it likes the salad dressing **—** "

"We get it, Bokuto-san"

" **—** so it blushed."

Mizuki took a bite out of her burger, and upon seeing the pouty expression on Bokuto's face, offered him the plate. "Fries?" He nodded delightedly, perking up and grabbing a handful.

"Thanks, Mizuki!"

Akaashi only sighed in exasperation at their hyper-active soulmate. He grabbed his drink, taking the straw in his mouth and drinking **—** he was so done with the older two.

"If only you sucked mine as hard as you are now," commented Kuroo, earning a kick from under the table and eliciting a whine.

"You're going to let him do that to me?!" He looked towards Bokuto, who was too busy eating, and Kenma, who shrugged, placing his game down after a look from Akaashi.

"You deserved it."

Kuroo gasped dramatically and turned to Mizuki, but she just looked away, biting into another fry.

"Mizuki," he whined.

"You did deserve it."

"Thank you, Mizuki."

"Mizuki!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


A welcoming amber glow illuminated the town, the sun sinking lower in the sky, ready for its return on the other side of the world. The warmth of the day ebbed into a comforting chilliness, the early evening lull settling upon the streets, sending birds to their roosts and initiating the crickets' song in the swaying grasses.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Akaashi addressed, standing beside the lavenderette on the streets. "The sunset."

With the sun descending, it came and settled its heart to the horizon, as if the sky itself spoke of love, blessing the world with its amiable embrace.

"They're living proof that no matter what happens, every day can end beautifully." A smile lifted the corners of his lips, and he turned to look at her. They locked hands, hearing their soulmates run up from behind them, finally exiting the store they were in.

"Shall we get going?"

The five walked to the train station, a peaceful ambience surrounding them.

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" asked Kuroo as they walked inside, sighing at the heat encompassing them. With November coming, the weather began to lower in temperature, their part of the world readying winter's ascendance.

Mizuki laughed. "You'll miss your train. It's fine, I promise. I know these roads like the back of my hand."

They hugged and bid goodbye, Mizuki squeezing Kuroo's hand in reassurance when they pulled away from each other. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Everything takes time." She understood the insecurities he was facing. She hadn't given off a good first impression, and she understood why he doubted everything. She just hoped he would talk to her if he felt those again.

Kuroo leant down, booping their noses together.

Wisps of her hair swept along her cheeks, caressing them just as his fingers longed to do "See you soon, Mizuki," he whispered, tucking back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"See you."

And as she watched them board the train, waving goodbye, Mizuki's heart clenched.

**_You're such a hypocrite, Mizuki._ **

_I know._


	37. Thirty Four

**TEARS RAN DOWN THEIR FACES,** loud sobs echoing throughout the gymnasium. Like a stormy sea, the waves of their emotions surged unsteadily. Streaks of fire burned their cheeks, tears bursting forth like a dam cracked open. 

"Sayeko-senpai!" wailed Nishinoya, sinking onto his knees. His chin trembled as if he was a small child, breathing heavier than any game he partook in. Tanaka fell to his side, a hand latched onto his shoulder as a sign of comfort, though he struggled to hold back his own cries. His other hand rose to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth, tears streaming down his face, stinging his eyes.

Mizuki turned to her best friend, confused.

"Why are they acting as if I'm dead?" she asked Kiyoko. "All I said was I'm not going to the youth camp."

Let's go back a few moments ago.

"Good afternoon!" greeted the team to their supervisor, Takeda-sensei, adorning his usual neon green tracksuit.

"This is sudden, but I have some big news. Kageyama-kun, you've been asked to attend the All-Japan Youth Training Camp!" 

"All...Japan?!"

The boys discussed the announcement, Tanaka and Nishinoya ruffling the boy's hair and jumping on his back out of pure genuine excitement for their kouhai. Mizuki stood beside the female managers, arms crossed her chest, watching kindly.

"Sayeko-san." Takeda turned to her, beaming proudly. "They've asked for you as well."

Her eyes widened in surprise, the conversations on court ceasing.

"For Sayeko?" questioned Sugawara.

Takeda nodded. "Apparently, Fuki Hibarida, the coach for the Japan Olympic's Men's Volleyball Team, was impressed with your analytical skills and requested you join."

"Sugoi!"

"That's amazing, Sayeko-san!"

"The training camp is going to be held for five days at the beginning of December, and right before the Spring Tournament in January, so it's not a requirement to go. But **—** "

"I'll go," Kageyama exclaimed.

"They should go," Daichi said, glancing at the younger boy with an excited grin. "I mean, the best in Japan will be there. Not to mention, there's no point in a team like us being timid."

Takeda stared back at his student, brows furrowed in agreement.

"Ano," spoke Mizuki, directing the attention to her. "I'd like to reject the invitation."

"W-What?!"

"Why?" asked Kiyoko, bewilderment washing over her face.

"What do you mean why?" Mizuki shot her a friend a weird look. "I'm Karasuno's analyst. Nobody else's."

And so, yes. That's what resulted in the two second-years to burst into tears.

Mizuki huffed fondly, amusement shining in her eyes as she watched the boys continue their overdramatic antics until their soulmates forced them up, telling them not to be so loud.

"Are you sure, Sayeko-san?" asked Takeda-sensei.

Mizuki turned to him, lips curling gently.

She nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The days went by quickly. November soon fell upon the world, and Mizuki knew that the bond she shared with her soulmates grew stronger each moment. Luckily for her, her soulmates understood she was slowly warming up to them, still slightly secluded. Though, the various teasings showed that she was opening up, getting comfortable enough to confer her playful side.

There were times where she got afraid, thoughts of what happened to her parents haunting her mind, asphyxiating her. Thankfully, her aunt was always there to reassure her, a gentle and understanding smile on her face, a warm, comforting hand on her back, words of tender reassurances slowly calming her.

_The train is taking forever._

Mizuki laid her head against the glass window, eyes observing the scenery blur by, the lull of the train speeding past the world soothing her. Mizuki took out her phone, clicking on the green app and scrolling through her recent messages.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Make sure u sleep early  
We have an early day tmr

 **kozume kenma**  
K.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Yes, well potassium is a very nice element.  
Very reactive  
Unlike that response u just gave.

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards, seeing the dyed-blonde leave their soulmate on read an hour past midnight.

She locked her phone, placing it in her lap and sighing.

November 17th.

It was her soulmates' Spring High Representative Playoffs in Tokyo. She was going to surprise them and visit their match, just like they did for her, well, for her and her team. Mizuki was looking forward to it. It was the first time she was going to see them face off for an actual match, playing with all their strength and power. It would also be a great time to see where she could help them **—** if they wanted her help.

Mizuki had gotten Nekoma's libero's number off of Nishinoya, asking him where the playoffs were held for Tokyo (which, between you and I, surprised him greatly. He hadn't realised Mizuki and her mates had grown closer).

Upon hearing the announcement of their arrival over the intercom, Mizuki stood up and exited the train, following the directions given to her by Yaku. The blue of the sky fell over her like silk, a cerulean blue, a heaven sky. The trees laughed once more, dressed in clothes of royalty and poor, the gold and brown of autumn. Even as the winter sun readies for her time over the city, autumn bequeathed a garland of confetti, a gift of seasons past and a promise of seasons to come.

Famished eyes took in the celestial being, lingering onto her as she waltzed into the gymnasium. Eyes of liquid wisdom, flecked with a plethora of lilac shades, luscious purple locks flowing majestically down her shoulders like a serene waterfall, pure, untainted skin **—** she was astronomically breathtaking.

"Isn't that Sayeko-san?" questioned Akinori Konoha, dressed in their volleyball uniform, standing with his teammates as they waited for the girls' volleyball teams to finish their matches.

Akaashi and Bokuto turned towards the direction he pointed toward. There was a delicious moment where their faces washed blank with confusion, like their brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from their wide eyes. Every muscle of their body froze before a grin crept onto Bokuto's face, stretching from one side to the other, showing every single tooth.

"Mizuki!"

Bokuto darted forward, enveloping the shorter girl into a tight hug, pure excitement surging through his body.

Mizuki's arms winded themselves around the owl-like boy, burying herself in his warmth. A content sigh escaped her lips, shoulders sagging, tension dissipating.

Bokuto only held her closer.

"Bokuto-san. You're going to suffocate her."

A chuckle bubbled out her throat, hearing the whine leave Bokuto as Akaashi tugged her out of his embrace. "It's good to see you, too."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, fingers twitching beside him, the need to hold her overriding his system. Mizuki noticed and stepped forward, taking action and encircling her arms around him.

"I came to watch you guys play."

Bokuto's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yes."

The male lunged forward, wrapping the two of them in his arms, practically vibrating with joy. "Bokuto-san," came the muffled voice of Akaashi, his face squished against the older's shoulder.

Bokuto realised what he was doing, smiling sheepishly as he let them go, red tinting his face.

"Gomen."

He wasn't sorry.

"Have you seen the others?" Mizuki shook her head, stepping back, having had her fill of touch and affection. Any more and she knew she'd grow slightly uncomfortable.

"Not yet. I just arrived here."

"They'll be on the other side," informed Akaashi softly, tucking back a strand of her hair.

Mizuki thanked him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to get going soon," said Tatsuki Washio, a gentle expression washing over his features.

"I'll see you guys after your match."

Mizuki bid the team good luck before leaving to find Kuroo and Kenma. Bokuto and Akaashi watched her go, happiness flooding their bodies. They were both glad to see her, and both very touched that she came all the way from Miyagi.

"Come on, Bokuto-san," said Akaashi.

"We're going to win today!"

Determination fueled his body. With Mizuki watching him, Bokuto was going to play his very best and impress her in every way he could.

"You always have that hair. Are you sure you're not lying about your height? Are you actually 180cm tall?"

Mizuki turned around a corner, spotting her soulmates and their team. Kuroo stood beside Yamamoto, glaring fiercely at an unfamiliar boy in front of them.

"What was that?! I'd never do something so petty. I always make sure I squish that thing into my head when I measure my height!"

Mizuki shook her head in amusement. _Leave it to him to rile up their opponents._

Yaku was the first to spot her, nudging Kenma who looked very disinterested in the argument. The boy turned to where his older teammate was pointing, and his eyes lit up drastically upon seeing his eldest soulmate, heart fluttering in his chest.

"By the way, did you ever get over Mika-chan dumping you?"

"What?!"

"You sure you're gonna be able to play this match?"

"Wait, what?! I wasn't dumped! I'm the one who dumped her!"

"You seem pretty hurt," continued Kuroo nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, what about you, huh?!" Suguru Daishou said, flustered. "Last I heard, your final soulmate **—** "

Kuroo's eyes hardened immensely, Kenma's as well, who picked up on what the other male was about to say

" **—** is right here," she interrupted, walking up to the group. They turned around in surprise, Kuroo's eyes widening before a grin broke out on his face, the anger in him evanescing.

"Mizuki!"

She smiled, locking eyes with her soulmate, raising her hand to wave. She walked up to him, snaking an arm around his waist before turning to look at the guy. "You were saying?"

All ended with her eyes **—** Hell, Purgatory, Paradise.

He gulped, and Kuroo smirked. Lev came up behind Daishou, speaking to him. Mizuki watched from beside Kuroo, the two captains declaring, "see you in the finals."

Mizuki turned, and Kuroo properly enveloped her, face buried into her shoulder. "Thank you for coming," he mumbled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, heart swelling with an endearing warmth.

"Of course." Her lips curled upwards, returning the hug, entwining her fingers together 'round his back. "Happy birthday," she whispered softly, pressing a tender yet faint kiss to his shoulder.

Kuroo's heart leapt at the action.

Stepping out of his embrace, Mizuki made her way to Kenma, embracing him. She rubbed circles into his back, easing the nervousness flowing through his veins. She could only imagine how the four felt going up against each other. Though, Mizuki knew that whatever the outcome of the match, the four would bear no hard feelings towards each other.

With Kenma still in her arms, she turned towards their teammates. "Hello," she greeted, receiving the same.

"I'm glad to see you found your way," said Yaku, eyes soft as he watched the duo.

"Yaku! You knew?!" Kuroo exclaimed in shock.

The libero just smiled innocently.

"Did you see the other two?" asked Kenma, burying his face into her shirt, inhaling her familiar, soothing scent.

"I saw them when I entered," she answered. "Do you know where I should sit?"

"My little sister is nearby," Yamamoto said, mirroring a grin present on the rest of the team's face as they watched the soulmates interact. "She can take you to the stands."

_It's incredible how much he resembles Tanaka._

Mizuki nodded. "Thank you."

She looked down at the boy in her arms, lips quirking upwards. She leant down, pressing a soft kiss to his head. "Good luck." Turning to Kuroo, who stood behind them, she rose her hand to his face and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I'll see you afterwards."

Mizuki left with Yamamoto, guiding her to where his sister was. Kenma and Kuroo watched her go, faces warm, eyes wide, words caught in their throats. Their hearts raced in their chests, threatening to burst with adoration.

Their teammates chuckled.

"Come on, you two," said Nobuyuki Kai. "Let's go."

"Akane!"

Hearing the voice of her older brother, Akane whirled around, a broad grin spread across her lips. "Tora!" she called cheerily, bounding over to the ace. "How come you aren't with your team?"

Yamamoto motioned to the girl behind him, and Akane turned towards her. "This is Mizuki Sayeko. Kuroo-senpai and Kenma's soulmate. Could you take her to the stands?"

She looked at them but contemporary not as her mind was elsewhere; fangirling. _She is so hot! Oh, my goodness. What have I done to be blessed like this?_ Akane swallowed thickly, staring at the raw divinity before her, cheeks reddening.

"Akane?"

The brunette snapped out of her ruminations. "O-Oh! I'm Akane!"

A bell-like chuckle encompassed the air.

"It's nice to meet you."

_Oh, kami-sama._

A sudden thought struck her brain. "W-Wait! Kuroo-senpai and Kenma-senpai's soulmate?!"

Mizuki nodded softly.

_Fuck._

"Yes, I'm **—** "

"Mizuki!" came the cheerful voice of Fukuroudani's ace.

The girls turned to the boy, Yamamoto taking his leave seconds before. Mizuki's lips curled into a faint smile, seeing Bokuto and Akaashi walk up to them again.

"Did you see Kenma and Tetsuro?"

"Yes. Just now."

"Where are you going to sit?" Akaashi asked.

Mizuki motioned over to the brunette beside her, whose eyes narrowed on her school's competition. "This is Yamamoto-kun's sister. I'll be joining her."

Bokuto pouted.

"You should be on our side of the court."

Her lips quirked upwards. The lavenderette stood forward, placing both her hands on his cheeks, brushing their noses together. She pecked the corner of his lip, pulling back with fond eyes.

"Hopefully, that'll make up for my seating arrangements." Bokuto stood stunned, eyes enlarged, his resemblance to an owl uncanny. Mizuki only chuckled, moving towards their youngest soulmate and pecking his cheek. "Good luck and have fun."

She followed the younger brunette, who grew slightly impatient.

Akaashi and Bokuto watched her leave.

"There's something...different about her," said Akaashi.

Bokuto could only nod.

Indeed, their final soulmate appeared more...happy, more affectionate...more gentle. And whilst it would seem like a good thing to others, something didn't sit right with the two.

"Bokuto! Akaashi! Hurry up!"

The two pushed their thoughts away for now.

They needed to focus on their match.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Oh, so, you're Kuroo-kun's other soulmate! It's nice to meet you!" came the jubilant voice of Alisa Haiba, the older sister of Lev Haiba, Nekoma's first-year middle blocker.

"It's nice to meet you, too," greeted Mizuki politely, standing between the two girls. She leant forward, placing her elbows on the railings. Her eyes zoned in on her soulmates, ready to watch them play their best against each other.

"Akaashi!" Yukie Shirofuku walked up to the second-year setter. "Do we need to do the usual?" she asked, raising a hand to cover her mouth from the side. "The thing where we tell Bokuto that a girl in some row says he's super cool."

"No. I don't think we're going to need to do that today."

Akaashi turned to the stands, spotting their soulmate.

Now that Mizuki was here, Bokuto was fully motivated, and Akaashi wasn't going to lie, he was, too. All four wanted to show their analytical soulmate just how great they were; however, her piercing gaze daunted them, lilac eyes following their every move, scrutinising everything. Unease seeped into their bodies, swallowing thickly. They shoved the emotion down, transforming the energy and using it to fuel their determination.

_We're going to win this._   
  
  


The match began, and Mizuki knew both teams were going all out. They started without any hesitation. Kenma and Kuroo scored the first point, pulling off a quick attack. Fukuroudani got their point back with Bokuto spiking, Mizuki's eyes widening as the ball flew towards them. She caught it instinctively, eyes landing on her owl-like soulmate, seeing him grin sheepishly.

Mizuki could only smile fondly.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!"

"Nice, nice, Bokuto! Nice, nice, Bokuto! One more point!"  
  
  


Mizuki spotted Nekoma's tactic pretty easily.

 _Playing with your soulmates, the people who know you inside out, will always be difficult._ Her gaze landed on their shortest mate, amusement glimmering in her eyes. _Well done, Kenma. I hadn't known you could be this manipulative._  
  
  


Lev came onto the court, and Mizuki felt sympathetic towards the blonde beside her. Alisa's younger brother wasn't syncing with the others at all, missing multiple sets. She watched as Kenma berated the boy, surprise washing over her, seeing another version of the pudding head.

_It seems I have much to learn about them._   
  
  


Fukuroudani won the first set, and they progressed into the second.

"Nekoma's defence slowly fills in its gaps and solidifies itself," said Akane, watching her school's team proudly. "Spike after spike, they'll continue picking it up. And if they concentrate too much on the ground defence, they'll get stopped by the blockers."

So, upon Akane's words and Mizuki's observation, it was no surprise when Bokuto fell into one of his emo moods.

Mizuki sighed.

"Hey, you're actually attracted to this?" asked Akane, lips curling with disgust and displeasure as she watched one of the top five aces in the country (for high school) sulk by his teammates. "You're in love with this?"

Mizuki's eyes widened, her heart attempting to spring out her throat.

"W-W-What? In l-love?" Akane heard her stuttering, glancing at the third-year with curiosity.

She nodded. "Yes. In love."

Mizuki ducked her head into her arms, covering her flaming cheeks. "I-I wouldn't say in love," she mumbled, words muffled by her sleeves.

Alisa turned to her, intrigued. "But you've felt it, haven't you?" she asked, teal eyes softening. "Those feelings that seem to get so big in your chest, like something is so beautiful it aches?"

She received no answer.

 _If love is anything tangible,_ Mizuki thought, lifting her head to watch the match continue, witnessing Akaashi pulling Bokuto out of his sullen mood, _it's their mouths, their mouths, their holy goddamned mouths._

For when they said her name, the whole sky talked.

Bokuto spiked the ball to the side, hitting an incredible cut shot. The crowd burst into cheers, and the whistle blew, sealing the end of the semi-finals with Fukuroudani's win.

Mizuki left the stands, moving to go see half of her soulmates.

Bokuto perked up when he saw the lavender-haired girl, lips spreading into a wide grin. "Ne, ne, Mizuki! How were my spikes today?"

"Nine out of ten," she answered honestly.

Mizuki wasn't one to lie about the information discerned before her eyes.

"And my serves?"

"Nine out of ten."

"Is there anything you'd rate ten out of ten?" whined Bokuto, shoulders slumping forward, bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

Heat flared across her face, the tips of her ears tinted red. Mizuki turned away from the boy, arms crossed over her chest.

"...you."

**_bokuto.exe has stopped working._ **

**_please wait a moment._ **

"MIZUKI!"

The boy lunged forward, golden eyes watery and arms stretched out. The said girl dodged his hug, ducking under his arms. "You're all sweaty," she said, hoping to take the attention off her comment, still feeling her stomach churn inside of her.

Bokuto frowned, glaring down at his body.

_Stupid sweat. I want to hug Mizuki._

"Come on, Bokuto-san," called Akaashi, standing with a towel draped around his shoulders. "We have another match to win."

"Hai, hai."

"Will you be watching us?" Akaashi asked, and both their faces fell when she shook her head, offering a gentle smile.

"I'll be watching Tetsuro and Kenma," she replied. "Your team's already going to nationals. I figure Nekoma will need all the support they can get."

Seeing their dejected expression, Mizuki felt something pierce her heart.

"But I'll tell you what, if you're free after this, let me take you out to dinner." The two snapped their heads up, eyes widening at the announcement. "As a congratulation."

Head tilted to the side, lips curled softly, eyes fluttered shut **—** Mizuki looked like an angel in disguise. Ask them to describe her beauty, and they would tell you, kami-sama poured the sky into her soul, the stars into her eyes, and the galaxies into her mind.

Akaashi broke out into a small smile. "We'd love that."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Nekoma's match against Nohebi revealed the joy and accomplishment of working together as a team to the younger players. When Yaku hurt his ankle, Mizuki knew that the team would be alright just like Kenma said.

And they were alright, hell, they were more than alright.

Nekoma won their match.

They were going to Nationals.

Mizuki headed off, departing from the stands with a wave goodbye to the other females. She searched for her soulmates, knowing both teams had finished their matches for the day. "Congratulations," she said upon seeing the four stand together, bags slung over their shoulders, jackets thrown over their sweaty uniforms. "You guys did well."

They whirled around upon hearing her voice.

Mizuki saw her bi-haired soulmate's slumped form, the tips of his hair flattening, reflecting his mood.

"But we didn't win."

"That's fine, Koutarou," she said, her laughter glistening in her lilac eyes. "Just get them back at Nationals."

Her words seemed to hit the mark, comforting the male whilst simultaneously motivating him. "Yeah!" he agreed, his usual grin stretched across his face.

Mizuki turned towards her cat-like soulmates. "Are you busy tonight?"

They shook their heads.

"Wonderful. I've made a reservation for us at a restaurant."

"A reservation?" questioned Kuroo, raising a brow.

"Mhm. I want to take you all out for dinner. A congratulatory dinner, if you will." Their cheeks tinted red. They were touched by her actions. "Now, one of my aunt's colleagues is picking me up, so I best be going. I'll send you the location of the restaurant later and don't worry **–** " she turned towards the shyest of the bunch **–** "I made sure to get us a private booth."

Kenma was touched, and he nodded his head gratefully.

Mizuki bid them goodbye, smiling softly and leaving the large gymnasium.

The four soon followed after, departing with excited grins and heading to their respective homes. Kuroo and Kenma walked together, a comforting silence laying on their shoulders. The two were still taking in their win, though Kuroo was more ecstatic than his shorter soulmate. Kenma was only playing for Kuroo, it was what he had always done. Though, he was excited to play against Hinata at nationals. Kenma was looking forward to their game.

"I'll see you after," said Kuroo, stepping onto his porch. "Text me, and we can put together an outfit for you, okay?"

Kenma nodded, making his way to his own house.

"Tadima!" called Kuroo as he entered his house, slipping off his shoes by the door and putting on his house slippers.

"Okairi!" Kuroo walked into the living room, spotting his older sister lounging on the couch. "How was your match?"

"We won."

Sayuri Kuroo grinned, placing her phone on the table beside her and sitting up. "Well done!" she exclaimed, relieved to hear the news. She did not want to see her brother mope around due to his team's loss. Sayuri never understood his dedication to volleyball, but she respected it. "By the way," she started, stopping the male from ascending the stairs. "You have a package."

"A package?"

Sayuri hummed, motioning to the big white box sitting beside the coffee table. Her younger brother walked over, dumping his bag on the couch and kneeling on the floor, pulling apart the neat black ribbon. He lifted the top open, surprised to see an elegant white card placed on top of large sheets of silver-coloured tissue paper.

Picking it up, Kuroo read the back:

**_Congratulation on your game!_ **   
**_Here's a little gift from me ;)_ **

**—** **_Akira Sayeko._ **

Kuroo handed the card to his sister's outstretched hand.

"No way! How do you know Akira Sayeko?!"

"She's Mizuki's aunt," he answered, gently peeling back the paper.

"Mizuki? As in your final soulmate?"

Kuroo nodded.

He was about to add something, but his words fell short, jaw dropping at the box's content.

"Sugoi!" awed his sister, peering over his shoulder to see the very expensive looking outfit inside. Kuroo reached in, lifting the blazer and gazing at it. "Man, you are so fucking lucky."

"I know," he breathed, hazel eyes observing every little intricate detail. His phone buzzed in his tracksuit pocket, snapping him out of his amazement. "Hello?"

"Did you get a box, too?!" came the voice of his exultant soulmate.

"Yeah."

"Damn," Bokuto said. "Akaash texted saying he got one as well. I guess Kenma has one, too."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about what to wear tonight," the male joked, heart fluttering at the laughter he received on the other end of the call.

"Yup. I'm gonna shower now. See you later, babe."

"Alright."

The call ended there and Kuroo, still in a daze, took the box to his room and proceeded to get ready for their date tonight. _A date,_ he mused, smoothing the crinkles of the shirt he put on, checking himself out in the mirror. _We're finally going on a proper date._

Kuroo walked out of his house, spotting Kenma standing outside, playing his own game. "You look good," he complimented, seeing the younger boy in the outfit given to him by Akira.

"You do, too," Kenma replied, switching off his game to glance up at Kuroo, mouth devoid of any moisture when he saw just how good he looked.

Kuroo chuckled, wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

"Come on," he said, moving to walk along the sidewalk. "Mizuki already texted us the location."

The two shared a light conversation which Kuroo held for the most part until they reached their destination. Their eyes took in the lavish restaurant, a place they had never come to before but had seen as they walked around the city.

A low whistle rang through the air, and they turned to see Boktuo and Akaashi walking up to them.

"You look hot, bro!"

Kuroo took in his soulmate's outfits, a chuckle slipping past his lips.

"I could say the same about you, bro." Kuroo turned to Akaashi, repeating the same sentiment. "You too, Keiji."

The youngest only smiled, though the tips of his ears glowed red.

Hearing a quiet grunt beside him, the three turned to Kenma, chuckling.

"Don't worry, Kenma," said Bokuto merrily. "You look great, too!"

"You make it hard to believe," he muttered, though they could see how his cheeks tinted pink. "Let's just go inside. Mizuki's already in."

The moment they stepped inside, they were directed by one of the workers to the very back. And god damn. If they thought each other looked beautiful, their female soulmate was on a whole different level: divine, ethereal **—** gold in a world of glass. Don't even try asking them how much they would shatter for her. Gods should never ask monsters just how much they love them.

Oh, how breathtaking Mizuki was. She, who needed no prince or knight to save her, her might grand enough to tame dragons, caught them all by surprise. Like honey on pancakes, Kuroo was falling in love. There was no sudden realisation, no flashbulb moment of his pure, genuine adoration; he'd been happily fixed in this golden state of mind ever since the day he met Mizuki. Every day, his name sounded sweeter coming out of her mouth. Every day, he would wake up with sugar on his lips. It was slow, how his love grew for her, but it was steady.

And now, as she stood from the table, pushing her chair back gently, a shaky smile spreading across her lips, her thumb trailing along the side of her index finger, the repeated motion easing the anxiety coiling around her chest, tightening around her heart, Kuroo could only let out a soft, amused exhale through his nose.

"Hi," she breathed, taking in their appearance. "I'm glad you found your way."

His half-lidded gaze focused on her decadent features.

"We're here," he purred.


	38. Thirty Five

**"SO, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE?"** The group sat around the circular table, Mizuki between Akaashi and Kenma. Kuroo sat on Akaashi's left whilst Bokuto sat on Kenma's right.

"My aunt recommended it to me" replied Mizuki, leaning back against her seat. "She comes here often."

"Your aunt sure is awesome."

A chuckle left her lips. "Yeah."

"Hey, do you think we can have her number?" Kuroo asked, having ditched his jacket on his chair, the room not cool enough to wear it. "We want to say thanks."

Mizuki tilted her head. "What for?"

"She gave us these outfits!" Bokuto answered cheerily, proudly showing off the clothes he wore. "Said it was her gift for making it to nationals."

Surprise washed over Mizuki, and she took the chance to look over her soulmates, finally recognising some of the articles of clothing they were wearing. _No wonder they looked so familiar._

"S-Sure." She cleared her throat, returning the curl of her lips. "Of course."

As Mizuki slipped out her phone, typing in her password and proceeding to said Akira's contact to their groupchat, their waiter of the night entered the room, handing out the menus.

She switched off her phone once the deed was done, grabbing the menu from the waiter's outstretched arm, thanking him with a nod.

"Have you guys been here before?" she asked.

They shook their heads, flipping open the menu.

Mizuki turned to the waiter. "What's good here?"

The waiter, a young boy, perhaps slightly older than them, was absolutely star-struck by her beauty. She was a work of art, the creator of mankind handpicking each of her detail, adding them on delicately, placing the universe in her eyes. Her soft, ivory shoulders were exposed, and her lavender locks fell down her back. Her lips were carefully painted a glossy peach colour, and her skin was flawless. Her lilac eyes shone like twin moons in the dimmed room.

_How can someone this beautiful exist?_

Upon hearing her voice, the waiter cleared his throat, lifting the notepad in his hand higher. "Well, we're famous for our meat and our fish." He leant over her shoulder, pointing out the dishes that were pretty popular, explaining what they contained to the best of his abilities.

Mizuki hummed, looking up at the boys. "Do those sound okay?"

"H-Huh?"

The four were clouded with jealousy, her words processing a second too late.

"O-Oh! Yeah!" answered Bokuto, resuming his wide grin, kicking Kuroo's shin under the table.

"Yeah," he agreed, calming down the lethal emotion swirling within him. _Like Mizuki said: she's not looking elsewhere._ He watched his soulmate converse with the waiter. _She probably doesn't even realise he's flirting with her,_ he thought bitterly.

"Could we also have starters?" She pointed out which ones piqued her interests, knowing what the boys preferred as well. She was an analyst. Mizuki would be ashamed of herself if she hadn't realised their likes and dislikes by now.

"A-Ano, Mizuki," called Akaashi hesitantly. "Isn't it a bit much?"

He didn't want her spending so much money, especially when they all caught sight of the prices written by the meals.

Mizuki waved it off with a light-hearted smile, lavender curls illuminated under the dining room's artificial lights. "Not at all. You guys played well today. I'm sure you're starving."

"B-But, it's...you know..."

Akaashi motioned to the prices, and it took Mizuki a second to realise where he was getting at.

A laugh bubbled out of her throat, and any remaining dark feelings vanished, the bell-like sounds filling the air, reassuring those within the room.

"Don't worry," she said. "This is my treat."

The waiter finished jotting down their order, making sure to repeat it just in case he made a mistake. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes," he said, bowing slightly and taking his leave.

Once he was gone, Mizuki turned to her soulmates with a kind smile. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you all meet?"

"Oh! Well, Tetsu and Kenma knew each other since they were kids."

"Really?"

Kenma and Kuroo nodded, the former's game tucked snuggly into his pocket. He was here to spend time with his soulmates, and since there weren't people around them, Kenma was comfortable enough not to distract himself from reality. He liked where he was.

"Kuro moved into my neighbourhood when we were younger," he answered, fumbling with the ends of his sleeves. "Our parents forced us to play together because we were the same age."

_A young Kenma and Kuroo sat in the former's bedroom, an awkward silence hanging in the air as they did their own things, Kenma playing a game on his tv whilst Kuroo sat by his bed, reading a manga he bought the other day. They were both shy, unsure on how to initiate a conversation._

_"Wanna go level up?" finally asked Kenma, sick of seeing his soulmate sulk after losing his volleyball match._

_Kuroo bit his lip, holding back his tears and putting down his manga. "Yeah."_

Fond moments must have been shared between the two because Kuroo laughed, memories returning to the front of his mind.

"It's good they did, though," he said, glancing at the blond.

Kenma averted his gaze, cheeks tinted pink.

He nodded.

"And the rest of you?" Mizuki asked, looking to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"I met Tetsu in our first year of training camp!" the former answered.

"How did you know you were soulmates?"

"I saw the mark on his chest," explained Kuroo.

_"N-No way," breathed a sixteen-year-old Tetsuro, watching as the young dual-haired male took off his shirt. He swallowed thickly, recognising the dark-coloured owl_ **—** _the same mark imprinted onto his skin on the exact same spot._

_"Hm?" Koutarou looked at the boy with the odd hair, raising a brow. His eyes narrowed, noticing where his eyes sat. "What?" he asked defensively, attempting to shield the precious mark._

_"We...We're soulmates." Kuroo showed him his own marks, and the two rejoiced, quickly getting to know each other._

"He introduced me to Kenma."

_"Bo!" exclaimed Kuroo, spotting the male jog up to the bench they sat on in the park. "This is Kenma!"_

_The two two-toned males glanced at each other, and they just knew. This was their soulmate._

"And later we met Keiji when he joined the volleyball club."

_"Bokuto. This is Keiji Akaashi, one of the new first years," introduced Yamato Saruki, his fellow second-year. "He's joining as a setter."_

_Bokuto had only known him as Akaahi, so he didn't think much at first except for how pretty the new kid was. Oh, and his position. "A setter?" Bokuto's face lit up. "Can you set for me?!"_

_"Sure."_

_The two played for hours on end, only retiring an hour after the other members left, leaving the locking up to the two boys. Bokuto and Akaashi stepped into the changing room, ready to change and go home for the night._

_"Ne, Akaash_ **—** _" the next syllable from Bokuto's mouth halted, breath hitching in his throat as his eyes landed on the younger's back._

_"Is everything alright, Bokuto-san?"_

_Bokuto was shaken out of his astonishment, glee propagating through him as he quickly showed Akaashi the similar marks on his body. "We're soulmates!"_

"That sounds wonderful." Mizuki watched them fondly.

"I wouldn't change us for the world," said Bokuto, looking at his soulmates, his heart filled with a searing warmth. He was so happy. So very happy. They were all here. All in front of him.

When Bokuto first saw the marks on his body, he was ecstatic. His sisters always said that he had too big of a heart, and the universe blessed him with four people to share it with. He'd fall asleep every night thinking about them, about who they could be, fantasising their names, their personalities, their looks. Would they be boys or girls? A mix of both? Short or tall? Quiet or obnoxious? Japanese or another nationality? _No matter what,_ Koutarou would tell himself, _I'm going to do everything I can for them!_

Come the first training camp in his first year of high school, Bokuto met his first soulmate, Tetsuro Kuroo. He was absolutely perfect.

With Kuroo came Kenma Kozume, and boy, did he adore the younger male so much.

And don't get me started when Keiji Akaashi walked into the gymnasium in his second year. Love, before he knew, kindled; Bokuto gazed entranced, and overcome by loveliness so exquisite, so rare, almost forgot to introduce himself.

Fast forward a year later, they met Mizuki, and Bokuto had been naive to think everything would go as smoothly as before. She rejected their bonds blatantly, telling them she saw no future with them. Bokuto's whole world fell apart, he was crushed **—** he was more crushed. He felt like she took his heart in her palm, grabbed a peeler and started stripping back a layer every second, slowly, torturously, hauntingly.

But when she decided to give them a chance, to try and work with the people destined for her, Bokuto forgot about the pain he felt. He'd give up everything for her **—** for all of them.

Bokuto would always choose them; in a hundred different lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, he would find them, and he would choose them.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"This is really good," said Kuroo, filling his mouth with a forkful of medium-rare steak. He always preferred to have his meat red and Bokuto delighted over the fact that they shared their taste in food. Though, Kuroo would always choose fish over meat.

The group ate their food, sharing a light conversation, asking about each other's likes and preferences as well as talking about their match.

"You blocked my cross shots on purpose, didn't you?!" Bokuto suddenly exclaimed, looking at his cat-like soulmates. Kuroo only smiled innocently while Kenma shrugged his shoulders, scooping up some rice and chewing on it.

"Don't know what you're talking about, man."

"Kuroo," he whined, huffing and purposely turning away from the boy, ready to give him the silent treatment.

"Hey! It was all Kenma's idea."

Bokuto gasped in horror, turning to the faux blond.

Kenma only continued eating, asking Mizuki if she would like a bite of his food.

Mizuki laughed, hearing Bokuto whine in front of her. "I'm okay, thank you. I'm quite full." Kenma eyed her plate, lips straightening into a line.

"But you haven't eaten much."

"I ate earlier."

For some reason, Kenma didn't believe her but seeing the discomfort easing into her, he dropped it, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright." Locking eyes with Akaashi, he knew that the younger boy was following the same train of thoughts as his.

So, as their date progressed, Kenma couldn't stop himself from glancing at her every so often. Mizuki, he realised, was the kind of girl anyone would crave to have a conversation with. She spoke about magic realism, relativity, star constellations and whatnot. At times, a person would have to sit down and think about those little things she does **—** the way she religiously loved literature and hated materialistic people. As she could be wilder and smarter than anyone could ever imagine, an individual would lust her in a completely different way: before undoing her clothes, they would fantasise unwrapping her mind.

"Happy birthday to you," a chorus of voices joined their private room, snapping Kenma out of his ruminations. The lights were flicked off, and flaming candles illuminated the area, their previous waiter walking up to the table with a chocolate cake in his hands. "Happy birthday to you."

Kuroo turned to Mizuki incredulously, seeing the twinkle of amusement in her eyes. The cake was placed in front of him, the other waiters continuing their song. "Happy birthday to you!"

They cheered and clapped, bidding their leave fairly quickly to give the five their own moment.

"Make a wish," she said softly.

Kuroo stared at the lavender-haired girl in front of him.

He inhaled deeply.

What did his mind think of before her? What did his fingers do before they held her? What did his heart do, with its love?

_I wish...that you stay with us forever._

And he exhaled, silencing the candle's light.

Bokuto cheered loudly while Akaashi and Kenma clapped, both smiling affectionately at the blushing boy.

Mizuki's eyes enlarged, a sudden realisation coming over her. "I have something for you," she said, gathering their attention. They watched as she ducked her head under the table, arm reaching out to grab something under her chair. "Ah, here it is." She grabbed onto the straps of the bag, bringing it forward and handing it to Akaashi who gave it to the boy beside him.

"What is it?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head.

"Just open it."

Mizuki bit her lip, halting the grin threatening to take over her face. They could see her excitement, her thawing eyes glowing extensively.

Kuroo's lips quirked upwards as he undid the bow of the bag, grabbing the box inside. His eyes widened when he saw the box, and his jaw fell when he opened it, words sputtering out of his mouth.

"M-Mizuki **—** wha- I **—** Huh?"

Mizuki's smile widened.

Kuroo took out the black Tiffany T square bracelet, reeling back into his chair in shock.

"This is too much!" he exclaimed.

"Not for you." His head snapped over to her, seeing the soft look on her face. "Happy 18th (or is it 17th) birthday, Tetsuro."

Something in him hitched and Kuroo was pretty sure it was his breath.

But could you blame him?

Mizuki was gorgeous. And he didn't mean her physical appearance **—** though he was incredibly partial to it. She was a gorgeous person. She was intoxicatingly sweet, a dizzying mix of intelligence and cordiality that he had never expected, and she was funny and down to earth, and she was far smarter than he could ever be. Kuroo was hooked onto her smile. He was always jonesing for the next time he heard her laugh. And while he was about twenty per cent focused on getting into her pants, he didn't ever want to get anything out of it. The drive to please her plagued him, and it wasn't his pride reminding him no woman or man walked away unsatisfied **—** Kuroo just wanted her to feel good.

"Thank you, Mizuki."

_Thank you for the gift._

_Thank you for accepting us._

_Thank you for being here._   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Everyone have everything?" questioned a merry Koutarou, smiling widely as the group finished their dinner, the cake Mizuki ordered sitting snuggly in a neatly packaged box done by the restaurant. "Let's roll out!"

Mizuki grabbed the beige coat that laid over her chair, shrugging it over her body and sighing at the warmth enveloping her. She grabbed her purse, having already paid for their food.

The soulmates walked out of the restaurant, thanking the waiters they saw on their way out.

"You know," started Kuroo, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, "without ugly people in the world, we wouldn't appreciate beautiful people."

"Thank you for the sacrifice."

Kuroo shot Akaashi a glare, but he only walked forward, falling into step with the lavendertte staring up at the sky as they moved forward.

"You really like looking at the stars, huh?" Akaashi's smooth, velvety voice filled the once silent air.

"I admire them for they are constant, eternal," she said, not once looking away from the night sky. "Even when the city burns to its knees and the ground crumbles right before our eyes, they will continue to light up the heavens. It used to seem like I couldn't rely on anything **–** " she took a deep breath **–** "but they will watch over me forever."

Mizuki finally turned to look at him, her hair blowing in the breeze softly and her slightly chapped lips curled up into a faint smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she asked, puzzled by the absent-minded look on his face.

Akaashi was wholly dazed, struggling to comprehend the beauty that was her mind, the universes that resided inside of her. With his heart pounding roughly in his chest, he gazed into her deep lilac eyes and realised the stars had been trapped in them all along. _Even in a dark, black wood,_ he thought, _Mizuki would love the storm, the abundant rain, the cold, the ice and the snow; winter had for her an eloquent language and attracted her, charmed her, had always given her a deep delight._

"The way you explain things that you're passionate about, your laugh, your smile, the cute faces you do when you're confused; all these things turn my heart to jelly."

Her face burst into flames, not expecting Akaashi to say something as sappy as that. Kuroo, she'd understand, Bokuto as well. But Akaashi? Never.

White camellias **—** only the sound of their falling moonlit night ricocheted through the air. When they finally reached the station, they began their goodbyes to the lavenderette. Kuroo pulled her into a tight hug, arms encompassing her.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered into her shoulder.

Mizuki rubbed his back tenderly. "It was my pleasure, Tetsuro."

He pulled back, hazel clashing with lilac. His eyes drifted to her lips then up to her in a millisecond, but Mizuki caught it. She sucked up her courage, forcing her heart to calm down as she leant forward, Kuroo following her movements.

They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they could never recover.

He kissed her. Without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else. He needed that breath she was holding. It belonged to him, and he wanted it back.

Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto watched them from the side, adoration shining in their eyes.

The moon stood high and proud in the sky. Her motherly eyes were watching over her children with a warm smile, hanging like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven. No matter where any of her children were, she would always be watching.

And when they pulled away and bid Mizuki a final goodbye, watching her board the train to Miyagi, Kuroo could only think of one thing:

_Best birthday ever._


	39. Thirty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep the rest of the first half of season 4 short. It physically pains me to watch it again.

**FINDING OUT HINATA SNUCK** into the Shiratorizawa training camp, Mizuki proceeded to only laugh, not at all surprised by the boy. He always had a flair for the dramatics.

Hinata, having finished his first day as a ball boy, was on his way home. He pulled the coat tighter over his body. Cold licked at his skin and crept under thick clothes, spreading across his skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. His lips tinged blue, and he rubbed his hands together, attempting to warm them up.

A depressed mood flooded him, the ginger-haired boy doubting everything, all the corrosive emotions of insecurity bit away at his sensitive guts. He stood there in the darkness, overwhelmed by the things he wished he didn't think about. His mind went to war with his heart **—** a fight between what he knew, what he felt, and what he had to do.

_Everything...seems so dark._

"You really are something else, Shoyou."

Hinata's eyes widened, whirling around to see his adored senpai standing behind him. Her breath toppled out of her soft lips, misty flecks softly blowing through the sky. She stood at the top of the tilted road, staring directly at the boy, a twinkle of amusement shining in her eyes. Snow and stars danced in the black sky, dropping like white petals from a crescent moon.

"Mizuki-senpai! What are you doing here?" She walked towards him, hands stuffed into the pocket of her jumper, a small smile dangling on her lips.

"I'm here for you."

Hinata tilted his head. "What for?"

"You'll be staying with me for the next week," she answered, stepping in front of him. "I called your mother and told her, so don't worry about that."

"W-Why?" he asked, eyes enlarging in disbelief.

"Hm? What do you mean why? You live too far from the school. It'll be strenuous to cycle to and from your house every day."

She, who had always found the night to be a comforting presence, stood before the younger, out here, far from the city, stars shining brightly, the darkness revealing her most beautiful aspects whilst simultaneously hiding most of her world.

Hinata felt his eyes ache with unshed tears, his heart swelling in his chest. Nobody had ever been this kind to the boy, not his mother, who was always busy at work, not Natsu, who was too young to understand anyway, not his father **—** wherever he may be, and not even his soulmate, though he loved him dearly.

"Come on, let's go home."

He bit his quivering lip, taking her outstretched hand in his.

"H-Hai!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Ah! Hinata-kun! Quickly, come in, come in!" Akira rushed the two teenagers inside their warm house, helping them out of their damp coats and cranking up the thermostat. "Dinner's on the table. Just go wash your hands first."

"Shoyou," Mizuki called. "I'll take your bag upstairs for you."

The younger boy gave her his things, following Akira into the kitchen. A delicious scent flooded his nose, jaw falling agape as saliva began to secrete itself in his mouth. Sat on the wooden table was an arrangement of various foods, ranging from sushi to grilled chicken, from large rice bowls to salads, from soups to dumplings. The vivid colours of the food spoke to its freshness and the bold flavours to come.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Hinata, eyes sparkling with joy.

It was then that his stomach rumbled, the sound resonating through the silent kitchen.

Heat crawled up his neck.

Akira tilted her head back, releasing a hearty laugh. "I'm glad you're so excited!" She guided him to the table, sitting him down opposite her. Mizuki came down in a new change of clothes: beige sweatpants, a white shirt and a knitted cardigan thrown on top. She sat at the head of the table, the three pressing their palms together and repeating the usual sentiment, "itadakimasu."

"Here you go, Hinata-kun!" Akira was more than happy to serve the young boy, placing lots of food onto his plate. Mizuki informed her that he was attending a training camp and she had no doubt that he was starving; it's why she made lots of dishes.

"Arigato!"

Mizuki sat back and watched the two share a conversation **—** her aunt and her kouhai. It was interesting, to say the least, watching them talk animatedly, literal stars floating around them, a happy aura imbuing off the two. Her lips quirked upwards, shoulders relaxing at the warmth encompassing her.

 _This is...nice,_ she thought, at ease with the predicament.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Ch-Chibi-chan?" Kuroo gazed at his computer screen in confusion, brows furrowing as the said ginger-haired boy waved gleefully at them.

"Hi, Kuroo-san!"

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes darting all over the screen. "Where's Mizuki?"

"Oh! Sh **—** "

"I'm right here."

Slipping into the seat beside Hinata, Mizuki tilted the screen to the side, getting a good look of the four presented. She rose her hand, fingers waving gracefully.

"Hello," she greeted softly.

"Why's Shoyo-kun with you?" asked Kenma quietly, curled under his blanket, golden eyes staring intensely at his screen **—** nothing out of the ordinary.

"We're having a sleepover!"

"A sleepover?"

Hinata nodded jubilantly. "Mhm!"

"Naze?"

"It's a long story," sighed Mizuki. "He snuck into a training camp too far from his house, so he's staying with me for a while."

"You snuck in?!"

Hinata sheepishly rubbed his back.

Bokuto laughed. "That's my disciple!"

"Look, I'll call you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

Her screen disappeared. Kuroo and Akaashi, sat on their respective beds, laptops on their laps, stared directly at the place her screen was previously in, watching the five split screens turn to four.

"Don't be so jealous," said Kenma, recognising their behaviours. "They're like brother and sister."

Bokuto nodded. "Exactly! Plus, Hinata-kun has his own soulmate."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Kuroo muttered. "We should be the one with her."

"Stop whining." Kenma rolled his eyes.

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Yo **—** "

"Both of you, shut up."

"...gomen."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"So," started Mizuki, turning to face the younger boy, "what's wrong?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

"Being upbeat is usually your saving grace. But yesterday and today, you haven't been yourself." She frowned, brows furrowing forward. "Shoyou, your eyes are cloudy."

Her eyes pierced through his soul, going through all the lies, the secrets, the memories. The way she looked at him **—** at anyone **—** was very observant. As if she studied every single bit of them until every detail engraved itself into her brain. She had a photographic memory, forgetting wasn't her thing, well, forgetting was impracticable for the girl.

Hinata exhaled deeply.

"I'm scared," he finally admitted, sitting cross-legged on the futon they laid out beside her bed. "Everyone's going ahead, and I feel like I'm stuck." He clasped his hands together, looking down at them.

Mizuki listened to him intently, the boy finally releasing all his built-up negativity. She sat patiently, willing to give her time and presence, willing to stay with Hinata as long as he needed, and then even longer. Once Hinata was done crying, Mizuki knew he'd return to his previous personality, shoulders and chest feeling lighter. And though his voice wobbled, his words halting in his throat, Mizuki pretended not to notice, nor did she comment on the tear streaking down his face.

"Well," she said, watching his back rise and fall, "I, too, seem to have forgotten who I was born to be."

Mizuki shifted, eyes drifting out the window instead, staring at the moon hung over the earth, a dead thing over a dying thing.

They remained silent **—** watching, staring, observing.

"Shoyou," she spoke, gathering his attention once again. Hinata turned to her, tilting his head to the side. "The human heart, our hearts, beat approximately 4,000 times per hour and each pulse, each throb, each palpitation is a trophy engraved with the words _you are still alive_. You are still here," she stated. "Maybe there's only a dark road up ahead, and maybe all will seem lost. No matter what, you still have to believe and keep going. Believe that the stars will light up your path, even a little bit."

Sat beneath an empty night sky, Shoyou could see the stars in her eyes and the light of her soul, blinding him to all else. The sound of her laugh **—** he's caught under a spell. Her lips **—** they looked redder than cherries his sister picked from him in the woods. Her smile **—** he was addicted to the sight. Her words, honeyed, warm, as radiant as spring sunlight melting away a long, bitter winter. She lifted his spirits to the sky, and he realised:

 _Angels walk on this Earth_.

She, absolute; pure as death.

The corners of his lips curved upwards, chocolate brown eyes brightening up and he smiled. He smiled at her, and Mizuki could feel the warmth, like summertime or fire.

_It consumes me._

"Everything takes time. Do the best you can until you know better. Then when you know better, do better."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Curled up under the thick blanket of the futon, Hinata processed the words of his senpai. His knees were drawn to his chest, head laying on his arms, gaze drifting over the multiple books on her shelf (he had no clue what most of them were).

_Everything takes time._

Her voice echoed in his head.

_Do the best you can._

Round and round and round. A sweet lullaby, a calming, tranquil wave of serenity and kindness.

An indescribable urge swept over him.

He wanted warmth, sleep.

To fall asleep in her arms.

"Mizuki-senpai," Hinata called, swallowing his anxieties in the dark room, the only source of light coming from the moon filtering through the curtains.

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

His face flushed, heart drumming against his chest, yelling at him for being so stupid. _Why did you ask that, you weirdo?! She's gonna think you're a baby! Disgusting!_

A laugh broke through his thoughts.

"Of course."

Hinata perked up, turning on his side and seeing the lavenderette raise her blanket, motioning for him to join her.

With a broad grin, Shoyou jumped up, walking over and siding into the bed, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Goodnight, Mizuki-senpai."

Mizuki, facing the orange-haired boy, watching him snuggle under her covers, smiled fondly.

"Goodnight, Shoyou."

Silence, like darkness, can be kind; it, too, is a language. And in the window, the moon hung over the earth, meaningless but full of messages. It's dead, it has always been dead, but it pretended to be something else, burning like a star, and convincingly, so that they sometimes felt it could actually make something grow.

If there was an image of her soul, that's what it was.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Scared?"

Stood outside Shiratorizawa was Mizuki, dressed in her usual pair of grey sweatpants and a turquoise shirt, and Shoyou, dressed in a plain navy blue hoodie and black joggers.

Hinata nodded, clutching the strap of his sports bag nervously.

Mizuki smiled, hand placed comfortingly on his back. "Good. We don't grow when we stay inside our comfort zone."

With a mischievous yet reassuring glint in her eyes, Mizuki pushed him through the gates, watching him suck up his courage and walk to the gymnasium, ready to learn more as a ball boy.

A tender fondness swirled in her chest.

_It's time you find your own wings._


	40. Thirty Seven

_wonderboissssandgirllll_

**satori tendou**  
MI CHANNNN  
WE ARE GOING OUT TMR  
AND YOURE COMING

 **eita semi**  
We don't even know if she's free.  
Let her reply before making plans.

Mizuki chuckled at her texts. She could practically hear the exasperation in Semi's voice at his soulmate's jubilant yet demanding personality.

 **mizuki**  
i am free

 **satori tendou**  
WOOHOO!  
EXCELLENT!

 **wakatoshi ushijima**  
Where will we be going?

 **satori tendou**  
Don't you worry about it!  
I'll take care of it!

And that was how Mizuki ended up standing outside a cafe, dressed in fitted grey jeans, a tucked-in black shirt and a large grey jacket, reaching her knees, snuggly sitting around her body and encompassing her in warmth to fight off the chilly weather. She blew on her fingers, waiting patiently for the soulmate trio to show up.

"Mi-chan!" Hearing the familiar nickname, Mizuki twirled around to see Tendou running up to her with a broad grin, eyes illuminating under the artificial lights. A gasp escaped his lips, seeing the lavender-haired shaking. "Have you been waiting out here for us?"

"Not for long."

Semi sighed, placing his hands on her shoulder and directing her inside. "Come on. You're going to freeze."

Her body sagged as the warmth of the cafe enveloped them. She relaxed under the younger boy's hold, allowing him to direct her to the empty table beside the window. Mizuki shrugged off her jacket, placing it on the back of her chair before taking a seat.

"So, how have you been?" Semi asked as the waiter came and handed them their menus, leaving but not before telling them to call her when they were ready to order.

"Good," she answered, flipping the menu open. "And yourself?"

"As happy as one can be with a soulmate like him—" he jerked his thumb to the boy beside him. Tendou gasped dramatically, feigning his hurt.

"I'm wounded, Semisemi!"

Semi's eyebrow twitched. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Tendou stuck out his tongue.

"What are you going to have?" asked Ushijima, directing her attention away from the two that started to bicker childishly, throwing insults here and there, though they held no bite.

"Probably the avocado halloumi sandwich."

"Do you want to share a salad as a starter?" he asked, motioning to the one that piqued his interests.

Mizuki nodded, and when the waiter came over, silencing the duo in front of them, they gave her their orders. "Sure! It'll be ready in a bit!"

She left with a smile, eyes darting over to the launderette for just a second.

"How is Shoyou-kun doing?" Mizuki asked, knowing that the boys practised with the first-years at the training camp. Hinata raved on about it the night before, animatedly exaggerating how amazing they were. He and Akira were at home for the day, the two of them probably bonding over food and movies.

"He's shit, but he's improving, I suppose," said Semi, shrugging his shoulders.

Mizuki laughed while Ushijima reminded him not to swear. "Language."

Semi's lips thinned into a line, but he didn't complain.

Their waiter came up to the table, offering them a sweet smile as she placed their food in front of them. "If you need anything, just shout my name!"

"Thank you."

She took that as her leave, and Tendou stared at the duo in front of him distastefully, brows furrowed as he looked over their food.

"That's all you're having?"

They nodded, and he faked a gag.

"Boring. Here! Try some of this!" He shovelled his food onto his spoon and placed it on their plates, refusing to take no for an answer. He always loved to share, and he wouldn't hesitate to stab a person if they didn't accept it (an exaggeration on my part, but I could totally see that).

"Have you decided where you'll be studying after?" Mizuki asked, taking a small bite into her sandwich, content with how it tasted, the familiar taste of avocado soothing her. Mizuki _adored_ avocados.

"Waka's joining the Schweiden Alders!"

"Congratulations," she said softly, turning to the male with a smile.

Ushijima nodded his gratitude, biting into his own sandwich.

She turned to Semi. "Well, the boys and I might make our band official," he answered, cheeks tinting a rosy pink.

"My aunt and I would be more than happy to sponsor your band, if you'd like."

Semi's eyes widened.

"O-Oh! You don't have to Mizuki."

Mizuki waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. It would be our pleasure." Semi's face broke out into a grin, absolutely grateful with the lavenderette, and she turned to the redhead. "And you, Satori?"

"I plan on going to culinary school!"

"Oh? So, you won't continue to play volleyball?" Mizuki knew he was very talented in that department. His skills would be put to excellent use if he decided to go pro.

Tendou shook his head. "I looooove chocolate, so I've decided to train to be a chocolatier."

"That sounds wonderful."

"And you?" the ash-blond asked, chewing a forkful of the pasta he ordered, something Mizuki wasn't very fond of.

Said girl blinked, her face going blank. "I...haven't thought about it."

What was she going to do in the future? When had she forgotten to think about her plans? _It seems all this volleyball planning took my attention away,_ she mused mentally.

Semi chuckled, as did Tendou and Ushijima. The redhead reached over the table, fingers rising to her face and gently flicking her forehead. He huffed amusedly.

"You're so stupidly cute, Mi-chan."

Semi scolded him, resulting in another argument.

Ushijima turned to the girl, both of them tuning out the soulmate duo in front of them. It was a normal thing to do at this point. Mizuki wondered how Ushijima was able to put up with the constant arguing, but she figured that they were soulmates for a reason. Ushijima was more than capable of handling them.

"Do you have an idea?" he asked.

"I'll probably study business."

"And follow your aunt's footsteps," finished Wakatoshi knowingly, having grown up with the female and knowing what she preferred and where her interests laid. Mizuki nodded, confirming his thoughts.

The four ate their food, sitting in a peaceful ambience, filled with Tendou's unending chatter. They were grateful he was here, he always filled the void of silence, relaxing those he surrounded himself with.

"So, Mizuki." From the tone of his voice, Mizuki knew he was about to ask something mischievous.

"Yes?"

"How are your soulmates?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"They're good. We went out for Tetsuro's birthday last month."

"Mizuki!" Tendou exclaimed loudly in awe, gaining the attention of the other customers.

Semi elbowed him harshly, ducking under the stares. "Satori, we're inside a building, don't shout!" he whispered harshly, throwing him a glare with no heat behind it.

"Mizuki!" Tendou repeated in an excited whisper. "You've been going on dates?!"

Mizuki arched a brow.

"...yes?" she answered, unsure.

Tendou's jaw fell in surprise.

"Why?"

Semi rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, Mizuki. How has everything been with them?"

"Good." Heat crawled up her neck, memories of their recent endeavours returning to the front of her mind. "We kissed," she mumbled, dragging a leaf of the salad on her plate with a fork, averting her gaze.

"MIZUKI!" Semi elbowed their soulmate once again, embarrassed. "That's so great! Aw, I'm so proud of you!"

Mizuki's cheeks tinted pink. "Thank you."

"You've become soft, Mi-chan!" he teased, eyes glinting under the luminous lights installed into the ceiling of the cafe.

"Satori, stop teasing her!"

"What? I'm only stating a fact."

Mizuki laughed. "It's quite alright, Eita." She waved it off once again. "It's quite...nice— being with them."

They smiled happily at her, proud Mizuki was accepting her bonds — the bonds she used to despise. Mizuki was, and still is, afraid of falling of love. They, her soulmates, made her feel like she was on top of the world, and that was a very long way to fall.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Thank you for coming!" bid their waiter, smiling widely and waving them goodbye. Mizuki, having been denied paying the bill, slipped on her coat with a frown.

"Cheer up, Mi-chan! You paid last time!"

"It doesn't sit right with me," she muttered, buttoning up her jacket, settling her hands into the pockets, keeping them warm as they exited the cafe. "I'll pay next time."

"Sure, sure."

Wintry trees stood as ballet dancers poised to show the world their grace, strength showing in how they remained so still in the seasonal gusts. Now that the leaves had fallen, they presented themselves proudly, as if their silvery-brown skin was their glory all along.

"You know, Wakatoshi," begun Tendou, walking along the street with his soulmates and their longtime friend, "I thought happiness started with H, but mine starts with U."

Ushjimia glanced at him, concerned. "I think you have dyslexia."

Semi sighed at their oblivious soulmate whilst Mizuki held back her laughter.

"He's denser than a neutron star."

Semi could only agree.

"Ooh! A park!" exclaimed Tendou gleefully, spotting the area and dashing towards the unused playground, mindful not to fall in the snow.

"Don't do anything stupid," called Semi, following the redhead to make sure he didn't do what he just said.

"When have I ever done anything rash or irresponsible?"

"I have a list. Do you want to hear it chronologically or alphabetically?"

Tendou stuck out his tongue, bending down and balling snow into his hand, aiming it at the ash-blond and launching the ball at him. "Mean, Semisemi."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Semi gathered snow into his palm and threw it back at Tendou, thus commencing their snowball fight, joy shining in their eyes, betraying the scowls on their faces.

Ushijima and Mizuki stood along the sides, watching. They weren't in the mood to join, nor did they want to get hit with the snow.

"How are you?" Wakatoshi asked suddenly, breaking the silence that blanketed them comfortingly.

Mizuki glanced at him, arching a brow.

"Alright. Why do you ask?"

"It's December."

"Oh. Is it? I forgot."

Like it could ever slip her mind.

"You can talk to us," Ushijima said, pausing to collect his thoughts. "I may not be able to give you the right words, but I can listen."

Mizuki laughed softly, her breath appearing before her in misty flecks.

She turned to him, lilac orbs piercing into him.

Over the years, Wakatoshi had learned to read her through the emotions that danced like fire, licking at the walls of lilac-glass. However, sometimes, like today, the fire dwindled down to smouldering ember and even he, who had gotten to know the young woman living near him, could not tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls.

"Thank you, Wakatoshi. But I'm fine. Truly."

They both knew that was a lie.

"DUCK!"

Mizuki followed the command, stepping away from the large snowball aimed towards them. It hit Ushjima in the face and fell down slowly. Mizuki died of laughter, so did Tendou. Semi only gulped. He knew he was in trouble, seeing the male's olive-coloured eyes narrow onto him, raising a hand to wipe the snow off his face.

"I'll leave you to it," laughed Mizuki. She waved goodbye to the other boys. "Thank you for today, it was nice seeing you all. See you around."

She turned to the direction of her home, hands sitting comfortably in her pockets.

Ushijima watched her leave, a frown drawing across his lips, brows furrowed forward.

"What's wrong?" asked Tendou, noticing the tension lingering between them.

"I'm...worried about her."

Mizuki had always been intimidating and brooding, scaring people away because she was not made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Instead, she was made of fire and lightning and everything frightening. People saw the smouldering flames and the raging winds, and they thought that she was strong. They thought she was powerful. But really, Mizuki tended to burn herself down, and Ushijima knew this better than anyone.

She— Queen of Swords, Mistress of Grief, Lady of Tears.

December had arrived, and he knew Mizuki wasn't ready.


	41. Thirty Eight

**HOUR AFTER HOUR,** all night long, the patter of the rain rained down. All night long, as Mizuki tossed and turned, its cold monotony pulsated against the windows. A gust of wind occasionally whipped overhead, and the rain would wave with the sound, passing its quick hands over the panes; at other times there was a muffled sound that lulled everything to sleep in the dead exterior. Her soul, as always, was painfully conscious of the world. The day, like happiness, kept procrastinating **—** indifferently, it seemed. Waves of desperation and loneliness crashed against the shore in her mind, over and over again. Mizuki recognised the waves, remaining on the beach for many, many hours, haunted by memories lingering like a softly uttered curse.

She felt so old, so awfully old and worn, yet so young all at once, raw as an open wound, torn by an anguish that never quite left her, no matter what happened, no matter where she was, no matter who she surrounded herself with.

Grief slept on her bed, snuggled cosily in the vacant spot beside her, seeping into the empty spaces, and into her. It watched her fidget and crumble, hovering over her shoulders and caressing her head. Quiet and Greif made quite a pair, actually. They complimented each other. Grief slid its arms around her and refused to let go **—** grief, an amputation, and hope, an incurable haemophilia. She bled and bled and bled.

Waiting for something, for anyone, to save her.

"Mizuki?" Her aunt's saccharine voice flooded the room, penetrating the silence. "Breakfast is ready."

Akira gazed at her niece's form, buried under thick blankets, facing the window.

A frown tugged at her lips, hearing her dry reply.

"I'll eat later."

Akira watched sorrowfully.

"Okay."

The brunette sighed deeply. Mizuki always told her her brain ran at a million thoughts per second...a hot fucking mess, she called it...the ability to overthink herself into a catastrophe. But what Akira feared most was her heart, because, although her mind could bring shame to any natural disaster mother nature offered, her heart could make it look as if everything was okay, and that was dangerous beyond measure.

Akira feared the day her heart could no longer hold it all in.

Sparing one last glance at the girl, she shut the door gently, slipping her hand into her pocket and retrieving her phone. Dainty fingers typed in her password, pressing on a green app and dialling a newly inputted phone number.

"Hi, Kuroo-kun? This is Akira."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Heart, what a rare bird you are, what a vindictive creation. Remembering, that's what you forced her to do, that's all she could do; _remembering_ , _remembering_ , _remembering_ **—** memories so evocative, they brought tears to her eyes. But, alas, Mizuki never let them fall, shutting her lilac-coloured eyes, squeezing them tightly and willing the tears to vanish.

An overwhelmingly intense pain swept over her, and she overflowed with an acuteness of sensations. The moon, outside her window, revealed itself like a pearl to her equally naked heart, watching her child dismally.

She, who was mad **—** godstruck, godswept, godnonsensical, kept making a sound, like the nightingale who wept her lost child, albeit a bit more pleasantly melodic, inexhaustibly wild.

Sorrow this, Sorrow that.  
Sorrow this, Sorrow that.

Mizuki could only sigh in agreement.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked the moon, honey-melon, dripping thick sweet light, looking at the astronomical object with those big tragic eyes of hers. "I feel as though I am a ghost in my life." Mizuki rolled onto her back, staring at her ceiling, aware of the imaginative noose tightening around her neck. "I want to drink moonlight and bathe in flower petals. To wear the earth, sleep in streams, and taste the stars."

Her lips curled downwards.

"Yet all I can do is mope in my bed."

A memory crawled to the front of her brain, flashing before her eyes.  
  


_"Merry Christmas, Mama," called a young Mizuki, curled up against her mother, pulling herself closer to her angel, her saviour, her life. She nudged her face into the warmth of her neck, ignoring the sharpness of her protruding bones. She breathed in that familiar scent: lavender, her mother's favourite, and disinfectant, the hospital's favourite. It never failed to comfort Mizuki, reminding her that this place, that she, was her home._

_A frail hand ran through her hair, fingers digging lightly into her scalp, massaging away the ever-building tension._

_"Merry Christmas."_

_Mizuki could feel another weak, ailing arm pull itself up to rest upon her shoulder. To this, she shifted closer and allowed her body to relax._

_"Do you think Santa will get my letter? I hope he does." Mizuki shut her eyes, sinking further into her mother, barely able to pick up on the fading heartbeat. "You know, I asked him to help you get better. I've been a very good girl this year! That has to count for something, right?"_

_Silence._

_Mizuki waited for her mother's reply. It always took a few minutes for her to answer._

_But as the minutes ticked past, a sense of foreboding washed over._

_"Mama?"_

_She looked up, spotting her dimmed eyes, a lifeless expression washing over contently._

_Her eyes widened, and a guttural sob left her throat though she tried desperately to hold the rest back. Her whole chest ached with a pain that made her feel as though her heart was being ripped in two, gripped at each end with clawed hands, tearing slowly and torturously._

_"Mama, please," Mizuki begged through broken sobs. "Not now, Mama. You said we had more time. You said we'd be together forever! You promised me! You promised!"_

_She bit her quivering lip harshly, tears streaming down her face._

_"Please don't leave me."_

_Her mother never heard her._

_And at that moment_ **_—_ ** _the moment of realisation that life no longer had her mother in it_ **_—_ ** _Mizuki felt devastation unlike any she'd ever known. The barrenness was indescribable. The emptiness that opened up in her seemed to stretch on forever; she could see no end to it, could find no source of comfort in it, could not imagine a way._

_And, so, she screamed. Mizuki screamed. She wailed, she cried, and she screamed. As loud as she could. She halfway hoped that if her mother could hear her on her way to heaven, she would turn around and come back to her._

_But that was never going to happen._

_Her mother was gone, and Mizuki was bereft of her hero._   
  


After that fateful Christmas, she no longer cried, nor sobbed, nor wailed. Her grief was horribly discreet but as persistent and almost as silent as bleeding from an unstitched wound.

"I wonder what mom would do?"

A broken, wet laugh escaped her throat.

"Who am I kidding? She's not here."

Mizuki turned to the argent moon, a tear searing down her cheek.

"You're not here."

Perhaps it is the greatest grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Her door opened, yellow lights streaming into her room, rushing to rid the solemn darkness that settled comfortably, familiarly.

Mizuki sighed, knowing it was her aunt, probably coming to tell her that dinner was ready. It was dark out again, the moon watching over her once again, a frequent, sympathetic company.

Her bed dipped, and familiar sparks erupted over her skin, gentle fingers brushing over her upper arm. Mizuki's eyes widened, and she turned to see Akaashi smiling softly above her.

"Keiji? What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you!" Bokuto said gleefully, watching as she took them in, seeing the four dressed in cringy Christmas sweaters.

She laughed softly. "Why are you wearing those?"

"Bo and Kuro forced us," Kenma mumbled, moving to the other side of her bed. Mizuki watched the shortest shuffle under her blankets. She opened her arms, and he curled into her welcoming embrace, pressing himself as close as he could to her, nosing her neck and settling comfortably.

"You okay?" Akaashi asked, rubbing her arm. Mizuki shrugged and just laid her chin on Kenma's head, inhaling his faint scent of apples.

"Your aunt says dinner is ready," Kuroo informed her, sitting at the edge of the bed with Bokuto beside him, a frown displayed on his lips. He didn't like seeing his soulmate like that, so down, so dejected...so broken.

"Could we go later?" she asked quietly.

Akaashi's face softened in understanding. "Of course," he said, watching his two soulmates embrace under the blanket. "We'll go help your aunt out. Just come down when you feel like it."

Mizuki nodded.

Kuroo and Akaashi left, and Bokuto slipped in behind Mizuki, spooning her in his arms, hoping to provide some comfort, any comfort, to the lavenderette. A small smile quirked at her lips, appreciative of the gesture, even if it did little to diminish the sadness churning in her chest.

"We're here," he mumbled into her ear, holding her tightly.

"I know."

Give her a few days of peace in your arms **—** she needs it terribly. She's ragged, worn, exhausted. After that, maybe, just maybe, she can face the world.


	42. Thirty Nine

**THIS WAS NOT HOW MIZUKI** imagined she would spend her Christmas, not this one, at least. Sitting back, Mizuki watched her worlds collide, making her feel relieved in a way she never thought she could feel. It was surreal to watch her soulmates talk with her aunt...even though they had briefly met ages back.

"Your food is amazing, Akira-san!" exclaimed Bokuto, mouth full of the turkey said woman prepared for them all. The table was filled with traditional western dishes, a cuisine Akira adored greatly. She worked hard during the day, awaiting the four's arrival and ready to stuff them with food.

"Oh, thank you, Bokuto-kun!" Akira grinned broadly, chewing on a mashed potato. "I wrangled with myself on what food to prepare, but I didn't know what you all liked, so I made a variety!"

"That's very kind of you, Akira-san," said Akaashi, a polite smile bedizening his face. "Thank you."

Akira practically squealed. _How polite!_

"It was my pleasure!"

Snow fell softly outside, coating the ground and the trees with mounds of white that sparkled and glittered from the lamps hanging around their garden. The doors were slid open, letting in the gentle, giggly breeze of winter.

"I have a question," said Bokuto, the group moving into the living room once dinner was finished (they helped Akira clean up, even though she desperately tried to stop them. Akira looked over at Mizuki but she only shrugged, as if to say that she couldn't control them).

"What is it?" Akaashi asked, hiding his exasperation.

"If an animal bites me and I die, is it poisonous?"

He sighed. He knew the owl-like boy was going to ask something as ridiculous as that.

"If you bite an animal and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous," Mizuki clarified for the boy, sitting with her legs crossed on the love seat, her floral mug sat snuggly in her hands.

"What if it bites me and it dies?" Bokuto questioned, pressed against Kuroo on the couch, Akaashi on his other side. Kenma sat on the ground, Kuroo's legs on either side of him. Akira sat on the singular seat by the Christmas tree, though she offered the shortest boy the seat multiple times before giving up once he stubbornly decided to sit on the floor. If Kenma truly wanted, he'd sit on one of their laps, or he would sit beside Mizuki, but he preferred to sit on the ground, knees drawn to his chest and eyes drifting across his game screen.

"Then you're poisonous."

"What if it bites itself and I die?"

"It's voodoo," Kuroo answered, snorting quietly into his cup.

"What if it bites me and someone else dies?"

"Bo, enough," muttered Kenma, already annoyed with his questions.

On the other hand, Mizuki was more than happy to answer. "That's correlation, not causation," she said.

"What if we bite each other and neither of us dies?"

"That's kinky."

Akira and Mizuki laughed, and the boys could see the resemblance, the way their eyes twinkled with amusement, the similar smiles tilting their lips.

"Shall we do gifts?" The eldest asked after everything calmed down, motioning over to the grand tree in the corner of the room, settled right beside the lit fireplace. She was sure Keiji, the youngest soulmate, was going to strangle the boy beside him if she didn't intervene.

"Sure."

Akira got up, grabbing the neatly wrapped boxes and handing them to the boys. "Here. These are from me to you."

Their eyes widened as they unwrapped the gifts, spotting multiple articles of clothing inside. "Oh, Akira-san! You didn't have to!"

A laugh bubbled out of her throat, and she waved the boys off. "Nonsense. This is our first Christmas together! Of course, I'd get you all gifts!" She had the money to spare, so why not spend it on the boys that brightened her niece's world up? "And this is for you, Mizuki." She handed the girl a silver-wrapped box which she opened up.

Tears sprang forward, a shaky breath expelling from her lips.

"I-Is this?" Mizuki turned towards Akira, spotting the tender expression on her face. Her head tilted forward, and Mizuki bit her lip as she lifted the necklace out of the box, holding it in her hands. Her thumb rubbed over the silver heart, the object engraved into her mind along with the neck it was worn around. "This was mom's," she whispered, spotting the confused looks from her soulmates.

Understanding washed over them. Akira had explained everything about her sister to the four, it was why she invited them over. December 25th was the anniversary of Mizuki's mother's death, along with her deadbeat of a father (he got what was coming to him).

The soulmate bond took both of their lives as a consequence of being denied.

"I managed to get someone to repair it." Akira recalled how the necklace chain broke after an episode **—** something neither of them talked about anymore. "Shall I put it on you?" she asked tentatively, scrutinising every expression Mizuki made.

She nodded, blinking away the blurred vision.

Akira made her way around, grabbing the necklace from her hands and clasping it around her neck gently, her own eyes watering. "She would've been so proud of you."

Mizuki didn't say anything, only looking down at the jewellery.

"Oh, yes!" Akira wiped her tears away, remembering that the boys were still sitting in the room, three of them watching sympathetically whilst the other one shifted awkwardly, unsure on what to do. "You boys said you brought gifts?"

"O-Oh, yeah."

Kuroo nudged Bokuto who was more than happy to grab the bag they brought from the kitchen.

"This one is for you, Akira-san!" Bokuto said jubilantly, lifting the mood in the room with his enormous grin.

Akira was taken back. "For me?"

Bokuto nodded.

She took the gift from him, surprised that they had gotten her something. She wasn't expecting anything from them; when she pictured the night they would share as a group, this certainly wasn't part of it. But, not one to reject a gift, Akira opened it, smiling when she pulled out a beige cardigan. "Oh! It's absolutely wonderful! Thank you, truly!"

The four smiled, each their own.

"And we got these for you!"

Just before Bokuto could reach into the bag, a ringtone pierced through the air, silencing all of them. Akira recognised the tone as her own, jumping up in fright when the sound was so close to her. "Oh?" She looked at the number, recognising it. "It's Talia."

Mizuki's lips curled upwards, knowing that her aunt's soulmate would only call if there was some sort of emergency. "How about I give you my gift first?"

"That would be lovely."

As Mizuki went over to the tree, Akira sent her girlfriend a quick text saying she'd call her back in a few minutes. Her heart fluttered at the smiley face she received. Oh, how she adored the taller brunette.

"This one is for you."

Akira accepted the bag from her, reaching in and gasping when she pulled out a fluffy pink sweater, one that she knew was hand made. "Did you make this?" she asked, absorbing every detail, following the well-made stitching, pride swelling in her chest at the thought of her niece accomplishing such intricate techniques.

Mizuki nodded, smiling slightly.

"Oh! I love it!" Akira jumped up, wrapping her in a tight hug before bidding the group farewell, ascending the stairs and redialing her soulmate's phone number.

"And these are for you."

She handed her soulmates each their own bag, plopping onto the seat Akira previously sat on. She watched them open it up, nibbling on her bottom anxiously. Mizuki spent a lot of time on their gifts, she hoped they would like them.

"Do you like them?" she asked hesitantly. "It's fine if you don't **—** I know they aren't like professional gifts or whatever. I can get you all something else if you don't like them, which is totally fine and **—** "

Mizuki's rambling was silenced by a pair of lips on hers, eyes widening drastically. A touch of fire imprinted upon her lips, a kiss more burning than the rays that burnt Icarus' wings. She melted into his touch, leaning forward and returning the affection.

Bokuto pulled away slowly, a dopey, lopsided grin present on his face.

"They're amazing."

There was something moon soaked, and dawn flavoured about Mizuki. Something kissed by the wild and loved by lightening. She looked like the sun as it rose after greeting the morning with a delighted peck.

He stepped back, holding the knitted sweater to him, his soulmark displayed proudly at the front. "I'll never remove it."

"You have to wash it eventually," grunted Kenma, though he couldn't complain. His heart, like theirs, swelled with so much warmth, he worried that it would explode, spurting the evergrowing love he had for her.

Akaashi turned to the female, seeing the dazed look glossing over her eyes, like fire in water, if one could imagine such a thing. Her lilac orbs were passion in ice. Upon their first meeting, he knew she didn't like them, hell, she practically despised their whole existence. Tell him that in a few months, they would be spending Christmas with her, Akaashi would have laughed pitifully.

Yet here they were.

"Thank you, Mizuki," he said sincerely.

His mellifluous, soothing voice snapped her out of her daze, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

"It was no problem."

Mizuki spent many, many, many hours on their gifts, implementing every single detail of their marks onto their respective jumpers. She snapped photos of the marks on her body, stared at them for hours on end **—** the same marks she had once wished the heavens to remove.

Mizuki was glad no one answered.

"Now, it's our turn!" Bokuto thrusted a neatly wrapped box into her hand, practically vibrating with glee and anticipation. "This one is from all of us!"

She smiled softly, tugging at the beige strings, loosening the bow tie and shedding the ropes off.

Bokuto watched her, barely able to hold back his excitement. "GAHH!" he cried, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. Her eyes flashed to his, innocent little demons dancing inside, recklessly playing with matches. She had d never seen sparks so pretty, so gold. "Hurryyyy!"

"Patience, Bokuto-san."

"I can't help it!"

A burst of fond laughter left her lips, and Mizuki complied with his wishes, speeding up the unwrapping process. She gently lifted the lid, eyes enlarging in awe, her index finger gingerly tracing over the silver charm bracelet.

"Each charm symbolises us!" Bokuto exclaimed, quickly turning around to his soulmates with furrowed brows. "Did I use that correctly?"

The three laughed lovingly.

"Yes, Bo," said Kuroo, lips quirked upwards. He turned to their final counterpart, rubbing the back of his back sheepishly. "It's not much, but..."

Mizuki's face softened.

"It's wonderful."

She looked at them, exceptionally grateful.

"Thank you."

_For everything. Not just the bracelet._

_Thank you for being here._

Heat seared their faces, gazing at the very mysterious creature; she, who had an open smile and a closed soul. The stars whispered of her creation, their blood flowing through her veins, illuminating the wisdom **—** the pain, the generosity, the _love_ **—** in her eyes.

"Oh! But we also got you something small each!"

Bokuto handed her his gift, wrapped messily, but this was Bokuto we were talking about, so he got an A+ for his effort. She ripped it apart, seeing the desperation for her to hurry up shining in his owl-like eyes. Amusement washed over her face, lifting up the apron and reading the front:

_KISS THE CHEF._

Akaashi handed his next, wrapped delicately, and Mizuki knew he wrapped the gift before. He got her a few books on astronomy, a warmth curling around her chest as she recognised the books as the ones she glanced at briefly during their trip to the mall.

Kuroo jokingly got her avocados, which Mizuki couldn't help but laugh at.

"See!" he exclaimed, turning to their soulmates smugly. "I told you she'd like it."

"It's stupid," Kenma muttered.

"It's amazing."

Kenma ignored him, getting up from the floor and handing her the bag he brought with them. "Here," he said, avoiding her piercing gaze, using his hair as a cover.

Mizuki smiled softly, lifting up the simple white dream catcher. "Thank you, Kenma." He only shrugged, though Mizuki could see the muted blush painted across his cheeks.

"I think mine was the best gift," commented Kuroo, interrupting their cute moment. They all rolled their eyes at him. "What? It's the truth!" He turned towards the lavender-haired girl. "Right, Mizuki?"

She didn't answer, too overwhelmed by the kindness of her soulmates. She was lucky, so damn lucky to have them as her soulmates. In her world, love had no colour **—** yet how deeply her body was stained with them. Beautiful ones, sharer of her longing, who but them would ever hold her heart?  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The stars slept in the calm black stream, trusting the protection of the moon. She watched over the world, the night expanding like black angel wings, protecting earth at her demands.

Argent light seeped into a simple, well-kept bedroom, peeking inside to see five soulmates, two on the floor whilst three shared the bed.

"You feeling better?" asked Kuroo, cradling the eldest of the lot tenderly, familiarising himself with the feeling, lest it ever disappeared. Bokuto and Kenma were curled up on the large futon sprawled across the floor whilst Akaashi laid on Mizuki's other side, his back to her, chest falling and rising peacefully, surrendered to sleep's enticing embrace.

Mizuki didn't reply, well, not for a while.

"I can't remember," she whispered, lips quivering.

Kuroo furrowed his brows. "Can't remember what?" he urged, comfortingly rubbing circles into her back. Mizuki swallowed thickly, her fingers beginning to shake, eyes stinging.

A sharp inhale of breath told Kuroo all he needed to know. He brought her closer, tucking her face into his neck. He could hear her faint, shaky breaths, feel her tense up in his embrace. The hand around his back clutched his shirt, dragging the material to the middle of her palm. She pressed herself closer to him.

"Her voice," she gasped, finding her lungs refuse to take in the oxygen she breathed in. "I can't remember how she sounds like anymore."

Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She was too sad to cry out or wail, she just laid there as still as a statue while the magnitude of her loss, finally, _finally_ , swept over her. No other words left her mouth, lost, once again, to the torrid vortex of her past. She would carry that moment forward until death someday grabbed her into its clutches. Mizuki was forever tormented by a past that could not be undone, an innocent life stolen away as the ramifications of humans' greed. She convinced herself that this was necessary, this darkness. That it was the only way to survive, to grow stronger than those who hurt you. You let that power in, let it run in you every vein, let it make your eyes black as the night.

But, darling **—**

 _Don't lie to me,_ Kuroo thought, drawing her in. _Don't cover up your pain._

Strange, isn't it? How we decorate our pain?

Mizuki buried her face into his shoulder, silent sobs racking through her chest, desperately trying to hold herself back. The hole in her chest breathed like a stupid mistake. With each inhale, a new wave of pain washed over her, years of built-up sadness, settling comfortably and calling her insides home, shattered, the dam cracking and flooding all the negative emotions out.

"Don't hide from me," he said softly, tilting her chin up, gazing into her eyes, eyes drowning in tears. They sparkled like clouds right before lightning. Clouds of grey, blue, purple, they threatened floods and fury while her pupils dilated in passion, eyelashes catching raindrops. For a girl dubbed as an 'ice queen', she cared far too much. "You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known **—** and even that is an understatement. I understand you're hurting, baby, I truly do, but this suffering, it means you're alive. Feeling this pain, it's proof you're still human."

"I don't want to be human," she whispered, voice hoarse. "If this is what it means to be human, I don't want to be one. _I don't care_."

Kuroo felt his heart break, and he smiled sadly, raising a hand to wipe away her tears, gently cupping her face. "You do care," he said, bringing her closer, allowing her to sob into his neck. "That's why it hurts so much. Crying is how your body speaks when your mouth can't explain the pain you're going through."

Lips brushed against her forehead, a protective, possessive arm securing her in his hold, pushing the two bodies together, a heaven and an earth embrace, greeting one another cordially.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay with time and we," he stressed, "have plenty of time. Rome wasn't built in a day."

_But it burned in one._


	43. Fourty

**"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"** Amusement shone in Mizuki's eyes as she watched her aunt fumble around the living room, rushing around to collect everything. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, walking down the stairs, dressed in an oversized brown turtleneck tucked into fitted blue jeans.

"Could you get the tarts from the kitchen?" Mizuki nodded, heading over and grabbing the neatly covered plate of desserts, which Akira spent hours on. "Are you ready?" Again, Mizuki nodded, walking to the front of their house. Her aunt was looking in the mirror, eyes trailing over her appearance multiple times. She was nervous to finally introduce her niece to her soulmate, and her soulmate to introduce her family. "Do I look okay?"

"You look wonderful, Akira."

Mizuki smiled fondly, completely understanding her anxieties.

Exhaling deeply, Akira mirrored her smile. "Thank you, Mizuki. Now, let's be off!" The duo left their house, following the direction Talia, Akira's soulmate, gave them earlier. With the new year arriving tomorrow, Talia invited Akira and Mizuki over for a new years eve dinner.

"Akira." Her aunt hummed, walking along the path, practically vibrating with glee. "What's Talia's last name?"

"Oikawa."

"Hmm. It sounds...familiar."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful to finally meet you, Mizuki!" Brown hair cascaded down the tall woman's back, mocha-coloured, rich and deep, yet with subtle hues only brought out when the sun directed its attention to her. Her hair induced a warmth to her delicate features, highlighting her prominent mahogany eyes and sharp jawline. "I'm Talia!"

"I know. It's nice to meet you," she greeted politely, bowing.

"I've heard so much about you!" Akira cleared her throat, motioning to the outdoor and Talia immediately got the hint, cheeks flushing a rosy pink. "Oh! Yes, come in! Please, make yourselves at home."

To say Talia was excited was an understatement. She was ecstatic to finally introduce her soulmate to her family: her parents, her little brother, and her son. She had explained the situation to them all beforehand, and they were more than happy to accept Akira, especially Takeru, who adored the idea of having two moms.

Mizuki followed in after her aunt, slipping off her shoes and wearing the guest ones given to her by Talia. Her eyes took in the surroundings, analysing the decor, noticing the modernity. It certainly felt homey.

"You."

She rose a brow, recognising the voice. Mizuki glanced to the entryway of Talia's living room, locking gazes with familiar narrowed eyes. "Tooru Oikawa," she mused. _That's why the last name sounded so familiar. It's his._ "It's good to see you again."

The boy only huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

He couldn't help but admit Mizuki intrigued him. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, and she was smart, dare he say smarter than him. But she had blatantly ignored his advances last time, and he was subjected to Iwaizumi's teasings for the next week.

"Have you two met?" questioned Talia, wondering why her little brother was acting quite immaturely (which wasn't very unusual, to be honest).

"We have. At a volleyball match."

"You play volleyball?!" Mizuki saw a young male with a shaved brown hair look up at her in awe, eyes sparkling.

She shook her head. "I'm a volleyball analyst."

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I help deduce the players' weaknesses and help refine their skills. I also come up with strategies against other teams," Mizuki clarified as simply as she could, making sure to avoid using more extensive vocabulary since the boy was very young. She doubted he knew half the words in her metal thesaurus.

"That's so cool!" Takeru exclaimed. "Could you help me?!"

Oikawa gasped. "You have me!"

"But you're so boring." Takeru didn't spare his uncle a look. "And you're whiney," he added, tugging down the sleeves of his shirt. His mother dressed him up for the evening, and he was more than happy to oblige to her demands, wanting to look suitable for his potential step-mother and step-cousin, you could say.

"Am not!" he whined, bottom lip jutting out.

"My point exactly."

Oikawa glared at the younger boy, sticking out his tongue.

Talia only sighed at her brother and son. "I'm sorry about them," she said to her soulmate who only chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Akira liked the environment and ambience, appreciating the change of personalities surrounding her. That wasn't to say she didn't like being in Mizuki's presence, she adored her niece more than anything, it was just nice to be around other people. "I think we'll get along perfectly."

Talia smiled at the comment.

"This is Takeru, my son," she introduced, motioning the boy to come over.

"It's nice to meet you." He bowed politely, hiding his nervousness with a smile.

"And this is my little brother, Tooru."

The boy, respectable as always, bowed as well, flashing the older woman an amiable smile. "It's great to finally meet you, Akira-san. Talia-nee's been raving about you since forever!"

"Urusai, Tooru!" Talia harshly nudged her brother, cheeks searing with heat.

The boy only grinned cheekily.

"It's nice to meet you both. This is Mizuki, my niece, as you already know," she said, looking towards the taller brunette. He looked quite a bit like his sister, quite dashing but very flamboyant. He was respectable, even though he had a tendency to act childishly.

"Hello," she greeted.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"So, Mizuki-chan," started Talia, sitting at the table with her family and her soulmate's family. Her parents were more than happy to accept Akira and Mizuki, adoring them both instantaneously. After the disaster that was her ex-husband, finding her actual soulmate was quite relieving, especially since the Oikawa couple saw how happy Akira made their little girl (well, little in their eyes). "You said you were a volleyball analyst? What school do you go to?"

"Karasuno," she answered, gently slicing the chicken on her plate into smaller pieces..

The Oikawas' eyes all widened.

"Wasn't that the team that..." Talia trailed off, looking to her brother who only huffed.

"Yes," he mumbled childishly, hiding the pain that coiled around his chest. His eyes narrowed, mind whirring as he glanced up at the lavenderette. "How'd you even get them to improve so quickly?" Tooru was genuinely curious. Karasuno was practically rubbish in their last inter-high **—** yes, they were formidable opponents, but they were nothing against his team.

Mizuki shrugged. "Just time and practice, I suppose."

Tooru's eyes narrowed. "That can't be just it."

"I formulated training plans for each and every one of them," she explained, tucking back a strand of her hair. "I spent weeks analysing them. It was only a matter of time I learnt of their weaknesses and helped refine them. Though the training with the other schools in Tokyo helped them a lot."

He hummed, leaning back in his chair. He wondered what would have happened if she came to their school and became their analyst. Oikawa was sure that she would have helped bring out the best in them. Mizuki was obviously better in that aspect than he was.

_The team with the better six is stronger._

Oikawa hated the fact that his team **—** that _he_ wasn't strong enough.

Mizuki rose the glass of water to her mouth, discreetly glancing at the brunet beside her. She saw the insecurities and self-deprecation scintillating in his eyes, even though he masked it with a cheery expression. After all, Mizuki knew that look better than anyone. His lips were stretched upwards, but his smile never quite reached his eyes.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Dinner between the Sayekos and Oikawas ended after a good hour, light conversations being shared between the families, getting to know each other since they'd be getting together quite a lot now that they were formally introduced.

Akira and Talia stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes together, merry smiles broadened across their faces. "That went well," said Talia, rinsing the soap off the spoon, mindful not to splash the water everywhere.

"I think it did." Akira looked over her shoulder, watching her niece sharing a conversation with her soulmate's son practically drooling over her in adoration. She was glad Mizuki got along well with them.

"How was Christmas?" Talia asked gently, mindful not to step on anything sensitive.

"Her soulmates came to cheer her up."

"And how did that go?"

"It went as well as a day like that could be," she answered honestly, content with the fact that Mizuki's soulmates were shedding the tremendous amounts of stress looming over her shoulders.

"So everything's okay with her and her soulmates?" Akira had informed Talia on her niece's situation beforehand, asking for advice on what to do. Talia was more than happy to supply, being a psychiatrist and all.

"Yup."

"That's good to hear."

"I think Mizuki always held onto a small, childish hope that there were people out there in this crazy, wild world utterly meant for her," she started, "even the stars would sigh, _at last!_ in relief at their meeting."

"How poetic," Talia cooed, and Akira shot her a glare, though there was no heat behind it. "But that is true. Mizuki was only scared of falling in love. After everything that happened with your sister, it's only natural."

"I'm just glad she gave them a chance. She's happier."

Akira noticed how Mizuki's eyes shone a bit brighter, her smile widened a bit more, her shoulders relaxed, bereft of any iciness. Her guard was slowly melting, and she was easing into the bond she shared with her soulmates.

The four boys brought joy into Mizuki's life, and Akira would always be grateful.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Tooru-san." The two teenagers sat outside, watching Takeru practice his spikes until he was called inside by his mother.

"Hm?"

"What's on your mind?"

Oikawa looked at her strangely. "On my mind?"

"Mhm. You've been upset this whole evening." The girl's eyes flashed to his. They were ringed with silver **—** pulchritudinous. Even as the darkness of night enveloped them tenderly, the girl was still alluring, as if the night only brought out her angelic features.

His eyes widened.

_She noticed?_

"H-How..."

"Did I notice?" she finished for him. Tooru nodded, stunned. "It was fairly obvious. Your eyes lack their usual tenacity." Mizuki turned to the boy, facing him with her sincerest expression. "So, what's on your mind?"

The boy caved, finally spilling out all his pain: his pain due to losing against Ushijima, against Kageyama, his pain due to never going to nationals, due to the fact that he wasn't good enough, that no matter how hard he tried, he still was _not good enough_.

In between all those honeyed smiles and dramatic flair, Mizuki had known there was an insecure boy.

Her first impression of Tooru Oikawa wasn't positive. He was narcissistic and unfair, but quickly, Mizuki realised he was neither those. All his sets, serves, and plays, in general, were fair. He wasn't the type of opponent that pulled tricks to have an advantage. All he had, all he used, was his skill. His skills he worked so hard for. His skills that, even though they allowed him to sparkle, never allowed him to shine.

In a world of genius players, such as Tobio Kageyama, Oikawa witnessed the course of the ordinary, a fine line drawn between naturally gifted players and hardworking players.

Oikawa had always been able to bring out the absolute best of any team, and whilst that would seem like the highest praise for a setter, it wasn't. Because Oikawa was limited to the highest level of his teammates' skills, other certain rare gifted players could bring more than the maximum out of their teammates. They made their teammates better. That's what separated Oikawa from his win against his opponents, what separated him from Kageyama. The younger boy pushed his teammates, forcing them to meet up to his expectations, whether he knew that or not.

Oikawa had seen that **—** he had experienced it so often, yet he still tried. Because Oikawa _believed_. He believed that he could be better, that he could do so much more, that he could grow.

And that was his strength. While other setters wanted their teammates to connect to _them_ , believed that they were there to spike _their_ perfect tosses, Oikawa did the opposite: he wanted to connect with others. He believed his tosses were there to be spiked.

Oikawa made sure everyone felt special, so they brought out their best. Because he learned that he wasn't alone, that no one was alone on the court.

_At the end of the day, the best team of six wins._

And Mizuki knew that was why he was the king. Why he wore the crown. A kingdom shattered under the rule of an egoistic king, while a kingdom flourished when the inhabitants are valued.

_Urbem latericium invenit,_   
_marmoream reliquit._

"You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy," Mizuki said, staring up at the dark sky. Under the moonlight, looking ever so lovely, Tooru was sure even the stars wished to embrace her.

"I can't." His voice was weak, broken, exhausted. "I want to play volleyball. I want to play with all I've got."

"Alright, then why stop here?" Tooru glanced at Mizuki in confusion. "Why not become even better and beat them all on a bigger stage?"

"I don't want to play alongside them," he mumbled, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Mizuki grabbed the handkerchief out of her pocket, handing it to the boy to clean his nose.

"Who said you had to play for Japan?"

An image of a man wearing blue, setting the ball to a wing spiker flashed before Tooru's eyes.

"How? Everyone believes I'm weak," he argued.

"Then prove to them you aren't."

His eyes widened.

_Prove it._

Her voice resonated in his head, and they locked eyes as Mizuki turned to look at him. _A blizzard,_ he thought. _A thick, mysterious, frozen blizzard._ That's what her eyes were like. A blizzard eternally raging on with a black void in the centre **—** her pupils. They didn't capture light, rather, they defied it. They were purple, so purple that they illuminated.

The two sat in a sombre silence, Mizuki patiently waiting for Tooru to calm down, his emotions balancing out now that they were finally released. "You give good advice," he said, sniffling faintly.

Mizuki tilted her head to the firmament and watched the stars converse amongst themselves.

"I know."

"Maybe you should start taking it."

She looked into his caramel eyes, deep in thought as to what sputtered out of his mouth. Her brow arched, challenging the narrowed eyes of the setters.

"You know what I see?" He studied her, taking in her oversized jumper and slipper-adorned feet

She shifted to look at him fully. "What?"

"I see a beautiful girl with an amazing heart and a corrupted mind." Confusion marred her otherwise flawless features. He continued, "thoughts and ideas damaged by broken promises and lies. I see a girl who's mind is constantly battling with her heart because her heart chooses to feel what her mind chooses to ignore."

Tooru Oikawa knew Mizuki Sayeko better than most people, and that was purely because he suffered the same torture as she; the tendency to overanalyse situations due to the fear of not being prepared for the unprecedented; the shared deplorable mania of doubt, doubting everything, even their own doubts.

Mizuki protected herself from everything. She surrounded herself with books, their silence did not demand anything, they existed, they were alive, they were for anyone to open, unlike human beings **—** complex beings that confused her on more than one occasions.

The most complex and mysterious humans were her soulmates.

She wondered what they saw in her, what made them want her completely, what made them remain by her side. Surely there were other people out there? Surely the four of them were good enough for each other?

Mizuki thought that if they ever really knew her, they wouldn't like her.

A long sigh expelled from her lips. "I admit that may be the case at times. I cannot help but succumb to my thoughts. It's painful, irritating, draining, but it is my own. And as long as it remains that way, I'll be fine. We control how we think. I simply need to find a way out."

When something bothered her, Mizuki didn't talk with anyone about it. She thought it over all by herself, came to a conclusion, and took action alone. Not that she really felt lonely. She thought that was just the ways things were. Human beings, in the final analysis, have to survive on their own.

"But you aren't alone."

As Tooru looked at the girl, he felt like he was gazing at a distant star. It was dazzling, but the light was from tens of thousands of years ago. Maybe the star didn't even exist any more. Yet that light seemed more real to him than anything else.

"You have your team, your soulmates, your aunt, and I suppose, us, now. Just like how there are six members on the court, you are never alone," he added.

The pain she dared not say out loud built a home inside her. Mizuki lived in the world of the spirit, the world of the grey rain, the lost, the remembered. Her soulmates (and her team to an extent) sliced her loose and said it was creation. She could feel the knife.

They wanted to know everything about her, and so they dissected her, peering into every gap, into her heart and her brain. It's what they didn't know **—** the dark, the hidden, the underside of the visible **—** that they wanted to discover.

"You're scared," Tooru said once again. "And it's okay to be scared. I understand. If there is anyone who understands, believe me, it's me."

Oikawa, who fell in love like a tsunami's last breath, knew that better than anyone. The first time he realised he loved Hajime, he thought the earth beneath his feet fractured. Terrified, he receded from his life, pulling back from his outstretched hands, withdrawing from his longing gaze, hoping that his feelings would, too. Instead, they surged forward with a roar, swelling to monstrous heights, foaming viciously at the crest. And soon, the colossal wave collapsed against the shore, unable to fight any longer. When his words finally flooded out, that roar of the tsunami arrived in the end as a whisper **—** "I love you" **—** and everything was washed anew.

And he would not change his soulmate for the world, even if it was served on a silver platter.

"I am here, Mizuki," he repeated finally. "Yes, we don't know each other very well, hardly in fact, but you're the only person I've ever met who seems to have the faintest conception of what I mean when I say a thing, and even when I don't say a thing at all."

Tooru reached over, moulding himself against the lavenderette, an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I'm here."

Mizuki caved, leaning her head against his shoulder. She told him about her despair, and he told her about his. Meanwhile, the world went on.


	44. Fourty One

**"WAIT, GOMEN."** Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi, standing along the sidewalk, hands nestled into their pockets, turned to the direction of the familiar voice, spotting their peers. "Did we get the time wrong?" asked Kiyoko, dressed in a long white dress, a purple coat thrown over.

Mizuki stood beside her, wearing high-rise jeans, a white shirt, and two jackets over each other, encompassing her with heat. The lavenderette got cold quickly and whilst she did enjoy winter, she didn't enjoy freezing to death.

"No, not at all." The boys waved them off and bowed. "Akemashite omedetô gozaimasu."

The girls followed suit. "Akemashite omedetô gozaimasu."

They started their trek to the shrine, walking together as a group. Mizuki pushed her hair back, running a hand through the front to keep it from obstructing her view.

"It's our first time doing a shrine visit for the first of the year together," Sugawara exclaimed joyfully. "This is literally the first! So, wait! What was last year's, then? Just a random shrine visit?"

Mizuki's lip quirked up at the tumultuous energy Sugawara was emitting. She wondered whether the other boys knew just how chaotic their senpai was.

"Hey, come on, already!"

"No! You need to calm down, Suga!" Daichi turned from his pouty soulmate to the grumpy ace. "And you should at least react a little. You're barely even breathing."

Kiyoko stared at the boys in concern, noticing their pessimistic attitudes. Mizuki did, too, but she didn't comment on anything. They continued to the top, reaching the shrine and doing the usual sentiments: clapping their hands together, paying their gratitude to the gods, and asking for wishes for the coming year.

"I'm gonna go pick a fortune," informed Sugawara.

"Me, too. I can't remember the last time I did." Mizuki and Kiyoko followed after the two soulmates. "What about you, Asahi?"

"I'd get pretty depressed if I picked a bad one..."

"You'll be fine. You're overthinking it."

With his amazing luck, Asahi drew a bad fortune.

"Seriously?!"

"That's some skill."

Mizuki stifled her giggles behind her hand.

"If you got 'great curse', it'd actually be funnier or even lucky, but you got a plain, boring 'curse'!"

"It's like one of those morning news fortunes," Kiyoko commented.

"Urusai! What the hell did you two get, then?!"

"Future blessing."

"That's way more plain and boring!"

Mizuki could only shake her head at the captain and vice-captain of the volleyball team. They loved to rile up the ace, working together to poke and prod Asahi. "Come on, you three," she said, walking beside Kiyoko. "Let's get going."

They listened, ceasing their teasing argument in favour of following after the two.

"Come to think of it," started Daichi, "when you go to a shrine, you're supposed to be thankful for everyday things, rather than ask the gods for things."

"Huh?" Asahi swallowed thickly. "But I asked for so many things...like, concerning our matches, and even my future. I even asked for good health for the old dog next door." He pressed his palm against his forehead, sighing in distress. "The gods probably think I'm super annoying."

"The gods aren't than unforgiving," laughed Daichi.

Sugawara faced the sky, exhaling a deep breath. "I mean, I don't blame you for at least asking for us to win."

Kiyoko stopped on the step.

Mizuki arched a brow, stopping as well.

"It's not like asking the gods to help will win our matches." The three before them all sweatdropped, freezing in their spots, and in Asahi's case, quivering in their shoes.

"Um, Shimizu..."

"Right now? Did you really have to bring that up right now?"

"Daijoubu." The sun's light filtered through the trees, shining down on the duo, enveloping Kiyoko in a celestial glow. "Even if the gods don't help us, we'll be fine."

"Yes!"

The girls smiled fondly at the third years, all raising their hands, feeling pumped up now.

 _Everything was going to be fine,_ Mizuki thought. Her boys were more than ready.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


 **mizuki**  
where shall i meet you?

 **shoyou hinata**  
I'm at the school with bakayama, nishinoya-senpai and tanaka-senpai! we're playing one of nishinoya-senpai's game!  
come meet us here!!!  
if you can of course!

 **mizuki**  
of course.  
i'm on my way.

Having split up from the others, Mizuki made her way to the school, the route memorised into her mind.

Silver-greys and floral blue, the sky spoke to the artistic inner eyes, expanding above as an ever-growing dream. There was a warmth that tumbled out in the winter times; when all else was cold. It radiated from those who loved and nurtured as easily as they breathed. In truth, the sparks of warmth were always there no matter the season, just like a warm rock blended into a summer beach, melting the winter ice. The depth of the sky's blue was a person's love **—** only over the years do they notice the strength of the hue. Up close, it was as clear as pure water, yet, when one saw the miles, it was the blue of a fairytale dream.

Laughter reached Mizuki's ears as she stepped through the gate. She followed the sound, rounding the corner and spotting the four boys playing one of the traditional Japanese games, though, they seemed to have paused due to the familiar faces of the third years.

Daichi stood in front them, relief apparent on his face. He was talking to the boys, probably scolding them for being here during the winter holiday.

"Oh! Sayeko-senpai!" exclaimed Nishinoya, brightening up when he saw the lavender-haired girl walking towards them with her hands in her pockets. "Akemashite omedetô gozaimasu."

"Akemashite omedetô gozaimasu."

Daichi turned around, hearing the other boys offer the same greeting. "What are you doing here, Sayeko?"

"I'm here for Shoyou," she said, nodding towards the younger boy. "Are you ready to go?"

Hinata nodded widely, handing the wooden plank back to Nishinoya with a bright grin. "Arigato!" he said, bounding over to the lavenderette with glee. "Let's go!" He tugged at her sleeve, excitement vibrating through him.

"Where are you going?"

"My house." Hinata stuck his tongue out at his soulmate, seeing how his eyes widened in surprise and sparkle with slight jealousy. He wanted to hang out with his senpai, too.

Kageyama grumbled under his breath, making a reminder to ask Mizuki over for dinner with his family one day.

The two departed, bidding the others goodbye.

"How was your day so far?" Mizuki asked, walking alongside the first year.

"Great! Yamaguchi and I went to visit the shrine together, and I ran into everyone when I swung by the school!" he answered, brown eyes radiating glee. "What about you?"

"I went to the temple with Daichi and the others."

"That sounds awesome!"

The duo shared a light conversation, Mizuki simply listening to Hinata ramble on as they walked over the mountain, taking in the scenery. They both had lots of stamina, and it took them an hour until they got to the Hinata's house.

"You must be Sayeko-san!" greeted Hinata's mother, Manami, amicably. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Thank you for taking care of Shoyou!"

The older woman adorned a puffy pink dress, a blue and white apron hanging around her neck, the straps wrapped around her waist and tied neatly into a bow. She resembled her son quite a lot, orange hair falling to her shoulders, curling and twisting at the ends.

"It's my pleasure."

"Come in, please!"

"I'll take your coat for you, Mizuki-senpai," Hinata grabbed both jackets once she shrugged them off, finding the house they lived in quite warm. He hung it on the rack they had stationed by the door, standing on his tippy toes to reach the hanger.

"Natsu! Come on down! It's time for lunch!"

A loud rumble echoed from the stairs, the pitter-patter sound of footsteps following it. The tiny ginger jumped off the last two steps, coming face to face, well, face to legs, with Mizuki.

"You're so pretty!" exclaimed Hinata's sister, Natsu. "Like a princess. No! Like a queen!" She tugged at her mother's dress, who stood beside her, excitedly. "Doesn't she look like the queens on the television?!"

Hinata's mother smiled fondly. "She does."

Mizuki's cheeks burned.

"Thank you."

"Let's eat!" said Hinata, interrupting the moment. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Natsu commented snidely. Mizuki and Manami laughed, all of them moving into the small kitchen where a rectangular wooden table, usually situated comfortably by the corner, was pulled out.

Hinata guided Mizuki to one of the seats, moving to sit beside her when Natsu stole his seat, sticking her tongue out. "Sucks to suck!" she sang, ignoring the whines emanating from her older brother.

"Natsu," came the warning from their mother.

Hinata glared at Natsu but sat opposite Mizuki, content with at least being able to face the third year. Manami placed the food on the table, and they all repeated the usual sentiment, "Itadakimasu."

"So, Sayeko-san **—** "

"Just Mizuki is fine."

"Gomen, Mizuki. How did you get into volleyball, if you don't mind me asking? Shoyou told me you only joined the team after the first inter-high."

"My friend, Kiyoko, the manager, introduced me to the boys," Mizuki answered, gently snapping open the chopsticks provided to her. "I suppose everything bloomed from there."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Ne, ne, Mizuki-nee!" Her eyes widened at the honorifics, turning to the younger girl in surprise. "Can you teach me how to play volleyball?!"

Her face morphed into something soft. "Sure."

"Yay!! I'm gonna be better than you, nii-chan!" Shoyou scoffed, and Natsu glared at him, though her eyes lit up with determination. "Just you wait!"

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll see about that."

Natsu stuck out her tongue.

Hinata's mother and Mizuki watched them fondly. They conversed, sharing idle chatter. Manami asked many things about Mizuki, wanting to get to know the girl his son raved on about. She knew that there were no romantic connections, everything was purely platonic, and she was absolutely grateful. The girl was a model figure to her son. She helped him blossom, helped him fly when she could not.

Whilst Kageyama brought Hinata joy and determination, Mizuki brought him comfort, security, and, most of all, love. The type of love only an older sibling could give **—** that feeling of always having someone stand beside you, always having your back.

"The food was lovely, thank you."

"Thank you!" Manami emphasised, beaming at the girl. "Now **–** " she turned towards her kids **–** "why don't you two go show Mizuki the flowers, hm?"

"Oh, I can help clean up."

"Nonsense, nonsense! You're our guest! Go enjoy yourselves!"

Shoyou nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Mizuki-senpai! Let's go!" He stood from his seat, ushering her out the house promptly. He did not want to get stuck doing the dishes. Not when he wanted to spend every second he could with Mizuki. 

Natsu immediately latched onto Mizuki, clasping their hands together and lacing their fingers. She swung their hands in the air, joyfully babbling on about a butterfly she spotted a few days before.

They got to the clearing that the Hinatas' always went to and Mizuki was at awe.

White flowers blossomed from the large trees, stationed around the clearing. The branches waved hello to the familiar faces, yet they peered curiously at the divine creature following behind them. They watched her movements, compelled. She told of a need to nurture and care, a need to provide love to those who yearned for it yet was never able to receive any.

The scent of flowers flooded her nose, and she wistfully inhaled. They invited sweet memories to congregate, coming to her as a perfectly choreographed ballet. Although winter arrived, the flowers were not discouraged. Some tucked themselves away, resting tranquilly and waiting for spring to come, whilst others thrived, taking in the spare resources and the chilly winter air.

"Let's sit over here!" Natsu dragged them over to a clear spot, the flowers waving as the giggling breeze weaved through them. The trio sat down, and Mizuki looked all around her, absorbing the scenery and imprinting it into her memory.

"This place is beautiful," she breathed.

"Right?" Shoyou watched his senpai, taking in her relaxed state. He knew the girl was stressing out a lot, he could see it buried deep in her eyes, blocked by many walls of ice. If there was one ability Shoyou was grateful for, it was his ability to deduce another person's emotions, his ability to read their souls through their eyes.

Hinata was incredibly smart, just...not book smart. He was smart emotionally. He understood his soulmate's situation and did the right things to make sure Kageyama was happy, pulling him out of all his mental breakdowns. He helped Yachi realise she could become their manager, to take the leap of faith and acknowledge her self-worth. Similarly, when Yamaguchi asked him what he would say to Tsukishima during their training camp, Hinata said he didn't know because he knew that he wasn't aware of how far he could push the blond without making him uncomfortable. That was why he made friends so easily, why he was able to connect with closed-off people like Kenma. 

Shoyou Hinata understood emotions. He was the sun, able to melt away everyone's boundary and insecurity. He was the sun to Mizuki's moon, brightening up her life and giving her another reason to work hard for, another reason to _live_.

"What're you doing, Natsu?" asked Hinata, tilting his head to the side.

Natsu gasped, delicately moving and giving the two her back. "It's a surprise!"

They laughed. "Okay."

Hinata and Mizuki talked about Nationals, about the anticipation the ray of sunshine was feeling. He was so excited to play in the area as the Little Giant.

Mizuki's eyes widened when she felt something on her head.

"You're even more beautiful with a flower crown, Mizuki-nee!"

Mizuki flushed, and she glanced at Hinata, who wore a large grin and rose his hands.

"Don't look at me," he said, and his smile widened when he felt the added weight of the flowers on his head, nestling into his fluffy orange hair. 

Mizuki grabbed the flowers on her head, inspecting them closely. "These are wonderful, Natsu. How did you make them?"

"I'll show you!"

And so, for the remainder of the day, Mizuki chilled with the Hinata siblings, listening intensively as Natsu proceeded to teach her how to make a flower crown, moving slowly and deliberately highlighting her actions to show the older girl.

Mizuki fumbled with them multiple times, frowning cutely every time it fell apart. Natsu and Hinata laughed, the latter able to make one, though much slower than his sister.

After all, he was a victim to Natsu's girly tendencies **—** face masks, flower crowns, nail polish, makeup (which she stole from their mother) and the such. Hinata didn't dislike it though. He was more than happy to oblige, just to see his sister giggle profusely. It would seem now, though, she'd have someone to do that with, someone she could connect with on that level.

Natsu already saw the lavenderette as her older sister, just like Shoyou did.

Mizuki, who people said was cold, a heartless monster, a demon who could love no one else, was able to open her heart to the young siblings, letting them worm their way in.

She welcomed their affection and warmth tenderly.

Mizuki never wanted to let them go.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Mizuki-senpai's really good at baking!"

Natsu gasped at her older brother's words. "Now, you tell me?!" She whirled around quickly, facing the lavender-haired girl. "Can we make cookies?!"

"Maybe another day, Natsu," said their mother. "Mizuki has to get going soon."

"Thank you for your hospitality." She stood by the door, bowing lowly to the older female with her shoes and coats slipped on.

"Don't even worry about it! Please drop by whenever you like!!"

"Will do."

"I'll walk you home, Mizuki-senpai!"

Mizuki laughed. "Don't worry about it, Shoyou," she reassured softly. "I know my way back."

"I can't let you go by yourself!"

"And I can't let you walk back all the way here, so, please, don't worry." She ruffled his hair in a fond mannerism, something she had come to adore ever since the first time. Manami was happy to hear how responsible and caring Mizuki was. "I'll see you at school."

Natsu launched herself forward, wrapping her tiny arms around the girl, face buried into her shirt. "Do you have to go?" she mumbled, pouting.

Mizuki smiled, running a hand through her unruly hair. "I'll visit soon."

Natsu pulled back, staring into her lilac eyes. "Promise?"

"Pinky." She extended her last finger, heart swelling as the girl brightened up and locked their pinkies together.

"Okay!"

Mizuki waved goodbye to Shoyou, Natsu and Manami, thanking the lady again for the food and for welcoming her into her house.

As she made her way home, tranquillity washed over her. It did nothing to diminish the lingering numbness, but it helped provide some comfort. She tilted her head to the sky, a passionate longing for darkness, pure skies and galaxies millions of light-years away manifested within her. Lovely-eyed. Death-touched. Witch.

And the stars blinked, as they watched her cautiously, jealous of the way she shone, yet just as curious.

She, who had been through more than they could ever know.

They noticed her flinch as a hand brushed against her thigh, peering closer to inspect. Her thighs tingled, but Mizuki ignored the pain, the constant reminder of her permanence.

Perhaps that was why her beauty had a sharp edge to it.

Nobody could touch a girl who wore pain like the grandest diamonds around her neck.


	45. Fourty Two

**"DO WE REALLY HAVE TO STUDY NOW?"** whined Koutarou Bokuto, hunched over the table with his cheeks flat against the cool surface. He glared childishly at the open textbook beside him.

"Yes," replied Akaashi, jotting notes into his notebook. "Just because nationals are coming up, does not mean you can avoid studying."

"But it's so boring. And hard!"

Sat on the couch, chuckles escaped Mizuki, lowering the book in her hand in favour of looking at the male. "I'll help you, Koutarou," she said, watching as he perked up. "What subject are you studying?"

His hair deflated. "Maths."

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards, and she slid off the couch, sitting between both boys. "Here." She grabbed the textbook, reading over the question he was working on. "You'll need to substitute the numbers into the formula."

"Which formula? There are so manyyy!"

Mizuki shook her head in amusement.

"This one." She wrote the formula down in pencil, helping him figure out which numbers to add in. "Just take it step by step, Kou. It becomes easier the more your practice."

He bit back his complaints, sitting up to actually try to understand what his soulmate was teaching him. It took a while, but Mizuki managed to explain the question in a way that he could understand it.

"Is it -4.56?"

"That's correct."

A cheer slipped past his lips, eyes sparkling under the lights of his house. He snapped his gaze over to Mizuki, adoration swirling in those golden orbs. "Is there anything you can't do?"

 _Gather up my wits and kiss you,_ she thought, unaware she vocalized her thoughts. She continued looking over the other questions in Bokuto's book, moments of silence passing. She glanced up in confusion, seeing the male staring at her with enlarged bright eyes.

Realisation poured onto her.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Bokuto nodded, and Mizuki flushed profusely.

Her breathing sounded too loud. Her heart was beating too quickly. Oh goodness, what had she done? She blamed her stupid, stupid mouth. Her stupid honesty. Her stupid truth.

That was a mistake. A huge mistake. She was sitting there stark naked **—** not literally though. But that was how she felt. A tremble wormed through her body, poking and prodding at her nerves. Her eyes flashed to the male, meeting his gaze. Terror rushed through her. His gaze was dark, and his breathing grew deeper.

She cleared her throat, "um **–** I mean, uh..."

Koutarou's face broke out into a vivacious grin, and he dove towards Mizuki, caging her in his arms. She stared up at him in shock, hands falling to her side as he peered down at her. He slowly lowered his head, and her eyes fluttered shut, accepting the kiss and meeting him halfway.

The tender touch they shared made the room around them disappear. Mizuki could hardly keep still when he nudged her mouth open, taking her in. He tasted like heat and peppermint, like summer, like the sun.

Mizuki wanted more.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him closer. He made a soft, desperate sound in the back of his throat that sent a spike of pleasure directly to her brain. Pure, electric heat lifted her up, outside of herself. She seemed to be floating here, surrendered to the strange moment, held only in place by Bokuto's hovering embrace. She felt frantic, seized by a need to know more, a need she didn't even understand.

Finally, he pulled back, gazing down at her with hooded eyes, lips swollen. Pants escaped their lips, and just before Mizuki could catch her breath, Bokuto's lips were back on hers. A voice in the back of her head told her to stop, told her she was moving into dangerous territory. It said to her that she wouldn't be able to come back from the deep waters she was diving into. The voice was overpowered by the smell of his skin and the pressure of his touch. Mizuki felt like she was melting into the ground, encompassed by his bulky arms. She lost herself in the kiss.

He tasted like joy, and joy tasted best on Earth.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Sorry, we're late," called Kuroo as he pushed open the door, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. "I had to get this one up." He jerked to the grumpy blond behind him, who only grunted, taking off his shoes and coat, hanging it on the rack in the Bokuto household.

They moved into the living room, spotting Akaashi and Bokuto studying, surprise enveloping them. Bokuto was actually studying and with a broad grin taut across his face. A gleeful aura embraced him, metaphorical sparkles shimmering off him.

Kuroo arched a brow. "What's going on here?"

They spotted Mizuki bury her face in her book on the couch, covering her red-tinted cheeks. Memories of the kiss flooded her mind, and she had to force her heart to calm down.

Putting it aside, Kenma made his way over to Akaashi. "I'm hungry," he mumbled Kenma, still tired after being woken up (quite rudely, in his opinion) from his nap.

"Let's have fried chicken!"

"You should really try to learn how to cook, so you can eat something other than junk," said Kuroo, unzipping his bag and gathering the multiple textbooks inside.

Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to teach me?"

"Would you actually try to learn, or would you just watch me and then reap the rewards of my effort?"

He shrugged innocently.

"I'll go prepare something," Mizuki announced, putting her book down once her face returned to its normal colour.

"Want help?" Akaashi asked, finally looking up from his work.

Kuroo snorted. "Like you can do any better."

A laugh bubbled out of Mizuki's throat. "I think I can manage." She got off the couch, heading to the kitchen, scouring through the fridge and taking in the ingredients they had stocked. An image popped into her head, and Mizuki knew immediately what to cook, gathering the things needed to prepare it.

Chopping up the vegetables, cleaning the chicken, slicing them into pieces to marinate, Mizuki worked her way around the kitchen flawlessly. It took her time to find the equipment, but she managed and didn't stop cooking until everything was ready.

"That tastes good," she said to herself, licking the remnants of the sauce off her lips. "Now, it just has to cook." She tidied up after, placing the utensils and such into the sink. "I'll clean them after food." Once everything was okay, Mizuki headed back to the living room.

"Okay, let's stop using the term 'butthurt'," she heard Akaashi say. "We're not little kids anymore."

"You sound a little asstroubled," snickered Kuroo.

Kenma, playing one of his games, added, "a little bootybothered if you ask me."

"Someone's having a tushytantrum." Bokuto grinned brightly, the three of them prospering off of the irritated look present on their soulmate's face. Akaashi pushed up his glasses, wondering why on earth he was stuck with those three.

Mizuki didn't question the four at all, opting to just leave it be.

"Food will be ready in twenty minutes," she informed, sitting beside Kuroo who scooted to the side, having taken her spot earlier. She glimpsed at his book, recognising the texts. "Biology?"

He nodded, returning back to his work. Mizuki grabbed her book from the couch, flipping it open to the page she was on. Her eyes trailed over the words, embedding them into her brain and transforming the scenery around her.

"Why aren't koalas considered bears?" Kuroo asked, breaking the content silence blanketing the soulmate group.

"They're not," Mizuki said, glancing up at the boy, brows furrowed. "They're marsupials."

_Surely, he should know._

"They don't have the koalafications."

Mizuki blinked. "Koala...fication?"

He nodded.

She couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past her lips, lips quirking up in entertainment. Kuroo grinned at her reaction, happy to see her posture relax, tension dissipating.

"What do you call a fish with no eye?"

"Myxine Circifrons."

"Oh shit," said Kuroo. "That's an actual thing?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's gonna say something stupid," muttered Kenma under his breath, the youngest nodding his head, having heard the boy's words.

"Fsh."

The two rolled their eyes.

"Lovely," Mizuki said, returning to her book. "Are you going to continue with your biology jokes, or will you actually start studying the subject?"

"Yeesh, you sound like Keiji now."

"That's because we know the importance of studying," the said boy stated. "You should this as well."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kuroo waved the boy off, pushing his book to the side. "Can you help me with this, Mizuki?" She nodded and leant over, reading over the information. If there was one subject Mizuki loved, it would be biology. She enjoyed learning about the different species, enjoyed delving deep into the world. Physics was all about theory while Chemistry was about unliving objects. Mizuki liked to learn about life, whether it was from a human's point of view or an animal's, even a plant's point of view.

"Octopi have the ability to blend in with their surroundings," she explained, pointing to the picture of the creature in the book. "When they do, it's called **—** "

" **—** an octo-lie."

Mizuki stared at him with amusement. "...metachrosis."

Silence settled over them, only broken when Bokuto lit up. "Mocktopus!"

The two boys giggled, and Mizuki proceeded to watch them act like teenage school girls. "Come on, you two. Let's continue." Kenma and Akaashi observed how soft and gentle the oldest was. Unlike them, Mizuki didn't get tired of their jokes, nor did she hit them for pestering them (something both boys did many times). She listened, indulged them, reacted appropriately, and then moved on **—** something Kuroo and Bokuto, especially, adored. She really did balance them out.

Bell-like chimes rang through the air.

"Oh! That's the food."

Mizuki snoozed the alarm on her phone, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Bokuto followed after her like an excited puppy, stomach grumbling for food.

"She seems...lighter," Kenma noted.

"I thought so, too."

"She cried a lot on Christmas." Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma all watched Mizuki and Bokuto interact in the kitchen, a lovely sight, their books now long forgotten on the table. "I think she let out all her bottled emotions."

"But you guys have felt it, right?" Akaashi questioned. "The...emptiness from her side of the bond?"

They nodded. They had always felt it.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


With food churning contently in their stomachs, the five resumed their studying. They sat around the table in the living room, Kuroo forcing Kenma to sit down and answer questions, snatching away his game and hiding it from the boy.

"Kuro!"

"First do your homework," he said. Kenma pouted, and Mizuki found a tender warmth encircling her.

"I don't even understand this."

"I'll help, Kenma." He looked over her, seemingly searching for something in her eyes. A moment passed, and he nodded, climbing over Kuroo and not so purposely elbowing him in the face. Kuroo grunted but let him do as so, knowing that he'd calm down beside Mizuki. "Modern literature?"

Kenma nodded, and the two began to read the assigned script for his class. She'd point out important quotes, getting him to jot down the implications and symbolism. She goaded him to work things out, avoiding just telling him the answer. _Where was the fun in that?_ she thought. School was about learning. Sure, some subjects could be boring, but they were meant to be taught, meant to be learned and carried on for life **—** especially literature. Mizuki _adored_ literature.

"If our universe is infinite, how can there be spaces between the stars?" Akaashi, who took some time to look into astronomy, asked. He wanted to get to know Mizuki better, and astronomy happened to be something she liked; it was only natural that he would pick it up, trying to see what pieces of her laid there.

"It's cause our universe is relatively young," answered Kuroo, "and is still growing. It's finite. Not enough stars or galaxies have been formed to fill up the entire sky."

"Don't you think that somewhere, in an older universe, the night sky looks like a tapestry of diamonds?" Mizuki questioned, eyes drifting to the open window. "Somewhere, darkness is pale white and glittering. Imagine being so surrounded? You wouldn't be able to navigate under such a sky, but, wow, it sounds splendid."

The sky glowed like a ripe peach, a wonderous invasion of colours, bringing warmth into the very heart of winter. Her soulmates watched her in awe, adoration. Oh, how she had bewitched them, body and soul.

You see, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma all fell in love with Mizuki. With her courage, her sincerity, her flaming self-respect. And they could never expect to keep her contained. She was a beautiful, violent, cataclysmic storm; her voice cracked like thunder, electricity coursed through her veins, her mind was a whirlwind of frenzied thoughts crashing into one another with the force of a gale.

How could they ever expect to keep her contained?

How could anyone keep her contained?

...how could anyone assume she okay?

She was refracted light, a splintered deity, an enchanting portrait of a goddess misremembered. And in the tiny cracks of her heart, sadness smouldered.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"I don't need to go to bed," Kenma said, slumped on the couch, eyes trained onto his gaming device intensely. "I'm not tired. I'll be fine."

Kuroo sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He walked behind the couch, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Kenma didn't react to him until he was mouthing a kiss behind his ear, saying, "come on, kitten. I'll be so lonely without you." Kuroo pressed himself closer, his chest moulding with the younger's back. "Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again," he purred.

"Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?" Kenma asked, still focusing on his game, fingers pressing on the required buttons to defeat his enemy. Kuroo hummed, pressing kisses along his neck and then shoulder, nipping at the skin.

"Is it working?" Kenma shook his head, already used to the teasings of his older mates. Mizuki laughed at Kuroo's failed attempt.

"Come on, Kenma," she said, getting up from the couch. "I'll bake you an apple pie in the morning if you come to bed." He immediately saved the game at the offer, logging off and following after the lavenderette, eager excitement illuminating his golden orbs.

Kuroo pouted.

"Unfair," he muttered.

Mizuki laughed once again, having heard his whines. She stepped into Bokuto's bathroom, changing into the pyjamas she brought: a pair of checkered pants and a loose long-sleeved grey shirt. She took out her toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing her teeth until they were a pearly white. She made sure to floss and gurgled some mouthwash, spitting the remains into the sink.

"Done?" questioned Akaashi as she walked out. Mizuki nodded, placing everything back into the bag she brought with her. Kenma dragged her over to the bed, silently demanding to be held. Mizuki complied to her soulmate's wish, curling her arms around him and bringing him close to her body. Her shoulders relaxed, nose picking up the faint scent of apples arising off Kenma.

Kuroo flicked the lights off, and the five all slept on Bokuto's bed, thankful that the boy had such a large one. They were all able to sleep comfortably without squishing together.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Mizuki had a hard time falling asleep, not when she was hypersensitive to everything around her. She took in the warmth emitting off Kenma, the way his chest rose and fell peacefully. Mizuki could hear the faint snores slipping past Akaashi's lips, the sound familiarising itself to her.

Bokuto turned over in the bed, mumbling, "you awake?" to Kuroo.

"No," he said, his arms pulling the sleeping Akaashi closer to his chest. Unable to sleep, Mizuki picked up on their conversation.

"Come on. This is important."

Kuroo sighed. "Fine, what?" he asked, angling his head back to glance at the other male. Bokuto pressed their lips together, a cheeky smile on his lips.

He pulled back.

"I love you," he said.

"Lucky me. Now go the fuck to sleep." Kuroo turned around and buried his face into Akaashi's hair. Bokuto pouted, cuddling into the middle blocker, face nuzzled into his shoulder.

Mizuki saw the way Kuroo's lips quirked upwards, and she couldn't stop hers from curling. She leant against Kenma, eyes fluttering shut. Sleep enticed her, luring her in with promises of peaceful slumber.

Sleep lied.

All night long, Mizuki trembled as memories roared in her mind. Darkness plunged its claws into her chest, tearing into her fragile heart, illuminating her most sacred memories, morphing them into terrors that stuck her wholely. Bathed in tears and despair, the darkness laughed mockingly, whispering sweet, sweet sinister nothings into her mind, running its claws up and down her spine.

 _I'm scared,_ she thought, whirling around to see nothing but darkness. _It's like I'm at the bottom of a dark sea where I can't hear anything. There's no one here._

_So dark._   
_So dark._

_I'm going to be alone at the bottom of the dark sea again_.

"Mizuki!"

Her eyes snapped open, frantically looking around until her gaze moved down, locking with golden eyes. Kenma stared at his soulmate in worry, and it was only then that she realised how tightly she held him.

"Gomen," she whispered, moving to unwrap her arms.

A hand quickly latched onto her wrist.

"Don't," Kenma said.

_Don't pull away from us._

The two stared at each other, and tears formed along the rims of hers. Kenma was quick to pull her to him, shuffling up so her head laid in the crook of his neck.

He held her tightly.

"I'm fine," she said.

 _Yet you can't stop trembling,_ he thought.

They laid together in silence. Kenma never pointed out the occasional sniffles he heard, nor did he mention the way her hands shook as they clutched the back of his, well, one of their soulmate's, shirt. She clung to him so that something human existed in the chaos that was her mind.

Mizuki felt unspeakably lonely. And she felt drained. It was a blank state of mind and soul she could never describe to her soulmates, no matter how much they reassured her that they were there. She did not think it would make a difference, anyway. Besides, it was a very private feeling she had **—** that of melting into a perpetual nervous breakdown. She often questioned herself what she further wanted to do, who she further wished to be; which parts of her, exactly, were still functioning properly.

She got no answer. None at all.

Mizuki wished deeply she did not have to hide or sugarcoat her sadness, but she knew, she knew hopelessly that if they swallowed it raw, naked, and uncouth, it would curdle their insides and shrivel up their tongues.

"Do you want to go bake?" came a quiet, gentle voice.

Kenma knew Mizuki wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon, not after what seemed to be a horrible nightmare.

"...okay."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Something smells delicious," hummed Akaashi, rubbing his eyes drowsily as he walked into the room, Bokuto following him. The setter and ace had woken up and found two of their soulmates gone. The saccharine smell of apples had wafted into their room, and they knew exactly where the two went.

"You want some?" Kenma asked, raising his plate. Bokuto nodded eagerly, all fatigue vanishing at the sight food. He stole the piece from Kenma's fork, popping it into his mouth.

"This tastes amazing!" Bokuto exclaimed, eyes wide with awe and his mouth exploding with multiple exquisite flavours.

Kenma shot him a glare. "That was meant for Keiji," he muttered bitterly. Akaashi smiled and grabbed another fork off the table, scooping a piece of the apple pie and chewing on it.

"Koutarou's right. This is amazing."

Kenma had to agree wholeheartedly. It was delicious, dare he say better than the ones his mum made. Mizuki smiled softly, handing the two their own plate.

"Can I taste?" Kuroo asked, walking into the kitchen, his hair sticking all over the place. Bokuto nodded, his mouth full. He turned towards the bedheaded male, raising his plate only for Kuroo to bend down and press their lips together.

He shoved his tongue inside, lapping up at the remnants of the food. Kuroo pulled away with a sly smirk. "You're right, it is good."

Bokuto blushed furiously, and Mizuki couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out at the look on the boy's face.

Akaashi sighed. "Why are you like this?"

"If you want a kiss, Kaashi, all you have to do is ask." He flashed the boy a tantalising grin. "No need to get jealous."

"Believe me, I don't want your mouth anywhere near me," said the youngest. "Not when you haven't even brushed your teeth."

"You haven't either," Kuroo retorted, gratefully accepting the plate of apple pie that Mizuki handed him.

Akaashi remained silent, opting to eat his piece.

Mizuki stood back and watched the four interact. Here, with them, Mizuki felt whole...yet not whole at the same time. Something was missing **—** no. Something was holding her back.

She watched from afar.

_Ah, yes. That's why._

All Mizuki had ever done was watch from afar. She refused to take that step forward, that _emotional_ step forward. She refused to bare her secrets and vulnerabilities to the ones she would most likely be spending the rest of her lives with.

Why?

Because Mizuki was scared.

Oh so fucking scared.

She didn't know what frightened her more: seeing them again or never seeing them again.


	46. Fourty Three

**SHE HIDES, YOU SEE?** Not because she wanted to, but simply because she learned that was the safest thing to do when she didn't feel safe. Few realised the trust and faith Mizuki felt for bearing herself to them, so shy and fragile. She had been abandoned by the one she needed the most, left in a world too complicated for her to understand. When emotions started unravelling in her mind and fear allowed the darkness to consume her, the little girl hid away, and the strong, stoic woman protected her with reality and logic. Fiercely she protected that little girl, for it was the light of her very soul.

But now...now Mizuki was ready to shed off some of the built-up tension.

"Keiji," she called. "Do you think I could talk to you?" The said male looked over at the girl in slight worry, taking note of how her fingers rubbed over the knuckles of her hand, a feat she did whenever she was incredibly nervous or anxious.

"Of course." He followed her out of the living room, Kuroo sending the two a concerned look. Kenma and Bokuto were too occupied with their game, furiously pressing on the remote controller's buttons. "What is it?" Akaashi asked as they made their way to the stairs, plopping down on one of the steps (neither were bothered to walk all the way up to Bokuto's room).

"Do you remember the time when we first properly talked? In the music room?" Akaashi nodded. "And I told you how I felt?"

"About the fear?"

Mizuki bit her lip, her knee bouncing up and down faintly. "I don't think those feelings are gone. I try to open up, I really do. I want to complete our bond; I want to be apart of this fully–" she inhaled sharply, struggling to string together her words–"but there's something stopping me, and I don't know what it is."

Things had been going so smoothly, but somewhere along the way, Mizuki was swept into the chaos that was her mind. Doubts encompassed her, spreading across her body, intertwining with her veins, merging with her cells and almost becoming one with her.

Mizuki struggled tremendously. She could not leave things be. Her mind churned with permutations of what happened and what could happen. She was terrified of everything: of the gentle touches, the sweet words, the reassuring gazes. What would happen when they disappeared one day? What would happen to her?

Akaashi listened silently, absorbing her vulnerable words, assimilating them.

He couldn't help the laugh that slid through his thin, plump lips.

Mizuki paused, frowning. "What's so funny?"

"Gomen, gomen," he said, a soft smile on his lips, "but I think you've put your expectations too high, Mizuki. You don't always have to be complete with us; we're not always complete with each other. We're each our own person with our own lives. We share moments together, yes, and we may hang out with each other all the time, but at the end of the day, I am Keiji, and they are themselves. Just like you are Mizuki. We're different people."

Upon the stairs, Akaashi pulled her to him.

"And as for not opening up, what do you think you're doing now?"

"Talking?"

"Exactly. You're talking to me about your feelings. Isn't that what opening up means?"

Mizuki quieted. "...I suppose."

Her mind raced with thoughts, putting pieces together. Akaashi was right. Mizuki had made their bond out to be more special than it was, simply because they were soulmates, fated to be together till the very end. But their relationship was like any other. Being soulmates meant they were compatible together. They were made for her, she for them, but it was her choice whether she accepted them or not.

And as Mizuki and Akaashi sat together, close, melting into each other with phrases, edged with a wistful ambience, they made an unsubstantial territory.

His touch brought her remembrance **—** of how it felt to feel okay. You see, fires could no longer touch Mizuki, for she had burned one too many times, nor could the sea harm her, for she had been drowning all her life. Oh, but they, her soulmates, could rip her heart open for she had never known love like theirs before.

"Thank you, Keiji," she said.

"Of course." Akaashi pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "You don't have to stress out about anything. The boys and I know."

He never specified what they knew, didn't urge for her to ask. Mizuki didn't know whether she should fret or not.

"Now. Shall we go back?"

She nodded. The two got off the stairs, stumbling a few steps as they struggled to untangle their limbs. Mizuki stifled her chuckles, quickly latching onto the male before he could fall off.

"Thanks."

Her lips quirked upwards. "It's no worries."

They fixed themselves and headed to the living room, hearing the dejected cries from Bokuto as he lost in a game against Kenma again. "This sucks!" He threw the controller onto the carpet, being mindful of how much force he used. Bokuto did not want his sisters getting mad at him for breaking _another_ controller.

"No. You just suck."

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kenma.

"He does a lot more than just suck," Kuroo mused under his breath. "You should know that better than anyone." Kenma heard him and threw a pillow at the older boy whilst Bokuto grinned goofily.

His boyfriends' always said he was the best at giving blowjobs, and he was more than happy to provide.

Spotting Mizuki entering behind Akaashi, Bokuto perked up. "Mizuki! Do you want to try?!"

"I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you," he exclaimed.

Kenma snorted. "You haven't even won once. I'll teach her."

And, so, that's how Mizuki found herself sitting on the carpet, back pressed against the couch, hands cradling a gaming controller and fiddling with the buttons to secure her win.

"H-How..." trailed Kenma in utter flabbergastation, mouth agape. His half of the screen displayed 'second place' whilst Mizuki's displayed 'first place'.

"It's not that hard," she answered, tilting her head to the side.

"B-B-But you- you just - huh-"

"I think you broke Kenma."

Kuroo was beyond amused to see their soulmates battle it out. It was obvious Mizuki was smart, incredibly talented; however, none of them thought she was the type to easily win in a video game. What shocked them more was the fact Mizuki didn't play video games to begin with. Yet she managed to beat the gameaholic.

A determination ignited within Kenma.

"Again!"

Mizuki laughed, straightening her posture. "If you say so."

Bokuto cheered for his soulmates, switching between both. Akaashi and Kuroo decided to go prepare some snacks for all of them. They headed to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and cabinets, taking out everything they needed.

"What did Mizuki want to talk about?" Kuroo asked, voice hushed.

"Us," Akaashi answered. "She's been worried that she's been closed off." Kuroo was surprised, his brows furrowing forward.

"But she's been the most open out of all of us."

All four of the boys hid their feelings, even Bokuto. They only ever knew how he was feeling because of how easy it was to read him. Akaashi and Kuroo preferred to suffer in silence, to work on their own thoughts and return to normal. If they genuinely needed anything, they'd ask for support, but other than that, they could solve things out by themselves. Kenma was the same, though, he tended not to focus on emotions too much. He was more laid back about most things **—** until he started losing a game. Then a fire roared within him.

"That's what I told her," Akaashi replied. "The expectation she has for herself is high. I told her that she could take her time to ease into everything."

Kuroo hummed, peeling open an orange. "She's been forcing herself to open up to us. I was worried she'd start shutting down at one point."

"Me too."

They worked in silence, taking out plates and utensils to use. Since Bokuto was with them, they made sure to take out extra food. The boy ate so fucking much. Though, that's what they get for having such a beefy soulmate.

"Thank you," Kuroo said.

"For what?"

"For talking to her, I guess."

Akaashi snorted, dumping the bag of crisps into a bowl. "There's no point in thanking me. We'd all do that. For her and for each other."

Kuroo grinned. "I suppose you're right."

You see? This, my friends, is not a love story; rather, love is in it.

That is, love is just outside it, looking for a way to break in.


	47. Fourty Four

**WHEN MIZUKI RETURNED HOME,** it was around seven in the evening. She slipped her shoes off by the front door, placing them neatly on the rack and putting on her slippers. With her bags in her hands, Mizuki ascended the stairs. Akira was spending the night with her soulmate, so she was home alone.

"I'm glad," she said. "I need the quiet."

Stepping into her room, Mizuki kept the lights closed, working her way around the room with the moon's generous rays. She unpacked her bags, throwing the clothes into the washbin, taking out the small bag and placing her toothbrush and the like back where they used to be.

Beginning her nighttime routine, Mizuki washed her face and teeth, changed out of her clothes and wore her pyjamas. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down, lips curving at the message.

 **tobio kageyama**  
my dad wants to invite you over for breakfast.  
before we leave to tokyo.

 **mizuki**  
that sounds wonderful.  
tell him i'd love to join.

She plugged her charger into her phone, facing it down on her desk. Texts from her soulmates wishing her goodnight were received, and similar ones were sent from her.

Mizuki pulled back the covers and laid back on her bed, arms and legs spread across. She turned her head, coming face to face with the argent moon, a friendly face during melancholic times.

You see, there was a reason why Mizuki was so romantic about the moon. It never asked her questions, or begged for the answers, nor did she ever have to prove herself to it. It was always there **—** breathing, shining, and, in most ways humans can't understand: listening.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The sound of a bell rang throughout the Kageyama residence. Tobio perked up immediately at the sound.

"Go open the door," his father said in amusement. "I'll finish off the food."

Nodding eagerly, Tobio wiped his hands with a towel lying on the counter, rushing to the door. He skidded to a stop, glancing at the large circular mirror they hung. He reached up, flattening his hair and fixing the collar of his shirt. Once everything was perfect to his liking, very mindful of the lavenderette standing outside his house, Tobio opened the door.

Standing before him was Mizuki dressed in a pink sweater and skinny white jeans. Her hair was let loose, and Tobio spotted the darkness of her eyelashes, the pink tint of her lips.

Tobio's eyes lit up astronomically. "Sayeko-senpai!" he exclaimed gleefully, happiness blooming in his chest at the sight of the third year.

Mizuki smiled gently.

"May I come in?"

Tobio's eyes widened. "Yes. Of course!" He fumbled with the door, opening it up fully for the girl.

"Thank you, Kageyama-kun. And please, Mizuki is fine."

"T-Then call me Tobio." She laughed and nodded, slipping off her shoes and wearing the ones Kageyama handed her. "Oto-san's in the kitchen."

They headed to the kitchen, Kageyama in a daze. That was the first time his senpai truly laughed at him and only him, and, no, not negatively. She looked ethereal: lilac orbs shining, brows crinkled upwards, lips spread taut across her face, her shoulders relaxing.

"You must be Sayeko-san. It's very nice to meet you."

Mizuki was met by an older looking Tobio. He was tall, around 6'3, she guessed, and shared his son's features: wavy black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He wore a loose grey shirt and a pair of jeans.

"It's nice to meet you, too." She bowed as a greeting.

Ryou Kageyama took in the older girl. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, and she emitted a dominant, wise aura. Her lavender hair cascaded down her back, falling into soft curls at the end, eyes a rare lilac colour. Ryou heard quite a lot about Mizuki from his son. He saw how much Tobio adored the female, looking up to her as a model figure— a sister, almost. With Miwa in Tokyo, it seemed Mizuki was filling that void in his chest.

A smile lit up on his face, his stoic facade dissipating in a second. "Come, come! I wasn't sure what you eat so I prepared quite a bit!" Mizuki followed after the male and Kageyama sighed in relief. He was glad his dad approved of Mizuki, though, he had no doubt that he would.

I mean, how could anyone not like someone as respectable and polite as Mizuki? She was the epitome of a perfect child: intelligent, kind, sage.

Mizuki took a seat opposite Ryou, Tobio sitting beside her. They clasped their hands together, muttering, "itadakimasu," under their breaths before diving into the food.

"So? How is it?" Ryou asked tentatively. He knew from Tobio that Mizuki was very blunt and honest with her opinions, and she was outstanding in the kitchen. Tobio raved on about the food she and the other managers would prepare during their Tokyo training camp. He said it was the best food he had ever tasted, quickly adding, _'after yours, of course'_. Ryou had laughed and ruffled his hair, telling him that he was lucky.

"It's good," she replied, lips quirked upwards as she took a bite of the salmon. Ryou sighed in relief, relaxing back in his seat.

"So, Sayeko-san, how is Tobio doing in volleyball?"

"He's doing wonderful. I assume that the training camp in Tokyo was a big help, hm?" She glanced at the boy beside her, watching as his cheeks flushed.

He nodded.

"There were so many cool players."

"I would hope so," she said softly. "It was a national training camp, after all."

"There was this one player who jumped higher than Shoyou."

That piqued Mizuki's interest. "Oh?"

"He had a unique approach run," continued Kageyama, cradling the chopsticks in his hands. "He concentrated his momentum into the balls of his feet before jumping."

"Have you told Shoyou?" Mizuki asked.

Kageyama nodded. "We were practising before the break, but Daichi-san stopped us before we could do anything."

A laugh broke past her lips. "That's Daichi for you."

Ryou's eyes grew wide as he watched the two interact. His awkward little boy was managing to actually speak full coherent sentences to another person without a scowl present on his face. Tobio's face was light, his features relaxed. He wasn't even like this with his own soulmate. The two always butted heads, arguing over frivolous things. There were the occasional times where they were quiet, soaking in the comfort of each other, but those were seldom.

 _This Mizuki really is something else,_ Ryou thought. She was able to break Tobio out of his hardened shell, just like his soulmate. She helped him soar, higher than he already was. She refined his skills, sharpened his talons and polished his beak. Ryou was sure his boy would succeed in the future if Mizuki remained — and even if she didn't.

Ryou had no doubt that Shoyou Hinata and Mizuki Sayeko changed his son. For the better.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"WAH! There you are, Bakeyama!" yelled Hinata, slamming his hands on his shoulders and jumping up. "I thought you got lost!"

"As if I'd get lost. I'm not like you," he retorted, a scowl present on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey! I don't get lost!"

He snorted. "You always get lost."

"He's right," agreed Yamaguchi, butting into their conversation. "You got lost the day before our first match with Nekoma."

Mizuki chuckled, and Hinata's cheeks flared red, embarrassment crawling up his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The group only sighed, Daichi calling the rambunctious duo to hurry up and get into the bus. With their bags loaded into the back and the students (and teachers) all settled in, Karasuno's boys' volleyball team set off on their journey to Nationals — a dream finally come true.

"Say, why were you and Mizuki-senpai walking together?" Hinata asked his soulmate, nestled comfortably into his side.

A smug expression washed over his face. "We had breakfast together."

"NANI?!"

Daichi's brows twitched in irritation. "Quiet down." His words were drowned out by the argument taking place in the back, the two soulmates glaring fiercely at each other, one filled with jealousy and the other filled with loftiness.

"That's not fair!"

"Is too! You had lunch with her on New Years! Not to mention you spent the whole day together as well!"

"So?!"

"hUH? What do you mean 'so'?!"

"I mean—"

"URUSAI!"

Keishin and Takeda sweatdropped at the front. _This was going to be a long ride._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The bus rolled through the busy road of Tokyo, the capital of Japan. "Woah!" Three faces were pressed against the window, eyes filled with awe.

"That the actual..."

"...SKYTREE!"

"It's huge!"

"Oi," called Daichi, looking over his seat, "we're going to be dropping off our luggage at the inn, then we're going to be lightly warming up at the gym that Nekomata-sensei arranged. Listen up. I'm sure you know this, but don't you dare cause a ruckus at the inn." His severe expression was aimed at Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata, the named boys all freezing, feeling the ominous aura oozing off their captain.

"Right..."

Mizuki stifled her laughter, sitting on one of the side seats towards the front. She returned to her phone, messages repeatedly popping up at the top of her screen. Care to guess from who?

Our lovely owl boy. Koutarou Bokuto.

He spammed her with texts, excited to see his soulmate again, even though they saw each other less than a week ago.

"All right. We're almost here," announced Takeda-sensei, the bus soon moving to a stop at a sidewalk. "Great job enduring the trip."

"Thanks!"

The boys piled up, astonishment illuminating their faces as they stared up at the tall urban building. "Maji ka?! This is the inn?! Holy crap!" Ennoshita walked up to his soulmate, amusement shining in his eyes as he pointed to the building beside it, the correct building they'd be staying at.

Mizuki frowned, wondering if the boy would get disheartened. She was ready to pull out her phone and make calls to transfer them to another place when Tanka's excitement doubled.

"Sweet! We're totally gonna see a house ghost here! Let's go explore!"

Hinata and Nishinoya cheered behind the second year. "Yeah!"

They moved to run inside, broad grins spread across their faces...only for it to drop and for them to halt midair when their captain glared at them, wordlessly reminding them what he said earlier.

They turned to him. "Right."

The group entered the inn, greeting the owner of the building politely. Mizuki went with Kiyoko and Yachi to their separate room, leaving their stuff in the corner. She took out her hand mirror, fixing the makeup she wore: mascara, lip gloss and highlighter along her cheekbones.

"You look beautiful, Mizuki," said Kiyoko, a gentle expression over her face.

Yachi nodded vigorously. "She's right!"

"Thank you." Mizuki smiled at the two, placing the mirror back in her bag and zipping it up. Standing up, she fixed her attire one last time, exiting the room and descending the stairs. She spotted the boys, all buzzing with excitement and anxiousness.

"Aren't you going to change?" asked Ennoshita, tilting his head to the side.

Mizuki shook her head, going to answer when an arm slung over her shoulder, the owner of mentioned arm smirking slyly. "Sayeko's got a date~" Sugawara sang, eyes brightening in glee as Mizuki flushed, a natural pink tint amplifying the makeup her face bore.

Everyone turned to the girl with wide eyes.

"Really?!"

Mizuki shyly nodded, averting her gaze.

"WITH WHO?!"

"Who do you think, dumbass?" Hinata glared at Tsukishima but waited for him to answer his question. He rolled his eyes. "With Akaashi-san and the others."

_God, there are approximately 1,010,300 words in the Japanese Language, but I could never string enough words together to properly express how much I want to hit Hinata with a chair._

Hamilton. Really, Tsukki?

"Will you be meeting them at the gym?" Takeda questioned, receiving a nod from the suddenly bashful lavenderette. Ever since she met her soulmates, Mizuki's frozen sharp edges softened, sheared down by the different volleyball players.

"Tetsuro said Koutarou and Keiji would join them and we'd go off from there."

"Ara, ara, Sayeko." Sugawara pulled the shorter girl (only by a centimetre!) closer to him. "First name basis already?" he teased, enjoying the flush darkening on her cheeks.

"Stop teasing!" Daichi yanked his mischievous soulmate away from the girl, saving her from potentially passing out with the heat enveloping her body. "Let's get a move on," he said, taking the attention off Mizuki. She sent him a thankful look, shuffling outside with the others. She sat at the front, Daichi forcing Sugawara to shut up and sit unobtrusively, giving him a warning look.

 **keiji akaashi**  
Are you on your way?

 **mizuki**  
yes.  
we just left the inn.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
AHH! I'M SO EXCITED!  
I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT WE PLANNED!

 **mizuki**  
oh? and what would that be?

The typing emoji flashed on her screen before disappearing and reappearing again, followed by a text she could practically hear in her head.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
MIZUKIIIIIII  
IT'S A SURPRISE FOR A REASON

Mizuki laughed quietly, her face softening.

 **mizuki**  
it was worth a try.

The boys couldn't help but look over at their lavender-haired analyst, spotting her tranquil expression. When was the last time they ever saw her like that? Hell, when had they ever saw her like that? If someone told them in the beginning that Mizuki could make a face like that, they would have stared at the person incredulously, wondering if they were alright or whether they ever met the girl — the Ice Queen. They supposed they couldn't really call Mizuki that anymore, not when she was anything but cold lately.

"We're here," announced Keishin, pulling the bus into a parking spot. "Behave." He gave the boys all a look, mainly focusing on the three troublemakers. They rose their hands to their heads, spines straightening.

"Hai!"

The group boarded off the bus, collecting the bags they brought.

"MIZUKI!"

Said girl perked up, looking over to see Koutarou waving her over wildly, an enthusiastic expression delighting his face. His golden orbs shone brightly under the sun—he practically was the sun.

"Sayonara," bid the team, Nishinoya and Tanaka glaring ferociously at the four males, faces morphing into demonic expressions. Nishinoya pointed two fingers at his eyes and then to the boys whilst Tanaka slid his thumb across his throat, tongue poking out the side of his lips in a crude manner. They wouldn't hesitate to square up for their senpai.

"Oi!" Daichi slapped the back of their heads. "Stop that and go inside!"

They pouted, ducking under his harsh glare, trailing behind their other teammates but not before sending Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma and Bokuto another glare, the first two watching in amusement, the third looking done with life whilst the last one had no clue what they meant.

"Your team sure is something," mused Kuroo as Mizuki walked up to them.

She rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." They waved it off. Kuroo snaked an arm around her shoulders, throwing his hand in the air and waving to Karasuno's captain who returned the gesture.

"Make sure she's back before eight," said Keishin sternly.

"Of course."

With a nod, he entered the building, hands nestled into his pockets. He was comfortable with Mizuki going off with the four, trusting them to bring her back in one piece.

"So," began Mizuki, her fingers laced with Tetsuro's, "what is this surprise you have planned?"

"Don't," said Kuroo, shooting a warning look to Bokuto whilst tightening his hold around Mizuki.

Bokuto bit his lip, vibrating with joy. "We're going laser tagging!" he blurted, unable to stop the words from tumbling out his mouth.

Kuroo sighed, and Kenma rolled his eyes.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to last long."

"Gomen," Bokuto whined. "I can't help it!"

"It's fine, Kou," spoke Mizuki for the rest of them, squeezing Kuroo's fingers as a way of telling him not to say anything else. "Laser tag sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Have you ever played?" Akaashi asked.

"I did once with Akira. But that was years ago."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"To an extent, I suppose. It got kind of repetitive after a while."

"Well–" Bokuto puffed out his chest, jerking a thumb into his direction–"you'll have lots of fun with us!"

A fond smile curled at her lips. "I'm sure I will."

Bokuto's lips spread further, stretching to the point his cheeks hurt. But, for Mizuki, for his soulmates, Bokuto would persevere through the pain. All for them.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


True to his words, Mizuki had lots of fun with her soulmates. It took Mizuki a minute to familiarise herself with the game, and once she did, she easily dominated over them. She, Kenma and Akaashi were in a team, Bokuto and Kuroo deciding to team together to defeat their soulmates. They thought that since they were the strongest, they'd win.

They were fools.

Their opponents were a gamer, an excellent setter and an amazing analyst. The outcome of the match was decided before it even started.

"I can't believe we lost!" cried Bokuto, feigning sobs into Kuroo's arms, or, as he would say, his bro's arm. "We were so close!"

"You were far from close," Akaashi said, sipping on the coffee they bought from a cafe after lunch. "We were ahead by a hundred points."

"Let's have a rematch!"

"Another day, Bokuto-san. It's seven o'clock, and we promised Karasuno's coach we'd have Mizuki back by seven-thirty."

"He said before eight!"

"That means seven-thirty."

Bokuto pouted. "Unfair. I want to spend more time with Mizuki."

"We'll see each other tomorrow, Kou," comforted Mizuki, rubbing soothing circles into his hand that was clasped with hers. "And I promise to come watch your match when I can."

"Really?!"

She smiled softly. "Really."

"And what about us?" questioned Kuroo, an offended look painted across his face. "Are you just going to ignore that we also exist?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"MIZUKI!"

Her lips quirked upwards. "I'm only teasing, Tetsuro. Of course, I'll come and watch." They all brightened up considerably. "Provided it doesn't overlap with Karasuno's."

"Boo."


	48. Fourty Five

**THE OPENING CEREMONY** went by quickly, and Karasuno's first match arrived quicker than anticipated. Hinata's bag was switched with a child's by accident and Kiyoko went to get them, leaving Yachi and Mizuki to help warm up with the boys, which they were currently doing.

"Uh, Sayeko-san." Mizuki turned to see a middle-aged man with wrinkles etched near his eyes walk up to her. He had black hair, styled and parted to the left, thick eyebrows, a thin moustache and an anchor beard that barely connected to his sideburns. He wore a suit and tie, quite a formal attire for nationals, she deduced. "My name's Fuki Hibarida. I'm the coach for the Japan Olympic Men's Volleyball team. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she said, bowing politely. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. I was wondering why you declined the invitation to the All-Japan youth training camp," he answered, confusion swirling in his eyes. "We could have really used your help with the players."

"I appreciated it, but, at the end of the day, I only became an analyst for my team," Mizuki said, a volleyball clasped in her hand.

Hibarida stared at the teenage girl, really really stared her. She was a storm: sudden, powerful, violent, devastating, and utterly magnificent. Like wildfire, or a summer storm swept off the corners of the world. The girl wasn't like wildfire, he corrected himself. She was wildfire.

A laugh bubbled up and out of his throat. His hands sat on his hips, a jubilant grin present on his face. "Your aunt was right," he said. "You really are something else."

Mizuki tilted her head to the side. "You know my aunt?"

"Mhm. We went to university together."

"Ah."

"Anyway, good luck." With a smile to her and a wave to Kageyama, Hibarida left, his hands slipping into his pockets, thoughts of the analyst surging through his mind along with ways to get her to change her mind.

"You really are something," sighed Keishin, cradling his face in his palm, utterly exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only person I know that would reject such an offer."

Mizuki arched a brow. "Offer?"

"Their invite to the camp was a way of them showing their interest in your future," Keishin explained, facing the analyst, seeing her nose scrunch up in distaste.

"I don't plan on analysing volleyball plays for the rest of my life," she said, "even if I'm good at it."

"Oh? So what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know yet," was her answer. She tilted her head to the ceiling, staring at the blinding lights; they mimicked the burning stars settled up in the universe. "I still have many years to figure that out."

Keishin smiled. "That is true."

Sometimes even he forgot she was a child.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Kageyama's," started Mizuki, sitting on the bench beside Yachi, "out of tune." With a leg crossed over the other, she watched the blue-eyed boy fail to sync up with the others, especially with his soulmate.

"Volleyball is a sport where the ball is usually in the air. A sharp sense of spatial awareness is absolutely necessary. But there's no doubt that their nerves and being in this gym for the first time are messing with that awareness. And the one who is being affected the most is Kageyama-kun, whose setting requires absolute precision."

Mizuki nodded, agreeing with her teacher. "They'll have to give him time to adjust."

And time they gave.

Kageyama's focus finally snapped in, the lines all returning back to his mind. He divided the court into squares, aiming his sets for where they would need to be: right before the spikers' hands.

With that, the match blew in their favour, and Karasuno won through straight sets. They bowed their gratitude to their audience, heading out of the court and to the gymnasium lobby.

"Say, who's the other girl with you?" asked the former captain of Karasuno, Hidemi Tashiro. He had spotted the lavender-haired girl earlier, seeing her give advice on what to do during the match.

"Oh, that's Sayeko. Mizuki Sayeko."

"S-S-Sayeko?!" Tashiro exclaimed. "As in the so-called Ice Queen?!"

"Mhm. She's our analyst."

"A-Analyst?!"

Hiroki Kurokawa's eyes enlarged, the only indication of astonishment on his otherwise blank face. "How did you get her to agree?"

"That was all Shimizu," admitted Daichi, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He turned to face the girl, seeing her pull out the bentos she prepared earlier for the volleyball players and their staff. "If I'm being honest, without her...we wouldn't be here."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"We have a little time after we eat, so you guys can go shopping if you want," Daichi said, granting permission to the younger players.

Hinata lit up, sparkles emitting off him. "I want to go buy the _Way of the Ace_ shirt!" He whirled around, staring at his senpai with glee. "Can we go?!" he asked, tugging at the ends of her sleeve.

"Sure," she said softly.

"Wait, Hinata, Sayeko-senpai. I'll go with you two." The three made their way through the large hall, heading over to the stand that was selling multiple coloured shirts. The ginger-haired child looked around eagerly, examining the stall to see where the shirt he desired was.

"Maybe I'll buy a T-shirt to use at practices, too," mused Yamaguchi, looking at the different ones on sale.

"Shoyou." The boy turned to her. She nodded her head forward, motioning to the blue shirt hanging at the back. Hinata looked over, eyes widening in excitement.

"Could I get a small in that shirt, please?!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Bokuto-san." Said male turned around with a pout on his lips, hair deflated. "This is basically the centre court," said Akaashi, capturing his attention. "The main arena is definitely bigger and has more people, but only about a quarter of those people are actually watching you, Bokuto-san. But the only ones competing here are us. Everyone...is watching you."

Realisation flushed out Bokuto's pessimisms, the gloom hovering over him dissipating after the words from his soulmate.

His teammates deadpanned, slightly surprised. _I mean...the number of people watching basically doesn't change..._

 _Just one more push,_ thought Akaashi, eyes lighting up when he spotted a familiar lavender-haired beauty. "And–" he pointed into their direction–"our soulmate and your student have come to see you, too!"

"Hey, he saw us!" exclaimed Hinata, raising the blue shirt high in the air. "Bokuto-san!" Mizuki gave her soulmate a small wave, seeing the determination slowly pulse in his body. She had gone with Hinata to see the ace, feeling dejectedness seeping through their bond, as faint as it was. While Mizuki was emotionally constipated, as _some_ people put it, her analytic ability allowed her to notice the different feelings arising within people.

Bokuto perked up, and he played better than before, jumping high to spike the ball set to him by his soulmate, who also became more motivated with the presence of their soulmate nearby.

He slammed his hand down on the ball, hitting inside the court. Cheers erupted throughout the arena. "And there it is! Line shot!"

Hinata clenched his fists to his chest, eyes wide with awe.

"That shot was right on the line!" yelled Yamaguchi, reflecting Hinata's actions.

Akaashi smiled. _It's because we're in the sub arena..._

"Bokuto!"

"Nice kill!"

"Good job, Bokuto!"

_...that the crowd is closer, and we can hear their voices clearly._

A broad grin spread across his face, his usual demeanour returning. Raising a fist, Bokuto repeated his trademark, "hey, hey, hey!" His attitude only spiked from there as well as his and the teams' plays. In the end, Fukurodani won through straight sets.

"Mizuki! Hinata!" Bokuto dashed over to the side, flexing his arms in pride. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Hello, Koutarou," she greeted, the ginger and greenet beside her vibrating with joy. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks! And you, too! I heard from Kaashi!"

"Thank you!" Yamaguchi and Hinata exclaimed, bowing.

Bokuto laughed heartily. "There's no need for that!" Everyone knew that was a lie. Bokuto thrived for attention and praise.

"Tetsuro and Kenma also made it through the first round," she informed, watching as the bi-haired (and bisexual) male grinned.

"Woohoo!"

"We're lucky that Sayeko-san and the little guy from Karasuno showed up at the perfect time," Yamato Sarukui said. "I'm surprised you found them." He turned towards the second-year setter.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking his eyes off his soulmates to look at his senpai. "But even if Mizuki and Hinata didn't show up, we just needed to make an opportunity." Akaashi was glad they did though. He always felt like he played better when Mizuki watched their matches.

"Akaashi," sighed Akinori Kohona, "you know you can ignore Bokuto sometimes. Though we might be in trouble if he doesn't get back on game at times."

"I'm only able to draw out just a part of Bokuto-san's abilities," Akaashi said, looking up from the ground with a tranquil smile on his face, a seldom occurrence. "And watching Bokuto-san when he's on top of his game is really satisfying."

(He found himself frequently getting distracted by Bokuto's superior cake).

"Why not just tell him that to his face?" asked Sarukui.

"No, no!" Kohona crossed his arms, glaring at the male. "Then he'll never shut up!" That was something he did not want to experience, especially on their first day. Kohona was sure Bokuto's ramblings would drive him insane.

"Go to your team, Kou," Mizuki said, nodding over to the talking trio. "We have to get going to ours. Give Keiji a kiss from me."

"Will do!" He raced over, jumping onto the third years. "Hey, you guys! You're right! The sub arena's the best!"

As Shoyou and Mizuki left, the former brought up her words. "A kiss from you?"

"Hmm?"

"You told Bokuto-senpai to give Akaashi-san a kiss from you," repeated Yamaguchi, carrying the plastic bag in his hand.

Mizuki stilled. "I did?"

He nodded.

Her cheeks seared, heat crawling up her neck. _Why the hell did I say that?! Oh, kami-sama! Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I said that!_

_FUCK!_

"Mizuki-senpai," Hinata sang cheekily. "Do you happen to like them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Swallowing thickly, Mizuki continued walking, ignoring the palpitations of her heart. "Let's just go."

Hinata and Yamaguchi snickered, following after her. They split up upon entering the main arena, Mizuki excusing herself to find a bathroom to wash up. She stepped inside, moving to the sink and turning the tap on. Gathering a pool of cold water in her hand, she splashed it on her face, hoping it would cool down her fiery cheeks.

Mizuki looked up, coming face to face with her own reflection, water droplets leaping off her face and back into the sink, merging with one another, welcoming others with open arms and wide smiles.

 _I know there's no such thing as meant-to-be,_ she thought, staring deep into her lilac eyes, trying to determine her own feelings and emotions, _and yet here I am—wondering if maybe I've been wrong all this time._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Exiting the arena as a group, Karasuno's boys' volleyball team came to a stop when a familiar voice called out to them. "Oi, oi, oi." They turned around in surprise, spotting Nekoma standing with their hands in their pockets, Kenma peeking around a mischievous Kuroo, Yaku waving at them from behind and Yamamoto brightening up at the familiar faces. "Looks like we've got us some country bumpkin crows. Good for you. You came all this way, and you don't have to go back immediately."

Daichi stared blankly, Sugawara poking his head out from behind him, lips pursed. "We didn't travel that far."

Yamamoto and Tanka gripped each other's hands, determination sparkling in their eyes. Inouka and Lev walked up to Hinata, conversing rather lively with their fellow middle blocker. Yaku and Kai talked with Sugawara and Asahi while the others spoke amongst themselves.

Kuroo and Kenma, however, walked up to their soulmate. "Congratulations on your win," she said, her Karasuno jacket wrapped around her waist. Having felt quite warm earlier, she removed it, opting to cool off in the winter air.

"Did you watch?" Kuroo asked, hopefully.

Mizuki nodded. "Only the end part, though. It was really good. Your receives were magnificent." She glanced at their teammates, nodding her head.

They all flushed, especially the younger ones. "A-Arigato!"

"Are you coming tonight?" Kenma asked, walking into her open embrace and sagging against her. Her touch felt like stars dancing on his skin, brightening his day just a little bit more.

"We're going to prepare for our next match, so I'm afraid not," she answered, spotting the frown on his lips. She reached up, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry. We can do something after nationals."

"Fine."

Mizuki laughed, and Kenma pressed himself closer to her, relaxing in her presence. "Come on, Kenma," Kuroo beckoned, his bag slung over his shoulder. "We've got to head back and change."

"Hai, hai."

Mizuki looked down fondly, watching the boy look back. He stepped forward, leaning onto his tippytoes, and kissed her cheek. "I want apple pie as compensation," he whispered, golden eyes mirroring the descending sun, the great astronomical object flaring wildly in the sky. If humans could hear the real world around them, if their ears were able to pick up on the faintest vibrations propagating as acoustic waves, they would have been able to hear the squeals of delight echoing.

Kenma stepped back, waving goodbye to Mizuki with a small curl of his lips. She watched him leave, bringing a hand to her face, fingers brushing over the spot he kissed, the feeling imprinted into her mind. A sudden colour tinged her cheeks against her will, her heart racing in her chest.

"Ohoho, Sayeko~" Sugawara's eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively, relishing in the reddening of the said girl's face.

"Urusai," Mizuki said quietly, turning on her heels and walking to the bus, ignoring the resounding laughter behind her.

She clutched her chest, fingers drawing in the material of her shirt. She could feel her heart pound against her ribcage.

_What is this feeling?_


	49. Fourty Six

**"GREAT JOB TODAY,"** said Takeda-sensei, sitting before the group of teenagers with his soulmate beside him. "I'm sure that you're already thinking about tomorrow but please, allow me to say this. Congratulations on your important victory at nationals."

"Yeah!"

Kiyoko and Yachi applauded the boys, the latter wearing an amazed yet excited look on her face.

"All right, let's talk about tomorrow." The boys sobered up, turning serious. "I mean...the reality isn't gonna change," started Keishin, face darkening in slight distress, "so I'll just say it. We're going up against the second-place team from this year's Inter-High. Inarizaki High School, representing Hyogo. Well, you know...You can call them the favourites to win this whole thing." 

The older players frowned whilst the younger ones, with the exception of Yachi and Yamaguchi who were silently panicking, were ecstatic.

"First **—** "

The door to the room slid open with a slight bang, all attention directed over to the lavenderette walking into the room, arms full. Just as Ennoshita stood to help the girl, Mizuki dumped the files onto the table, sighing at the release of pressure on her arms.

"A-Ano, Sayeko-san. What are these?" Takeda asked, Keishin reaching forward to grab one of the files, eyes widening as he flipped one open, statistics and images of a familiar dark-haired male presented at the front.

"I did my research on Inarizaki," she said, shocking the boys. "I've drawn up counter attacks and techniques we can implement into our defence."

"You did all of this?" awed Asahi, grabbing a file and looking through the information on the ace of Inarizaki, Ojiro Aran.

Mizuki nodded.

"When did you do all this?" Sugawara asked, he and the rest of the team grabbing the files they could get their hands on.

"Over the break," she answered. "I researched all the teams going to nationals."

"A-All of them?!"

She nodded again.

"Why?!"

"What do you mean why?" Mizuki furrowed her brows, genuinely confused. "This is my job. I'm Karasuno's analyst, your analyst. My role is to help improve your overall plays and provide strategies against opponents."

Tears of gratitude gushed out of their eyes.

"Sayeko-san!"

"Sayeko-senpai!"

"MIZUKI-SENPAI!"

She smiled faintly.

"Now **–** " the seriousness in her voice had them ceasing their actions. "It's time to get to business." Mizuki plopped down on the side, grabbing the first file and going over everything she wrote, each play, technique, strategy. Everything she did for her team.

They spent the whole night going through videos and the files, Mizuki pointing out vital information.

Come the next day, she knew they were prepared. It was going to be difficult, but they could do this.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Walking through the arena's hallway, Mizuki was stopped by a woman with a microphone and a man with a camera pointed in her direction. "Ah, Sayeko-san! You're the analyst for Karasuno, right?"

Kita Shinsuke, who had been talking to the two before, paused in his footsteps.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Could we ask a few questions?" said Machino, one of the announcers for nationals.

Mizuki arched a brow but nodded.

"Wonderful! We heard from a source that you declined an invite to the All-Japan Youth training camp that took place in December. Care to comment?"

"I'm Karasuno's analyst," she replied, the lady waiting for her to continue when she realised that that was Mizuki's final answer.

"Ah, okay. What's it like to be part of Karasuno? It was a big surprise to hear that Karasuno defeated Shiratorizawa! They must be very lucky!"

"There is no such thing as luck in this world." Mizuki's statement surprised the two, the cameraman zooming in on her stoic face, lilac eyes frozen over. "Rules, prerequisites, psychological states...There are numbers of invisible factors that combine to produce an unpredictable but inevitable result. The victor of each game is decided before it even begins. Chance is never a factor."

Be careful of that girl. There's a fire burning behind her frozen eyes. She makes kingdoms fall **—** and monsters wish they'd never been born.

"I-Is that so?" Machino didn't know what else to say.

"If that's all, I'll be taking my leave. I need to help my team warm up." Mizuki bowed politely to the duo, ignoring the calls behind her and walking to the gymnasium. Kita watched her leave, gold eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?"

Mizuki looked over to see a familiar male walk up to her, a playboy smirk on his face. _Atsumu Miya,_ her mind supplied. She tuned out his flirting, discreetly sizing him up. _His skills are impressive, but his attitude is deplorable._

Osamu stood beside his twin, recognising her. "Aren't you Karasuno's analyst?" This took Atsumu by surprise, who watched as she nodded.

"Ehhh?" His eyes trailed over her body, lips pursing. "So you're the one Tobio-kun was going on about." He recalled how the goody-toe shoe setter kept talking about the upperclassmen that had helped sharpen and hone his ability, along with his teams' **—** the same person who denied the request to join the national youth camp.

Mizuki rose a brow.

"Say, let's go out sometime after our match." Asumu continued on with his flirting, his teasing expression returning to his face. "When we beat your team, of course."

"How can you be so sure you'll be the victors of this match?"

Asumu couldn't help but laugh. "We're the stronger ones here."

"Don't underestimate my team," she said coldly, taking the two by surprise. "Crows, when together, overpower a single great white eagle. They can easily shred apart a fox or two."

In the eyes of this prophetess, the twins witnessed a world burning and wild shadows dancing in fire. The madness in her was inspiring.

"Sayeko-san?" Mizuki looked over, seeing Narita watching her with a concerned expression. "Everything okay?"

"Yes." She left without a goodbye, heading straight to her team, a fire igniting in the depths of her body, scorching the insides of her body. She brushed off the flirting, but, oh, the insult to her team? Mizuki was going to take them to the grave.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The match began, the cheering of Inarizaki's audience irritating Mizuki. Her eyebrow twitched, arms crossed over her chest. Though all those feelings dissipated when Hinata ran up, arms swung back, knees crouched and ready to take flight.

"Because people don't have wings," she said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched Hinata jump, pushing the momentum to the balls of his feet, "they look for other ways to fly."

But, of course, nothing ever came without some type of faults.

Hinata forgot to spike.

He forgot to fucking spike.

"If you can't jump and hit at the same time, don't even try, dumbass!"

Mizuki squeezed her the bridge of her nose, her head down. _Only Shoyou would do something like that._

"You don't need to be that depressed about it," replied both Tanaka and, strangely enough, Atsumu.

Hinata turned to his soulmate for support, but he was denied that; he only received a threat of no more sets going his way. He straightened up, nodding, genuine fear coursing through him. "Hai!"

Mizuki's eyes stayed on Tobio. She knew what he was thinking. Hinata's contact point changed drastically with his new jump, throwing both of them off. Her worries diminished as a grin curled at Kageyama's lips, excitement sparkling in his deep blue eyes.

Kageyama was more than capable of catching up to his vicious soulmate.

Saeko soon appeared with her friends and their drums, balancing out the rhythm and breaking Karasuno out of their stump. However, Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise as the Miya twins imitated the freak-duo's quick attack.

Atsumu glanced at the analyst, smirking. _How'd you like that?_

He continued to throw glances at Mizuki throughout the match, winking every time he scored in hopes that she would acknowledge him — which she did because he was a fantastic setter. Standing above on the spectator area, her soulmates glowered with jealousy, especially a certain bi-haired ace. Bokuto burned with a fury unlike any other, golden eyes piercing into the setter that dared flirt with his soulmate.

He clenched his fists, ready to go down there and wipe the smirk off his face.

"Don't, Bokuto-san," said Akaashi, recognising the signs. He was jealous, too, but he had the decency to cover it up. "Remember what Mizuki said. She's ours."

"I still don't like it!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Akaashi had to agree with him.

Mizuki sat on the bench beside Kiyoko, Yachi forced to watch from the sidelines since she was the second manager. _There's nothing more I can do,_ she thought. _The rest of this match lies in their hands._ She gave the boys everything, trained them, supplied them with information of their opponents. Everything was up to them.

Seeing Tsukishima take flight, Ennoshita stepping out of his comfort zone, Yamaguchi accomplishing a service ace, Asahi finally acting like the ace he was, Tanaka getting out of his negative dump and hitting an amazing cut shot, the return of 'Kalm' Kageyama and his shut down of Ojiro's spike...seeing Hinata pull off a perfect receive, watching Tanaka hit a fiercely sharp line shot, Kageyama's keen awareness, the passion and trust between the first-year soulmates, the trust Tsukishima put in Hinata being there to receive, the reassurance and time to cool down provided to the team by Hinata, the support from Daichi once again, the relentless attacks the boys pulled over and over and over again, refusing to give up for even a second, the first-year duo shutting down the twin's fast attack from the back...all of these things...

Mizuki was glad they won.

Karasuno was going to the third round of Nationals.

"The Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium is absolutely shaking from the roar of the crowd!"

The team jumped onto Hinata and Kageyama, screams of relief escaping their mouthes, hugging them as tightly as they could.

"Seriously, what the hell are you two?!" exclaimed Sugawara with watery eyes. "Damn it, you jerks!"

The two teams went up to the net to shake their opponents' hands, Mizuki's lips curling upwards as she heard the words of Inarizaki's setter. "Shoyou-kun."

"Oh, hai." _Which one is he?_

"I'm gonna be setting to you one day." Hinata tilted his head to the side in surprise, Kageyama wondering what the blond meant by that. "But before that happens...I'm going to crush you at the Inter-High, so you'd better be ready."

"Talk about a sore loser."

"Huh?! I didn't lose!"

"The hell are you saying?!"

"I mean **—** "

As her team went to express their gratitude to their spectators, Mizuki turned to see Kuroo and Kenma watching them from behind the barrier placed around the courts. Their team stood behind them, waving and congratulating the team's win, pumped to fight against each other next.

Mizuki walked up to her soulmates, eyes trained onto the faux blond. "How are you feeling?" she asked, taking Kenma by surprise.

"How...am I feeling?"

"Mhm. I could feel your exhaustion."

His eyes widened. Just how strong was their bond now? How much had it been developing? And how did they not notice?

"Congrats on your match!" Yaku exclaimed, hands on his hips and a laugh slipping past his lips. "It physically pained me to watch it!"

Mizuki glanced back at Inarizaki, eyes drifting over to the captain, who had only come out in the second set, turning the tide in Inarizaki's favour temporarily, and Atsumu, who was an amazing setter, especially with that low set he pulled off with his twin.

She knew that one day, Atsumu's love for volleyball would make him one of the best setters Japan had ever seen. Even if he had a shitty attitude.

"Mizuki."

Said female turned around, brows furrowed in concern.

"You okay?" she asked Kuroo. He didn't answer; instead, he reached over the barrier and pulled her close by her waist, pressing their lips together. Surprise washed over her at the action, but, inevitably, she melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut and arms snaking around his neck.

Kuroo's were open, deliberately locking with the blond setter as he kissed _his_ soulmate deeply, eyes glinting darkly, arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

The teams both wolf-whistled, snickering at how jealous the middle blocker was.

"He was muttering threats under his breath every time Miya looked at Sayeko," Yaku whispered to Sugawara, amusement in his eyes, a hand covering the side of his mouth.

Sugawara perked up, mischief gleaming in his hazel-brown eyes. "Oh?"

Mizuki pulled back with a gasp for air, lungs sighing in relief at the flood of oxygen.

Bokuto grinned from where he watched, proud that Kuroo made everyone aware that Mizuki Sayeko was their soulmate and she was taken **—** many had talked about Karasuno's gorgeous third-year analyst and manager, how lucky the fallen powerhouse was to have them by their side. Several recognised her ability and wondered how they were able to score such an intelligent girl. Those that were older, like the youth camp coach, all knew she was excellent. Her aunt, Akira, happened to brag a lot about Mizuki at work, and word did go around quickly because the woman was quite influential with her status in the world **—** both as a fashion icon and a respectable businesswoman.

"Tetsur **–** "

He pulled her in for another kiss, swallowing her words.

They pulled back.

"Done?" she asked, panting heavily in his grasp.

"One more."

He tilted her chin upwards, capturing her lips in a softer kiss, and Mizuki looked up at Kuroo **—** really looked up at him, as if just noticing him for the first time. She noticed the way his eyebrows rose a centimetre or two, lined with something between worry and concern, and his eyes, his eyes twinkled with amusement as if he knew something she didn't. They glazed like honey and turned into a million shades of gold as light from the artificial lights in the gymnasium reflected off them. His eyes were like melted chocolate. Warm, and oh so addicting.

Her lips spread into a smile.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Sat in the bathroom, encompassed by the warmth of the water, Mizuki soaked in deeper, exhaling a deep sigh. Kiyoko and Yachi had finished their bath earlier, allowing her to have some time to herself.  
  


**_you love them?_ **

_no._   
_i don't know._   
_but i do like them._   
_that's allowed._   
  


**_it is._ **   
**_they're pretty._ **

_they're so pretty,_   
_it makes my bones ache._   
  


**_with what?_ **

_that's no_ _t_ _appropriate._   
_but the other day, they smiled at me and_   
_i think i stopped breathing._   
_i think they broke me a little._   
  


**_they cause you so much pain?_ **

_my chest aches around them._   
_i feel like I'm swallowing dying stars._   
  


**_maybe you should like them less._ **

_yes, that would be the sensible thing to do._   
_and yet_   
  


**_and yet?_ **

_it feels like i could bear the pain_   
_over and over._

_every second i'm with them,_   
_i can bear the pain._

_every second i'm with them,_   
_it hurts less._   
  


**_that sounds an awful lot like love._ **

_it could be._   
  


**_you're not scared anymore?_ **

_they make me brave._


	50. Fourty Seven

**"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP."** The boys in the room all ceased their conversations, nervousness racing through their nerves along with subtle excitement. Their match was with Nekoma next, and they were just as excited as they were anxious. "So far," started Mizuki, sitting before her team in her pyjamas, a simple plain blue shirt and grey sweatpants, "we have more losses than wins against Nekoma." They all deadpanned and deflated as the information was brought back to light. "But, we've evolved. As a team. And we're going to win. As a team."

It was dark, now, the gossamer moon hanging among diamond stars in the soft black of the night. They smiled, burning, flaring like the pulse of Karasuno's hearts, determination slowly pumping into their systems, trusting the words of their beloved analyst.

"So, I hope you're hungry." A malicious smirk spread across her face, and wild things danced in the darkness of her eyes. "Tomorrow, we're having cats."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


At the start of their fated battle at the garbage dump, Mizuki could tell Kenma had grown; he was more motivated than usual. Kuroo's all-rounder ability impressed her; he had improved immensely since their Inter-High.

Mizuki had to admit that she was worried, this was, after all, a match against the teachers and the students.

During the first set, she knew Nekoma was still warming up their engines **—** and if it was warm, it was silent. They were tenacious, their receives and blocks on point, their attacks flawless. Mizuki expected nothing less from them.

Cats tended to lower themselves to the ground, narrowed slit eyes watching their pray silently, ready to pounce at the right moment.

Nevertheless, Karasuno wasn't the same team as before. That much was obvious when Nekoma tried to target Hinata during their serves. Mizuki practised long and hard with the boy. His receives were getting better, his improvements were seen during the Inzaraki match, and it was seen during this match.

But Nekoma, they were good, very good. Especially Kenma. The boy was very manipulative in the game, Mizuki realised. He baited the blockers into a foul, using Karasuno's own offensive forte against them. Mizuki knew her soulmate was smart, but she certainly didn't expect this from the gameaholic.

It seemed this match was revealing new sides of her soulmates.  
  
  
  


It was during the second set that she realised what their plan was. "They're trying to cage, Hinata," Mizuki muttered, biting down on her thumbnail, irritation flooding her body, suffocating her cells. When they managed to block Hinata, Mizuki stood from the bench and Takeda, seeing her action, acted quickly, calling a timeout.

Kuroo glanced over and smirked.

"They've figured it out," he said, watching as their soulmate slowly became frustrated with his team's plays. Kenma looked over. He was confident in his strategy. But, one look at Mizuki, he had a feeling things might fall apart.

"They're getting Shoyou to receive, blocking his run-up for a jump," Mizuki explained, looking at the boys as they drank from their water bottles, sweat dripping down their bodies. "They've constructed positions to obstruct his path with where they aim."

"What can we do?"

Mizuki was at a lost herself, but her eyes were frozen over, glinting like sharp shards of ice, ready to pierce their opponents, bleed them slowly, torturously, painfully.

"You just have to keep on pushing," she said. "Clear a path for Shoyou."

They nodded.  
  
  
  


The second set resumed, and as it dragged on, both teams began to gradually crumble under exhaustion's grip.

Mizuki bit her lip.

Nekoma's claws were dug deep into their wings, keeping them held to the ground, locked in a cage, controlled and manipulated by them.

They needed to break free.

And it seemed that Hinata, if we take Kenma's words, levelled up.

He jumped higher, higher than ever before. Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise and awe. Even if the timing didn't match, the second time, Hinata was able to score them a point.

A smile curled at her lips, her chest swelling with a warmth, a proudness she had only begun to experience ever since joining the team.

 _They'll be okay,_ she thought. _They've got this._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The whole match against Nekoma gave Mizuki chills. The second set was ferocious and the third, oof. She got worried when the rallies progressed, but not necessarily because of her team. Her focus was primarily on her younger soulmate, eyes trained strictly on him as he and Hinata battled it out.

When Kenma collapsed, her nerves acted up, eyes widening in shock as she stood from the bench. _Is he injured?_ Mizuki frowned, taking a step forward, ready to leave her station if he was.

She couldn't exactly hear what he said, his face pressed against the floor but Mizuki turned to Kuroo, who threw his head back, a smile of relief on his face. The breath she didn't know she held escaped from her lips and she fell back onto the bench. The last thing Mizuki needed was for one of her soulmates to collapse.  
  
  
  


The third set was draining **—** for both teams. The rallies were much longer, both sides refusing to give up.

But things were going to be okay.

If Nekoma took a step forward, Karasuno would take two steps more. There were times where they staggered, but the outcome was set in stone in Mizuki's eyes. Her team would win. She gave them that much.

They had to.

Ball bounced off slick skin; palms, arms, even feet. Back and forth, the ball flew from one side of the court to the other, ecstatic with the amount of attention it received. Narrowed, exhausted yet keen eyes followed it constantly, palms ready to spike it down and secure a point for their team. Sweat ran down the boys' skin, the rallies prolonging, muscles aching, screaming for a moment of stillness, yet each and every one of their minds continued on, new plans and ideas popping into their minds, ways of earning the next point stuck inside.

As Kenma readied himself to set the ball, it smiled cheekily, slipping from his grasps and thudding to the ground, a silence enveloping the gym.

They won.

Karasuno won against Nekoma.

But, if anything, each player won, unlocking a new side of themselves that they had just discovered.

"Regardless if we win or lose," started Kenma, plopped down on the court's floor, "no one really dies or respawns; the dark side never prospers, nor does the world end. We don't travel across a grand world, all we do is stand within the four corners of a 9 x 18 meter rectangle, and give everything we've got to prevent a ball from hitting the floor." He fell back, sprawled across the floor. "Ahh~ That was fun."

Gold eyes turned to his soulmate's hazel ones, excitement gleaming proudly.

"Kuro, thank you. For getting me into volleyball."

Mizuki smiled happily, plopping back onto the bench with a relieved sigh. They were moving on.

The boys lined up, said their thanks and congratulations. Mizuki went up to her soulmates with warm smiles and warm eyes.

"Well done," she said. "I'm truly proud." Her eyes landed on Kenma, who she knew had levelled up. He had played to the best of his abilities.

He smiled up at her, through his bangs, showing his wide cat-like eyes. His lips parted, words ready to leave his lips when Hinata ran over, jumping on Mizuki, taking her by surprise as she stumbled forward, catching her footing before she could fall.

"Did you see?! Did you see?!" he repeated excitedly. "I finally did it!! I jumped higher than before!"

Mizuki laughed, stepping away from the boy.

"Congratulations," she said. "I knew you could do it." She ruffled his hair, well, attempted to anyway. The moment she touched his hair, she cringed and removed her hand, wiping away the sweat on her track pants. Hinata laughed, and Mizuki felt herself relax, seeing how energetic he was, seeing how all of them were delighted (not everyone had monstrous stamina like Shoyou). They played a good match, overcoming the strategic and tenacious Nekoma after practically a whole year of trying.

Mizuki was glad to see that the opposite team weren't disheartened. They played their best. They would surely grow from this.

And thus, the battle at the garbage dump came to an end with the crows reigning superiorly.

"Shall we go see Kou and Keiji?" Kuroo asked, turning to his two soulmates.

Yes, that's right.

 _His_ soulmates.

"Yes."

The group went over to see Fukurōdani finishing off their match in the court beside them. Bokuto brightened up upon seeing his soulmates, cheering and rushing over, ready to wrap Mizuki up in his embrace when she stepped to the side.

"You're all sweaty, Bokuto," she stated, spotting how he pouted, his hair deflating. "I'll hug you when you've changed."

Koutarou nodded, his energetic eagerness returning. "Hai!"

"Are you going to watch our next match?" Akaashi asked blankly, avoiding eye contact. He was hoping she would; he always felt more motivated when she was watching. Keiji just couldn't help it.

Mizuki chuckled at the change of attitude in the youngest.

She nodded.

"Of course. What kind of soulmate would I be otherwise?"

Mizuki never said much, but her mind was a storm, her creativity insatiable; she was an enigma. She never said much, but the depths of her eyes spoke volumes, and the breadth of her soul was beautiful. She never said much, but her head housed the most intelligent conversation. She never said much, but in the end, that didn't matter.

Because one sentence was more than enough for them.

They turned to each other with smiles.

She finally accepted their bond **—** without a single doubt in her mind or her heart.


	51. Fourty Eight

**STANDING BESIDE HER TEAMMATES,** they watched as Fukurōdani's match progressed. Mizuki bit her lips, her arms folded gently over her chest. Their opponents were targeting both Bokuto and Akaashi. They knew that in order to crush the ace, they had to take out Akaashi from the equation.

She managed to pick up on what Bokuto said, reading his lips carefully. "Up till now, I've been 'an ace that is coddled by the rest of the team', but **–** " he turned towards his teammates, metaphorical owl wings spreading behind him **–** "in a few days we're all going to say goodbye to each other and go our separate ways, so it's about time I became just, 'an ace'."

Mizuki smiled, her finger running along her jawline in consideration to his words, processing them through her mind.

"Just an ace, huh?"

After that, it seemed that the whole team was inspired by his words and Fukurōdani was slowly climbing its ways to the top. But Mizuki could tell that Akaashi was getting really affected, especially after the illegal hold **—** having prolonged contact with the ball. So, she wasn't surprised when Bokuto recommended he be subbed out. Not because he was weak. Akaashi just needed to relax, clear his head.

Bokuto turned to glance at Mizuki and she nodded, reassuring him that he had done the right thing. When his teammate comes up to him to protest, Bokuto interrupted him with a lighthearted honest answer, "Akaashi's not a giant baby like me, so he's not going to fall apart just cause he got benched. He's going to come back we shortly, all cool and collected, you'll see."

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards.

"I mean, this is Akaashi we're talking about here."

He was right.  
  
  


The second set came and it seemed Akaashi got rid of his negative thoughts. He had been pressuring himself, wondering what others would do. But he wasn't Kageyama or Miya. He was Keiji Akaashi. Fukurōdani's setter. He just had to focus on the ball in front of him. That's it. Every time.

Fukurōdani managed to take the second set, however, Mizuki began to worry about Bokuto in the third. He was exhausted.

"Our match is about to start, Sayeko-san," Asahi informed.

"If it's not too much of a problem," she started, not tearing her eyes away from her soulmates. "I'd like to watch this till the end."

Asahi glanced between the game and Karasuno's analyst, noticing how intensely she watched her soulmates battle it out with the opposite team. He smiled softly. "Of course." And then left.  
  
  


 _My moon is watching me,_ Bokuto thought, tightening the muscles in his back, jumping high in the air and swinging his arm back to spike. _I can't stop until the end._ He slammed his palm against the ball, hitting before the line and earning another point for their team.

Mizuki watched the owls take flight, working together to overpower their opponent, successfully, may I add. She stayed until the very end, happy to see that her soulmates had grown **—** more so Akaashi than Bokuto. Her youngest soulmate always doubted himself, never trusting his skills.

"Mizuki!" Bokuto exclaimed, darting over to where she stood behind the stands, a broad grin spread across his face. She smiled, arms uncrossing themselves from her chest as he rushed over to her. "Did you see that back attack we did? Did you see?!"

Mizuki laughed, nodding her head. "I did. It was very impressive." Bokuto brightened up more, totally whipped for the older female. "Congratulations on your win," she said, turning to look at the others in the team. They all smiled, thanking her. Akaashi walked over, sweat dripping down his body and a water bottle in his hand, taking slow sips every now and then. "Well done to you, too," she added, turning to the male. She didn't need to say more, Akaashi knew what she meant. He bowed his head slightly with a small smile.

"Doesn't Karasuno have a match right now?" questioned Tatsuki Washio, the oldest middle blocker on the team.

"It's starting now."

"Why are you still here then?" Akaashi asked, confused.

Mizuki chuckled. "I wanted to watch your match until the end." Bokuto's eyes widened in awe, and tears started to well up **—** happy tears.

"Mizuki!" he cried, diving forward, straight over the barrier. The said girl's lips parted, her breath stolen as she crashed onto the floor with Bokuto, who had turned them quickly mid-air so he softened her fall, his hands resting comfortably on her hips.

Mizuki stared at him with wide eyes whilst he grinned cheekily, gold locking with lilac, merging together in a magical dance.

"Ara, ara," came a familiar teasing voice. "Save that for the bedroom. We're still in public."

Kuroo stood above them with a sly smirk on his face, his hands stuffed into his pockets, amusement gleaming sinfully in those hazel eyes.

Mizuki realised her position: legs thrown over her soulmate's body, palms pressed against the floor beside his head, her arms holding his weight, refusing to collapse onto him. A sudden colour tinged her cheeks against her will, heat crawling up her neck and reddening the tips of her ears.

Kenma offered a hand to her. She gratefully took it, allowing the shorter boy to help her up from the ground. "Thank you," she mumbled, wiping the bottom of her tracksuit.

As they stood there together, Kuroo enveloping Bokuto in a hug and Kenma moving to do the same to Akaashi, Mizuki watched them. Fear snaked through her brain, fangs scraping along her veins threateningly. She swallowed thickly.

Yesterday's revelation shook her to the core. She felt unstable, like the ground was cracking right under her feet and she couldn't do anything but watch as her controlled world collapsed around her.

Mizuki was a cataclysm combination of misinterpreted thoughts and destructive impulses, living her life in a permanent state of fight or flight. She would never trade her solitude for a little love. For a lot of love, yes. But a lot of love is itself a kind solitude.

**_are you brave?_ **

_yes,_ she answered, _with them i am._  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Having said her goodbyes to her soulmates, making sure they were all doing okay **—** both physically and mentally **—** before so, Mizuki headed over to the court her team was playing on.

She arrived just as the timeout began for the end of their first set. Mizuki cursed, spotting the scoreboard and saw how the first set was stolen from them. Somewhere inside of her had warned her to pay more attention to this team, Kamomedai High, but there were only so many teams she could look out for. Unbeknownst to most, Mizuki had been watching many videos of the teams that made it to nationals. She jotted down everything there was to them, in hopes that her team would be prepared against future matches. Ironically, she briefly paid attention to this team. She didn't realise they would be a huge opponent against them.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Mizuki called, entering the court and heading over to the bench, meeting up with her teammates.

"It's fine," Sugawara reassured with a smile, though the rest of them all seemed to be more worried about the match **—** understandable. She flashed a smile before her usual icy persona came, eyes freezing over, that daunting analytical expression returning.

"Catch me on what's happened." As the boys and Kiyoko explained the first set to her, the other team **—** especially a certain white-haired teen **—** all watched from their side of the court.

"Who is that?" asked Gao Hakuba, the wing spiker for Kamomedai High.

"That's Mizuki Sayeko," answered Sachirō Hirugami, the team's second-year middle blocker. "She's their analyst and an excellent one at that."

Kōrai Hoshiumi crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing on the lavenderette, ignoring his water bottle in favour of staring at her.

"She was meant to be at the All-Youth National camp but declined the invitation."

"Majide?!"

The boys all looked over, the younger ones wary. If she got the attention of the national volleyball administration, she was obviously good. Thinking back, she did converse with Karasuno quite a lot during their matches **—** as one should, and that frightened them a bit.

"Daijobu," said their coach, gathering their attention back. "It doesn't matter if Karasuno has a good analyst. If they aren't strong enough to implement her training and strategies, it's all for nought."

Hoshimi scowled, fingers tightening around his bottle. "It would've been better if she joined our team. We could have put her to better use."  
  
  


"Okay, the best thing to do right now is using the full width of the court," she said once she heard of everything. Mizuki turned to Hinata, who already wore an expression of determination. "Do you know what to do?"

He nodded, eyes glinting dangerously. "Yes."  
  
  


The second set started and Karasuno managed to claw itself to the top, snatching it back with Hinata and Kageyama's quick attacks. Her worry for Asahi blossomed halfway through the set, lips pressed into a thin line. His spikes kept getting blocked, adding to the immense pressure on his shoulders. Thankfully, he pulled himself through, accomplishing a point with a feint.

It was a silent awakening.

The crows had broken free.  
  
  


Karasuno rightfully stole the second set. Mizuki was impressed with Tsukishima for implementing that midair tactic. _He must have noticed it too,_ she thought to herself, licking her slightly chapped lips. _The way their eyes display their most basic carnal desires._  
  
  


In the third set, both teams were as tenacious as ever. For every point Karasuno scored, their opponents would take one back. Mizuki was so proud of Hinata and the continuation of his growth throughout, not just the match, but the whole competition. He was jumping high **—** higher than ever before. But not only that, he was finally achieving his goal of seeing the view from the top.

He truly was the strongest decoy.

Mizuki was glad he came up to her that day at the vending machine. If not for him, the lavenderette may have never grown herself nor would she have found her soulmates. She was full of a silence she didn't know how to break, her words sticking to the walls of her throat, hanging on for dear life.

She'd forgotten what it was like to feel, to feel something other than the despair of emptiness **—** acres of vacancy, filled with whatever she could stuff in, with knowledge, with dates and facts, more and more of them, pouring them into her head to silence the echoes. Mizuki never told people she wasn't okay because it was hard watching them not know what to do. She ended up comforting them, even though the one who needed comforting was her. So, she stayed in her own bubble, refusing to socialise with anyone but her aunt and her four friends. That was it. And Mizuki was fine with that.

_It was fine._

But even that sounded like a lie on her lips.

So, yes. Mizuki was very grateful for the boy. She held so much gratitude and so much love. Hinata was like her little brother, and she knew she would never forget him, not now, not ever, not even in death.

Mizuki Sayeko adored Shoyou Hinata with more than just her heart. Whilst she loved the moon, the astronomical object there for her every night of the year: the tranquil darkness and its soothing comfort, yet, as someone once said, the moon would never whisper the words she needed to hear.

And all she needed to hear was that she was alive. She was here. Mizuki Sayeko had more to life than roaming around in a shell of her former self.

_Even the darkest nights will make way for dawn._   
  
  


The minus-tempo back row attack had Mizuki's lips quirking upwards. Hinata was getting better and better with each ball he spiked. She was surprised he wasn't tired **—** with all that jumping and running

...she spoke too soon.

The orange-haired teen toppled over on the court and Mizuki was quick to stand from the bench, Takeda abruptly calling for a timeout as she dashed across the court, ignoring everything else around her.

"Shouyou!" She kneeled down beside him, gently taking him into her embrace. Lilac eyes widened as heat scorched her skin, her hand raising to feel his forehead. "He has a fever!"

They brought him over to the bench where Kiyoko proceeded to zip open up their medical bag.

"I didn't think much of it since he had been running around so much, but before, his hands were abnormally hot," said Kageyama, recalling when his soulmate gripped his hands, praising him like he was some divine being.

"What are you talking about?! They were normal!"

"He's been off since last night," Kageyama continued. "The first night, he couldn't even get out of the bath, but he was so high-strung all yesterday. Normally after a match, he would jump at eating but he didn't eat or rest after the last match. It's like he's had his switch always on, so it wouldn't be strange for him to run out of energy."

Kiyoko pulled the thermometer out of Hinata's mouth, eyes widening when she read the numbers, "39.1 degrees."

Mizuki bit her lip when she realised that Hinata wouldn't be able to play anymore. She had been so fucking stupid. _Why didn't I notice? Me of all people?!_

She stood beside their teacher as he told the boy he couldn't play.

"Are you listening, Hinata?" Takeda asked the boy, grabbing his hands in his own, providing some sense of comfort to the dejected boy. "Remember this feeling, there will surely be times in your life when you will feel this way again. There will come a time when there won't be anything you can do. Whenever that happens, pay attention and etch it into your mind. You said you were going to win the gold medal someday. And not just one. And now, you know that there are walls that you can't just overcome with reckless effort. When that time comes, what you need is knowledge, logic, and thought."

The boy's lips quivered, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Hinata, this moment, right now, this is also volleyball. Think about how to win. Your body will surely grow, but in a sport where you compete across a tall net, in the volleyball world where 190cm is considered small, you will surely always be little. You need to understand that you will get fewer chances than others. And you need to grasp those chances while making sure that you don't let any of them slip away from you. You..." Takeda's hands went to his upper arms, focusing all his attention onto him. "You of all people should always be in peak condition, so that you can always be on the front line when you do get a chance."

And just like that, Hinata was subbed out for Narita.

"I'm sorry," he cried, tears trekking down his face. "I'm sorry!"

Tanaka's laugh broke the gloomy silence, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Getting so excited you caught a fever?! What are you, a baby?!"

"He's always been a toddler, Tanaka," added Tsukishima. "And I'm sure the endurance monster will heal up with just a night's sleep."

"Don't worry!" Nishinoya exclaimed. "Just leave it to me and Kazuhito!"

"I dunno if it will be fine, but I'm not nearly as nervous as the prefectural championship."

Hinata, with the help of Yamaguchi, stood up, their captain walking up to the boy, "It'll be hard without you. There's no denying that," he said. "Hinata **–** " Daichi stared deep into brown watery eyes **–** "we need you, so just eat some food and rest up!"

Mizuki walked over to the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist and supporting his weight. "It'll be okay," she said softly, wiping away the tears. "You'll get the next one."

Hinata stared up at his senpai, at his older sister, and he bit his lip, jaw clenching as he nodded. He hated feeling this weak, he absolutely hated hit.

He lost.

"HINATA SHOYOU!" The group turned to Hoshimi standing on the opposite end of the court. "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"

They looked at the two in confusion, only them knowing what he meant. Hinata turned around, lowering his upper body and bowing, hiding his tears from the crowd.

With that, Mizuki pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, leaving him in Yachi's care, watching him go to the infirmary. Her lips pulled down into a frown, brows furrowed together in worry. She knew that this crushed him, but Hinata needed to realise that he had overworked his body.

It took foxes, cats, and, finally, seagulls until the monster crow collapsed.

Mizuki was so proud of how far the boy had come and she knew certainly that he would become the best out there. _She_ was going to make sure of it.

But right now, she had to focus in on the match. She rose her head when she heard a curse, seeing Tsukishima kneeling on the court. Her worry intensified, wondering what she had missed, but it turned out to be a leg cramp.

Yamaguchi was switched in and the match progressed. The rallies went on, both teams refusing to give up. And before she knew it, the match had come to an end.

Kamomedai won.

Both teams bowed to each other, shaking their hands and showing their respect towards one another. Mizuki didn't say anything, having read the room. She'd leave everything till later. Right now, she wanted them to relish in how far they had come. From the bottom, all the way to the top 8.

Her soulmates and their teammates came over, congratulating their friends. "You did good!" exclaimed Kuroo, standing with his hands on his hips, Bokuto right behind him. They hugged their comrades, Bokuto enveloping Asahi in a hug whilst Kuroo enveloped Daichi in one, showing their support. Karasuno, who had lost all their practice matches in summer, had become a powerhouse school now.

They were all in the corridor after. Mizuki stood to the side as Kageyama went on and then Daichi about Takeda. The male spoke before they all turned to Mizuki, who stared at them in surprise as they thanked her.

"H-Heh? Why?"

"If it wasn't for you, I don't think we would've gotten far," Daichi said, the team standing behind him, all of them staring at the lavender-haired girl they had come to admire. "You poured so much effort into a team you barely knew, you stayed up late and woke up early for us, sacrificing many hours of your life just to help us grow. We're absolutely grateful, Sayeko-san."

Mizuki was stunned **–** until a fond smile spread across her face.

"I should be thanking all of you."

They stared at her in confusion but she didn't elaborate anything, only staring at them with lilac orbs, softening and melting into the silver wrapped tightly around her pupils, enhancing her divine look. Turning to Ukai, she nodded and the male returned the gesture.

"Let's go get some food."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


Returning to the inn, Mizuki went straight to check up on her baby crow. Yachi had informed them of their hospital visit, relaying everything the doctor said to them. "He just needs to rest and eat food," she said. "The doctor said he put his body under a lot of stress."

Sliding the door open slightly, Mizuki peeked in.

"Shoyou?"

The male snapped towards her, tears dripping down his quivering chin. Mizuki's face softened immensely and she stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind her. She heard his short, breathless pants, his fingers clenched tightly around the blanket draped across his body.

"Breathe," she said, kneeling beside the boy. "You're going to be okay. Breathe and remember that you've been in this place before. You've been this uncomfortable and anxious and scared, and you've survived. Breathe and know that you can survive this, too."

Mizuki shuffled forward, placing her legs on either side of the boy and dragging him into her embrace, wrapping her arms around him, cradling him protectively.

"These feelings can't break you. They're painful and debilitating, but you can sit with them and eventually, they will pass. Maybe not immediately, but sometime soon, they are going to fade and when they do, you'll look back at this moment and laugh for having doubted your resilience. I know it feels unbearable right now, but keep breathing, again and again."

She pressed a kiss to his hair.

"This will pass. I promise it will pass."


	52. Fourty Nine

**GOLD, MELLOW LIGHT** filtered through the windows of the inn, encompassing the boys in a light-hearted ambience. With their stomachs full, satisfied with the food Mizuki and Kiyoko prepared for them, they took the day to rest and relax their bodies, allowing their muscles to rejuvenate.

"Oh? Where are you going, Sayeko-san?" questioned Ennoshita, all eyes drifting over to the divine being entering the common room. She wore a large blue and white checkered jumper, skinny blue jeans and a pair of white trainers.

"I'm going to the gymnasium," she answered, grabbing her bag from the corner, slipping it over her shoulder.

"Ara? Gonna go watch your soulmates?" Sugawara teased, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. He dodged the whack from his soulmate, sticking his tongue out.

Tanaka and Nishinoya shot up, eyes wide with disbelief.

"By yourself?!"

Mizuki furrowed her brows. "Yes?"

"We'll come with!" they exclaimed, scrambling off the floor. "We can't let you go by yourself! Who knows what assholes may come up to you?!"

Ennoshita sighed, grabbing the two by their collars.

Amusement shone in Mizuki's eyes, and she exhaled through her nose.

"I'll be fine," she reassured. "I'm just going to watch Fukurōdani's match. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

With that, Mizuki bid the boys goodbye, telling them to rest up. They watched her leave, smiles of their own spreading across their lips.

She's changed. For the better.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


They lost. They lost the semi-finals.

Fukurōdani walked off the court dejectedly, each of them drained tremendously. Bokuto and Akaashi were met by their soulmates, their tallest smiling reassuringly while their shortest offered his understandings in his eyes **—** neither were sympathetic, knowing that that was the worst thing to see after losing a match.

Akaashi walked straight into Kuroo's awaiting arms, sagging against him, eyes fluttering shut. The tension in his muscles dissipated, Kuroo's warm embrace securing him, comforting him. Bokuto wrapped his own arms around Kenma, the latter ignoring the sweat and trying his best to hold him up.

"Well done." Their heads all snapped towards the source of the mellifluous voice, surprised to see their final soulmate standing beside them with a fond smile. "You both played a wonderful game."

"But we lost," mumbled Bokuto.

Akaashi had to agree with him. He wanted to play another match with Bokuto, just one more before he had to leave for university along with Kuroo...along with Mizuki. The thought of his soulmates leaving him didn't sit well with him at all, not him nor Kenma.

"Did you have fun?" It took a minute as they reminisced, but eventually, they nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

They stared at her smile, the warmth in it soothing them.

Bokuto untangled himself from Kenma, walking towards Mizuki. She opened her arms, and he collapsed into them, leaning his chin on her shoulders as she enveloped him in a hug, holding tightly. She felt warm and familiar. She felt solid and safe. Bokuto wanted to cling to her shirt, bury his face into the warm curve of her neck, and never let go.

Slender fingers ran through his multi-coloured locks, Mizuki ignoring the sweat to the best of her abilities. She threaded her fingers through his hair, supporting his weight, allowing him to sag against her, to let her support him.

"Thank you for coming." His voice was muffled against her shirt, and she smiled fondly. She tightened her hold, pulling him closer as he nuzzled into her neck, a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Of course," she whispered.

 _The sun inside of him rages like wildfire, and he's gold,_ she thought, _gold, gold._ _He's scorching my skin yet pretends that he is safe for me to love, that his hands are gentle, that his fingers won't be seared in the notches of my spine._

_The sun inside of him could set a kingdom ablaze; he knows this, I'm sure he does._

_And yet he still asks me to love him, to face the flame._

"Come on. Let's go home."

_Find me in the ashes._   
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


With a promise of a visit during the weekend, Mizuki departed from her soulmates, waving a final goodbye. She scrolled through her phone, eyes scanning the multiple texts she got from her family: her aunt, her teammates — even Tooru sent her a text.

She replied to each of them, sending the news of the games to Akira, the time of her arrival back to the inn to Daichi, how her day was going to Tooru. She knew he was upset he never made it to nationals, even if he tried to cover it with big smiles and exaggerated texts.

_How dumb does he think I am?_

Although Oikawa never made it to nationals, Mizuki was going to do everything in her power to get him to internationals. The boy lived and breathed volleyball; it was his passion, his life. Like hell was she going to allow him to stop here.

"Tadaima," she called, placing her shoes on the shoe rack by the door and slipping on the slippers provided to them.

"Okairi!"

Mizuki slid the door open to the common room area, spotting Hinata sitting beside his soulmate, looking much better than yesterday. His fever lessened immensely after eating and resting, his body temperature returning to 36.9 degrees.

"Feeling better?"

Shoyou nodded. "Much!"

Her lips quirked upwards. Even if he was sick, Hinata always managed to retain his energetic, cheerful attitude.

"So what's our plan for today?" Daichi asked as Mizuki stepped inside, pulling off her jacket and revealing the long-sleeve black turtleneck underneath it.

"What can we do?" Asahi questioned.

Sugawara shrugged. They had a day in Tokyo to themselves, to do whatever they wanted to do **—** within their budget, of course. "We could go out for lunch?" he suggested, turning to the adults in the room.

Takeda and Ukai glanced at each other, curled up together in the corner. "That would be alright, I guess."

"How about Disney Land?"

All gazes turned to her, and their jaws dropped.

"D-Disney Land?"

Mizuki nodded.

Hinata, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya and Tanaka all lit up, rivalling the bright rays of the sun watching over the world adoringly. Hundreds of images and videos of said amusement park raced through their minds; they had always dreamed of going there. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita glanced at each other, recalling the conversation they shared in their first year, about sneaking out one day to go there, and the third years watched their kouhais with fond smiles.

It would be fantastic if they could there **—** a lovely experience, a memory that would stay with the whole team.

"Could we afford to go there?" Keishin asked his soulmate, the shorter male ruminating and working out the maths.

"We do have some leftover funds," he said, "but I don't know if it would be enough for all of us." Takeda rubbed his chin, eyes on the floor, lips pursed, mind thinking.

"Would you want to go?" Mizuki asked, directing the attention back to her. "If we could?"

"Yes! That sounds amazing!!"

"A dream come true!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Her lips spread into a warm smile, and she nodded. "Alright," she said, flipping open her bag and reaching for her cellphone. "Let me just call my aunt."

"H-H-HUH?!"

"Sayeko **—** "

"Mizuki is fine," she interrupted, entering her password and clicking on the green app, scrolling through her favourites until she spotted her aunt's number.

"M-Mizuki," Daichi repeated hesitantly, afraid to say something wrong around the analyst. This was the first time he used her first name, something that proved to them their bond with her was growing and developing each day. "We can't ask you to do something like that for us."

"Then don't."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"This is my gift for getting so far."

Angels have always been described as delicate and beautiful. They are those things, yes, but they are so much more. They are protectors. They have had to abandon their beauty for something more. There's a piece of hellfire in each one, burning them alive.

So, never get too close to an angel.

Their touch may seem soft and graceful, but that's the thing, it never is. You can't hug the sun without being burned.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


 **aunt akira**  
The limo is outside.  
Tadashi-san brought my gifts for the boys :)  
Oh! And for Kiyoko and her soulmate!  
And, of course, Keishin and Takeda.

 **mizuki**  
thank you.  
i'll give it to them.

 **aunt akira**  
Enjoy your trip!!

 **mizuki**  
we will.  
thank you again.

Mizuki slipped her phone into her pocket, opening the inn door and spotting Kito Tadashi, one of the drivers at Akira's firm, taking out multiple boxes from the back.

"Before we leave," she started, turning to see the boys following after her. "These are all for you." Tadashi brought them inside, a grateful expression washing over her face. "Take the ones with your name on it."

"What are these?" asked Takeda, brows furrowed forward as the boys, mainly the hyper ones, dove forward, grinning once they found their name scribbled on top in elegant handwriting, something they could never accomplish.

"They're gifts from my aunt."

"Gifts?"

Mizuki nodded. "I believe they're outfits. My aunt is a designer; she did the same thing for my soulmates," she elaborated, grabbing the boxes near her and reading the names on top. She handed them to their teacher and coach, the two very surprised but very grateful.

All of them were astonished; no one had ever done something nice for them.

"That's very kind of her."

"I know. She's an amazing person."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


The trip to Disney Land didn't take that long. In their limo, it took about an hour, thanks to Tadashi knowing Tokyo like the back of his hand. The boys buzzed with excitement, delightful chatter and conversations shared, as well as their limited knowledge of the amusement park.

Mizuki watched them fondly, glad that this trip of theirs seemed to brighten their moods exceptionally.

"Now remember **—** "

Upon their arrival, Mizuki went over the rules with them, Daichi strictly telling Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama not to do anything stupid. They were the dumbest out of all of them, and he would not be surprised if they got lost. The place was crowded, filled with ecstatic strangers, all of them, just like them, happy to be at Disney Land.

"If you want to buy anything, just show the card. And it's fine, you can buy whatever you want," she emphasised, reassuring them repeatedly that it was fine, that they had lots of money to spend. "There's money in those cards, so they better finish before we leave." They caved and did, but they kept it in their minds to be mindful not to spend too much. Mizuki and her aunt had done a lot for them already: the tickets, the outfits, the _limo_. It was much more than what they expected, and they were so, so thankful.

Mizuki handed Takeda and Ukai a card, guiding them to a worker waiting patiently for them, a friendly smile adorning his face. "This is a treat from Akira and I," she explained. "Please enjoy it as much as you can."

"Oh, Sayeko-san **–** "

"Mizuki is just fine," she corrected.

"Gomen, Mizuki. This is just incredible. Thank you again!"

"It's my pleasure."

With the adults taken care of them, Mizuki turned to Daichi and Sugawara, knowing they were going to give themselves the responsibility of babysitting the group.

"And you two." They turned to her in surprise, seeing the stern expression on her face. "I'll watch over the boys. You guys enjoy some time alone."

"B-But **–** "

"No buts. It'll be okay." With a cordial smile, Mizuki sent the two off, ignoring their protests. The second years went on their own, Kiyoko and Yachi as well, whilst Asahi followed after Sugawara and Daichi. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also went off on their own, not wanting to be anywhere near the others, not when they would probably do something stupid.

Once they left, it was just her and the four reckless boys. "Come on." Lilac orbs twinkled under the sun. "Let's go."

Mizuki took them on all the rides, joining them occasionally. She wasn't a big fan of rollercoasters, finding them a bit too fast and bit too high for her liking. There was one ride that Hinata and Nishinoya couldn't get on because they were too short. Tanka and Kageyam laughed, more than happy to rub their height into their faces.

"BAHAHA! IMAGINE BEING SO SHORT? CAN NOT RELATE!"

"URUSAI!"

Mizuki bit her lip, holding her giggles back. Her eyes spotted a stall selling chocolate, and they widened, a brilliant (and probably reckless) idea popping into her mind.

"One second," she said, heading over. "Could I get four of those, please?" The worker at the stall nodded, handing her the chocolate bars and typing in the number of the card she showed her, taking the money off that account.

She thanked him, heading back over to the group. "Nishinoya, Shoyou," she called, gathering their attention. "Take off your shoes."

With confused expressions, they nodded, doing as their senpai said. Mizuki crouched down, taking the snicker bars and wedging them into their shoes.

"Sayeko-sen **—** I-I mean, Mizuki-senpai," Tanaka corrected himself, seeing the look she sent him. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, instead, looking to the dwarfs. "Try them on now." They complied, ignoring the weird feeling and slipping their shoes in. Their eyes widened, noticing the extra height.

"Wow! Sugoi!"

She smiled.

"Let's see if it makes a difference."

It did. It made a huge difference. The boys were allowed in on the ride, ignoring the perplexed expression sent to them from the worker who swore the two were shorter than the required height just moments ago.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Hinata, throwing his arms into the air, eyes wide with glee. "I almost flew off!"

"I think there's a required height for a reason," Kageyama mumbled, recalling the fear he felt when he saw Hinata floating above his seat. He reacted on instinct, grabbing the boy's shirt and yanking him down.

Mizuki chuckled. "Whoops."

"Let's go on that one next!"

Everything was going orderly. Yep, as orderly as a squawking flock of crows.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  


"Thank you so much for today, Mizuki-senpai!" said the boys as they finally arrived back at the inn, all so exhausted from the trip. They went on multiple rides, ate lots of food, bought a few merchandises and took lots of pictures together. Mizuki herself had at least one photo with each of them, all the boys and the girls. Nishinoya and Hinata had forced their teachers to join in one picture, to get themselves a family picture, as they dubbed it.

Mizuki had never felt so...so warm.

Memories of her childhood flooded her mind, the laughter, the joy, the _love_.

"I hope..." she began, capturing the attention of her fellow third-years, all of them turning to the lavenderette, "...that after we graduate, none of us become strangers whose laugh we could recognise anywhere."

Today must have been one of the best days of her life.

An arm was slung over her shoulder, tugging her into the embrace of her silver-haired classmate. "Mi'ki-chan!" Now that they were allowed to use her given name, Sugawara was more than happy to contour it. "Like that would ever happen! We're friends! You're stuck with us till you die!"

_...friends?_

A grin broke out onto her face.

"Of course," she said. "We're friends."

"Exactly! Now, let's go eat! I'm famished!"

Sugawara pulled Mizuki inside, going on about the different food he ate at the amusement park and the food he wanted to eat. Sugawara was always hungry.

Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko watched the two. They would have never imagined a sight like that at the beginning of their third-year, nobody would have. Mizuki Sayeko, the Ice Queen of Karasuno, the girl who chose to stay in her own company, had finally stretched her wings and flew the wind of love, love from family, friends, and her soulmates.

She was finally flying.


	53. Fifty

  
  
**WITH NATIONALS FINISHED,** the volleyball season came to an end, and thus was their return to school. Mizuki started putting all her focus into her studies, taking a break from the volleyball team. The boys understood, and the other third years followed suit. This was their last year. They needed to work hard to get into their desired universities.

Today, however, was a break from studies for the whole school. Today was their school carnival.

The week before, Mizuki's class took the time during homeroom to plan out what they would be doing. She sat at the back, settled comfortably in her usual seat. Shockingly, instead of a book in her hand, Mizuki was scrolling through her phone, more accurately, her messages.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Do you know why dark is spelt with a k and not a c?

 **koutarou bokuto**  
Why??

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Because you can't c in the dark

Mizuki rose her eyebrows at the notification that shortly followed the text.  
  


_[tetsuro kuroo has been removed from the groupchat]_   
  


**mizuki**  
i think that may be a bit too much, kenma.

 **keiji akaashi**  
No.  
It was the right decision.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
BAHSLSKJDNK KUBRO!

"Sayeko? What do you think?" asked one of the girls, pulling Mizuki's attention away from the device cradled in her hand, her new book, Crime and Punishment, sitting idly on the side of her desk.

Mizuki put her phone away. "Sorry?"

Her classmates stared at her incredulously. Instead of opting to read, the girl was looking at her phone— she was smiling at her phone! That alone shocked them. When had they, in their three years of knowing her, of studying beside her, seen her smile like that?

Never.

"The boys want to do a maid cafe," said Akane, one of the girls in her class, someone who had seen how Mizuki was nothing but human. She was not an Ice Queen, nor was she some celestial being. She was just she **—** Mizuki Sayeko. Nothing more, nothing less.

A hum escaped her lips, tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I think that would be a good idea," she answered, the girls gasping in shock whilst the boys cheered, pumping their fists in the air. They knew that if Mizuki agreed on their theme, it was going to be the final one.

"S-Sayeko-san?!"

"However," she interrupted, calming down the hurricane of emotions each student was feeling. "I recommend doing a reverse cafe."

"A reverse cafe?" questioned Tsubaki, tilting his head. He was the opposite of Akane. Mizuki to him was a divine goddess; he worshipped the ground she walked upon, drooled over her appearance, yet he never took it further than that.

Divinity should never be tainted by the presence of mere mortals.

Some of the girls caught on, mischievous smiles spreading across their faces, hushed promises of later explanations to their friends leaving their lips. "Yes! Let's do it then!"

"Alright," said Hayato, the class president, "all in favour for a reverse maid cafe?"

Everyone rose their hands, especially the boys. They couldn't wait to see the girls, Mizuki primarily, in a maid outfit. She was absolute, dangerous, toxic **—** she was beautiful, but she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful.

"Who'll do the costumes?"

"I can do them," Mizuki said. "I'll just need everyone's measurements."

"Aw, Sayeko-san! You're so sweet."

She only smiled. And god, if that didn't do things to them.

Mizuki Sayeko was a labyrinth of mysteries, a maze of confusion. Her thoughts had been incorporated into knots and tangled with hidden meanings whispering into the pinna of one's ear like psithurism on autumn days. It was a game she never knew she played **—** never knew she dominated.

They stepped forward to play.

But no one ever won.

Well, at least, not to their knowledge.  
  
  
  


For the next hour, Mizuki took the measurements of all her classmates, oblivious to the blushes spreading across their faces as her fingers delicately wrapped the tape around them, around their arms, chests, waists, hips, thighs, legs. One of the boys, Yoshiyuki, clamped down on his tongue harshly, using the pain as a distraction from the threatening rise of his little friend.

Given that they had the whole day off, the students in class 3-5 formulated a plan for their cafe, going over their menu for the day, the decorations they would use and the roles assigned to each student. Everyone had to work; no one was going to laze around, not when Mizuki was watching anyway.

The girls were more than happy to use Mizuki as an instigation, forcing the boys to comply and submit to their proposals. They were thankful for her being in their class. She always managed to reign in the rowdy boys, though, she also served as a massive distraction to those sexually preferring the female gender.

"Is that everyone?" asked Mizuki, brushing back her hair as she stood up from the floor, glancing at everyone, checking off their names in her mental list.

"Yup! Thank you again for doing this, Sayeko-san!"

"It's no problem."

Mizuki spent the next week or so on the costumes, making sure everything was perfect right down to the tiniest details. Hence, it was fair to say that she ended up cancelling on her soulmates. She had a duty to her classmates. The costumes needed to be done before the school festival, and that meant no dates. They only served as distractions to the lavenderette.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


When the festival came, the cafe was all ready and set. Desks were pushed together, white cloths draped across them to serve as tables for their customers. The blackboard dawned the students' skilled art, the list of food written neatly across the board in coloured chalk, adding a vivid, profoundly hued ambience to the room.

"Here are the costumes," said Mizuki, bringing out the rack from behind the large white curtain in the corner of the room, an area they dubbed as the kitchen; they would proceed to make the customers orders there.

The boys drooled over the maid costumes, their imagination running wild, picturing the girls they favoured in the costumes. They, especially, couldn't wait to see Mizuki wearing one.

Their reverie, however, was cut short as the girls took the butler outfits with their names inscribed in blue along the collar.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" questioned Niko, another classmate of Mizuki's. "Taking our outfits."

"B-But those aren't yours. Those are," Souta said, pointing to the maid costumes, a look of horror washing over his face as the scene registered through his mind.

"Last I checked, your names are on them." Reina picked up the dress closest to her, showing the male name inscribed in pink along the collar.

"Sayeko! You tricked us!"

"I did no such thing," she said, grabbing her costume. "I recommend doing a reverse maid cafe, and you all agreed."

"Mhm," sounded the girls, devilish smirks spreading across their faces.

"Not her fault you didn't check for clarification."

A sullen mood fell over the boys, their backs hunched over and lips jutted outwards as they grabbed the costume with their names on it, sulking profusely. Had they known they'd have to dress up in maid costumes, they would have objected the idea the moment it came up.

Curse their stupid hormonal minds!

"Look on the bright side," Mizuki started, "no one else is doing this. We have a unique idea, one that breaks gender norms, one that shows that the boys don't care about appearances at all. If anything, this shows just how much more manlier you are to the rest."

They all perked up with that, and the girls sighed in relief. Mizuki knew precisely how to raise the spirits of their classmates. A few simple words and they were sold on the idea.

Hayato rose his fists. "Then we'll be the best reverse maid cafe out there!"

"Yes!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"So this is Karasuno," mused Bokuto, glancing around the vibrant campus. "It's much more livelier than I thought."

His soulmates agreed with him, walking through the corridors in their casual outfits, having skipped school in favour of going to Mizuki's school festival. They passed by each year, saying hi to Hinata and the other first years. It was fair to say the orange-haired crow was ecstatic to see his favourite owl, loudly calling his name and dragging him into their classroom, showing off their collective works.

"We'll stop by again later, Shoyou," Kenma reassured, noticing his friend's dejectedness when they had to leave. "We're going to go see Mizuki now."

"O-Oh! Alright!"

With a smile and a large wave, Hinata watched as the seniors left, returning back to work when a classmate of his called his name.

"I'm guessing the third years are at the top of the school," said Kuroo as they walked up the stairs, mindful not to bump into any of the rapturous students running around. "It's a similar layout to our schools."

Akaashi nodded. "All schools in Japan are like this."

"Oh? What are you guys doing here?"

The group turned to the side, spotting the captain of Karasuno's boys volleyball team standing outside his classroom, dressed in a somewhat murky costume.

"Daichi!" Bokuto bounded over to the male, embracing him in a quick hug like always. "Sugoi! Your costume is amazing! Are you doing a haunted house?"

Daichi nodded, stepping away from the door as a person existed, seemingly unimpressed. Daichi couldn't blame them. What could they do in a classroom? This idea was better than their previous one, that was for sure.

"Do you know which one is Mizuki's class?" Kuroo asked the male, the four standing outside his classroom.

"Yes, her classro **—** "

"BOO!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Bokuto jumped, a hand clutching the material over his chest, his heart racing, golden eyes enlarged as he turned to see a familiar silver-haired male cackling, his hands on his knees, stomach cramping.

"Your reaction!" Sugawara laughed, slapping his knee. "Down right hilarious!"

"That wasn't nice," said Daichi, though he struggled to hold back his own chuckles.

Bokuto's hair deflated, a whine escaping his lips. "Suga! That wasn't funny!"

"It kind of was."

He gasped, betrayal shining in his eyes as he saw his soulmates refusing to hold back their laughter, amusement glossing over their eyes.

"Is everything alright out here?" The group turned to the tall ace walking over, a concerned expression spread across his face. "I heard a scream."

"That was Bokuto," said Sugawara, still giggling.

Now, though, their amusement was no longer directed at the owl-like male. Instead, they stared at the costume Asahi was wearing: a long-sleeved white robe with the ends dragging across the floor, his hair cascading down his shoulders whilst his head donned a thorn crown.

"Nice fit," chuckled Kuroo.

"Are you meant to be Jesus?" Bokuto asked, eyeing the male curiously.

Asahi flushed under the stares, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah."

"As I was saying," Daichi interrupted, gathering back the attention, "Sayeko's classroom is the last one. They're doing a maid cafe."

All four of their eyes lit up.

Their soulmate in a maid costume?

A dream come true!

With a quick goodbye, the four hurried off, and Sugawara snickered. "You think we should tell them it's a reverse maid cafe?"

"Nope."

Standing before the classroom at the end of the hall, their eyes widened when they looked inside, seeing the boys dressed in maid costumes and the girls dressed in butler outfits.

"It's a reverse maid cafe," mused Akaashi, reading the sign placed outside.

"Hi! Welcome to our classroom! Table for four?"

"Ah, no," said Kuroo, a polite smile curling at his lips. "We're just looking for someone. Is Mizuki here?"

"Sayeko-san?" the girl questioned, her brows furrowing forward in surprise.

They nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Let me go get her."

Niko walked back inside, heading to the end and pushing back the white curtain, glancing at Mizuki who was helping the others with the food. "Sayeko-san," she called, the lavenderette pausing in her activity to look over. "There are four guys outside looking for you."

That caught the attention of everyone, all of them turning to the said girl.

Mizuki nodded, rinsing her hands and wiping them dry on the towel. She exited the make-shift kitchen, lilac eyes scanning over the room until they landed on her soulmates.

They widened in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming."

Her look alone made Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma all feel an adrenaline rush, as if they were high on her. They consumed her like a drug, inhaling and exhaling, feeling a warmth when she was around. Feeling like they were secure and safe.

Only she could do this; only she could make them feel whole.

Bokuto was the first to snap out of their ruminations, a dopey grin expanding across his lips. "We came to surprise you!"

"You look hot," said Kuroo, greedily taking in her form. She wore a pair of black fitted jeans, a matching coloured coat thrown neatly over a white tucked-in shirt, the twin-tails reaching just below her knee. Her lavender hair was let loose, flowing down her back with every twist and turn she made, her eyes donning black eyeliner, emphasising the lilac orbs stationed within.

The sky that is overly blue permeated into the depths of her eyes, an enormous breadth they wanted to soar through on their own.

"Would you like a table?" she asked, a gentle curl on her lips.

Kuroo winked. "Only if you'll be our butler."

"With absolute pleasure." Tucking back a strand of her hair, Mizuki moved to the side, motioning for the four to walk in. "Come on in."

Surveying the room, she found a space for her soulmates in the corner, pulling out the seat closest to her for Kenma, her smile widening as she spotted the red flush on his cheeks.

"What would you like?"

Akaashi looked up at their oldest soulmate, inhaling deeply to calm down the tsunami of emotions crashing through his insides. "What do you have?" he questioned, looking to the blackboard once she pointed to it.

"Well, since this is a classroom cafe, we're serving pre-made treats that a few of the girls and I prepared. There's chocolate cake, blueberry muffins; we've unfortunately run out of the fudge brownies and the apple pie."

Mizuki felt her heart contract in her chest, spotting the dejected look pass through Kenma's eyes.

"I'll make some for you later, Kenma," she said, smiling softly.

"Okay," he whispered, relaxing against the hand she placed on his shoulder, content with the warmth she exuded. "Can I have a coffee?"

"Black?"

He nodded.

"Alright." Mizuki jotted the order down, turning to her other soulmates. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate!" Bokuto exclaimed giddily. "Oh! And a slice of chocolate cake."

"Sure thing."

"I'll have a club sandwich and a bottle of water, please."

Mizuki hummed, scribbling along the paper. She looked at Akaashi, seeing him scan the board. "I can make some onigiri," she said, noticing how he perked up immediately.

"Really?" She nodded. "Then I'll have some of those."

"Coming right up **–** " Mizuki paused, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she bowed lowly, a hand to her chest **–** " _masters_."

And fuck, if that didn't do things to them.

Mizuki headed back to the kitchen, their eyes never leaving her form. Her walk was like a shot of whiskey: neat and strong and full of purpose. And so many underestimated her punch.

"Ne, Sayeko-san," called Akane as the lavenderette stepped behind the curtain. "How do you know them?"

Everyone saw the interaction between the third year and the four random males. She was playful and warm with them; they couldn't help their curiosity from spiking.

"Hm? Oh, they're my soulmates."

Everyone was shocked.

And so, by the end of the day, everyone knew and many managed to catch a glimpse of Mizuki Sayeko, the Ice Queen of Karasuno, and her soulmates. The beings they thought she despised with every ounce of her frozen soul.

"How was it?" she asked, walking out of the school in her uniform, the boys having waited for her to get changed once the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. "Did you like the festival?"

"Yes! There were so many cool rooms!"

After having food, the boys ventured off, popping into the rooms that spiked their interest. Mizuki joined them on her break, but that was only for twenty minutes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time."

"Yours was the best though," Bokuto added, looking towards their final piece. "Your costume was amazing! You looked absolutely gorgeous!"

A laugh bubbled out of her lips.

"Thank you, Koutarou."

Across the school ground, Yui Michimiya looked over. She shifted too fast and too far in the wrong direction.

She heard Mizuki laugh.

She saw her smile.

It was the kind of smile that transformed her into someone else entirely, the kind of smile that put stars in her eyes and a dazzle on her lips and Yui realised she had never seen Mizuki like that before. She had never even seen her teeth **—** so straight, so white, nothing less than perfect. A flawless, flawless exterior for a girl with a thawing frozen heart. It was hard to believe that this was the same Mizuki she fell in love. She looked so soft and vulnerable **—** so human. Her eyes were squinting from all her grinning, and her cheeks were pink from the cold.

She had dimples.

Mizuki Sayeko was easily the most beautiful thing Yui had ever seen.

And she wished she had never seen it.

Because something inside her heart was ripping apart, and it felt like fear, it tasted like panic and anxiety and desperation, and Yui didn't know how to understand the image in front of her. She didn't want to see Mizuki like this. She didn't want to think of Mizuki as anything other than the cold Ice Queen she could never have, the queen nobody could ever have.

This wasn't right.

She looked over the world, that scene **—** radiant trees balanced on earth, grasses wavering, the sky above...Yui stood there and felt her heart shatter.


	54. Fifty One

**"WHERE IS SHE?"** grumbled a certain bed-headed middle blocker, his phone pressed to his ear. repeatedly dialling his soulmate's number. "Is she seriously still asleep? Hey, Mizuki! Wake up!"

"How is she going to hear you from out here?" Kenma asked, clutching his DS, looking down and playing his game. His fingers drummed against the edge, eyes twitching in irritation as Bokuto impatiently rang her doorbell, whining at how long it was taking her to answer.

Akaashi sighed at his soulmates' impatience. "Just wait," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She might be **—** "

The door swung open, revealing a dishevelled Mizuki holding down the handle, her other arm pressed against the side of the door while her face contoured into a scowl.

Their breaths halted, eyes devouring the heavenly sight before them.

Mizuki stood in a large, over-sized shirt, water dripping from her hair, drops soaking into the fabric and forcing the article to cling to her body in fear of falling off. Her curves were pronounced; as a result, just the right amount of fluff in each place. They could see the faint outline of her abs and oof, if that didn't do things to them.

 _Holy shit,_ thought Bokuto, swallowing thickly.

Multiple images popped into his mind, ones that he knew he shouldn't be thinking about **—** ones his other soulmates thought of as well. He could feel the desire leaking through their bond, coiling around their chests like a famished beast.

"I was in the shower," came her saccharine voice.

They all blushed.

Mizuki opened the door wider and turned on her heel, inviting them in wordlessly. Their eyes fell to her backside, the water making her underwear slightly visible.

"Stop staring and come in," she called, catching them red-handed. "There's leftover food in the fridge, just microwave it and help yourselves. I'm going to go dry up and change."

"Hai!"

Bokuto darted into the kitchen, more than excited to fill his stomach some more.

Kuroo scoured through her fridge whilst Kenma and Akaashi sat at the table, the former playing a game whilst the latter made sure the two boys didn't damage their mate's kitchen.

Mizuki stood in her room, drying her hair with a towel. She slipped on her outfit: a plain white tee tucked into black pants and the knitted grey cardigan that she spent almost two weeks making.

Once she was done, she grabbed her bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder and descending the stairs, making sure to send a text to her aunt, notifying her of her soulmates' arrival and their departure from the house.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, stepping into the kitchen and spotting Kuroo and Bokuto picking at the pasta Akira made earlier by the kitchen island, Akaashi looking over at Kenma, who was playing his game.

They turned to her and nodded, the two hurriedly finishing the food before packing it up, washing their hands and mouths.

"What's the plan for today?" Akaashi questioned as they stepped outside, the lavenderette locking the door behind her.

"I figured we'd go for a walk. I want to show you four some of the new stores that have opened up."

"Sure! Let's go."

"Do you mind if we also stop by the library? I need to pick up a book."

"That's fine!"  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Walking through one of the attire stores, Mizuki's eyes lingered over the clothes, noticing the different types hanging. Clothes were becoming quite similar to her, each brand copying each other. She found her interest diminishing. _What's the point of copying others?_

Kuroo stood beside her, hands wedged into the pockets of his sweatpants. He offered to accompany her, letting the other boys roam free in the men's section since he wasn't interested in buying any clothes at the moment.

Noticing a set of lacy lingerie, Kuroo nudged the lavender-haired girl beside him.

"Hmm?" Mizuki hummed, turning to the direction he was pointing in.

A laugh bubbled out of her lips, seeing his eyebrows wiggle up and down suggestively, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips.

"Buy me cute underwear, and maybe I'll let you see me wearing it."

"And if I buy you nothing?" he questioned, smiling innocently. "Can I see you wearing that?"

Her lips parted, a luminous chuckle tumbling out. Placing the article of clothing back on the rack, Mizuki's lilac eyes darted over to her soulmate. "Who knows?"

She lazily took him in, memorising every inch and every detail.

 _A damn mystery,_ Kuroo thought, breath stuck in his throat, _but not impossible to understand._

They knew that Mizuki seemed like one big contradiction, and she was. But that didn't mean it was without reason. If anyone truly wanted to impress her, they'd quit trying to make sense of her from a man or woman's perspective, for they never would. They'd have to bend their minds enough to understand why anything made sense to her.

Why she was so beautiful, yet never realised it?

Cause she was.

Mizuki Sayeko was undoubtedly beautiful, although she didn't notice **—** like how the sun shone on a cold day, or how a soft breeze galloped through the warm summer air, or even how the stars glistened in a cloudless night. All those things gave a person hope. She gave them hope.

And yet, she never realised it.

"Is everything alright here?" chimed the calming voice of their youngest soulmate, the dark-haired male walking up to the duo, Kenma and Bokuto by his side, the former preoccupied with his game as usual.

"Yes," Mizuki replied, breaking eye contact with the tallest. "I'm going to pop into the library around the corner. Come meet me there when you're done."

They watched her leave.

"What was that about?"

Kuroo's eyes remained firmly on her, mouth devoid of any moisture, his jeans suddenly feeling a bit tighter.

"She's so fucking hot."

Akaashi glanced down. "Please don't get a boner. We're in public."

"Urusai! I wasn't!"

"I can help you out if you want?" offered Bokuto with a dopey grin, eyes trailing over his boyfriend's body. "There's no bathroom in the store, but we can go to the changing room."

"Ju-Just shut it!"  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"Welcome back."

"Good afternoon, Alberta-sama," greeted Mizuki, bowing politely to the elderly woman.

A warm smiled grazed her lips, wise eyes falling upon the beautiful being entering her shop. Her grey hair was pulled back into a bun, held together with a large brown hair clip, a tiny orchid hanging from the end. Wrinkles adorned her face, along with random splatters of freckles around her nose and cheeks. She wore a traditional navy blue kimono, a yellow cloth tied around her waist and looped together in the front to make a bowtie.

"Are you looking for anything in specific?" Alberta asked.

"Just browsing, thank you."

"If that's the case, please help yourself."

With another bow, Mizuki strolled into the familiar library. The bookcase on the left was ornate, as if carved by a person with a profound love of literature. The engravings were of leaves, of autumn berries, and birds on the wing **—** so sublime as to invite the fingers to take it in just as much as the eyes. Her fingers ran across the stacked books, feeling them underneath her fingertips. One particular book captured her attention, curiosity swirling in her mind at its unusual colour.

Mizuki reached for it, holding the aged book in her hands. It smelt warm and dusty, like the inside of an attic. The fragile old pages almost became delicate snowflakes with the touch of her hand. Most people would have left this book without as much as a backwards glance, but she was enthralled. She appreciated the beauty of an old book.

The leather felt soft and delicate as she ran her fingers over the faded indigo bindings. She fingered the gold lettering carefully before she opened the cover, paper rustling as she thumbed through the book. Words appeared and disappeared; her eyes flitted across the pages, quickly picking out anything of importance from the jumble of sentences that littered the world she had become immersed in.

Alberta looked up, hearing the bell of her door ring. She saw a group of boys enter, a random bunch, but each seeming to be close. They were searching for something, eyes scanning the shop.

Just as she was about to offer her help, they perked up and bounded over to the left, Alberta's eyes trailing after them. Her lips curled upwards, seeing them talking to her regular, and she relaxed, sitting back on her stool.

She returned her attention to the book, a knowing smile on her lips.

_Ah, young love._

"What are you reading?"

Mizuki looked up, the universe around her fading away as the familiar voice drifted through her mind. She glanced to her side, seeing her soulmates beside her, smiles tugging at their lips.

"It's a book on feminine independence," she answered, tearing her gaze from them and returning to what piqued her interest. "It's called A Portrait of a Lady, written in the late 1800s by Henry James, an American author."

Akaashi peered over her shoulder, reading the first couple of lines on the page she was on. "Sounds interesting. Are you going to get it?"

Mizuki nodded, shutting the book gently and cradling it in her arms. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Are there any books about turtles?" Bokuto asked, pupils blown, absorbing all the different coloured book stacked on the shelves in alphabetical order.

"Hard back?"

"Yeah, with little heads."

His soulmates deadpanned, staring at the male exasperatedly.

"She meant the book, Bokuto-san. We know what turtles look like."

He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gomen, gomen."

Mizuki took them through the library, waltzing through the different shelves effortlessly, heading straight for the one where books on animals were stationed. "Does this one look interesting to you?" She handed him the first one she found, the cover detailing a picture of multiple turtles. "There are few non-fiction ones and fiction ones."

"Meaning you can choose a book about actual turtles or a book telling the story of a turtles life," clarified Kuroo, knowing full well that their incompetent soulmate wouldn't understand what Mizuki meant.

"Oh! I want one on a turtle's life!"

"You know it isn't real, right?"

"I know that!" Bokuto exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the faux blond. "But I like children's books! There's nothing wrong with that **–** " he turned to Mizuki, nervous to see her reaction **–** "right?"

She nodded, eyes reading the various titles. "You're right. Every book delivers some knowledge, and if you ask me, I believe children's books hold the most."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Take Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, for example. It's an English piece of literature written for children, but if you analyse it correctly, you can see the various psychological themes within it such as identity."

"Like Sigmund Freud's theories?" inquired Kuroo, arching a brow.

"Precisely."

"Sugoi. I didn't know that."

Mizuki grabbed a book from the shelf, handing it to her soulmate. "Here, Koutarou. I think you'll like this one."

"Arigato, Mizuki!"

She smiled softly. "It's no problem."  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Rubbing her hands together, Mizuki stood outside one of the street shops, patiently waiting for her soulmates. Spring's upcoming breeze blew past her faintly, twirling in her hair before bidding her a sweet, melancholy goodbye.

"Yahoo, Mimi-chan!"

Mizuki looked over to see a familiar face, and her lips automatically spread.

Tooru stood on the sidewalk, one hand directing a wave towards her whilst the other was interlocked with his soulmate's hand. They wore casual clothing, though Mizuki noticed the alien embroidered on the sleeve of Tooru's shirt, recalling his strange yet not unusual fascination with aliens. Their adoration for outer space was one of the things that they bonded over. Beside them stood Takeru, a large grin on his face.

"Mizuki-onee-chan!"

"Hello," she greeted.

"This is Hajime. My soulmate!"

Iwaizumi sighed, shoving his other hand into his pocket. "She knows, Tooru. We've met before."

"I know that! But I gotta formally introduce you two!" Tooru smiled cheekily, turning to his favourite niece **—** he had called her that to annoy her, but Mizuki never reacted to the title. He was pleased to report that Takeru was irritated, though he just retorted that Mizuki was his favourite now. "Anyways, what are **—** "

"What are you doing here?"

Tooru glared at his nephew for interrupting him, the younger boy sticking his tongue out.

Mizuki motioned into the store. "I'm with my soulmates."

Tooru perked up. "Ara?"

As if on cue, the group of boys walked out, surprised to see three unfamiliar strangers talking to their soulmate. Unlike the last time, no jealousy sprang up, no darkening, toxic feelings coiled around their chests. Mizuki said they were hers, and she was theirs. That was all the reassurance they needed.

"So you're Mimi's mates," Tooru hummed, his eyes trailing over their bodies analytically, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Hello," Akaashi greeted politely, nodding his head whilst Kuroo gave a small wave. Bokuto sent them a perplexed look, and Kenma, well, he was too occupied with his new game.

"You're embarrassing," commented Takeru, rolling his eyes.

Iwaizumi whacked the back of Tooru's head. "Stop it, Crappykawa."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

"It's nice to meet you," Iwaizumi said instead, blatantly ignoring the whiney brunet beside him.

Kuroo's eyes glossed over with amusement. "Same here."

Bokuto rounded over to Mizuki, wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering in her ear, "who are they?"

"That's Tooru Oikawa, Akira's soulmate's brother, and Hajime Iwaizumi, his soulmate. They're both volleyball players. Tooru's a setter, and Iwaizumi-san's the ace of their volleyball team."

Bokuto lit up. "Sugoi!"

"And that's Takeru," Mizuki added, motioning to the younger boy. "He's Tooru's nephew."

"Unfortunately."

"Mean, Takeru!"

"Set for me!" blurted Bokuto, taking the setter's attention off his nephew and directing it over to the owl-like male.

Oikawa perked up, all dark looks dissipating. "Really? Sure!"

Iwaizumi sighed again, knowing Tooru would take any opportunity to play and practice, even if his knee was slightly injured. "Not now, dumbass. They're on a date."

"Hush, hush, Iwa-chan." He waved his stoic soulmate off. "Who knows when we'll next catch them."

Bokuto immediately went to the setter, and the others sighed. "I'm Koutarou Bokuto! I'm an ace, too! Akaashi's my setter!" He motioned over to the youngest. "That's Kuroo, he's a middle blocker, and the one behind him is Kenma! He's also a setter!"

"Oh?" Oikawa glanced at the two setters, and they squirmed under his gaze, more so Kenma than Akaashi. "Wonderful! We can play four-on-four!"

"Four-on-four?" Bokuto tilted his head. "But only six of us play volleyball."

"I do, too!" Takeru exclaimed, bottom lip jutting out at being left out.

The poly-bonded soulmates could see the resemblance between the Oikawa's.

"And so does Mimi-chan."

They all snapped their attention to the lavenderette. "You do?!"

"She's a volleyball analyst," snorted Tooru. "Of course, she does! Now, let's go! I have a net at my house!"

"Yours is too small, Shittykawa."

"Then we'll use Mizuki's!" The said girl sighed, and Oikawa waved his index finger. "Now, now, Mimi-chan. Your garden's big enough for all of us."

"Hai, hai."

"I didn't know you played volleyball," said Kuroo, his arm slung around Akaashi's shoulder while Mizuki walked beside Kenma, holding his hand for support.

"I started playing with Tooru. He wouldn't stop whining."

"Rude, Mimi-chan!"

She ignored him. "Akira bought a net once she realised I started, and we play altogether occasionally."

"Cool!"

"What position do you play?" Hajime asked, his soulmate wrapped around his arm.

"Mizuki-onee-chan's an amazing spiker!" Takeru answered, eyes sparkling as he recalled her abilities. "She's great at playing all positions!"

The honorifics he used for Mizuki strangely warmed her older soulmates' hearts. Their mind conjured fantasies of their own family, children looking very similar to them running around the house **—** _their_ house. One they would make entirely to their taste in the future.

Takeru rambled to the group about Mizuki, the girl flushing at all the compliments. She adored the shaved brown-haired boy, and he obviously adored her; he made it a point to point out she was his favourite every time Mizuki came over to the Oikawa's house.

"I'm going to change," Mizuki announced once they reached her house, slipping off her outdoor shoes and putting on the indoor slippers. She handed Iwaizumi a new pair whilst those familiar with her house took the ones with their initials stitched on the front. "Tooru, set up the net."

"Huh?! Why do I have to do it?" he whined.

"You suggested to play," was all she said, dumping her bag on the couch, "so you set it up."

"Hai, hai!"

_His mood swings are unparalleled._

Mizuki ascended the stairs, entering her bedroom and stripping out of her clothes. She opened her closet, taking out a pair of sportswear: black leggings and a matching sports bra. She threw on a large cardigan, knowing the weather would still be a bit chilly.

"Knowledge," she heard Bokuto start, "is knowing that tomatoes are fruits."

"Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad," added Kuroo.

"That was deep."

"Philosophy is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie," continued Oikawa, and Mizuki spotted them standing outside on the grass, the volleyball net all set up.

"That was deeper," Kuroo replied.

Iwaizumi grimaced. "Common sense is knowing that ketchup is not a damn smoothie, you nasties," he said, querying why they were stuck with idiots of all people as their soulmates. Akaashi and Kenma had to agree with him.

Takeru rolled his eyes, looking inside where he lit up upon seeing Mizuki. "You're here! Let's play!"

The boys all turned, her soulmates blushing furiously as they took her in.

"W-What are you wearing?" muttered Kenma, his heart pounding in his chest. From under her hair shone eyes the colour of a dazzling lilac purple which travelled uneasily between her soulmates. They couldn't help but notice that they glistened every time she moved them. They drew them into a daze, restraining the boys tightly. Her eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight, but hide in the darkness.

Mizuki pulled the cardigan tighter over her body, flushing under their piercing gazes. "Is...is it too revealing?" Her voice came out faint, barely above a whisper.

At times, you see, Mizuki was selfish, sometimes insecure and impatient. She had her flaws and a hint of sadness in her eyes, but she hid it well behind a smile that almost appeared natural. She's delicate but tough. Mostly tough on herself, the mistakes which she'd made often ate away at her conscious. She's honest, but there were things she kept to herself, understanding that not everyone deserved to unlock her secret door. There was madness on her mind, chaos in her heart, but there was this quiet sense of hope that still lived within her soul.

You see, Mizuki wasn't perfect.

But she was remarkable.

"N **—** " Kuroo cleared his throat. "No."

His features softened tremendously, lips curling upwards into a gentle smile.

"You look beautiful."

Mizuki returned the smile, tucking a piece of her behind her.

Her smile was warm with a hint of shyness, and her lips were like a frozen rose, dangerous but beautiful.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched the soulmates' interactions fondly. They glanced at each other, knowing looks present in their eyes. The dark-haired ace fell in love like a tree branch under snow. His feelings accumulated crystal by crystal: a touch here, a smile there, a picture at 2 am followed by "i saw this and thought of you" and a reply of "go to sleep, idiot" seconds later. Tooru Oikawa wormed his way into his heart so slowly he didn't notice at first, didn't notice the thick layer of snow on the caving wooden limb, didn't notice that one more fleeting brush against his fingers would tip the scale **—** until the branch finally snapped.

And when Iwaizumi opened his eyes to a world bedazzled by snow, the only face he could see was Tooru's.

"Alright!" Everyone turned to the impatient child, the peaceful moment dissipating. "Let's hurry up and play!"

Immdiatly, Bokuto and Oikawa perked up.

"This is going to be quite cataclysmic."  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Mizuki, Oikawa, Takeru and Iwaizumi formed one team, her soulmates forming the other. The first few rounds went swiftly, the boys playing easy in consideration to the child. When Takeru sat out to take a break, Kenma followed and thus started their serious match.

Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma were all surprised with their soulmate's skills. They knew she was an excellent volleyball analyst, but they had never suspected her of playing this well.

Her spikes were amazing. Even if they didn't pack as much power as theirs, Mizuki used her environment to her advantage, hitting a feint when Kuroo jumped to block a line shot, reading the sets Akaashi delivered, forcing Bokuto to hit spikes where ever Iwaizumi or Oikawa was to receive it...she did all this, and her soulmates were glad they never had to play an actual match against her.

She was frightening.

"Again!"

Mizuki whipped over to the brunet, panting heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Are you insane?! We've been playing for approximately three hours! The sun has set! How much energy do you have?!"

Her soulmates were taken back by her attitude.

"Ara? Tired already, Mimi-chan?" Tooru teased, though he didn't look so good either. His clothes were drenched with sweat, similar to the others.

"I don't play 24/7," she retorted, her hands on her knees. She wondered how her boys played like this. _They're all insane,_ she concluded. _Every single one of them._

Mizuki glanced up, spotting Bokuto eager to go again, the other two as well, though they seemed to be more worn out. Her eyes drifted to the side, spotting Kenma playing a game on his Nintendo switch, Takeru following every one of his movements, aweing at how skilled the faux blond was. Kenma tensed up when he got to close, but he was more at ease with the child than the other teenagers.

"Why don't you all take a break?"

Their attention drifted, spotting Akira standing with Talia at her side, both of them smiling widely.

"Mama!" Takeru jumped up, heading over to his mother and wrapping his arms around her, smiling happily once he was in her familiar embrace.

Talia looked down fondly. "Having fun?"

He nodded.

"How long have you been here?" Mizuki asked, standing straight and wiping her sweat with the back of her hand.

"An hour or so," she answered. "We've prepared dinner."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Bokuto. "I'm starving!"

"Let's go eat then."

They went inside, Akira handing them towels to clean up. The lovely aroma of roast beef drifted around the house, accompanied by rumbles of empty stomachs. They sat around the table, sharing a light-hearted conversation.

Mizuki sat back, absorbing everything.

Her insecurities stemmed inside of her, like a tree in her mind. The roots embedded themselves into her brain, toxins leaking into her mind. They coiled inside her, squeezing her tight, essentially mocking her.

Mizuki hated that feeling. Inside her chest, she felt her heart snap into two pieces which floated apart. By now, she was so cold; it was like burning.

She opened her mouth and reached an invisible hand down into the deepest part of her. She got into herself even though it was terrifying. If she denied that this volatile root was in her, she would never change. Mizuki knew that nobody was immaculate, and so she didn't shame herself anymore **—** she just tried to weed herself so that she didn't wither and weep.

Observing her family, watching her soulmates interact with Akira and the Oikawas, feeling the warm tingle in her veins...Mizuki reached down and started to pull the root.


	55. Fifty Three

**SPRING ARRIVED,** and with it, their graduation. Mizuki and the other third years were off to university. The volleyball team held a going-away party for them, memories and laughter shared along with heartfelt goodbyes.

"I'll still be here for a few months," she reassured, gently petting Hinata's head as he sobbed into her chest. "My university doesn't start until September."

He sniffled. "R-Really?"

"Mhm. I'll still be here to help out, and even when I leave, I'm only a phone call away."

A smile lit up his face at the thought **_—_** at every thought of her ** _—_** and he felt at home in her arms.

Yet, Hinata's eyes ached with the weight of unshed tears. _You are my home, do you not understand? I can't_ ** _—_** _I don't want to do this without you._

Mizuki smiled softly, reaching down and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm still here, Shoyou," she said, gently pulling him closer, memorising his skin on hers, his touch, his smell, his presence. "I'll always be here." She pressed a finger to his chest, right over his shirt. "Always."

Stay with her entirely, dearest. Stay for her as you are.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Just as she said, Mizuki remained in Miyagi for the spring and summer. She stuck around to help Akira and Karasuno, offering training programmes and helping Yachi familiarise herself as the main manager.

Keishin and Takeda were glad **—** the other boys as well **—** to have some familiarity. She helped train the boys with their receives since Daichi and Asahi had been their foundation. She also helped the first years adjust and they couldn't help the awe and fear that seeped into their bodies at every glance in her direction.

"Why are you late?" asked Keishin, spotting the lavender-haired girl enter the gymnasium an hour later than usual.

"There was a technological malfunction that yielded an unforeseen surplus of unconsciousness."

Takeda blinked. "You overslept?"

"I...overslept."

The adults chuckled, shaking their heads as she ran a hand through her hair, looking towards the boys in the court, all of them dressed in their bibs with new numbers on them.

"Damn," Tanaka cursed, looking over his team. "We need another player to play 5-on-5."

They were lacking a few members since they had the option of taking the day off. Those that remained was Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, Enoshita, Narita **—** the regulars, as they called themselves.

"Shall I join?"

They whipped over to the lavender-haired girl in shock, eyes enlarging.

"You can play?!"

Mizuki snorted. "Of course. I've been training you lot for a year now."

Excitement propagated through all of them, watching intensely as she shrugged off her jacket and slipped on the kneepads Yachi gave her. She and their supervisor and coach had to admit they were interested to see Mizuki play. She had never done so before. They wondered if she was just as good on court as she was off court.

"Mizuki-senpai! You can join us!" exclaimed Hinata, buzzing with glee. He, and the rest of the second-years, were excited to play with their analyser...their retired analyser.

"Huh?! Why does she get to join you?!" bellowed Nishinoya and Tanaka, glaring at the other boys.

Tsukishima blinked, blankly explaining, "because then it would be 4-on-7."

God, why was he still stuck with these idiots?

Mizuki smiled warmly, walking over to the second-years. "We can switch teams," she said, trying to appease both teams. They sighed but complied, ready to face off.

She glanced around. "I suppose I'll take the position of libero?"

"Can you play?" asked Kageyama.

"Mm," she replied. "I prefer spiking, but receiving isn't that hard."

"Why don't you just play as an all-rounder?" Keishin suggested, his arms crossed over his chest. "It'll give us a grasp of your abilities, and we can contour the next set to that."

"Sure."

And played she did. Her boys were astonished to see how athletic the book-lover was. They knew she was fit, but they never realised she was this fit. Mizuki easily received the opposite team's spikes, extending her arms out and getting the ball to Kageyama. She was easy to synch with, too, Kageyama realised. He could pinpoint her point of impact, setting the ball in that direction and watching in awe as she spiked an amazing cross-shot.

"SUGOI!"

"How did you do that?!"

Mizuki laughed, wiping the droplets of sweat streaking down her face. "Koutarou taught me," she explained, getting back into position. "It's easy to learn once you know the right positioning."

"If you're this good, how come you've never played with us before?!"

The boys looked down-right offended.

"You never asked," she said, shrugging.

"That's not even a good excuse!"

She was a soldier with a stone-cold heart. A warrior when she fought. A goddess when she smiled. Kings have fallen across the ages for such a smile. A smile made to destroy worlds and rebuild them. A smile worth living for.

"Ugh! Again!"  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"I wish you wouldnt correct me all the time," grumbled Hinata, biting into the bun that Mizuki purchased for them all. They had played a good game, each side having their own respective wins. Nishinoya and her switched teams once they realized she was able to set to the other boys correctly, and with her on the third-years side, they were able to dominate the match.

"...you forgot the apostrophe."

"Wha **—** " Hinata whirled around, glaring at the salty blond. "THIS IS A VERBAL CONVERSATION!"

Mizuki chuckled, eyes cast towards her phone screen. She scrolled through the messages between her soulmates, and even though they tried to hide it, Mizuki knew how upset they were all at the separation, Kenma and Akaashi especially.

That's why, when the next day came, Mizuki sent a text to the boys saying she wouldn't be able to make it to their next few training sessions. She was going to spend the weekend with her younger soulmates.

"Knock, knock," sounded her mellifluous voice, the door to Kenma's bedroom slowly opening and letting in streams of artificial light. Mizuki peeked inside, spotting the two current third-years curled up on the bed. Her face softened tremendously, feeling their dejected emotions through the bond now that they were closer.

"M-Mizuki," Akaashi said, hastily wiping his tears away. "What are you doing here?" He sat up, leaving Kenma to bury himself further into the mass of pillows and blankets.

"I came to visit you both," she answered, shutting the door behind her.

She set her bag beside the bed, crawling on top and making her way between the two. They made space for her, Akaashi squishing against the wall. Once she was settled comfortably, Mizuki brought the two into her embrace.

"Did you know," she started, placing their faces on her body, allowing them to latch onto her for some support, "that you can cry from any emotions? They're simply chemical levels in your brain, and our bodies constantly try to maintain equilibrium. When one emotion skyrockets, that chemical's flagged and it signals the tear ducts to open as an exit, releasing that emotion packaged neatly within a tear." Her fingers threaded through their hair, noticing the oiliness of it. "Doesn't it put everything into perspective?" she continued. "That sudden stability of your emotions after crying? How crying is often accompanied by the inability to feel any other emotion in that precise moment? And isn't it beautiful knowing that it's possible to experience so much beauty or love or happiness that your body literally cannot hold on to all of it?"

Maybe it was the look in her eyes, the soothing sound of her voice, the affectionate pats on their heads, maybe it was the fact that she could sense their feelings, the fact that she travelled all the way from Miyagi to Tokyo just for them...maybe it was one or all, but Kenma and Akaashi knew then that they truly, truly, _truly_ loved her.

"So what I've learnt is that crying signifies you are feeling as much as humanely possible, and that is living to the fullest extent. So, my loves, keep feeling. Cry as often and as much as you need."

Tears soaked her shirt, and Mizuki stayed silent for the remainder of the time. Kenma and Akaashi refused to let Kuroo and Bokuto know just how much they missed them; they refused to let them worry about them when they had to worry about their university and their future.

So they latched onto each other for comfort, for an ounce of support. They both felt the same thing, and they tried to deflect their pain with smiles and enthusiastic texts, well, as enthusiastic as they could get. Although, it seemed not even that could get past Mizuki for here she was, consoling them like always.

Just like the moon, she illuminated their darkness.

"I'm here," Mizuki said. "I'm right here."

"Arigato."  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Sat at the Kozumes' kitchen table, Mizuki took a bite out of the food Akaashi prepared before their mental breakdown. His eyes widened. "Wait, I'm not really that good a..." he trailed off, watching as Mizuki chewed on the food, her brows furrowing and a crunch echoing. "...cook, you know."

Akaashi averted his gaze, embarrassed.

"It's your own fault."

He handed her a bottle of water.

She took it and gulped the liquid down, pulling back with a laugh. "That's a side of you I didn't expect."

"What?"

"Gomen. But it's tasty in its own way. It's got...bite."

"Don't patronize me."

Golden streaks from the sunset mirrored in her eyes; her laughter started small with a curl of her lips, then came from the depth of her soul, just like love, just like everything she was.

"Can I have another?"

The three soulmates relaxed in the presence of each other, moving to the living room once Mizuki made them an edible dinner. Kenma curled into her embrace, sitting on her lap with his legs spread across the couch, Akaashi cuddling into her side.

She glanced down at her phone, typing in a text to their group.

 **mizuki**  
are you eating healthy?

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
Yes. Today we made aged organic milk tossed over seasoned tomato puree spread on baked whole wheat.

 **mizuki**  
let me see.

** tetsuro kuroo **   
_[ image ]_

Mizuki sighed, shaking her head at her soulmate's antics.

 **mizuki**  
that's a pizza, tetsuro.

 **koutarou bokuto**  
A very tasty pizza!

 **mizuki**  
please try to eat something healthy.  
i can't exactly come all the way there to cook for you.

 **tetsuro kuroo**  
That sounds like a lovely offer ;)

 **mizuki**  
i wasn't offering.

"What did they say?" asked Akaashi, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"They're fine. Cheeky, but fine."

"So nothing new."

Mizuki chuckled, putting her phone away. "Yes. Nothing new," she repeated, lips quirking up as Kenma nuzzled his head into her neck, lips parted and faint snores echoing around the otherwise silent room.

They sat there comfortably, the two feeling much better with the support of their fifth. They knew she would be gone soon, and they knew that they'd have to get used to this reality. Even if they really didn't want to.  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"How...simple." Mizuki stared into the room she would be staying in for the next three years. "I guess I shouldn't have set my expectations so high."

With a sigh, she placed her shoes to the side and walked across the carpeted floor, lips twitching in discomfort at the unfamiliar feeling.

"I need to get my slippers out," she mumbled, spotting the large brown boxes stacked to the side, each holding the stuff she packed. "Though that can wait."

Mizuki was virtually exhausted from the day-long trip. The flight to America took roughly ten hours, and being on a plane for that long agitated Mizuki, even if she sat in first class **—** courtesy of her rich aunt. No way was Akira going to let her precious niece sit in economy for that long.

Drawing back the covers of the bed, Mizuki inspected it, making sure everything was clean. Once she knew that it was, she plopped on top, yanking off her hoodie, unclasping her bra and burrowing herself under the thick blanket. Her eyes gazed at the bland ceiling, the installed lights switched off. Darkness crawled into her dorm room, the curtains drawn, obstructing the night's view of the divine being.

It's funny how her soulmates kept popping back into her mind after all this time. She left with teary goodbyes from her family. Talia and her son had come as well, the two spending the weekend with Akira in Tokyo. Tooru had forced her to answer his call earlier that day, listing off everything she needed even when Mizuki reassured him she had her own list. Her volleyball team sent her off with lots of hugs and tears, mainly coming from the dramatic trio. Even though he would never dare admit it, Kageyama teared up, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, too.

Their senpai was leaving, and it hurt.

"I miss them," she said, glancing at her phone lockscreen. Hinata stole her phone a month ago and selected the picture they took at Disney Land as her wallpaper. She never changed it since it never failed to brighten her day.

_I wonder how they're doing._

Mizuki knew that the previous third years were all in university right now; they had a group chat for themselves. Daichi and Sugawara attended the same school, Asahi opting to go for one focusing on fashion, and Kiyoko went to one at least an hour away from the latter's.

She wondered what it would be like for herself now. Mizuki had no doubt in her intelligence; she'd excel her academics with flying colours. Studying was something she enjoyed and was willing to do; it's no wonder she got impeccable grades. But that wasn't what she was concerned about. No. Mizuki wondered how her relationships with her soulmates would be like. She knew how upset Keiji and Kenma got when Tetsuro and Koutarou left. She knew they were all upset to see her practically travel across the world for her studies, but it needed to be done. She wasn't going to decline a scholarship to one of the best universities in the world.

"I hope they'll be okay."

Her ears tuned the world out; vision blurring as her mind moved elsewhere. She tried to imagine how the boys would act without her now, worry slowly snaking into her mind. _Keiji will probably stress out more now that he's the captain of his volleyball team, Kenma, too. Koutarou and Tetsuro are together, but god knows what can happen with that cataclysmic duo._

She drew her hand to her face, biting down on her thumbnail.

_I'll need to make sure to check up on them every day, Kenma especially. Koutarou lives with Tetsuro, so I know he'll be fine, but Kenma...him being alone worries me. Will he eat properly? Should I contact his parents to make sure? No, I'm sure they know better than anyone what he's going through. But he's also so quiet; he probably doesn't tell them anything. But they're his parents. They raised him, so I'm sure he'll be fine. But what about Keiji? He doesn't talk to his parents at all. They aren't on good terms, so he won't have that stress-relief Koutarou usually provided._

_The four of them are still in the same city, so that's a huge relief._

A frown etched onto her face.

_...and I'm all the way here._

Mizuki sighed, shutting her eyes. She took in deep breaths, holding them for a few seconds before releasing them, calming her anxiousness.

 _They'll be fine, Mizuki,_ she reassured herself. _They have each other. They're not kids._

That she knew for sure.

An image popped into her mind, and her eyes widened.

**_"Mizuki."_ **

A deep, guttural voice sounded in her brain, her body flushing under the covers. His palms, flat against the sheets, were caging her. She could feel his body heat, her eyes trailing over his bare chest, memorising every line and curve, embedding them into her brain. His abs were on full display, biceps flexing beside her head, and suddenly he was lowering himself to her, lips ghosting over her right ear.

**_"Mizuki."_ **

Mizuki bolted upwards. She clutched the material over her chest, feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage erratically, screaming in pure delight whilst the front of her mind wondered what the fuck she just saw and heard...and _felt_.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself in shock, glancing down at the blankets, swallowing thickly.

She took a deep breath and shakily laid back down. _Just calm down,_ she told herself, pacifying her heartbeat. _It was probably a one-time thing._

It was definitely not a one-time thing.

Multiple images surfaced to her mind, appearing before her like vivid visions. Sweat covered bodies, muscles tensing and flexing, low husky grunts, her name leaving their mouths like a prayer.

 _Their voice in my ear,_ she thought, lips parting and back arching as a hand trailed down her body, slipping under the band of her pants. _It does interesting things to me. It curves my back and parts my lips. I feet lazy and feline, and they aren't even here._

A faint moan escaped her lips as her fingers gently traced her aching bud, head thrown back, tips moving in circular motions.

**_"That's it, baby."_ **

Four pairs of eyes gleamed down at her hungrily.

**_"Just like that."_ **

She bit down on her lip, silencing the sinfully divine sounds protruding from her vocal chords. With her other hand, she pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her breasts, a shiver racing down her spine at the brush of cool air along her nipples.

**_"So gorgeous."_ **

**_"Keep going, my queen."_ **

The knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter with every passing minute. All Mizuki could see was her soulmates; all she could hear was their heavy breaths; all she could feel was their fingers along her skin. She gasped, hips bucking forward as her fingers reached an unfamiliar yet very pleasant spot inside of her. Her soulmates' seductive and dominating looks enraptured her, effectively pushing Mizuki towards the edge.

 ** _"Mizuki,"_** she heard them purr. **_"Cum for us."_**

She fell over the edge, and it was the most pleasurable thing she had ever done. The knot inside of her snapped, waves of pure pleasure crashing over her body like a tsunami. Mizuki cried and arched her back as she came undone, her soulmates' names leaving her corrupted lips.

No other words made her mouth as tender as their names.

"Holy shit," she whispered, her heartbeat returning to its usual pace after a while. Mizuki pulled back her fingers, staring at the liquid leaking down in shock.

Her eyes cast to the side of her dorm room.

"I suppose I do need to unpack now."


	56. Fifty Three: Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature warning ;)

**SEATED IN THEIR DORM ROOM,** Tetsuro Kuroo flipped through a book he borrowed from the university's library, the sound of pages rustling underneath his gentle fingertips ringing throughout the room. It was a book on his major, and he found it strangely interesting **—** as he should. He chose the subject for his major, after all.

Lying across his bed was Koutarou Bokuto, fiddling with his volleyball: throwing it into the air, catching it, and repeat.

A pout tugged at his lips.

Kuroo had forced him to return to their dorm, saying he needed to rest, both him and his overworked muscles. Well, it was something along those lines, Bokuto couldn't really remember. He could only feel his dejectedness, but alas, he wasn't one to go against his soulmate.

A spontaneous burst of emotion flooded through his body, and Bokuto sat upright. "Bro," he started, his eyes widening. "Are you feeling that?"

Kuroo nodded.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked mischievously. "Kenma or Kaashi?"

Kuroo swallowed thickly. "Neither."

"Then...who?"

"Mizuki."

Bokuto's eyes enlarged, his face flushing at the various waves of pleasure seeping in through their soulmate bond.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah," agreed Kuroo.

"Do you think she realises we can feel it?"

"No."

They sat there, taking everything in. Silence enveloped them, the both of them squirming in their seats, their pants growing tighter and tighter as the seconds passed, the emotions slowly overwhelming them.

"Fuck bro," whined Bokuto, turning to look at his bed-headed soulmate seated on the floor. "I can't do this. Let me suck you off."

Kuroo laughed, locking eyes with the lustful male. His own hazel eyes darkened a few shades; his pupils ringed with desire. Bokuto could see the dangerous glint, and he licked his lips. He felt any further sound fade, yearning for what was to come.

Kuroo stood from the floor, stalking across the room like a tiger cornering his prey, ready to pounce and devour. Once he reached the submissive owl, he placed himself between his legs, kneeling down and reaching to cup his strong, sharp jaw.

"Actually," he purred, "i have a better idea."

Bokuto felt a shudder rush through him, goosebumps crawling up and down his body.

"Lie down."

He followed his command, falling back onto the bed with a slight nudge from Kuroo. The taller male crawled over him, a lazy smirk pulling at his lips.

Bokuto could feel his heart's erratic rhythm in his ears, cheeks flushing a cherry red as he stared into his soulmate's hypnotizing eyes. He could feel his heated breath fanning his face, his lips brushing against his ears as Kuroo caged him under him.

"How about we give Mizuki something else to feel, hm?"

He nibbled on the shell of his ear.

"-k," Bokuto gasped out. He reached for him, fingers ready to rip off Kuroo's shirt when his hands were swatted away, a whine slipping past his lips. "Tetsuro."

"Ah, ah, ah, baby owl. That's not my name."

Bokuto gulped thickly, gold merging with lust.

"D-Daddy."

Kuroo chuckled. He had control today.

"Excellent. Now, take off your clothes while I get the stuff, okay?" Bokuto nodded, watching as Kuroo got off, heading to one of their drawers and sliding it open. He practically tore off his shirt, unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants and boxers off his legs, throwing them somewhere along the floor.

Had it been with Akaashi, the setter would've gotten mad at his messiness, but Akaashi wasn't here. It was just him and Kuroo...and Mizuki, well, her emotions, which were still tunnelling through their bond.

"Tets **—** " Bokuto cut himself off, seeing the pointed stare thrown his way. "Daddy," he corrected, earning a pleased hum from the middle blocker. "Hurry up."

His cock ached for some relief, the tip dripping droplets of pre-cum.

"So needy," Kuroo teased, a tantalizing expression present on his face. He walked back over to the bed, a condom packet, a tie and a ball gag secured in his arms.

Bokuto stopped squirming, his brain buzzing with anticipation and excitement. He watched Kuroo like a hawk, golden eyes staring bluntly into the male. He followed his every movement, obliged to every mumbled moment: opening his mouth to slot in the ball gag (Bokuto always got loud during sex, and they didn't need the other students to complain), spreading his legs for his soulmate to kneel between, raising his arms to have his wrists tied together.

"Good boy," Kuroo praised, noticing how Bokuto perked up, his dick as well, at the compliment. One thing they discovered quite early was that the owl-like male had a colossal praise kink. He adored the recognition, loved to give just as much as he liked to receive.

He gently tugged the tie, humming when they were tied around his wrists securely.

"If it gets too much, just bite my shoulder, okay?" he said, swiping his thumb across his gagged mouth, spreading his saliva across his lips and giving them an unholy shine.

When he received no response, he grounded his clothed crotch against Bokuto's nude crotch, eliciting a groan from the male.

"Okay?"

He nodded quickly. 

Kuroo smiled, feeling the excitement and pleasure propagate through their bond, as well as the overflowing love and adoration.

"I love you, too, babe. Now, let's put on a show for our queen."

He dragged his callus hands down Bokuto's body, feeling every ripple of muscle under his fingertips. They felt much better than the pages in his books, that was for sure. He brushed over his hardened nipples, circling along his soulmate's most sensitive area on his body. Bokuto arched his back, moans muffled by the gag.

Kuroo stood up from the bed, tugging off his shirt and stripping out his pants. In just seconds, he was atop Bokuto, nibbling on his clavicle, marking what was his. His fingers moved to the back of his neck, brushing against the ethereal mark. Kuroo tried his best to push their pleasure through the bond, mixing it with Mizuki's evergrowing one.

He wondered what she was doing, why she suddenly started to feel such euphoria. Whenever the soulmate quartet had sex, they made sure to push their feelings away, not wanting to make Mizuki uncomfortable with their constant desires and cravings.

It seemed now they wouldn't have to do that.

Wrapping his lips around Koutarous's nipple, he twirled the other bud in between his index finger and thumb, delighting in his muffled groans. "You're so sensitive," he muttered, lowering the pressure in his mouth. "So good. So very good."

A whine escaped Bokuto's throat, his hips bucking upwards.

He tried to talk, but the gag refrained him from doing so, saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth. Kuroo grinned, reaching forward and licking it all up.

"I think I'd rather taste you here." He grasped Bokuto's cock, thumb swiping over his head and bringing it to his lips, groaning at the pleasantly salty taste. "So fucking delicious."

He crawled down, kneeling on the ground and propping Bokuto's legs up.

"Try to keep quiet this time 'round, Bo. We don't need any more complaints, okay?"

Even though he received a nod of affirmation, doubt filled Kuroo's mind. Asking Bokuto to keep quiet was like asking Kenma to stop gaming or asking Mizuki to stop reading.

Fucking impossible.

Flattening his tongue, Kuroo licked a stripe along Bokuto's hole, feeling him tense underneath his grip. Bokuto threw his legs over Kuroo's shoulder, bringing him closer and encouraging him to keep going.

Kuroo grinned, obeying the silent request.

He dove down.

Bokuto's back arched as he felt Kuroo's tongue prod and enter him. He groaned, but, again, it was muffled. Kuroo removed his tongue and replaced it with his index and middle finger, slowly thrusting inside, stretching the male out. He moved his other hand towards Bokuto's shaft, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking him tortuously slow.

"How long can you last before you cum?"

A mischievous smirk painted his face, and he continued his ministrations. Bokuto groaned, already near the edge. His soulmate scissored him, adding a third finger and brushing against his prostate, delighting in the loud moan he received.

"There we are," he purred.

Speeding up the pace, Kuroo watched Bokuto with hooded eyes, taking note of how his face contoured into content yet desperate expressions. His wrists tugged against the restraints, toes curling into the sheets, eyes fluttering open and shut. Kuroo embedded the image into his mind, licking his lips.

Unable to hold back, he slipped his fingers out, licking the liquid off each digit. He tore open the condom packet, sliding it onto his achingly hard cock. _Just to be safe,_ Kuroo thought, pushing himself inside Bokuto, groaning at the wet heat enveloping his cock.

"Fuck," he said, gripping his hips and thrusting into him roughly. "We literally had sex a couple of days ago, and you're still so fucking tight." Kuroo couldn't give a shit about going slow, not when his desire grew with each passing moment. He could feel each of his soulmates now, could feel their pleasure, their need, their cravings, their emotions.

Kuroo couldn't wait for the day they were all reunited. He couldn't wait to devour each one of them, litter their bodies with marks, fuck them so good they wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

 _For now, though,_ he thought, returning his attention to the quivering, moaning mess under him, _Koutarou will do._

Bending forward, he grasped the backboard of the bed, nails digging into the wood as he rammed his hips against Bokuto's, thrusting in and out of him at an impeccable speed.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Kou," he groaned, staring at his teary-eyed soulmate, muffled, slightly high-pitched moans escaping his gagged mouth. "You know that? So fucking gorgeous."

He leant down, pressing kisses along his neck.

"And you're mine. Mine to kiss, mine to fuck, mine to hug, mine to talk to. Mine."

Was he being possessive? Yes.

Did he care? Not at all.

"Got it?" 

Bokuto nodded profusely, winding his legs around Kuroo's waist.

Kuroo smiled, leaning down and pecking his forehead. "Good. I love you, Koutarou."

"I wovoihf yuoi, tomf."

Kuroo laughed. "I'll remove the gag after we're done," was all he said, increasing his speed, sucking hickeys along his collarbone, going as far as to cover his chest as well. There was something about leaving marks on his soulmates that turned him on to the max.

The bed shook with the force he was moving at, the squeak penetrating the room, accompanied by the muffled moans, low groans and the slick sound of skin on skin.

"Fuck," Kuroo groaned. "I'm almost there."

He undid Bokuto's gag, wanting to hear his voice. He also removed his binds, and immediately the ace latched onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Kuroo closer to him.

"Please, let me come, daddy," he whined, rutting against him. "Please, please, _please_."

Oh, Kuroo loved Bokuto's whiney voice.

"Cum with me," he growled out, gripping his cock and pumping him vigorously.

Bokuto gasped, wailing loudly as cum spurted out of his cock, and his walls tightened, clenching down on Kuroo's cock. He groaned, cumming into the condom without a second thought.

"You were amazing, Bo," he said, pulling out slowly. He rolled off the condom, making sure not to spill any of the liquid and discarding it into the trash can near their bed. They had learnt from the first time they had sex in the dorm.

Always keep a bin by both their beds.

Collapsing beside Bokuto, he pulled him closer, licking away the tears that streaked down his cheeks. "Well done."

Bokuto cuddled closer to him, a dopey grin spreading across his face, inhaling and exhaling deeply, both of them slowly coming down from their high.

"Next time, can I top?"

Kuroo laughed.

"Sure."  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Keiji Akaashi sat at his desk, completing his math assignment that was due at the end of the week. He always preferred to do his homework the day he got it so he wouldn't forget to hand it in. On his bed laid Kenma Kozume, the faux blond playing on his electronic device as usual.

Pleasure washed over them, flowing through their soulmate bond at an impressive speed.

A sigh left the youngest's lips, exasperated.

"Those two are sex maniacs," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Don't they know when to stop?"

He couldn't focus on his work like this.

"That's not them."

Akaashi glanced towards Kenma in confusion, seeing his cheek flush as he sat up, fingers digging into his DS.

"Then..."

His eyes widened, mind processing the words and which direction the series of emotions were coming from.

"Mizuki," he whispered.

Kenma nodded.

"I don't think she knows," he said, squirming in obvious discomfort. He had never felt pleasure like this, had never felt _Mizuki_ 's pleasure.

A smirk curled at Akaashi's lips. "Think we should repay her?"

"Huh?"

Akaashi walked over to him, like an animal to its prey, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"K-Keiji."

He caged the faux blond under him, licking his lips with unhinged desire. Lowering himself, he pressed their lips together, swiping his tongue along the bottom's lips. Immediately, Kenma responded, opening his mouth and giving his soulmate access to devour him.

A smile spread along Akaashi's lips, tugging the blond closer to him and rolling his hips forward, dragging their clothed cocks together.

Kenma moaned, his body becoming very responsive, back arching, eyes fluttering shut, and cock hardening.

He pulled away and took a deep breath of air, his lungs feeling empty now that Akaashi stole his oxygen. His soulmate kissed his neck, leaving behind a sweet, sweet trail until he reached the collar of his shirt.

"Off," he said.

Kenma complied, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his body, exposing his chest to the famished male. Akaashi licked his lips, fingers trailing along his soft skin. His fingers are cold, Kenma noticed, shivering under his touch, but he warms under them.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then, slowly, Akaashi leant forward and kissed him. A gentle kiss. Pleasant to the touch, yet not extinguishing the fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Keiji," he whispered, his breaths becoming laboured. "Please. Please _touch_ me."

"I am touching you."

Kenma frowned. He didn't like it when his soulmates got all teasing, whilst they, on the other hand, revelled in it.

He grabbed his hand, directing it to his hardened member. "Touch me here," he begged, his mouth losing any moisture it previously had.

"If that's what my kitten wishes."

Akaashi unzipped his pants, reaching inside and pushing down his boxers, grasping Kenma's aching cock.

Kenma moaned in relief.

"It feels that good?"

He nodded.

Akaashi knew he didn't have to ask, not when he could feel Kenma's pleasure build up through their bond. But, like always, he loved getting the faux blond to beg.

"Tell me what you want?"

"I want you to fuck me," he breathed.

Akaashi chuckled. He always loved how blunt Kenma was. With him, there was no need for foreplay or the like. Kenma simply wanted to be fucked and only fucked.

"Your wish is my command."

Akaashi pulled back, not missing the whine slipping past his lips. He took off his shirt, shuffling out of his pants before helping Kenma with his, tugging it off in one swoop.

Their lips met again with more urgency.

Akaashi reached over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube. Fumbling with the cap, he flipped it over, smearing the liquid over his cock.

"I'm gonna put it straight in, okay?" he mumbled against Kenma's lips, receiving a desperate nod back. The shorter male wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Akaashi closer, wanting to feel every bit of his soulmate.

Akaashi spread his knees apart, kneeling on the bed and nestling in between his legs. Grabbing his cock, he positioned himself, slowly entering the male, groaning at his tight heat.

"God," he groaned.

No matter how many times they fucked, Kenma was always tight. Just for them. Just for his soulmates.

Akaashi couldn't wait to share this experience with their final soulmate.

"Can I move?" he asked, pulling back to stare down at Kenma, who was fidgeting underneath him at the penetration. Akaashi waited patiently, waited for his confirmation.

"Y-Yeah."

With a gentle smile, Akaashi pulled out and thrusted inside Kenma, repeating the motion every second. He wanted to hear Kenma moan, wanted to hear him wail out as he cummed, wanted to see him cry.

Keiji was glad his parents weren't home.

"You feel so good, kitten," he said, leaning forward, arms on either side of his head. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, pushing himself further inside. "So good."

Kenma mewled at the praise, reaching up and digging his fingers into Akaashi's back, rolling his hips and meeting his thrusts.

Oh, how Kenma adored having sex with Akaashi. He was sweet and gentle, loving and caring **—** when he wanted to be. Kenma loved having sex with him when he was like this. He found it a menace when Keiji and Tetsuro teamed up, torturing him by edging him until he felt like he was about to explode with pleasure.

But now **—** now, Kuroo wasn't here. And Akaashi was his angel self, praising and complimenting every time he deemed fit, checking up on him every other minute, moaning softly into his ear.

Kenma loved Akaashi.

And he knew he loved him back.

They both could feel it through their bond.

"You're so perfect, Kenma," he said, nipping at the skin on his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he replied.

Suddenly, euphoria spread over him, Akaashi's head hitting the sensitive spot inside him. He latched onto the male, digging his nails into his back and crying out, "Keiji!"

"I'm right here, baby boy," he said, thrusting in the same place as before. "I'm right here. Cum for me."

And Kenma did just that on command, trembling as the overwhelming waves of pleasure washed over him, his nerves set alight **—** in a good way.

Akaashi followed after him, cumming inside him, and Kenma loved how full he felt, throwing his head back, a moan slipping past his lips.

The two stayed like that, riding out their highs together. Akaashi continued to thrust in slowly, moving in a way that felt like he treated Kenma like glass, like some rare gem.

Which, in Akaashi's eyes, he was.

"Let me go get a towel," he said, finally pulling out, watching how his cum dribbled out of his hole. Akaashi stood from the bed, heading to the bathroom, wetting one of his washcloths and returning to the bedroom.

He cleaned them both off, making sure to wipe Kenma off to the best of his abilities. He knew the male would feel sore tomorrow, so he relished in the peace and tranquil moment they shared.

Once he was done, he threw the cloth into his laundry basket, returning to the bedroom once more.

A smile quirked at his lips, seeing Kenma curled up under his blanket, his DS long forgotten on the floor.

Golden eyes peeked at him, arms extending forth.

"Come," Kenma said, making grabby motions with his hands.

Akaashi chuckled but obliged, heading over and slipping under the covers, bringing Kenma into his embrace. He nuzzled his nose in his hair, inhaling his faint scent of apples.

"Thank you," Kenma mumbled against his neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the area.

"Always."

As he watched Kenma drift into sleep's welcoming arms, Keiji couldn't help the widening of his lips. He truly loved his soulmates.

And with that thought in his head, he shut his eyes, tethering over the edge of awareness, succumbing to his exhaustion, not before wondering about Mizuki and what she had been doing in America.


	57. Fifty Four

**IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR** since Mizuki went away to America. It was hard, and she and her soulmates struggled to adapt to their new life situation, but they managed. She called them every night, giving them updates of her day, and they did the same. Sure, she missed them but knowing that they were okay soothed her anxieties. Oh, and Mizuki never mentioned what she did on her first day. She would rather die than ever admit she masturbated to the thought of them.

Currently, Mizuki strolled through familiar metal gates, a smile curling at her lips as fond memories washed up on the shore of her mind. A tender breeze flew past her, familiar cackles echoing throughout her mind, familiar names and insults following.

_"Join us! Onegaishimasu!"_

_"Sayeko-san! Can you help us out over here?"_

_"WAH! You're so smart, Sayeko-senpai!"_

_"I don't know what we'd ever do without you, Sayeko."_

_"Mizuki-senpai!"_

She tucked a strand of her hair back, meandering through the school, following the route engraved into her brain. The sound of a ball colliding against the floor captured her attention, and Mizuki brightened up. She stepped inside the gymnasium, her heart swelling with tender nostalgia.

"Hurry up and get a haircut already," she heard a familiar voice say. "It's all messy now."

"I was just thinking of getting it cut."

Mizuki crossed her arms over her chest. "I like it long."

The two soulmates whirled around in surprise, their eyes widening.

"Mizuki-senpai!"

Their faces lit up, and Hinata dashed forward, crashing into her open arms.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, his chin resting on her chest, a broad grin spread across his face as her arms cradled him against her, the familiar warmth soothing him.

"I came to see you graduate," she replied, extending an arm out for the raven-haired male. Kageyama smiled, stepping into her embrace, leaning his forehead on her shoulder and sighing in content. "You've grown taller, Tobio."

"What about me?!"

"You're still short," mumbled Kageyama, his voice muffled against her skin.

Hinata let out an offended gasp, and Mizuki laughed.

Seeing her two boys, all grown up now...an unexplainable warmth flooded Mizuki's body. It's not time that passes; it's them; it's her.

"Oh, how I've missed you both." She clutched them tighter to her body, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall past her eyes. "You've grown up so fast."

The soulmate duo relaxed against their older sister, their chests swelling with warmth, glad to finally be able to hug the lavender-haired female. They had missed her dearly during her years in America.

Stay, do not leave. In the heart of the morning. Under the sun's refuge. There's nothing sweeter than love, silence and your gaze.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"So you've decided to join the V League?" Mizuki inquired, sitting on the steps between the two soulmates.

Kageyama nodded.

"You won't be going to university?"

"As if Bakageyama could get in," snorted Hinata, munching on one of the meat buns Mizuki had bought earlier from Keishin's shop. He had been ecstatic to see the lavenderette, giving her the food on the house (Mizuki slipped money in the glass vase beside the door before she left, but shh. Don't tell him that).

Tobio shot the ginger a nasty glare.

"Urusai!"

"Kageyama-kun!" The trio turned to see one of the raven-haired's classmate walk up to him. "We need you back in class!"

Kageyama glanced beside him, and Mizuki smiled. "Go. I'll be here afterwards."

He nodded and left, following after the student.

Mizuki turned to Hinata, seeing him stare at Kageyama's departing figure purposefully.

"I saw that look," she said.

"What look?"

"You know you can't fool me, Shoyou."

He sighed, glancing down at his hands, the brown wrapper scrunched up in his palms. "It's just that...even though I've improved since our first year, I'm still far behind," he admitted, his jaw clenching.

"But isn't that why you're going to Brazil?" she questioned. "To improve?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Mizuki reached over, drawing the younger male into her embrace. "You'll be fine, Shoyou. Sometimes we need to take risks; otherwise, we won't be able to reach our goals and dreams."

"But how do I know if moving halfway across the world is a bad idea?"

"How do you know if it's a good idea?" she countered.

Hinata shrugged.

"I say you should go. You need to get out of your comfort zone."

"...but I'm scared."

Mizuki smiled sympathetically, laying her head on his, watching the sun shine brilliantly above their heads, cocooning them in a warm embrace. _"Dum spiro spero."_

"Huh?"

"While I breathe, I hope," she translated. "When you're scared and you feel like the whole world is against you, just repeat that. _Dum spiro spero_."

_"D-Dum spiro spero?"_

Mizuki nodded.

"While I breathe, I hope," he repeated, exhaling a deep breath. "While I breathe...I hope."

"That's right."

Darkness cannot be erased by darkness, only by light. Hatred cannot be erased by hatred, but by love. All he needed was her hand that would pull him out of the darkness and into the light.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


With the ceremony coming to an end, Mizuki bid her goodbyes to the rest of the third-years. She was proud of all five of them, applauding loudly as their names were announced by the vice principal who handed them their certificate.

Strolling through the streets, her eyes caught sight of a certain faux blond, their gaze locking together and lips spreading widely.

"Moon-chan!" Terushima greeted, waving her over.

"Hello, Terushima," she said, walking across the street, meeting him halfway. "How have you been?"

"Great! Are you back from university?" She nodded, and Terushima flushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Wanna like **—** I mean, if you're not busy...We could get lunch? Or even coffee if you don't have a lot of time?"

A laugh bubbled out of her throat.

"Lunch sounds wonderful."  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Mizuki stood on the side of a busy street, eyes scanning the people moving around her. She glanced at her phone, reassuring herself she was at the correct place.

"Mizuki!"

Her entire being brightened up, and the said girl turned to the side, spotting her soulmates walking up to her. She swallowed thickly. _They've really grown,_ she thought, taking in how much they've changed. They all grew noticeably taller, Kuroo especially. As they walked up to her, she noticed how they towered over her, with the exception of Kenma. Their style hadn't changed much, though, each of them retaining their personality.

In return, the boys devoured the sight of their soulmate. She had definitely matured over the year, filling out in just the right places. Her hair straightened out, the lavender strands curling ever so slightly at the ends. She's softened, they noticed. And not in just how she looked. Her eyes softened, her face softened, even her overwhelming and overflowing emotions softened, dialling down until they were small waves washing up and down the shore that was her mind. Mizuki...to them, she appeared as if she was encircled by stars. They could feel how light it was, her life.

"You look gorgeous," complimented Akaashi, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he took in her outfit, a simple beige look **—** his favourite colour.

"And you look good with glasses."

Kuroo nodded, reaching over and snaking an arm around the setter's waist. "I think we all saw it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd always squint at everything," he explained briefly. "It's about time you got them."

Akaashi glared up at him.

"Oh, Kenma!" Mizuki dug into her bag, grabbing a box from inside. "I got this for you."

The blond perked up at the mention of a gift.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Open it."

He grabbed the box from her hands and tugged at the bowtie, removing the lid. His eyes widened when he saw the content inside, jaw falling agape.

"Wha **—** Ho-How did you get this?!"

"I spotted it at a store in America. I figured you'd like it."

Kenma lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. "Thank you, Mizuki," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back, eyes darting to the game and reading every single word on the cover.

Mizuki blushed furiously.

The simple touch sent a wave of butterflies coursing through her veins, their fluttering wings easing the anxieties that had settled inside her.

She tried to respond but found herself unable to, words jumbling together as her face burned. The others chuckled, and Bokuto slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace. "Come on! Let's go eat!"  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"They're having a fireworks display," mused Akaashi, scrolling through his phone. "It's only an hour away from here. Should we go?"

"I don't see why not."

And so, after their lunch at one of the city's cafes, the soulmate penta hopped onto one of the buses, sitting comfortably in the seats as they made their way to their destination.

Mizuki loved dates like these, where they planned on the go. Whilst she enjoyed having a schedule, she liked being adventurous and _flying_. Going with the wind. It was a lovely change.

"6 was scared of 7 because 7,8,9," Bokuto said, standing and holding one of the railings at the top. "But do you know why 7 eat 9?"

"Why?" questioned Kuroo, standing beside his soulmate whilst the other three sat in front of them, Akaashi scrolling through his phone, Kenma figuring out his new game and Mizuki watching over his shoulder.

"Because you're supposed to eat 3 squared meals a day."

Kuroo laughed; Mizuki did, too. The other two, however, only sighed.

"I'm surprised you even knew that," said Akaashi, flicking back the curl that got in his face.

Bokuto tilted his head. "Why wouldn't I know it?"

"Because you're dumb."

"Kenma!"

"Now, now, Kenma," appeased Mizuki, placing her hand on his knee. "There's no need to be so rude." The male didn't respond, partly because he had to bite his lip in order to not act out on the rage of hormones that began to build up deep in his stomach. He lowered his head, covering his face with his growing hair.

"Mean, Kenma," sulked Bokuto, his bottom lip jutting out.

Mizuki glanced up at the ace.

_He looks like a kicked puppy..._

_Poor puppy._

She returned her focus to Kenma's game, mumbling out things she noticed whenever they popped up, listening idly to the conversation shared between the two standing up.

The bus rolled on, the lives of many passing by without any second thoughts from the soulmates, all living in a transfixed state of contentment.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Bursts of chaotic colours illuminated the sky, searing into the retinas of all who watched. Each firework drew a pattern, something unique and breathtaking, never to be repeated no matter how many were ignited and sent to their sky-bound destiny.

"Sugoi! They're so pretty!"

"I have to agree."

Resting her arms on the railings, Mizuki stared out into the sky. _The universe's natural order is disorder. Everything may be organised in the beginning, but, at the end of the day, when an explosion happens, everything goes into chaos._

Hot sparks evaporated in the cool evening, soaring until they became extinguished to blackness. And then repeat.

_Perhaps that's what happened with me._

Mizuki turned to look at her soulmates.

_Their focus is on the fireworks._

_But gomen._

Vivacious colours cut through the sky; the stars only a backdrop brought in for the occasion. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, silver, white **—** the firmament sparkled with a plethora of colours.

_I can't take my eyes off them..._

Broad grins spreading, delighted eyes shining, awed laughter bubbling out their mouthes **—** Mizuki stared at them.

It was as if her brain had been reprogrammed overnight, overridden. It was as if all her previous interests had been deleted and replaced with the image of their faces and the sound of their voices. Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi all permeated her every thought until her mind revolved around them and only them. She was a mere breath of air, a formless thought that thought of them.

_The sound of my heartbeat is so noisy...that I can't hear the fireworks._

And she realised then, in a moment that terrified her, that she wanted this **—** forever.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with them.

She wanted to build a future with them.

She wanted to grow old with them.

She wanted to marry them.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"What do you call a snobbish criminal going down the stairs?"

Laying upon the vast grass expanse, the soulmate penta stared up at the night sky, the fireworks display now over.

"I don't know. What?"

"A condescending con descending."

Mizuki's lips quirked upwards in amusement.

"Can you shut up for just one second?"

"Don't have to be so rude, Kaashi," whined Kuroo, turning over and purposely giving his back to the setter.

From beside her, Bokuto laughed. He laughed with his whole body, throwing his head up to the firmament. On his face, there was complete contentment, and Mizuki could not help but stare at this blooming wildflower beside her.

She hated herself, for her soul was not worthy of desiring a soul that outshined the sun.

"Look." Mizuki was brought out of her reverie by Akaashi, who laid on her other side, his arm raised and his fingers pointing to a constellation ornamenting the sky. "There's Deneb, Altair and Vega, the Summer Triangle. Altair and Vega represent the story of Hikoboshi and Orihime."

They were just like them. So close yet so far apart.

Akaashi shifted, laying his head on the grass and looking at the lavender-haired beauty beside him. "I want to be Bb to your Alpha Centauri B," he said, amusement and mirth shining in his eyes. "Will you let me revolve around you?"

Giggles slipped out of her mouth, rolling her eyes fondly.

Kuroo, on the other side of the setter, snorted. "That's so cringe, Kaashi."

"Like you even know what that means," he retorted, throwing his a glare.

"Um. Excuse me **–** " Kuroo placed a hand on his chest, feigned offence painted across his face **–** "i do know what it means, you pampered first magnitude star."

Kuroo's insult was the icing on the cake, the duo managing to successfully pull Mizuki out of her daunting, toxic thoughts. They could feel it seep into the bond as the night progressed, even if she did her best to hide it. One thing about soulmates was that the closer you got **—** the stronger your bond became **—** the more the others would be able to feel your emotions.

Sometimes Mizuki didn't notice when she became quiet. There was so much going on in her mind that everything seemed loud. Everything seemed obnoxiously vibrant, and even the sound of her tiny heartbeat was drowned out by the incessant noise.

They noticed, though.

They always did.

They knew she would never be their sun; they knew that and accepted it. Mizuki Sayeko would always be their moon. Drifting through various phases, disappearing at times, but always there **—** always watching over them.

A light-hearted laugh bubbled out from deep within her chest, and the sound rang through the clearing as soon as it hit the air. She laughed hard, or at least as hard as she could.

Her voice was gentle, light to their ears.

It caused them to look over in her direction in astonishment. They took in all that they could of Mizuki's laughing face. The way her lips curled at the corners, the way her eyes squinted just enough so that only a glint of lilac could be seen.

They captured it all, and in no time, they found themselves laughing, too.

"Mizuki."

"Hm?"

"We love you."

She felt the earth's axis shift just a degree.

Her gaze did not leave the sky, but theirs continued on her. They watched her beautiful chaos and saw it slowly slip away completely, swallowed by the sky.

Her stomach didn't flutter, her palms didn't sweat, nor did her head spin. Instead, her heartbeat softened, knowing it was safe.

There was no falling in love. There was just love.

And Mizuki never expected to fall so hard for them. A year ago, she didn't even know them. They became her friends, and they were there for each other; they were there for her during her darkest times, and she was there for theirs. After her mother's death, Mizuki thought she'd never love again **—** at least, not love her soulmates.

And yet, here she was.

"Thank you."

_I need your heartbeats to keep me alive._   
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


"That was amazing!" exclaimed Bokuto as they entered their apartment. When Akaashi and Kenma graduated high school, the older duo moved out of the dorms, and they found an apartment for all of them, resting comfortably in the place they now called home.

"Let's shower and head to bed."

They took turns showering. Kenma went first, wanting to wash off the sweat. Akaashi joined him whilst Kuroo helped Mizuki with dinner, Bokuto just helping by handing them things.

They ate peacefully once they were all done with their shower. Mizuki sat back and soaked in the moment, engraving it into her memory.

They moved into the living room, the shorter two moving onto the couch. Mizuki laid down with her book in her hands; Kenma followed and laid into her welcoming embrace, wrapped in a blanket burrito. She smiled, slowly stroked his hair, only pausing when she needed to flip the page.

Mizuki listened to his heart beat and watched his chest rise and fall. _These moments will be the ones I'll remember,_ she told herself. _I will memorise the curves and arches of his relaxed face. I will be able to tap out the rhythm of his heart and hum the pattern of his breathing._ Mizuki couldn't let go of something so simply beautiful as the world around them slowly turned ugly, beginning to tarnish everyone. She refused to.

Kenma glanced up at her **—** gold clashing with lilac.

And suddenly, while they stared at each other, Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. She wanted more. She wanted more than just looks and brushes of arms and legs and the stupid endless flirting. She wanted to taste his lips and his neck and his cheeks and everything. She wanted to run her hand through his hair and feel the electricity of love rush through her as she read in all of the books in her life. She wanted to pull him in and never let go.

"Kiss me," he whispered, and that was all it took for her to kiss him like every fibre of her being was dying, and he was her medicine. And oh, did it feel like that, because suddenly, Mizuki was more alive. She felt stronger, happier, and she felt at home. His arms felt like home, and damn, she never wanted to leave home again.

On the other hand, Kenma never knew the stars had a flavour until he kissed her. It turned out, they tasted like ambition and ancient fire; desperation and self-destruction; determination and dark matter; and the mind-numbing fear of being left alone.

(she's not alone anymore)  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Laying beside her bed-headed soulmate mate, his face planted into the pillow, Mizuki watched fondly, eyeing him with a warmth she never knew she could ever experience.

Reaching forward, she ran her fingers through his unruly strands. Her fingertips ran all the way down to his shoulder, tracing every curve and bump, feeling every muscle under his skin.

Mindlessly, she traced three foreign words over and over again on his back, assuming Kuroo was fast asleep.

A soft smile tugged at her lips, and she found herself calming down, slowly being lulled to sleep at the repeated action. She removed her hand once she felt a droopy weight on her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered shut, welcoming sleep's soothing embrace.

Arms encircled her body, pulling her closer, cocooning her in a tranquilly warm embrace. A soft pair of lips planted on her forehead, and she nuzzled closer, nosing into Kuroo's neck.

"I love you, too," he whispered softly, pulling her closer to him. If it hadn't been for the dragging pull of sleep, Mizuki's face would've burned brighter than the sun. However, all she could remember was the fluttering of her heart, the burst of oxytocin in her brain and the welcoming darkness that she succumbed to, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Life couldn't get better than this.


	58. Fifty Five

**IT WAS WINTER NOW.** The snow fell, dancing in the light, a choreographed ballet conducted by the gentle wind, covering the land with pure water made all the more beautiful in crystalline form. With the snow came the rain, darkened grey smudges of wool threateningly surrounding the sky, like a predator would encircle its prey.

A startling low rumble rang loud in the chilly winter air, the sky roaring with satisfaction. Trickles of liquid hit the ground with as much force as a small child. Hungrily, drizzles turned into canon fires, barricading everything in its way. A sense of cleanliness caressed the atmosphere, washing away all impurities.

Yet it did nothing to wash the impurities of the mind.

A hollow melody rang throughout an empty house, slender fingers pressing against black and ivory keys, moving diligently. Thoughts rushed through the head of the melody's creator, emotions flooding through her body, seeping out of her pores and pouring into her music.

Sorrow ran through her body.

Visions of her mother surfaced like the waves on a shore, and Mizuki stepped inside the vast ocean, reaching forward to grasp them. Yet with every step she took, the memories swayed away, floating out of her reach.

_No! Please, no!_

Her melody shifted, her fingers applying more force on the keys, a forceful song drifting through the house, notes filled with agony and pain the more time progressed forward.

_No! Don't leave me!_

_Please._

_Please don't leave me._

_Not again._

Faded memories flooded her sight, and she couldn't take it. The tears began to flood as the rain continued to pound against the window. The piano keys flooded the room, but her screams drowned them out. Her skin stung from the cold and the thoughts in her head. So she screamed again. Her nostrils were filled with the vanishing scent of lavender and disinfectant. So she screamed again. Her eyes burned with built-up tears. So she screamed again. She screamed and screamed as she played. She screamed until her throat ached, and her voice went hoarse.

But no sound left her lips.

All Mizuki ever wanted was to forget the pain of her past, to remove the haunting numbness that lingered over her shoulders, the unpleasant memories that engulfed her brain into a turmoil of negativity.

However, forgetting the pain meant forgetting her mother.

And now, as desperate as she was to remember, she couldn't.

And it killed her.

"Mizuki!"

Her eyes widened in fright, hands jerking off the piano with a gasp. She whirled around, her heart beating erratically in her chest, threatening to depart from its host in search of comfort.

In murderous times, the heart breaks and breaks, and lives by breaking.

Her soulmates watched her from the entrance of the music room installed in the Sayeko household, worry propagating through their bond, spotting Mizuki's wild lilac eyes and the sweat rolling down her forehead.

They had come to visit her again, having gotten a text from Akira with an update that she would be out of the house, deciding to spend the weekend with her soulmate. Upon arriving, they had rung her doorbell many times, called her phone, sent her multiple texts. After waiting for five minutes, they invited themselves inside the place they started calling home.

They heard her music progress from something so lovely to something so...dark. Emptiness was all they heard; it had raised her as she was. They scrutinised Mizuki, watching her repeat the same destructive cycles over and over again, the architect of her own unhappiness.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Even she knew that was a lie.

Kuroo stepped forward, concern glossing over his features. "Mizuki **—** "

He stopped short, his heart dropping to the pits of his stomach.

A shaky breath escaped his lips.

"Mizuki," he repeated. "What are those on your legs?"

Mizuki glanced down, spotting the grey short shorts she wore and the lines running across her bare thighs. They cried for help, withering in agony, dipped in red.

She covered them with her hands quickly.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing, Mizuki..."

Akaashi went to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid box whilst Kuroo walked forward.

"Let me see."

"It's fine, Tetsuro."

"It's not fine, Mizuki," he reiterated, his voice stern. "Let me see."

Mizuki had never heard him sound like that, had never thought he was possible of making such a voice. She couldn't help but comply, hesitantly moving her hands, revealing her flaws to her soulmates.

She hoped they wouldn't hate her for them.

Silence snaked around their throats, suffocating the group in the music room, gnawing at their insides, crying out desperately in distress.

Shakily, he asked, "why?"

Mizuki shrugged her shoulders, averting her gaze.

She couldn't respond to a question she didn't know the answer to.

Padded footsteps sliced through the stillness, the youngest of the soulmate penta returning with a box in his hands. He entered the room, slipping past the frozen two and walking over to the lavender-haired girl, gently kneeling on the floor beside her. He flipped open the white lid, gathering the stuff he needed.

"This is going to sting," he warned, dabbing the cotton pad onto her thigh, cautious of the way she flinched at the stinging sensation, the alcohol drenched on the wool seeping into her raw cuts and killing the bacertria.

(If alcohol could solve her external problems, could it solve her internal problems?)

Akaashi never believed that beauty could exist in self-destruction. Then he saw her. And her eyes told stories of dangerous beginnings and lost endings, where every page was breathing with colour.

Yes, she was beautiful to him.

Annihilatingly beautiful.

He worked quietly, cleaning the various wounds along her thighs, apologising every time she hissed. His shoulders were tense, his heart beating painfully in his chest, distraught flooding his body. Millions of thoughts ran through their heads, each of them wondering _why_ their soulmate would put herself through such misery.

Bokuto stood forward, gathering their attention.

"Koutarou?"

He kneeled beside the piano bench, golden eyes wide, taking in every little detail, every red mark, every dribble of faint blood, every curve, every line. He absorbed everything into his mind, refusing to forget the sight for as long as he lived.

"What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"I want to see your scars."

"Why?"

Bokuto looked up at her, and Mizuki could see the pain welling up in his eyes.

"I want to see how many times you needed me, and I wasn't there," he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

They stared at each other.

Mizuki's heart clenched tightly in her chest.

"You can count my scars if you want," she said, noticing how his fingers inched closer to her thigh, "but gently, please."

A broken sob escaped his lips, the tips of his hair deflating.

"Koutarou," she whispered.

He didn't reply, simply lowering his head and brushing his lips against her thigh.

She had scars and bruises in places where they'd have to know her better to see them. On the sides of her heart, in the ridges of her bones, etched deep into her soul. Those scars and bruises were different **—** they were close to who she was, and every time she succumbed to the terrors in her mind, they re-bruised and re-opened.

"Does it still hurt?" Kenma asked, holding his DS to his chest, frowning.

Mizuki turned to him, her lips curling upwards in a solemn smile. He looked into those lilac orbs, now completely empty, just like the emotions funnelling through their bond.

"It never stops hurting."

Her eyes had seen too much. Her heart had felt things unimaginable. Her mind had been abused too many times. Yet, they loved her. With all her faults and insecurities, she became their everything.

And I cannot think of a more beautiful thing.

An earthquake stuck their hearts then, cracked it right down the middle. And they thought, here, in her, there were more feelings than any one person should ever have to contain.  
  
  
  


•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
  
  
  


Though the land was a shiver of white and the stars felt more distant in the coldness, winter's sunset came in a plethora of oranges, bringing warmth to the eyes and the soul of people blessed to watch the divine spectacle.

"You know what I've realised?" Mizuki said, numbly staring out into the garden, wrapped in a blanket, the sound of raindrops reverberating throughout the house. She laid in Kuroo's arms, sitting on the porch with him, the other three busying themselves in the kitchen, trying **—** and failing **—** to make food for them all.

Kuroo had a feeling they'd have to order food later.

"What?" he questioned.

"As you get older, life becomes harder because your past becomes longer, and the pain becomes stronger."

Kuroo's grip tightened around her, arms encircling around her waist and bringing her closer to his chest. Mizuki clung to his hands, wrapping her fingers tightly around him so that something human might exist within the chaos that was her mind.

Even though Mizuki herself could not recognise her feelings, her soulmates could. They could feel her sadness float through their bond, faint, but still there. Like an everpresent, re-opened wound, maybe a tense headache.

Her eyes landed on the bed of lavenders Akira had grown at the end of summer, a welcome back gift, she had said to her niece.

A frown tugged at her lips.

"Do you know what the definition of longing is?" Kuroo shook his head. "It means to yearn for something you cannot have. How soft a word for such a ravenous feeling. How we hunger in silence."

She and Atlas were one and the same, he concluded. Cursed to hold a weight they couldn't bear and still standing, not because they could, but because they had to.

Mizuki leant into his embrace, turning her head and nosing his neck, inhaling the husky cologne he wore. Her heart pulsed wildly in her chest, his hand slipping under her shirt and resting over his mark.

 _Even when I'm dead,_ she thought, _I'll swim through the Earth, like a mermaid of the soil, just to be next to their bones._

The pitter-patter of rain intensified, Jupiter's rumbles echoing across the ever-expanding sky. Silver hues danced across the firmament, clouding the stars' view of the world, blocking the frowning moon's sight.

"The storms are free, but we **—** "

" **—** are free, too," he finished for her. "Just as much as they are."

She burned so long, so quiet; they must have wondered if she loved them back.

She did.

She did.

She does.

A dense earthly sweet smell rose from the ground, enveloping everything within its soft embrace. The skies suddenly settled, as if they were comforted, coaxed even. The fluffy smudges didn't part completely **—** although the setting sun peeked out timidly **—** and rather looked like they were preparing for an even more vicious round.

_Even though I'm bitter on Christmas Eve, even though I'm depressed, even though my heart aches and my eyes are smeared with tears. Even though I've never felt worse...I wonder why the world is shining like this._

Mizuki glanced up, memorising her soulmate's face, engraving it into the depths of her mind.

_The scent of home in his hair. I can hear his passive breathing. His shoulder, wet with tears, is warm. I am by his side._

_I wish time would just stand still._

In sweet solitude of mind, she listened to the wind's secrets and the echoes of the star's distant songs. Drinking vast gulps of moonlight magic and surrendering to the rich golden hum from the heart of the universe, Mizuki found wings and drew strength in the cocoon of velvet darkness engulfing her.

 _Not all stories ended happily,_ she concluded, moving her gaze back to the sky, tranquility washing over her as she listened to the sound of raindrops descending onto the world, the sound of her soulmate's breathing, the sound of her other soulmates' arguing in the kitchen.

_But mine...mine just might._

(hopefully)


End file.
